Noble pero audaz
by Asagui Yakuza
Summary: Eren es un Omega, pero a pesar de eso, tiene el poder para hacer que cualquiera caiga a sus pies, poco común para alguien de su tipo, en su camino conoce a Levi, un Alfa también singular, ¿acaso el amor es ficción?, o ¿existe de verdad? Fic Levi x Eren
1. Chapter 1

**NOBLE PERO AUDAZ**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Alfa y Omega

 **Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

 **Narración de Eren representada por: _/bla bla bla/_**

 **Narración de Levi representada por: _[[bla bla bla]]_**

 **Narración de la autora y demás personajes: _bla bla bla_**

 **Los pensamientos serán representado por: _((bla bla bla))_**

 **Nota de la autora: el fic se desarrollara en un ambiente moderno con toques antiguos, existen teléfonos, cámaras fotográficas, televisores, pero todo con un toque retro, al igual que la vestimenta y las casas, a pesar de existir autos, las personas prefieren usar caballos o carruajes, poco a poco se darán cuenta, :D**

_/Alfa, Beta, Omega,..palabras que escucharan a partir de ahora con frecuencia, pero, ¿Qué es cada una de ellas?, un Alfa, un ser, siendo hombre o mujer, esta en la cima de la especie, gente millonaria, con dotes envidiables, para las artes, los negocios, personas con poder, capaz de fecundar a cualquier genero. Los Beta, son el intermedio, lo común es menos vistoso,… pero, en realidad no les importa mucho, un Omega, lo mas bajo, los que son vistos,...como un objeto sexual, como una vaca que da leche, a nadie le importa lo que la vaca opine, solo están ahí para satisfacer las necesidades del alfa, un alfa y un omega, desprenden un olor, solo que el alfa domina, el omega provoca y obedece, el celo, la época en donde un omega es victima, de las cosas mas crueles, la violación, es la mas decente de todas ellas,..por eso, se crearon pastillas que ayudan a ocultar ese olor, ...que provoca, que incita, si no se la toman, ..ellos son los culpables, por lo que cuento, al parecer un omega se lleva la peor parte, bueno, no es como si me molestara, ...esos celos, ...tienen ventaja si la sabes aprovechar, por lo regular, un omega es el docil, pero,...no todos somos así, si me rindo ante un alfa, ¿Qué será de mi dignidad? Prefiero jugar con la suya,.../_

_Se abrió una puerta de golpe, un joven de cabello castaño, peinado hacia atrás, camino con gran autoridad sobre una alfombra de terciopelo negro, llevando un traje del mismo color, con una camisa blanca y un pañuelo verde, en lo que un sirviente de un traje azul marino se le acerco bajando la cabeza ante su presencia_

-amo, su padre solicita verlo

-tendrá que esperar

-amo, perdone por insistir pero, el lo declaro como urgente

-y dile que yo tengo una urgencia, es mi padre no mi titiritero, si quisiera que alguien me controlara me hubiera casado con el faraón que rechace hace un mes, hablado de el_Eren se detuvo, y miro al sirviente con gentileza_ quema los regalos que mando, el oro, solo mételo en la caja fuerte

-como ordene

_/un omega, yo soy uno, pero eso no me impide hacer lo que quiero/_

_Eren saco de su saco un frasco de color negro, el cual destapo y como si de dulces se tratasen, devoro muchos y siguió su camino, llego a unos establos y montar un caballo blanco, y alejarse de ahí cabalgando, en lo que un hombre de cabello negro y de anteojos miro la partida del joven_

-ese muchacho me sacara canas verdes

-jajaja, déjalo, _una mujer de cabello castaño y anteojos, se sentó en el escritorio de caoba, cruzo las piernas _ es joven y sabe lo que le espera, te esta aclarando que aunque seas su padre el es el que manda jajajajajaja

-quien diria que saldria de esa manera, uno espera que un Omega conozca su lugar

-ay aja, ...respóndeme con sinceridad, tu, eres, Grisha Jaeger el Alfa mas poderoso del mundo, el hombre "miren soy dueño de la mitad del país", y además, millonario, inteligente, TODO el mundo esperaba que tuvieras un alfa, ...pero Eren nació, ... si Eren no fuera el Omega mas codiciado del mundo , ¿te enorgullecerías de llamarlo tu hijo?,…

-seamos sinceros, no..

-me das la razón, deja que tu hijo sea como es, eso te hace ser afortunado

-tal vez,….

_Eren bajo de su caballo, se coloco unos guantes negros, llego a una posada y amarro a su caballo en un abrevadero, saco una moneda de su pantalón y se la dio a un hombre vestido humildemente_

-solo vigílelo

-como ordene mi Lord

_el castaño entro al pueblo, miro para todos lados buscando algo con la mirada, varias personas al verlo agachaban la cabeza, y el correspondia con una sonrisa a los gestos amables de la gente, se detuvo en un puesto donde vendían manzanas y una niña con falda rosa y camisa blanca se le acerco y le ofreció flores, a lo que Eren pago dos manzanas y se agacho a la altura de la niña_

-¿compra flores mi Lord?

-¿de que clase son?

-am pues, son rosas, margaritas, petunias, lirios,..y ..creo que son todas

-eje, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-pues, cinco años

-¿tu madre?

-esta trabajando en otra parte, también vende flores,

-¿y tu padre?

-….pues_la niña solo agacho la cabeza y Eren comprendió su silencio, a lo que simplemente, acaricio el rostro de la niña y le entrego una moneda de oro, tomo una rosa y la coloco en su traje,_ gracias por su compra pero, ¿una moneda de oro por una sola rosa?

-cada quien decide darle un valor a las cosas que posee, y cada quien se da un valor, así que usare una rosa que vale una moneda de oro, ...¿no crees que es genial ahora que vale tanto?

-ejeje si, eso creo,….

_/seguí mi camino, no sin antes darle una manzana a la niña, una vez que me aburrí del pueblo regrese con mi caballo, al cual le ofreci la manzana que restaba, y en lo que mi corcel comia, lo que note fue un grito de terror, y a la niña siendo empujada por un par de delincuentes que la arrinconaron contra una pared/_

-¡vimos que te dio oro, entrégalo!

-no por favor,…._los 3 hombres tiraron las flores, a la niña, la cual temblaba de miedo y recibió una bofetada, levantaron su falda y buscaron entre sus prendas_n-no , DEJENME

-escuche que esta niña es una omega.

-creo que antes del oro seria buena idea tener algo mas

_pero antes del horror, Eren paso entre ellos, despidiendo un aroma cautivante, que ocasiono al menos en uno de los hombres, que temblara al verlo, el joven castaño tomo a la niña en brazos y miro a los hombres amenazante_

-¿ah?, quítate muchacho

-¿es una orden o una sugerencia?

-es una advertencia, …ni creas que porque tienes dinero eres diferente a cada omega que me asegurado de hacerlo gritar de placer, conoce tu lugar

-lo conozco_Eren se abrió paso ante los 3 hombres, sacudió un poco la ropa de la niña y le indico que se fuera, a lo que ella no tardo en correr y desaparecer, _creo que ustedes no conocen el suyo, tu eres un beta, ..tu otro beta y tu ...un ..oh, miren esto, ...un alfa,...y además hijo del alcalde, crei que eras un vulgar ladrón debido a tu actitud _Eren se acerco de manera seductora, tomo la corbata del hombre de cabello negro y como si de la mas suave tela se tratara la envolvió entre sus dedos_ je, tienen razón, el olor de un alfa esss_y hablan de forma erótica, el castaño recargo su cuerpo en el de el_ tan, irresistible, ¿Qué dices? , ¿me haces gritar de placer?...¿o te hago gritar yo a ti?_el hombre solo tembló ante esas palabras, ante el, esos ojos de color agua marina, tentando a sus sentidos con ese dulce aroma que despedia el joven, sujeto esa cadera, y beso esa tez morena en su cuello, pero ...al poco tiempo, lanzo un grito lastimero, y Eren lo tumbo al suelo, quedando arriba de el, descubriendo que entre sus manos, tenia una navaja de color plata, la cual era presionada en su garganta_ escúchame bien maldito bastardo, vuelvo a verte a ti o cualquiera de tus perras detrás de una niña inocente, y te juro que yo en persona te cortare esa miserable cosa que no sobre sale de tu pantalón, .además de que puedo hacer que a tu padre le cierren la alcaldía o peor, ¿has estado en la cárcel?, ahí no les importa si eres un alfa, te violaran de todas formas,.. ¿entendiste? _el hombre solo tembló ante esos ojos, y esa voz sombría_¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

-S-SI,...si, entendí..

-bien, pero sabes, me quede con la curiosidad,.. veamos como gritas de placer

_a lo que con un golpe certero,.. Eren encajo el cuchillo en el costado del hombre, dejando solo un grito ahogado, ..y lastimero..._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh

_el padre de Eren caminaba de un lado para el otro, cruzado de brazos y además inquieto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Eren entro sacudiéndose un poco la ropa, a lo que Grisha llego a su lado y lo sujeto de sus hombros_

-¿Dónde has estado?, me entere que estas en celo, no debes salir solo

-tome inhibidores no me pasara nada, lo que menos quiero es que un alfa llegue y me comience a oler como un perro, tsk

-si lo que quieras, pero si estas así no salgas solo

-bueno, salí solo y regrese así que, gracias por la advertencia, muy retrasada advertencia. Aunque cambiare de marca, no dura mucho el efecto, me iré a dormir pero antes quiero hablar con Hanji

-esta en su laboratorio

-que bien, …

-oh y Eren, tengo que hablar contigo de algo

-luego

-Eren, …

-adiós papi

-ay, hoy no fue mi dia..

_/entre a una habitación, lleno de tubos de ensayos, y libros y cosas raras, siempre despedía un olor horrendo, ..y detrás de toda esa pila de porquería estaba Hanji, ella es un beta, mi amiga, llegue y me senté en el escritorio, noto mi presencia después de un rato, /_

-¡AH !, ay Erencito no me hagas eso

-pffffjajajaja, que distraída eres, estoy aquí desde hace dos minutos,

-ay, eso no se hace

-pues me divertí y eso es lo que importa jaja

-jaja, ya casi tienes 15 años, deberías de controlarte un poco

-no me interesa, no creas que no se los planes de mi padre, cuando los cumpla, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, me presentara varios pretendientes, y esperara mi decisión, solo soy una vaca que le da leche, ¿Qué opinión tengo yo?

-pues yo no te diría vaca, mas bien como un, toro de lidia jajajaja

-ajajajaja, si, lo se, me calmare solo un poco

-pues de hecho se me hace extraño que accedas a esa fiesta de presentación, o mas bien compromiso

-seria estúpido rechazar la oportunidad de casarme al menos con un hombre que valga la pena

-¿económicamente hablando?

-tu si me entiendes

-creo que te estas cerrando, lindo, existe aun entre los Omega un lazo, una conexión, es mucho mas fuerte que el amor mismo, deberías de tener cuidado si te topas con el hombre o mujer que posea ese lazo

-pf, ¿Qué no se inhibe si permito que un Alfa me marque?

-tienes razón, pero

-ay Hanji, te preocupas demasiado, además, sabes mejor que nadie porque no creo en un lazo siquiera

-bueno, las feromonas ayudan

-ya ya, si quisiera hablar de mi futuro lo haría con mi padre, el al menos sede a lo que meto capricho

-jaja, ok, solo quiero que seas feliz

-lo seré cuando me des una marca de pastillas que funcione, esa cosa no sirve y mira que me tome bastantes

-pero, es para un Omega de clase elefante, tu siendo una clase zorro no creo que tengas problemas

-no pero, no me costo nada de trabajo seducir al tarado bastardito del hijo del alcalde

-¡WILLIAM?! Oye Eren hasta tu tienes limites, el es un Alfa clase cocodrilo debes tener cuidado con reptiles

-solo son unos lagartos que necesitan mucho sol para que les funcione el cerebro, ya me hice cargo de el,

-espera,...¿a que te refieres?

_la puerta se abrió Grisha miro molesto a Eren_

-¿te peleaste con el hijo del alcalde?

-pues,…

-Eren esto es serio, te acusa de intentar matarlo

-jajaja, si grito como niñita jajaja

-has llegado lejos muchacho

-tranquilo, ..¿esta ahí?

-si, también su padre

-perfecto jaja

_/baje a la sala, de inmediato note al poco hombre de William sujetándose el costado, a su padre a un lado de el mirándome con un poco de molestia pero claro, tengo que jugar bien mis cartas/_

_Eren llego con la cabeza baja, con una mirada perdida y al momento de sentarse se reflejaba su tristeza_

-muchacho, mi hijo me dice que ...tu sin motivo lo agrediste

_Eren no decía nada ante el regaño, solo de la nada sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y ante esa mirada de mejillas rojas y ojos húmedos, el alcalde incluso estaba titubeando en sus palabras que iban con gran reproche , pero, cedió al momento en que Eren se abrazo a si mismo y titubeo_

-lo lamento, e-es que, supongo que, yo, debía ceder ante su instinto de aparearse conmigo si el lo quería así,

-e-espera, ¿el fue el que te agredió?

-¿no se lo dijo? me asuste y pues,...yo solo me defendí, sabe lo que valgo y no puedo ceder a ese impulso, cuide los intereses de mi padre y mi propio valor, snif, ¿acaso esta mal?

_y ante tales declaraciones, el alfa protesto_

-PADRE ESO NO

-BASTA. Jamás creí que mi propio hijo fuera un Alfa sin autocontrol y capaz de ultrajar al hijo de un buen amigo mío

-no es su culpa, yo no tome mi inhibidor...

-no justifiques la actitud de mi hijo, ya hablare con el, de ante mano, ofrezco mis disculpas y además, siento que pasaras un trago tan amargo

-las acepto con humildad, aunque, si el corrió el rumor, ..pues, sabrá que eso afectara mi reputación por un impulso de su hijo

-yo en persona me asegurare que no se sepa

-ESTA MINTIENDO

-calla, discúlpate con Eren

-pe-pero

-ahora muchacho

-y-yo, lo, lamento...

-hazlo como se debe

-(maldito seas Jeager),._el joven, se acerco a Eren y coloco una rodilla en el suelo, a tiempo de que inclinaba su cabeza_ ..l-lamento mucho, el haberlo ofendido mi Lord,...acepte mis disculpas,…

_el alcalde imito a su hijo y salió de la habitación junto a grisha, Eren poso una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y se cruzo de piernas_

-ppff jajaja, Alfa clase cocodrilo, mas bien de lagartija, correr con papi y lloriquear, patético

-disfruta tu pedestal Omega, no te durara mucho tiempo

-aja, ¿debo de estar impresionado?, la verdad es que no lo estoy

-en esa fiesta, te aseguro que meteré mi solicitud para que seas mi pareja y te juro que te hare arrepentirte

_hubo un silencio,..y Eren soltó una sonrisa burlona y tajante_

-PFFJAJAJAJAJAAJ, ay, ¿en serio?, que yo sepa la fortuna es de tu padre, _Eren se levanto de su asiento y rodeo con sus delgados brazos el cuello del joven_ tu eres una rata que espera una miga que le caiga a la alcantarilla, tu hermano mayor por otro lado, Richard, no se, podría funcionar, escuche que también le interesó

-eres un

-un Omega muy astuto, no por nada mi escencia es la de un zorro, ya deberias saberlo, acéptalo lagartito, si eres tu, no me interesa,

-ja, ..descuídate un poco y te juro,..que te hare mio..

_de Eren emano una esencia de color verde agua, que llego a la nariz del joven de cabello negro, el cual reacciono sujetando a Eren de la cintura y sujeto su trasero con algo de rudeza a tiempo de que lamia su cuello_

-¿tuyo? Ja, no ha nacido el infeliz que me haga suyo,..y el día que pase,… no será con un bastardo abusivo como lo eres tu ¡AYUDENMEEEEE, NO POR FAVOR SUELTAMEEE!

_guardias entraron a la habitación, de un golpe certero derribaron al alfa pelinegro y Eren se refugio a los brazos de su padre, mientras observaba con malicia como arrestaban a ese hombre, en la cárcel, Eren se coloco una capucha negra cubriendo su identidad, entrando a ver a ese alfa, que antes que nada había sido golpeado_

-es cierto el rumor que corren,… fuiste abusado, y por eso nos odias...

-te lo repito porque al parecer no tienes oidos, mi virginidad esta intacta, que busque a quien seducir para aliviar mis condiciones de omega es diferente, lo que odio de ustedes, es que por ser un alfa, creen que somos de su propiedad, que no sentimos ODIO A TODO AQUEL QUE CREE QUE PUEDE TOMAR LO QUE QUIERA POR QUE SI, ERA SOLO UNA NIÑA MALDITO, púdrete aquí adentro..

-¿Qué clase de omega eres?

-uno que jamás tendrás...

-….maldito..

_/me di la vuelta y me fui, pero al poco tiempo,..senti calor, ...un calor incontrolable, entre a un bar que conocia muy bien, pedi una habitacion, ..y no hacia falta llamar la atencion de nadie con gestos, un hombre,..he de reconocer, ...de un porte atractivo llego a mi,...no me quite la capucha, obvio no queria que me reconociera, me comenzo a besar mi cuello, a lamer mi piel, bajando lentamente hasta mi hombría, entre caricias, y movimientos lentos, llegue a mi limite y me corri en su boca, ..y justo cuando intento algo mas, lo noquee con un golpe seco detrás de su nuca, me relaje un poco, saque mis pastillas y tome bastantes, una vez hecho efecto en mi, me vestí, y me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla a ese hombre que se había encargado de mantener a raya mi celo/_

-gracias, jeje, buenas noches,…

_Eren salio de la habitacion, aun con su capucha en la cabeza, bajo las escaleras, llego a la barra y le pidio al cantinero una sidra de manzana, una vez que le dio su bebida, se quedo pensando, mirando ese liquido burbujeante, y escucho una voz amable_

-¿de nuevo aquí?

-jeje, no tenia otra cosa mejor que hacer,

-es.._y usando una voz baja susurro_ tu celo, ¿verdad?...

-te agradezco al menos no dejar a cualquiera en tu bar

_Eren alzo la vista y se topo con una joven de cabello negro, con una bufanda roja cubriéndole la garganta_

-tampoco dejaría subir a cualquiera contigo, ...pero ten cuidado

-lo tengo, pero gracias, Mikasa

_se escucho de repente, disputa detrás de el, miro a un hombre de no menos de 1.80 vestido con mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros, rubio y robusto, discutiendo con otro que estaba sentado, un hombre de cabello negro, rapado en la parte de atrás y un poco desaliñado enfrente, con una camisa blanca, un chaleco café claro y pantalones negros_

-¡maldita seas Ackerman, tu y toda tu raza de bastardos!, pelea si tienes agallas, tu, maldito infeliz

-estas ebrio

-cobarde, págame lo que me debes

-no te debo nada, tu mercancía era una porquería, agradece que no te cobro el viaje para regresártela

-muérete_el hombre saco una pistola, apunto directamente en la cabeza del hombre, este antes de protestar, noto que se coloco enfrente de el Mikasa_ quítate estorbo

-salga de mi bar señor,

-¡sácame maldita !

_El hombre iba a golpear a la chica, pero ...detuvo su golpe, Eren se coloco en medio de esa mano, el hombre tembló un poco al sentir esa suave piel entre su mano rasposa, ante tal tacto, quedo rendido, a lo que el joven encapuchado uso una voz gentil_

-seria una lastima que un hombre de su calibre se ensucie las manos con un mercader estafador ¿no es así?

_a lo que el hombre de pelo negro se levanto indignado ante tal declaración_

-¡óyeme mocos idiota!

_Mikasa tapo la boca de ese hombre y le hizo señas de que se quedara callado_

-aparte con malos modales, _con gentileza, Eren tomo esa mano y rozo sus labios de una manera sensual_ se que no es así, detrás de ese mal humor hay un caballero, vaya a casa,...además, ladrón que roba a ladrón...

-tiene razón,.. ¡quédate con mi dinero bastardo! Tengo mas de donde vino

_el hombre se alejo tambaleándose un poco, de tanto alcohol que bebió, Mikasa respiro aliviada y se acerco a Eren_

-¿estas bien?

-a la otra no les sirvas tanto alcohol a quien no sepa controlarlo

-tsk,_el hombre de camisa blanca se levanto y miro a Eren con reclamo_ yo solo podia con el

-te veré mañana Mikasa

-s-si, ve con cuidado y disculpa

-no es nada

_Eren ignoro al hombre quien le alzo la voz_

-¡Oe!, mocoso, _lo siguió ignorando, a lo que por impulso se acerco y lo jalo hacia el, revelando un poco sus ojos agua marina,...el hombre de cabello negro, se quedo estático ante esa mirada, llena de un verde profundo, pero a la vez, que daba una vista al mar, _ y-yo..

-¿ya termino de demostrar que es un idiota o me quedo mas tiempo?...

_el hombre soltó al joven, que solo se dio la vuelta y se fue,...pensando las cosas, después de salir de su trance al ver esos ojos, sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a seguirlo_

-¡Levi ¿Qué haces?!

_grito Mikasa_

\- regreso

-¡Levi! Ay Dios,…

_/camine lentamente, no me sentía con muchos ánimos, mi celo aun se manifestaba con fuerza, ...a pesar de las pastillas, de repente note que alguien me seguía, no me dejo intimidar eso se sabe así que gire mi cuerpo y me enfrente a quien estaba tras de mi, me sorprendió ver a ese hombre del bar,.../_

-ay lo que faltaba

_Eren siguió su camino, como si nada en lo que el hombre lo siguió_

-¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te llaman?

-ay disculpa, era mi amiga su bar y lo que menos necesita es a un retrasado destrozando todo, de nada, vete

-eres alguien refinado para ser de por aquí,..solo alguien con cerebro o al menos un presumido con dinero sabría lo que significa retrasado

-¿no me digas?, y ..¿quieres que te explique?

-eres un

-un hombre que sabe que decir, así que déjame en paz, ¿Por qué me sigues?

-y-yo,..am,…

_[[no supe que decir, porque mi impulso al ir tras el, solo he de decir que, algo de el me atrajo, no se que sea, ...pero lo seguí por instinto, nos quedamos quietos un rato y el fue el que se estaba alejando, odio quedarme con la duda asi que lo segui de nuevo]]_

-veo que eres persistente, …ese hombre te llamo Ackerman, ¿eres pariente de Mikasa?

-su hermano

-pues, les veo parecido, ya deja de seguirme, lo que venia a hacer ya lo hice asi que no tengo interes de seguir en este lugar

-tsk, ¿te cotizas alto, no niño?

-lo valgo es diferente,

_[[lo vi alejarse, pero, no dio ni un paso cuando otro tipo se acerco a el, pero a diferencia mia no de una manera calmada, lo sujeto con fuerza y rudeza, fue cuando senti ese aroma, fue embriante en muchos sentidos y lo comprobé, era un Omega, el hombre que vi le quito su capucha y pude ver bien su rostro, era un niño como de 15 años, pero, no parecia asustado, el hombre lo sujeto de su cadera con fuerza, pero a contrario de lo que espere, el rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del sujeto y lo beso, pero antes que el atacante pudiera seguir, ...el niño le dio un puntapie en su entrepierna,]]_

-ARGH, MALDITO

-si sabes quien soy mas te vale largarte de aquí, _Eren le escupió al hombre que estaba en el suelo sujetándose sus partes_ maldito cerdo

_[[ me entere que se las podía arreglar solo, asi que se dio la vuelta y la verdad no me quiero involucrar con un tipo como el, pero, note que el hombre saco de su saco una pistola y le apunto al chico, patee su mano, pero, eso no evito, que alguien saliera herido, se escucho un disparo,..cuando voltee a ver, el mocoso idiota estaba en el suelo]]_

_/el tiempo parecía avanzar lento, me sentía cansado, abrí poco a poco mis ojos y me sorprendió ver, a ese hombre que me estaba siguiendo, frotar con gentileza un paño de agua fría sobre mi frente/_

-agradece que solo te rozo la bala, cerca de tu oreja, estaras mareado por un rato

-...¿me disparo?

-si, tranquilo, lo llevaron a la cárcel, en cuanto a ti antes de que hicieran mas preguntas te aleje de esa escena, supongo que para llevar una capucha no saben quien eres, algo me dice que quieres que se quede así

-pues, no te equivocas, me ayudaste y te lo agradezco pero, me tengo que ir, _/intente moverme pero, me dio un mareo, cubrí mis ojos con una de mis manos, y sentí de nuevo ese toque gentil, me recostó en la cama y me arropo/_ ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-bueno, tu me ayudaste primero, y am, disolví tus inhibidores en agua, la cual te hice tomar mientras dormías, así que, tranquilo, no te hare nada,

-hmp, ¿Quién dice que no quiero que me hagas algo?

-uf_Levi se hecho para atrás el pelo y detuvo su mano en la nuca, _ creí que los Omegas eran mas tímidos

-ajajaja, no soy como los demás si te diste cuenta, y tu,...¿eres un alfa verdad?

-¿te molesta que lo sea?

-digamos que mi experiencia con ustedes no es agradable, tengo mis razones, mareado o no, me tengo que ir, _/me intente levantar otra vez pero,..no pude, ..me dolia mi cabeza, pero debido a mi orgullo, pese a que no podia, logre levantarme sujetandome de la pared, y al abrir la puerta me tope con un lobo de color gris oscuro, me impacto al verlo asi que me hice para atrás, lo que ocasiono un mareo y justo cuando crei que caeria al suelo, el alfa me sujeto,../_ ¿Qué es..?

-¿Qué?, hmp_ dijo el lobo_ soy un quien, tsk, Levi, tu hermana mando llamarte para la medicina, pero , creo que el Omega no la necesita si esta de pie

-ay que lindo

-¿lindo?...

_Eren se acerco al lobo y le sobo las orejas_

\- también tienes tu esencia en materia, eres un lobo

-¿Por qué me esta tocando?

-porque eres lindo ya te lo dije

-como osas...

-también yo tengo a mi esencia, pero ella es mas linda que tu

-oh jodete

_a lo que Levi replico_

-Orlu,..basta...

-tsk. El Omega empezó,

-me llamo Eren, y _el castaño se acerco al oído del lobo, susurrando de una manera sensual_ no me gusta joderme solo, ¿crees que tu dueño quiera hacerlo? _el lobo abrió el hocico todo lo que pudo ante tal declaración, provocando el sonrojo del canino, a lo que Eren solo lanzo una sonrisa traviesa _ ajajajaja, no te ves tan rudo ahora jajaja, agradezco la atención pero debo de irme

-dices que mi hermana es tu amiga, ¿crees que la puedas evadir? A leguas te ves herido

-tienes razón

_Eren se dirigió a la ventana, y comenzó a trepar para dar un salto,_

-¡¿oye que demonios?!

_Levi por instinto, atrapo el brazo de Eren_

-prefiero la ventana a que ella me regrese a la cama

-no seas estúpido, estamos en el segundo piso te puedes caer

-adiós mundo cruel, jajaja

-¿tomas algo con seriedad alguna vez?

-pues, dejame pensar, antier tome el té con un Duque, fiesta muy elegante, mi padre me dijo que usara mis mejores modales, y lo hice, en la platica, el Duque me propuso matrimonio, de una manera poco amable, así que, le arroje mi bebida hirviendo, y luego me reí como 3 minutos,…

-...creo que pierdo mi tiempo

-ajajaja, que poco observador, soy serio cuando debo, cuando no, pues hago lo que quiero,

-dudo que siempre te funcione

-¿tu crees? _Eren bajo de la ventana, se sentó en la cama y saco de su camisa un anillo de Oro con un diamante rojo_ este es el anillo de propuesta, dejo que me lo quedara a cambio de reconsiderar su proposición ,_Eren le arrojo el anillo a Levi y este lo atrapo, observando que además de todo, era pesado, demostrando la magnifica calidad de la joya_ es tuya, te la obsequio

-esto vale mas que mi barco y mi mercancía juntos, pero, no puedo aceptarlo

-¿por que no?

-es demasiado

-arriesgaste tu vida por mi, ¿crees tu acción no vale tanto como esa joya?

-creo que exageras, además, ¿crees tu que tu vida vale solo esta joya?

-ven aquí_Eren llamo a Levi y este se sento en la cama, ambos se miraron un rato y el castaño tomo la iniciativa de acercarse y rodear sus brazos en el cuello de Levi a la vez que se sentaba con las piernas abiertas sobre el, pero para sorpresa de Eren, Levi no parecia estar nervioso por eso, al contrario, ..el solo coloco su brazo detrás de la espalda del castaño para que la recargara, sorprendiendo a Eren, por el trato aun gentil_ sabes, cuando era niño, mi madre solia decir, que podiamos darle un valor a las cosas, a las personas,

-que tonteria, no puedes ponerle un precio a una vida, a una persona

-te daria todo lo que poseo, por una hermana como la que tienes, ¿Qué dices?,

-ni por todo el oro del mundo

-¿lo vez?. Acabas de darle un valor_y recargando su frente con la de Levi, el joven castaño dijo en susurro,_ ella vale mas que todo el oro del mundo, y nadie puede devaluar eso, ella vale mucho, ...cuidala,

_[[este chico de apariencia arrogante, me dio una lección, ¿un valor eh?,. Creo que muchos incluso no sabemos cuanto valemos, ...creo,...que el lo sabe muy bien]]_

-tu nombre...

-Eren, jeje, ¿Levi Ackerman verdad?...

-si...

-mi vida no vale solo una joya, la riqueza, que me rodea ni siquiera es mia, es de mi padre, yo solo soy una mercancia que puede darle al mejor postor, a cambio de esas joyas, de tierras, de poder, ese es el valor que el mundo me dio, pero sabes, tengo algo que es solo mio, la libertad de siquiera escoger con quien me va a intercambiar, suena triste lo se, pero, he aprendido a vivir con eso, solo tengo algo que ofrecer,...eres libre de aceptar el pago o no, si es que vale algo para ti...

_[[se acerco lentamente,..y rozo su nariz con la mia, ...y acerco sus labios a los mios, los poso poco a poco, sus manos bajaron por mi espalda,..intente hacer algo pero, la verdad era que, me quede estatico ante ese toque, esas manos, con dedos delgados, senti unos besos delicados en mi cuello, y la mano que coloque en su espalda, se aferro a el, la vela que alumbraba la habitacion, parecia querer desaparecer, la luz bajaba de tono y,..me miro, esos ojos verdes agua, ante la luz tenue, tomaron un tono dorado, sujete su rostro, y lo bese de nuevo, sus piernas se cerraron, apretando mi cuerpo, y nuestras partes intimas rozaron una con otra, la mano que tenia en su espalda, comenzo a explorar su cuerpo, debajo de su ropa, descubriendo una piel tibia, Eren se hizo un poco hacia atrás, y comenzo a desabotonar mi camisa, ...pese a lo que vi hace un rato, parecia ser un atrevido pero, a pesar de la poca luz, ...vi, timidez, sus manos, ...dudaron ante lo que hacia,...]]_

_/cuando me acerque a el, era un juego de nuevo pero, … lo vi, y no parecia estar desesperado por tocarme, a diferencia de, muchos otros, por extraño que suene para mi, su mano en mi espalda me puso tenso, asi que reaccione ante eso, n-no lo demostre, pero, cuando vi sus ojos, y, me toco como, nunca nadie lo habia hecho, ya no pude evitar mostrar lo que sentia, temble un poco pero,..entonces, ¿Por qué seguia si dudaba? Y lo comprendi, no era mi celo, pidiendo desesperadamente desahogarse, eran mis deseos, mi propia eleccion estar en esa situacion, y ante eso no sabia que hacer, pero ante mi duda, el parecio controlar esa situacion, porque me beso de nuevo y se dejo caer hacia atrás, se dio la vuelta, el arriba de mi, con esa luz de vela, pude ver esos ojos verde oliva, se acerco mas, y esta vez su nariz rozo la mia, beso mi cuello, por primera vez,….me senti a merced de alguien, incapaz de saber que hacer, mi corazon latio rapido, ante ese hombre que apenas habia conocido, esa mirada llena de autoridad, me dejo estatico, mis manos sujetaron su espalda, ..ante besos que comenzaron suaves, y la intensidad subio, cuando senti su mano en mi cadera, recorriendo mi pierna, ...abriendola para colocarse en medio de mi, y ...y-yo...solo vi que, ..permanecio calmado, amable, ¿Por qué?/_

_[[solo vi su rostro, como adormecido, jaja, fue claro para mi que, pese a lo que vi, este niño no sabe lo que significa realmente tener sexo, asi que decidi por su bien, ir con calma]]_

_Eren empujo a Levi, quedando el boca arriba, el castaño se sento en su entrepierna y lo miro con una sonrisa de lado,_

_[retiro lo dicho...]]_

_/nunca me he mostrado debil ante nadie y pese a todo, ...no voy a ser la presa de un Alfa, ni siquiera de este sentimiento,..ni de lo que el ha provocado en mi, no lo hare, no,.../_

_el joven, sujeto el rostro de Levi con ambas manos y lo beso, pero esta vez, la lengua de Eren entro a la boca de Levi, y el pelinegro noto, que el sudor yacia en la frente de Eren, un aroma dulce inundo la habitacion, mientras el castaño se ocupaba de los besos intensos, Levi se encargo de desvestir al otro, desabrocho su camisa color blanco, y el quitandose la suya, el pelinegro intento recuperar el control, pero, Eren no se lo permitio, ¿Cómo podria?, para romper la cordura del tipo debajo de el, metio una mano en su pantalon y saco su miembro junto al de Levi, los tomo con sus manos, los junto y comenzo a estimularlos,_

_/presione mi peso sobre el, y parece que lo desconcerté, porque era obvio , sus ojos mostraron cierto asombro, no solo por mi, sino por mi olor, ...desesperadamente, ...me tomo de la cintura y volvi a quedar debajo de el pero, note que su mirada, estaba cambiando, fui un estúpido quiza, porque, el efecto de mis pastillas estaba pasando, ese aroma de mi celo estaba nublando su juicio, y a mi,… a mi me ponia en una situacion que no podia manejar, ya que, al pasar el efecto, mi cuerpo se movia por instinto y no por mis deseos, el dolor se hizo presente, ante la necesidad de ser tocado por esas manos, ser besado en lugares en donde no hubiera permitido que nadie mas llegara, Levi sujeto mis manos y me beso con algo de rudeza, pero, ...se detuvo ...acaricio mi pecho descubierto, bajo lentamente hacia mi pezon, lo lamio, lo mordio, mi dolor se hizo mas fuerte, ...queria, por primera vez, llegar al final,...pero, pese a ese sentimiento, Levi volvio a besarme, su boca bajo lentamente por mi cuello y senti sus dientes en mi piel, e-eso, no debia hacerlo, no, eso no/_

_[[el aroma que emano Eren me embriago, era incontrolable el hacerle todo este tipo de cosas que pasaban por mi mente, pero, cuando estaba a punto de morderle el cuello, ...me detuve, una mordida,. Significa claramente, que me pertenece, y no habria poder en el mundo que retirara eso, pero,.. Me contuve,..me aleje de el, intento acercarse pero]]_

-n-no,...no te..no te acerques...

_[[y el parecio meditar las cosas, lo mire y tenia una mirada un poco perdida, ….quiza pensando lo mismo que yo, pero no pareció reaccionar contra mi,]]_

_/no habia duda, que habia algo, el hecho de que se detuviera,...no negare que me impacto, cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho, pero el,… mire su camisa y la rasgue, pareció sorprendido por el hecho de romper su ropa pero, no me dijo nada con palabras, me miro, y me acerque con la tira de ropa que habia hecho, y lo amordace, cubrí su boca con ese pedazo de tela, y no protesto, … simplemente dejo que lo hiciera, sabia el porque asi que, cuando lo sujete, lamí sus labios, y continue con su cuello, sentado en la cama, lo abrace con mi piernas y , de nuevo junte nuestras partes intimas, el sujeto la mia, ...y yo la suya, mientras que yo lo hacia con algo de rudeza, el parecio tomarse su tiempo,… la habitación se lleno de gemidos por parte mia, ...y de sonidos ahogados por parte de Levi, le suplique que lo hiciera mas rapido, atendio a mi deseo, con mi mano libre me aferre a su espalda, y el sujeto la mia, simulo darme estocadas, solo ocasionando que me estremeciera ante ese hecho, he tenido encuentros como estos pero, jamas, nunca habia hecho algo como esto, tomarme mi tiempo, pedir por mas, Levi es el unico al que le he permitido sentir placer mas alla de mis gustos, senti humedad en mi cuello, y toda la respiracion agitada de Levi venia de su nariz, su saliva cubrio mi garganta, note la desesperación que tenia por marcarme como suyo, de clavar sus dientes en mi, me coloco debajo de el nuevamente, simulo de nuevo darme mas estocadas e instintivamente las correspondi, el calor, mas mi mareo, la exitacion del momento, no tardo para que yo terminara, tras sujetar con fuerza el miembro de Levi el termino junto conmigo, ...dejo caer su peso sobre mi, ambos respirando agitados, sabia que me arriesgaba pero, ..aun asi, le quite la tela y se dirigio de inmediato a mi boca, para darme un beso apasionado, aun tenia mi pantalon puesto asi que, de mi bolsillo saco mis pastillas y me hizo tragar casi todo el contenido, poniendo el frasco directo en mi boca, entendia el porque...asi que no me opuse, al contrario, cuando las tome, ...Levi arrojo el frasco, se escucho el resto de mis pastillas estrellarse en el suelo, su respiracion era profunda y ademas, agitada, yo estaba en las mismas circunstancias/_

_[[su aroma, empezó a disiparse,...pero aun asi, no me abandonaban las ganas de seguir experimentando esas sensaciones con el, ambos respirábamos agitados,… me levante un poco, y lo observe, la luz de la vela casi se extinguia, apenas lo miraba bien]]_

_/hizo una pregunta que,..ojala no hubiera hecho,.../_

-¿estas bien?...

_/nunca,...me habian preguntado, que sentia, asi que, solo lo abrace por el cuello,...con una voz susurrante,..conteste/:_

-si,….

_a la mañana siguiente,..se pudo notar el día asomándose por la ventana, ..y de ella un par de orejas puntiagudas se comenzaron a ver, de un brinco una criatura llego a una mesa y de la mesa, observo a un par dormir , el castaño usaba el brazo de un hombre de cabello negro como si fuera la mejor almohada del mundo, a tiempo de que ese hombre rodeo la espalda del castaño como algo que debia proteger, Eren le daba la espalda a Levi y este refugio su rostro en el cabello castaño del chico, la criatura de cuatro patas, dio un salto largo hacia la cama, se metio entre las sabanas y paso por las cabezas de aquellos que dormian, para agacharse y tocar el rostro del castaño, quien al sentir ese toque, ...abrio los ojos,..debido a la luz, fruncio el ceño y respiro profundo, para ver, a nada menos que un zorro de color rojo, y unos ojos negros mirandolo con reclamo, y susurrando_

-Eren, ya levántate y vámonos

-am,….no,…_desafiando a las palabras, Eren se acurruco mas en Levi, quien por reflejo, lo apreto mas entre sus brazos:_ 5 minutos mas

-ay por favor, tu padre esta muy preocupado

-estas mintiendo...

-ok, salio de viaje cuando te escapaste, tienes suerte, pero ya vamonos, te esta buscando el sastre y si no estas ahí me van ha AY_Eren tomo al zorro entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en su frente, y lo acomodo para dormir_ oye, ya,...e-espera, ¿estas desnudo?, oh por Dios, hiciste el yiki yiki

-no hice lo que tu piensas y solo me quite la camisa

-como no, no llegas a casa, estas desnudo, y con un tipo que_y al ver a Levi_ que oye no esta nada mal jejejejeje, al menos esta lindo, ¿te vas a quedar con el?

-ya ssh, te quiero pero te recuerdo que no eres mi mamá

-no pretendo serlo pero, tu sabes que a ella no le agradaria que estes con un tipo y otro, doy gracias que al menos sea con desconocidos,...al menos no le doy tanta importancia, pero,..un dia quizá, por accidente o no, t-te llegaran a hacer algo

-ya, ssh, dejame disfrutar

-espera ¿disfrutar?, oh oh...

-¿Qué es eso de oh oh?

-¿te gusta? ¿verdad?

-ay no exageres

-yo solo decia,..porque,…_el zorrito de la nada se puso alerta, paro sus orejas a todo lo que daban y noto en la puerta, a un lobo de color gris, mirandolo con malicia_ oh oh...

-vaya, miren, el desayuno en la cama , hmp, este es un buen dia

_el lobo se lanzo contra el zorro, que de un salto llego debajo de la cama, Levi y Eren se pararon de golpe, y observaron al lobo tratar de alcanzar al zorro _

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAH!

-VEN AQUÍ MALDITA ALIMAÑA

-ORLU...

_el lobo ante el llamado de su dueño, solo agacho las orejas y fue a su lado, observando a Eren sacar debajo al zorrito que busco refugio en los brazos del castaño_

-ssh ssh ya paso

-¡esa cosa es horrible!

-ya ya,

-Eren vamonos a la casa ya por tu mami ya vamonos, yo nunca te pido nada pero ya vamonos

-jeje, ok, _dandole un beso en la cabeza al zorro Eren se comenzo a vestir_ oh cierto, Sora, el es Levi, Levi, ella es Sora, mi esencia..

_a lo que el lobo resoplo_

-ahora tiene sentido,...el tipo es una zorra

-calla, aunque,…_Levi, parecio decepcionarse un poco ante eso, aunque si lo analizaba, explicaba el hecho de que ese niño fuera tan astuto,_ si, explica muchas cosas

-¿perdon?...

-bueno, sabes que nuestra esencia en parte revela nuestra personalidad, el hecho de que seas un zorro pues

-oh ya entiendo,...no soy de tu confianza, jajaja, si lo se, descuida, no me importa tu opinion, ademas, esto no fue algo serio, solo fue un pago, ,

-¿un pago?_Sora miro a Eren preocupada_¿de que?

-descuida, ya estamos a mano,…_una vez vestido, Eren se dirigio a la puerta con Sora siguiendolo, mirando a Levi fijamente antes de salir_ gracias, lo disfrute muy poco

_el joven se fue, deando a Levi desconcertando ante eso,… despues de un rato Mikasa llego con Levi y lo miro muy enojada_

-¿Cómo pudiste?...

-el se me ofrecio, ahora entiendo, si es un zo-

-CALLATE,...no sabes lo que significa ser el, la suerte que tiene de poseer esa escencia, en cada cuento, en casa fabula, un zorro siempre gana, o por lo menos, hace un empate, adaptable a los cambios, inteligente, si no fuera por eso,… no me quiero imaginar que vida tendría, pese a lo que dices, eres un idiota

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?...

-no sabes lo que ha tenido que pasar, no lo culpo por ser como es, parece ser, arrogante, divertirse con hacer daño pero, cuando lo llegas a conocer, tch_Misaka suspiro y se retiro poco a poco_bueno, si lo llegaras a conocer, pff, que cosas digo, ..no creo que lo vuelvas a ver, no necesitas saber mas

_[[intente durante el dia, olvidar lo que paso pero la verdad era que, no podia sacármelo de la cabeza, el porque,.. De muchas preguntas, me acerque a Mikasa pero no me respondió, ...en la tarde, ...note a un joven en pantalón azul marino y camisa blanca holgada, montar un caballo de color negro, detenerse en el bar y dar las riendas de su caballo al un anciano, ]]_

-cuidelo

-si mi Lord

_[[camino entre la gente con singular tranquilidad, ...me estaba acercando a el pero, una niña se adelanto y el, con alegria extendio los brazos hacia ella, y esta le dio un abrazo a tiempo de que los dos juntaban sus mejillas]]_

-¡Lord Jeager!

-hola pequeña, ¿todo bien?

-aja, mi mamá es la encargada de decorar el salón de su fiesta, jeje, yo se que usted tuvo que ver

-ah, pues, que sea nuestro secreto

-jeje sii, sssssh,

-¿nadie te ha molestado?

-no, no desde que usted me ayudo

-pues mas les vale, tu tranquila, se que tu madre tiene talento con el jardín...

-sipi

-pues vengo a hablar con ella, ¿me guias hasta tu casa?

-si vamos

_[[viendola bien, reconci a esa niña, era la hija de una Omega que vivia en un barrio pobre, …"si lo llegaras a conocer", lo segui y lo vi caminar hasta esa casa, entrar por varios minutos, salir con la niña en brazos y su madre detrás de ellos, despidiéndole en la puerta,]]]_

-m-muchas gracias mi señor

-vendra un cochero en un momento por ustedes,_Eren dejo a la niña en el suelo y sujeto el hombro de la mujer con cariño_ se por lo que paso, ..no esta sola,

_ella beso la mano de Eren y lo que sorprendio a Levi, es que Eren correspondio el gesto, besando la de ella, se fue de ahí, con un porte aun autoritario, pese a la humildad que habia mostrado, y...entonces Levi se acerco_

-¿se te perdio algo por aquí?_Eren no contesto solo siguio su camino, lo que molesto a Levi_ oe, mocoso

-tengo nombre, pense que los perros tenian buena memoria señor Ackerman

-tsk, Eren

-Jeager si no le es molesto, ...no somos iguales,

.crei que lo éramos ayer en la cama

_Eren se detuvo en seco, miro a Levi con molestia y se le acerco _

-manten ese hocico cerrado, o te juro que te vuelvo a amordazar

_y asi Eren se dio la vuelta, ...dejando a Levi con la boca abierta, era obvio que no podia contra el mocoso, asi que solo se quedo ahí, mirando como el se acercaba su caballo y se marchaba, y entonces el lobo de Levi solto una risa burlona_

-pfff jajajajaja, me cae mal ese niño pero ni yo puedo negar que te puso en tu lugar jajajajaja

-tks, mocoso idiota...

-ejeje jajaja_la niña salio corriendo de la casa y miro a Levi_ hola hermano de Mikasa, ya hacia dos años que no te veiamos por aquí

-hola Juddy, …oye,.._Levi se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos_ ¿Quién era el tipo ese que entro a tu casa?

-no te lo diré, le prometí que seria secreto jejeje

-oh pero yo soy amigo de la familia, ademas, entre familia no existen secretos

-pues si lo pones asi jejeje, Lord Eren dijo que mi mami estara a cargo del jardin de su mansion y como es trabajo de tiempo completo nos va a llevar para allá a vivir

-..¿por que?...

-¿no sabias?_y la niña hablo en susurro_ hace unos dias el hijo del alcalde pues, ...intento hacerme algo malo y y Lord Eren me vino a defender, …

-¿Qué te intento hacer algo malo?...e-el te intento..._[[no pude ni imaginarlo,.. Armarse de cobardia para atacar a una niña inocente,..]]_ pero, ..

-que yo sepa, esta en la carcel, supe que le fue a reclamar a Eren de lo sucedido y y, William lo ataco en su casa,...¿por que la gente es tan mala con nosotros?... ¿esta mal ser un Omega?...

_[[resonaron las palabras de mi hermana en mi cabeza, creo que, hable de mas, ...es obvio que no lo conozco, pero el dijo algo "se por lo que paso",..la mamá de Juddy, hace años perdio a un hijo, tambien Omega, lo unico que supimos, fue que murio,..a causa de un abuso,...5 Alfas,...un cuerpo, Eren lo sabia,...asi que creo comprender, ...que es lo que ocurre...]]_

_en la tarde, Eren en persona fue y ayudo a la famila con sus pertenencias, y cuando todo estuvo en el carruaje, solo les dijo que las veria en el castillo, Sora estaba con el, debido a su tamaño, se enredo en su cuello y con su patita dijo adios a la familia_

-jejeje, fue lindo lo que hiciste

-bueno, se que mi padre se quejaba de que el jardin no estaba arreglado jajaja, Tom hara al lado izquierdo ella el derecho , problema resuelto, no es gran cosa

-si aja, oh espera, huele a bruto, ah no solo es un lobo pulguiento

_/me di la vuelta y mire a Levi con su lobo, no le quise seguir el juego de hacia un rato, asi que solamente camine hacia mi caballo, note que me seguia pero para mi alivio, me tope con nada menos que Richard, el hermano del lagarto retrasado/_

_Richard era un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, vestido con un traje de color negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja_

-oh Eren, m-me alegra verte aquí, s-sabes, me apena mucho lo que sucedió con mi hermano, el no debio de hacerte tal cosa

-descuida, de cierto modo me lo busque ¿no?, salir sin inhibidor a la calle en mi celo, es,…

-oh Eren pero estabas en casa, y tiene razón mi padre, no justifica sus actos, espero que, tu y yo, no ejem, nuestra amistad, no se vea afectada a causa de su torpeza, s-se que, t-tu fiesta de presentacion es pronto y que,.. bueno

\- descuida, si te preocupa que mi padre tomara represalias contra tu familia, tranquilo, le pedi que solo fuera William el que pagara por sus acciones, _mire hacia atrás de reojo, y note que Levi estaba mirando, jeje, que le quede claro quien soy, a lo mejor asi me deja en paz_ tu tranquilo_tome a Richard del brazo y camine con el_ y am, ¿iras tu?

-p-pues _Richard se ruborizo ante el toque de Eren y hablo con torpeza_ y-yo, b-bueno, no espero que u-usted, tu, digo, ejem,

-ejejeje, eres tierno, sabes, mi padre dijo que lo pensaría y que quizá me deje a mi elegir a mi futuro esposo, pero eso claro que esta por verse

-oh pues, m-me da gusto saber que, a-al menos s-seras capaz de de elegir al afortunado,

-hmpjeje, si, que fortuna, pero no es seguro

-bueno, aunque, he visto que, te llegan propuestas de todo el mundo apenas del, emperador y otro de un general

-un Almirante en realidad, pero na no tenian lo que estaba buscando

-¿y que era?

-pues, cerebro _ambos se miraron un rato y soltaron una risa a unisono_ jajajajaja

-jajajaja, bueno, me alegra que no solo veas la riqueza que puedes tener,pero, debo decir que eres afortunado, digo, puedes elegir entre ir al otro lado del mundo, viviendo como ahora lo haces, o mejor, no lo se, se que un Visir vendra de tierras lejanas, y que planea darte un regalo que no tiene comparación.

-el regalo perfecto para mi, seria que cada Alfa que intenta hacerme daño se quede sin hombria jeje

-ajaja, algo justo

_el joven de cabello rubio ayudo a Eren, para subir a su caballo, haciendo un acto mas que caballeroso, ofreció sus manos como un escalo, a lo que el castaño solo sonrio y antes de aceptar la ayuda acaricio la barbilla del joven, una vez arriba, Richard discretamente coloco su mano en la rodilla de Eren_

-gracias

-mi placer, y am...

-y descuida, abogare por William, dentro de un par de semanas, por mi quedo olvidado lo que sucedió.

-te agradezco

-no es nada,

-me entere también que, Juddy fue atacada por el,… Eren, no te recrmiino tus acciones, al contrario,..me alegra saber que el niño que conocía sigue ahí,..

_Eren sonrio y salio cabalgando, a mitad de camino se detuvo, bajo de su caballo y se recargo en un arbol de un tronco grueso, con una mirada perdida_

-¿Qué ocurre Eren?

-nada, estoy,...am, algo cansado

-am, no creas que no vi lo que intentaste hacer

-jejeje, bueno eres mi esencia claro que sabes que planeo

-pues si te complace saberlo vi que tenia una cara molesta cuando Richard te sujeto de la cintura para subir al caballo jejejeje

-jajajajaja, idiota

-y ya que estamos solitos espero que si me digas que paso _Sora salto enfrente de Eren y lo miro con seriedad_ tu jamás dejas que te toquen mas que tu paquetito intimo, y y y jamás jamás nunca, te quedas a dormir con ellos, y jamás jamás jamás jamás, JAMAS, aunque te los topes de frente, los volteas a ver, ¿Qué paso?...

-bueno, digamos que, me fallo algo en mi cerebro,…

-aja, Eren, se que por lo regular te apoyo pero, si vas a seguir con eso no te va a gustar el resultado, ¿Qué no es hermano de Mikasa?, ¿crees que a ella le guste que estés jugando con su hermano?

-jejeje, no se, le preguntare cuando la vea

-ay, Eren, dime en realidad que paso

-pues,...resulta que el tipo me intento marcar

-¡¿AH?!, ¿TE INTENTO MORDER?, ¡AAAH!,

-tranquila no lo hizo

-ay, bueno, algo por lo que me puedo relajar, pero, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-te sere honesto, por primera vez en mi vida, creo que me senti vulnerable, me senti, como lo que soy, un Omega, no se lo demostre pero, aun me siento extraño y la manera en que, al final me trato pf, no es diferente a cualquier pelado...

-pero, te importa su opinión, y no lo niegues,

-odio cuando tienes razón

-ejeje, bueno, al menos se que, no andaras con cualquiera que se te cruce en el camino,

-¿a que te refieres?,…

-tu fiesta de cumpleaños es dentro de dos meses para darle tiempo a todos los invitados de llegar de tan lejos, eres un niño , asi que tu celo se presentara por lo menos en digamos, muchas ocasiones, este mes ya van 4, y y y , eso te hace querer salir a arriesgarte, y buscar quien te alivie, se que te duele el celo pero, tengo miedo de que te hagan algo malo, y, creo que Levi, es la mejor opcion que he visto hasta ahora

-osea que, según tu,..lo debo seguir frecuentando

-sep, asi tu te aseguras de calmar tu ansias con al menos un Alfa que conoces, te vi y no lo niegues te gusto lo que te hizo, tenias una carita llena de satisfaccion y mira que te he visto hacer muchas

-puajaja y Sora eres tan tierna,

-si di lo que quieras, pero estoy muy segura de que te gusto mi idea

-¿usarlo de amante?

-sipi, digo, yo se que vas de incognito y todo al bar de Mikasa para atrapar a los inocentes ingenuos, pero, seamos realistas, es riesgoso, si te mantienes con uno solo, ..

-es mas facil silenciar a uno que un millon, por eso te quiero

-jeje yo lo se, bueno, ya vamonos

-no comas ansias linda, si me quede aquí un rato es por algo, ahora, finge que juegas con este palito

-...¿que?...

_/Sora me siguio la corriente un poco de mala gana, yo movia una barita de un lado para el otro y ella corria para atraparlo, me quede sentado, con mi cara recargada en mi mano, no paso mucho cuando escuche unas pisadas, fui indiferente, porque sabia de quien se trataba, y lo comprobe la voz de Levi me dijo /_

-¿te vas a casar?

-pues, no tendria que decirle mi vida a un desconocido

-¿y saben que andas por aquí enredándote con cualquier desconocido?

-no, los conozco muy bien, todos son unos idiotas, ...claro que, _y haciendo una mirada despectiva, Eren miro a Levi,.._ a veces uno se enreda con algo peor

_[[nos miramos un rato enojados, entendia a la perfeccion la indirecta que me lanzo, o mas bien, algo muy directo, la mirada por extraño que me parecio, la termine bajando yo, me coloque a un lado de el, sentadome en el cesped, y hable con franquesa, ]]_

-si te sigo es, porque queria, pedirte una disculpa,

.-eso me suena a que soy yo el que te la debo dar

-tks, ...bien, te ofresco, una disculpa

-¿en serio?, ¿Por qué?,

-por, lo que te dije, el que, tu, escencia sea un zorro no quiere decir que yo tenia derecho a juzgarte como lo hice y aparte, tambien vi lo que hiciste por la familia de Juddy, la razon es, ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?, porque era lo correcto, ¿tu que hubieras hecho, permitir que le hicieran daño?

-claro que no

-bueno, pues me tranquiliza escuchar eso, al menos se que no eres como los otros, o eso espero

-¿y a ti que te paso?, ¿Por qué tanto odio?

-no es odio, si te tuviera odio no estuviera aquí contigo, _/lo mire, directo a los ojos, y le sonrei, poniendo esa cara de inocente, no me corresponcio la mueca, parecia un tipo que le costaba siquiera sonreir, pero, no me importo mucho, me acerque a el, y recargue mi cabeza en el costado de su brazo, parecio sorprenderse porque se movio un poco,/_ tranquilo, yo no muerdo,

-pf ja,..no quiero arriesgarme

_por sorprendente que parecio, Eren escucho a ese hombre reir por unos momentos, y aunque no correspondio su sonrisa como espero, el castaño sintio la cabeza de Levi recargarse en la suya, y se quedaron asi un momento, cuando fue tiempo de irse, Eren subio habilmente a su caballo, y Sora dio tambien un saltito para intentar subir, al fallar se preparo para hacerlo de nuevo, pero unas manos frias sujetaron su cuerpo, cargandola a donde estaban las piernas de su joven dueño_

-gracias

-de que, creo que eres la unica que necesito ayuda para subir

-ouh, ya se a que viene eso, ¿celoso?,

-hmp, ¿de que estaría celoso?..

-jaja, …_Eren bajo se coloco a Sora en el cuello, y bajo de nuevo del caballo para sorpresa de Levi, quien se extraño un poco, el joven se coloco enfrente de el y lo miro con una sorisa de lado, con un reflejo picaro_ me voy...

_[[me acerque, lo tome de la cadera y lo atraje a mi cuerpo, deslice mis manos hasta su cadera, y, lo levante, para llegar que pudiera montar]]_

_/no negare que esas manos pasando por mi cadera, me estremecieron un poco, me sorprendio, que de una forma tan facil me levantara para subirme a mi caballo, solo deslice mi pierna al otro extremo, sujete las riendas, y me fui sin siquiera mirarlo, ¿me estare arriesgando?, sere sincero, si, algo que me parecio curioso de el, es que siendo el un alfa, no tenga una posición económica despampanante, investigue por mi cuenta y la familia Ackerman aunque es de prestigio, no es una familia acomodada, un Omega que lo tiene todo, y un Alfa que no tiene ni en que caerse muerto, hmp, eso, es interesante, quizá, valga la pena el riesgo, mi actitud hacia el puede parecer hostil, pero. '¿Qué esperaban?, no siento nada hacia esa persona, y no espero sentirlo/_

 **Este es el primer capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado owo, y nos leeremos despues, gracias**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Un nuevo Alfa

 **Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

 **Narración de Eren representada por: _/bla bla bla/_**

 **Narración de Levi representada por: _[[bla bla bla]]_**

 **Narración de la autora y demás personajes: _bla bla bla_**

 **Los pensamientos serán representado por: _((bla bla bla))_**

 **Nota de la autora: el fic se desarrollara en un ambiente moderno con toques antiguos, existen teléfonos, cámaras fotográficas, televisores, pero todo con un toque retro, al igual que la vestimenta y las casa, a pesar de existir autos, las personas prefieren usar caballos o carruajes, poco a poco se darán cuenta, :D**

_/esa mañana, solo un día había pasado de mi ultimo encuentro con ese sujeto, Levi, yo aun estaba en cama, rodeado de suaves almohadas, una manta de seda blanca y un cobertor de un rojo carmesí de terciopelo, y forrado de lana, lo cubrían, Sora estaba durmiendo en uno de los cojines, cerca de la cabecera, con solo estirar mi brazo un poco pude acariciarle las orejas, sin darme cuenta me volví a quedar dormido, pero senti como una mano gentil me volvia a arropar, mire y tenia ahí junto a mi a Hanji, muchos pensaran que ella esta loca, y no tendrían una opinion equivocada, pero, ella ha sido un soporte en este mundo, despues de que mi madre murio, es la unica persona a la cual le pediría guía, y a la unica que puedo contarle que planes tengo, pese a que me arropo, me sente en la cama/_

-oh lo siento Erencito, te termine despertando

-no en realidad, oye, tengo algo que contarte

_/le dije todo mi plan, y solo me miro con la boca abierta/_

-p-pues, me sorprende que tu, bueno, no es nuevo para mi saber que hacias eso,… pero, ¿Por qué con el?

-tampoco te conte, am, hace poco, de camino a casa, un hombre me ataco, y me disparo_hanji se llevo las manos a la boca al escuchar eso, y noto en la mirada del joven un poco de melancolía _no me hirió pero, la bala me paso cerca del oído, me dio un poco de vértigo, ese alfa me cuido, y dime loco, tuvo la oportunidad de marcarme y no lo hizo, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo, y mis feromonas, es la primera vez que veo a un alfa actuar asi ante ellas...

-¿se porto agresivo?

-un poco, bueno, no se como describirlo..

-oouh, ya veo...

-tu mejor que nadie sabe que eso es raro

-si,...solo te pediré algo, preséntamelo, o dime quien es, por cualquier cosa al menos sabré ubicarlo

-esta bien..

_mientras, Levi estaba desayunando en el bar, tenia ante el un plato lleno de fruta y jugo, en lo que Mikasa limpiaba la barra para esperar a sus clientes de las mañanas, que acostumbran un Brandy con jugo de naranja, al llegar ellos, la joven se dirigió al varon que la miro serio_

-¿Qué me vez niña?

-no se porque presiento que el que no viniera Eren tiene que ver contigo...

-tsk, solo ha pasado un día que no lo vez

-ya lo se, y por eso es raro, por lo regular siempre sale,…. Ayer ni siquiera se asomo por el pueblo, es costumbre verlo

.¿y que tiene que ver conmigo?

-eso quisiera saber...

_[[ese idiota, primero me coquetea y luego desaparece, tsk, es mejor asi, no me quiero involucrar con jóvenes tarados, de repente la puerta del bar se abrió de par en par, y vi a una mujer con lentes de cristal entrar, tenia una camisa amarilla, saco cerrado color negro holgado, con jeans, y botas negras, con el cabello recogido en una coleta, Mikasa se dirigió a ella y le ofreció una mesa, pero en eso escuche que comenzó a hablar]]_

-buenos días, un vodka con jugo de manzana, con un panque,

-enseguida

_[[Mikasa fue por su orden, y al regresar con ella]]_

-aquí tiene

-gracias, señorita, estoy buscando a Levi Ackerman, ¿lo conoce?_Mikasa miro de reojo a Levi, esa accion no paso desapercibida por Hanji, que volteo a ver directamente hacia el hombre_ oh conque es usted, un placer

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-(ah que carácter), soy Hanji Zoe, amiga de los Jeager, quisiera hablar con usted

-tsk, no me interesa lo que tenga que decirme

_Levi se estaba retirando, pero en eso sintió que le llegaron por la espalda, hablándole de una manera hostil_

-quise ser amable, pero estas hablando de Eren, y si se trata de el o de su familia, no soy amable, te sientas conmigo a hablar ahora.._el pelinegro miro a la castaña que gracias a sus cristales, sus ojos se veían como los de un demonio, accedió dirigiéndose a la mesa, sentándose enfrente de ella, a lo que simplemente la castaña sonrió de nuevo_ vaya si eres un joven apuesto,

-tengo 30 años no me trate como niño

_[[ni bien dije eso la de lentes escupió un poco de su vodka y trago de golpe]]_

-¡treinta, oh Dios mío eres un anciano!

-fíjese como me habla

-lo siento, no espera, ¡no lo siento! , _Hanji después hablo en voz baja, a pesar de que había poca gente_ no voy a cuestionar las acciones de Eren, el, de cierta manera sabe lo que hace, solo quería ver quien eras , y decirte que tu también tengas cuidado, Eren no juega limpio

-¿me esta advirtiendo, de el?

-si, yo que tu me iba con cuidado, no te gustara ver su lado malo, y una cosa mas, no te iluciones, el sabe que lo estaran comprometiendo dentro de poco,

-¿Qué pasaria si se enteraran que se esta revolcando conmigo?

-¿ya te acostaste con el?_Levi guardo silencio, Hanji a pesar de que lo sabia, comprobó que Eren le dijo la verdad, solo habian ocurrido caricias pasadas de tono_ bueno, dudo que te crean...

_[[tomo su copa y brindo en silencio, saco una suma de dinero, que cubria mas de lo que habia ordenado, se levanto y se fue, me asome por la ventana, subio a un corcel blanco y la vi partir, "Eren no juega limpio", hmp, ¿Qué clase de Omega eres?. Esa pregunta se respondio sola, porque casi senti la voz de ese mocoso decirme "uno muy astuto", el resto de la tarde fue aburrida, me la pase leyendo en la barra del bar, como ya era tarde el lugar comenzo a llenarse, y en eso escuche a un sujeto llegar y pedir un trago de una manera ruda, ]]_

-¡servicio!

_[[Mikasa se acerco, y le pretendió servir alcohol en una copa, pero el le pidio dejar la botella, a la cual le daba grandes tragos, me acerque a mi hermana y le adverti de ese sujeto pero ella me respondio]]_

-es el hijo del alcalde, William, no puedo hacer nada, ademas, escuche que ayer salio de la carcel,…

-con mas razon no deberias tenerlo aquí, ¿Por qué lo encerraron?

_pero antes de que Mikasa pudiera contestar, entro un hombre que Levi reconocio, Richard, el sujeto que habia ayudado a Eren a subir a su caballo, a lo que tambien recordo la conversacion que habia tenido con Juddy, la niña que habia sido atacada por el alfa, no le costo hilar todo, y mas porque vio que el tal llamado William se movia de manera torpe para quitarse a su hermano de encima a tiempo que gritaba con voz de ebrio_

-¡quitate, dejame en paz!

-William por favor, ya basta de avergonzar a la familia y vamonos

-¡si, ya lo se, le crees mas a un Omega infeliz que a tu propio hermano!

-basta...

-¡ESCUCHEN ESTO MALDITOS BORRACHOS! Ese tal Omega que vive en la mansion Jeager es peor que una vivora, es una zorra

-callate William,

-el muy infeliz no es mas que un doble cara farsante

-¡ya basta!

-¡no, que se enteren que ese Omega me sedujo con su maldito olor y que me inculpo de algo que no hice, ademas se dice por ahí que anda seduciendo a quien se le cruza, es peor que una put-

_pero no pudo terminar de decir esa mala palabra, Levi de un golpe certero en la nariz lo derribo, lo tomo de la camisa y a empujones lo saco del bar, los que observaron, se quedaron callados, y estaticos, porque no solo la accion los sorprendio, tambien las palabras que dijo el pelinegro cuando lo estaba empujando_

-le hizo un favor a una familia al encerrarte, maldito bastardo, tipos como tu deberian estar en una mazmorra de por vida, _y al final le dio una patada en el trasero para derribarlo en el suelo_ no me importa de quien seas hijo, si entras aquí no dudes que te sacare de la misma manera

-¡¿Y TU QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CRES?!

_William se levanto, intento darle un golpe a Levi pero este de nuevo lo golpeo en el rostro, tirándolo de nueva cuenta al suelo, esa accion se repitio por un par de veces, pero en eso, el relincho de un caballo se escucho, a la vez que un corcel negro, se ponia entre los dos hombres peleando, revelando a un joven castaño con capa, quien hablo con voz autoritaria_

-asi que era cierto, esperaba que te quedaras ahí por unas semanas, no cabe duda que el dinero puede incluso comprar la inocencia

-maldito Omega, ¡ven aquí!

-soy Eren Jeager para ti, y no me rebajare a tu estupidez, debe ser placentero que un Omega como dices, te quitara la poca dignidad que tenias, porque gritas a los cuatro viento, que te puse en tu lugar, grítalo anda, ¡GRITALO, GRITA COMO TE SUDUJE Y QUE CASI VIOLAS A UNA NIÑA, ¿ASI O MAS FUERTE DESGRACIADO?!

_la gente que miraba, realmente no estaba en contra de Eren, muchos conocían su historia, y muchos también sabían de la gentileza del noble hacia los desafortunados, por su parte William también noto las miradas acusadoras hacia su persona, y que realmente, no podía contra ese joven imponente sobre su corcel, así que se dio la vuelta y camino de una manera errática, Richard por su parte salió del bar, y cruzo palabras con Eren_

-lo siento

-no es tu culpa, pero no le hicieron un favor al sacarlo, cuentale a tu padre, que haga de el un hombre de bien Richard, o le tomare la palabra y realmente me enfrentare a el, a la proxima redactare una carta al gobernador, tu padre sera destituido y se marcharan de la alcandia,… no es personal, pero no quiero a un tipo como el aquí, y menos si tu familia permite ese tipo de actitudes

-no se repetira, perdona

_/Richard se fue, lo lamento por el pero, ahora veo que Sora tiene razon, … no puedo ya darme el lujo de satisfacerme con cualquiera, no con mis planes de compromiso tan cercanos, sin bajar de mi caballo mire a Levi que estaba ahí, me di la vuelta y decidi retirarme, no se ahora porque al verlo me dio vergüenza, pero mejor me fui, a mitad de camino me baje de mi corcel y de nuevo me recargue en un árbol y, no se porque, pero unas lagrimas salieron, hacia mucho que no las veía, ¿Por qué?...al día siguiente, no me aparecí para nada en el pueblo, no quería mostrarme, como me sentía, cansado, debil y vulnerable, las personas se aprovechan de eso, es por eso que cuando me siento asi, no dejo que nadie me vea, pero en la tarde llego mi padre, no puedo ocultarle al menos mis emociones, cuando me miro, su reaccion fue abrazarme y decirme con esa voz autoritaria y gentil, /_

-no pasa nada, estas a salvo aquí,…

_/mi padre cree que soy vulnerable todo el tiempo, pero , no es la verdad, pero tambien quedarme aquí daria de que hablar, asi que me arregle, con una camisa blanca, y unos pantalones negros con botas, y sali a dar un paseo por el bosque, Sora vino conmigo, ella adora mirar todo desde mi retaguardia, dice que asi me cuida mejor, llegue hasta el rio y me quede ahi un rato, sentado en una piedra grande, hasta que mi caballo exigió alimento, de una manera traviesa comenzó a morder mi ropa, me levante y saque de una bolsa a su costado unas barras de avena, las cual devoro con ímpetu, Sora tambien dio saltitos para recibir algo de mi parte, asi que de la misma maleta saque unos frutos secos envueltos en un pañuelo , Sora se apresuro a comer las avellanas en lo que yo de vez en cuando comia un pistacho, relajándome con el sonido del agua, hasta que escuche un ruido, gire mi cabeza y me sorprendió ver a Levi ahí, junto a su lobo, Sora de inmediato salto a mis brazos /_

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues, el pueblo es libre, doy un paseo

-no me importa donde vayas, y deja tus juegos para despues

_Eren miro de nuevo el agua correr, en eso Levi se acerco a el y lo observo desde arriba_

-mi hermana te manda sus saludos

-es muy gentil, se los mando igual,

-pregunta tambien, ¿Por qué no has ido a verla?

-estaba pensando, eso se hace mejor cuando estas solo, ¿no crees?

-hmp, queria saber como estabas, pero veo que te encuentras bien

-lo estoy, lo que paso ayer, si es por eso que te inquietaste, no le tomes importancia, no es el primero que me dice que soy de lo peor, no me hace sentir mal que me lo digan tipos como el,

-tu amiga, Hanji vino a verme

-espero que te dijera lo que creo

-me dijo que tuviera cuidado contigo

-ajajaja, si fue lo que crei,

-aun te veo y me pregunto, ¿Qué te hace tan especial? No te da miedo nada, te enfrentas a todo, a pesar de que tu naturaleza te debe dictar lo contrario.

-La feromona de un Alfa, esta hecha para imponer, en cualquier momento, los Betas carecen de ella, las feromonas de un Omega, para atraer, para provocar, el Alfa se pone violento ante eso y lo que pasa, es que se consigue placer, ¿quieres saber que me hace especial?,...no estoy en celo,…_de Eren comenzo a salir una tonalidad verde agua, y Levi tembló al percibir ese aroma dulce, y embriagante, sin que lo pensara, se coloco enfrente de Eren, poniendose de rodillas, acercandose para besarlo, Levi ya habia experimentado el olor de otros Omegas y eran insoportables, solo se pensaba una cosa y era sexo, un sexo que nublaba el juicio, pero al oler esa fragancia, quedo cautivado, el placer se inundo en el y en eso, Eren dejo de emanar ese hermoso color, Levi lo miro sorprendido, pero en los ojos de Eren habia seriedad_ ¿te gusto?, si a muchos les encanta, es como un buen perfume, una flor con fragancia, a la hora que se te antoje, que es igual a un afrodisiaco, ...eso, y que ademas "soy una belleza exotica, un joven con talento, bien educado, de buena familia", asi me describen todos

_Levi estaba respirando con dificultad, miro a Eren con una sonrisa, parecia disfrutar verlo de ese modo_

-tsk, ¿de verdad disfrutan esto?

-¿tu no?

-es,...am, embriagante es verdad, ¿puedes hacerlo sin estar en celo?

-te lo acabo de demostrar, yo no era tan codiciado como ahora, hasta que lo use para defenderme, fui ahí donde se corrio el rumor, por puro placer personal lo use, y el rumor se expandió mas, un hombre que venia de tierras arábigas, dijo, "este es el Maná, el alimento que envió Dios", claro que, creo que exagera.

-pues, es tentador tener a quien lo posee, como tu pareja de por vida...

-si, ya escuche eso también, ¿pero para eso me mando Dios?, ¿para satisfacer a un montón de alfas pervertidos?...y si la respuesta es si, al menos me divertiré en el proceso,...¿no crees?

_[[ ¿Qué le pasaria para que hablara asi?, no creo que me lo cuente si le pregunto, ]]_

-no creo que debas darle ese lujo a cualquiera

-lo se, es por eso que me comprometerán en la fiesta, ahí podre elegir,..al menos asqueroso, aun entre la nobleza existen cerdos,…

_[[el viento paso entre los arboles, su cabello castaño se movio un poco, aun me encontraba enfrente de el, recuperando mi aliento, en eso, se acerco a mi, me abrazo, acurruco su rostro bajo mi cuello, por extraño que parezca, senti a un niño buscando consuelo, asi que correspondi ese abrazo, busco mis labios, los junto con los suyos, el beso fue al principio calido, tranquilo, pero note que su escencia de nuevo emano de el, provocando que por mi iniciativa el beso aumentara de tono, no supe como pero ya estaba encima de el, mientras besaba su cuello, el me sujeto con fuerza, aferrandose a mi espalda,]]_

_/senti sus labios en mi cuello, su mano invadiendo mi pantalon, he sentido el cesped debajo de mi, pero no de esa manera, frontandome en el de forma tan erotica, esos dedos, tocaron mi miembro de una manera tan rigida, que no pude evitar sacar gemidos un poco escandalosos, era diferente a otras veces, lo estaba haciendo por gusto, no para calmar mi celo, de repente senti que me levantaron, quede arriba de sus piernas, una pose conocida para mi, cerre mis piernas en su cadera, su aliento contra el mio, no puedo negar, que solamente el escuchar los sonidos que hace, pese a que tiene una cara que da miedo, lo hace mas interesante, cuando ambos terminamos de esas caricias, ….Levi recargo su cuerpo en el árbol, y yo, me recargue en el, fue extraño, me coloque en medio de sus piernas, y use esa espalda para acomodarme, y senti paz, /_

_[[cuando revise como estaba, note que se quedo dormido, tome una de sus manos, y revise poco a poco sus dedos, pase por su muñeca y en su dedo pulgar, note unas heridas en las palmas de sus manos, una de ellas, sobresalía, reconozco esa, parece de un cuchillo, fue profundo por lo que veo,]]_

-ejem,…

_Sora estaba enfrente del par que descansaba, tenia el ceño fruncido, y sacudía su cola contra el suelo con dureza_

-¿y tu que?

-nada, solo observo, (suculencia muejeje) y entre mi observación, noto que ya es tarde, Eren debe estar en su casa, además _y el zorro miro de reojo que el lobo solo lo miraba de manera maliciosa, y con una voz chillona dijo_ ya no quiero estar junto a esa cosa, (ayudenmeeeh, ya se, si se me acerca lo muerdo)

-tsk, tengo nombre bola de pelos

-no me acuerdo de el_Sora dio un salto hábil hacia las piernas de Eren, quedando de frente de Orlu, coloco su cola suave enfrente de ella y miro al can con autoridad_ hmp, y el mío no es bola de pelos

-me importa poco, Levi ya terminaste con el Omega, ya vámonos, _Sora le mostro la lengua al lobo quien no se quedo callado ante esa ofensa _¡ah maldita, ven aquí para que te mastique!

-muérete de rabia y que tus pulgas te coman

-tsk, te crees valiente porque estas ahí refugiándote en las piernas de tu dueño

-Eren no es mi dueño, es mi amigo, ¿Cómo la vez pulgoso?

-pues mas te vale tenerlo cerca porque si te veo desprevenida no dudes que te masticare

-ay si tu, ¿ya calla a tu perro no?_Sora se dirigió a Levi, quien poca atención les ponía, estaba ocupado mirando esas heridas, el zorro noto esa cara de concentración, y de un toque de sus patas llamo la atención de Levi_oye,…

-¿eh?, perdona, ¿decias algo?

-am, no nada,

-Levi, ya vámonos,

-¿Cómo se hizo esto Eren?_sora fruncio el ceño, y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al humano_ oye,...tu

-ay otro, me llamo Sora, ¡Sora!, SOOORAAAH, apréndanselo y _volviendole a dar la cara a Levi dijo con una pose elegante_ y lo que tenga que ver con Eren, es mejor que se lo preguntes tu, si es que te quiere decir

-bien, So-ra, ¿es tan malo como se ve?

-es peor de lo que solo miras, dejalo asi, no me agrada hablar de algo malo que le pase a Eren

_/desperté de repente, y me estire un poco a momento de que soltaba un suspiro, Levi comenzo a pararse, me levante poco a poco, sacudi mi ropa y tome a Sora en brazos, busque a mi caballo para subir a Sora en su lomo, sin quiera mirar a Levi/_

_Eren subio de una manera ágil a su caballo, saco la capa una capa negra y unos guantes del mismo color los cuales se coloco,_

-ire a ver a tu hermana, no es bueno que nos vean juntos, me adelantare

_y el castaño cabalgo alejándose rápidamente, Levi lo miro partir, y en eso Orlu resoplo _

-no entiendo a ese niño

-yo tampoco...

_[[camine hacia el pueblo, note el caballo de Eren que era cuidado por el anciano que estaba en el abrevadero, el se gana la vida de esa manera, asi que supuse donde estaría Eren, entre al bar de mi hermana y lo primero que note, fue al mocoso tomando una sidra de manzana, platicando tan natural con otro tipo, sonreia mientras el idiota le contaba algo, tsk, me estaba acercando, y en eso escuche un estruendo, Willian de nuevo habia entrado, pero esta vez, ]]_

-EREN!

_/William entro al bar, con un arma en la mano, me llamo en gritos, y no me oculte, al contrario, me levante de mi asiento y me acerque a el, hasta que senti una mano sosteniendo la mia/_

-¿A dónde vas mocoso estúpido?

-¡Suéltame!_/Levi me intento detener, pero golpee su mano para que me dejara,/_no te metas en esto,_Eren miro a William con seriedad y hablo con autoridad_ baja eso antes de que te lastimes

-¡me da igual, me las pagaras todas Omega!

_se escucho un disparo, después unos gritos, Levi se quedo estático al notar, que Eren se había lanzado hacia el peligro sin titubear, William disparo al momento de que el castaño con un movimiento rápido lo sujeto de las manos, la que tenia el arma, había sido apuntada en el suelo, con su codo, Eren golpeo el estomago de William, seguido de una patada en la pierna, cuando el hombre estuvo de rodillas, Eren remato tomando una silla y golpeándolo con ella, dejando al hombre inconsciente, todos en el bar miraron al joven sorprendidos, pero el simplemente se sacudió las manos, coloco una mano en su cadera, y miro a los presentes_

-¿van a llamar a la policía o se quedaran asi?_Mikasa se apresuro a tomar el teléfono, en lo que el joven castaño se inclino para susurrarle a su inconsciente oponente_ quédate con el cambio jajaja

-que mal remate...

_Levi se acerco, y Eren solo le saco la lengua_

-da igual, no lo escucho de todos modos,_/note la mirada de Levi, asi que solo le sonreí pícaramente/_ tome clases de defensa personal, se 3 artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esgrima, y tambien se como se usa un arma, anótalo por si un día se te ocurre pasarte de listo conmigo

-lo tendre en mente...

-bien, esperare en lo que llegan los oficiales, _sin prestarle mas atencion al pelinegro, el joven solo se dio la vuelta y dijo_¿alguien me invita un trago?,

-¡yo,!

-¡no yo yo yo!

_[[como 4 petulantes ebrios lo invitaron a beber, a lo que recorde]]_

-oye Mikasa,…

-¡¿que?!

-¿es legal servirle bebida a un menor de edad?

-am,…..

_Eren se le atoro un poco la sidra que tomaba, y miro a Levi con un puchero de ceño fruncido,_

-no tomo alcohol si es lo que piensa, señor

-(¿señor?) tsk, los mocosos de tu edad deben estar ya en su casa

-se que tiene edad para ser mi padre, pero no lo es, asi que no se meta

-mira tu pedazo de

_la policía llego de repente, Eren se levanto de inmediato y corrio a abrazar a uno de los oficiales, se quejo de sobremanera del trato que habia sufrido, y ademas, a eso le agrego unos ojos llorosos, el oficial le creyo todo, y cuando pregunto, el porque ese hombre estaba noqueado, Eren explico que entro en panico y ese en pocas palabras hacia sido el resultado,.._

_[[me quedo claro una cosa,...el mocoso actua bien, William desperto de repente, amenazo a Eren, cosa muy estupida, porque acabo de confirmar la historia que se habia contado, le pidieron al joven declarar en ese momento, cosa que no le molesto hacer, cuando acompaño a los oficiales me miro directamente, y me giño un ojo, ok,...eso no me lo esperaba, y menos que preguntaran si queria testificar, a lo cual, dije que si, esto no me lo pierdo]]_

_/las influencias mueven al mundo, al llegar esa noticia a los oidos de mi padre, el de inmediato, provoco el juicio, esa misma tarde, ya estaba hecho, me sorprendio ver a Levi ahí, pero al contrario de lo que el pudo haber pensado, me alegra que este presente, jajaja, /_

-llamo al estrado a Eren Jeager

-si exelencia

_Eren se levanto de una manera elegante, se sento al lado del juez, y miro a todos con una sonrisa, y en eso el abogado de William se acerco a el_

-luce muy feliz a pesar de que hace rato, declaro con singular pesar

-bueno, cualquiera entraría en regodeo, al saber que se hace justicia, se de ante mano, que nuestro juez y jurado, al igual que las autoridades judiciales, proceden de una manera ecuánime, además mi padre esta aquí, eso me da valimiento

-me comentan que, usted lastimo con alevosía y ventaja a mi cliente, ¿es verídico?

-¿le dijo la razón?, y ¿comprobó que fuera verídico?, a diferencia de el, yo tengo testigos, que pueden tachar el comportamiento de William, todos los actos que pasaron a causa de ello, diré directamente que fue en defensa de una amiga, y de mi persona

-¿que amiga?

-una niña, su madre trabaja para mi, también solicite que subiera a declarar, …

_Eren miro a William que solo trago saliva al escuchar eso_

-señoria_dijo el abogado_ eso esta fuera de contexto, no puede juzgar

_pero el juez contesto interrumpiendo_

-a lugar, que pase a declarar Juddy Stones

_la niña llego brincando al lugar, al momento de que vio a Eren corrio a saludarlo, pero,..noto entre las personas del lugar a William,...y se quedo estatica, Eren la tomo en brazos, y le susurro algo discretamente, la sento y le acomodo el cabello_

-no tengas miedo

-..n-no,…

_Hanji resulto ser la abogada, se acomodo los lentes y miro al juez,_

-quiero proceder a mi peticion, William Drecon, si es tan amable

_Hanji le indico que se colocara enfrente de Juddy, a lo que su defensa protesto_

-'¡ señoria, y-yo!

-denegado, que pase el acusado a donde se le indica

_no le quedo mas opcion que acceder, la niña el verlo se paralizo y las lagrimas de la niña comenzaron a salir, Hanji se acerco a ella y le dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza_

-ya ya, no te pasara nada, te lo prometo, contéstame algo y te puedes ir, ¿esta bien?

-s-si,…

-¿Por qué le tienes miedo?

-b-bueno, e-el,...n-no es buena persona,

-¿te hizo algo malo?

-si...

-¿Qué te hizo?

_la niña no dijo nada, comenzo a llorar pidiendo a su mamà, ella pidio permiso para acercarse, pero le fue negado por quiza influir en la niña, a lo que ella en lamentos dijo que la habian tocado, Hanji saco un peluche y le dijo a la niña que le indicara donde habia sido tocada, a lo que la niña señalo sus partes intimas, el jurado se escandalizo, y varios presentes protestaron, William comenzo a sudar, y miro al castaño, que solo delineo una sonrisa con malicia_

_ [[tambien note esa sonrisa, no era dificil saber, que logro lo que queria, evidenciarlo, despues de un rato me llamaron a mi, di mi declaracion, hasta que resulto que me preguntaron el porque un menor de edad estaba en el bar a esa hora.,...joder]]_

-yo que sepa es amigo de mi hermana, ademas ella tambien tiene 15 años y atiende el bar

-se dice que el joven en cuestion, estuvo hablando con varios jovenes del bar, ¿usted lo vio?

-si,…

-¿y no le parece que el joven actúa como se le acusa?, de una manera impúdica, y además, sedujo a mi cliente, con engaños, los Omega hacen eso

-¿y su cliente le dijo tambien que llego al bar a incitar al desorden?, no solo una, si no dos veces, ademas yo tambien conozco a Juddy, se que ella es una Omega, ¿cree que ella tambien lo sedujo con engaños?, ¿o actuo de manera impúdica?, soy un Alfa, y entiendo que el celo es dificil de resistir, pero yo me he fajado los testiculos para no cometer una estupidez, eso no es excusa, si habla con uno o con cientos, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que su cliente viniera a querer dispararle, o que agrediera a una niña?. Creo que es claro para todos que ese Omega como dijo, uso lo que tenia para ayudarla, yo en lo personal, le hubiera hecho algo peor a William, y lo que veo es a un Alfa con poca dignidad.

-¿conoce acaso a Eren Jeager?

-no, no tengo el placer, pero en todo caso, creo que usted tampoco lo conoce, ¿o si?

_/el abogado de william se quedo callado, me miro, y realmente Levi no lo sabia, pero el si me conocia, volteo a verme y me sonrio, tambien correspondi, lo contrataron para la defensa de ese cerdo y lo no culpo, es su trabajo, una vez terminado el juicio el jurado delibero, en ese receso, senti una mano en mi hombro y voltee/_

-hola Jean,

-lamento mucho lo que dije

-jeje, tranquilo, yo se que eso tenias que decir, aunque es raro de cierto modo que seas la defensa de ese tipo

-si ya lo conosco, te sere sincero, ningun otro abogado quizo tomar su caso, su familia pago bien asi que

-entiendo, no te preocupes,

-al menos te prometo una cosa, no se saldra con la suya

_/Jean es un amigo de mi infancia, yo tengo 14 años pero el. Ya tiene muy bien cumplidos los 27, viene de una familia prestigiosa de abogados, de hecho, su padre es el juez de este juicio, sabe de mi mas de lo que me gustaria, pero, a veces es bueno tener quien sepa algo de ti, a pesar de que eso me hace vulnerable, una vez regresamos al juicio, la sentencia fue culpable,/_

_cuando todo el mudo se retiraba, Eren se alejo casi de inmediato, subio a su negro corcel y pero antes de que pudiera irse, escucho que alguien lo llamaba, reconocio la voz de su padre, asi que se aseguro de fingir que no escucho, y cabalgo a topo galope, al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue ordenar un baño, y en esa tina llena de burbujas, estaba un estereo de dos bocinas, y en el, un casete, con musica clasica, de entre las burbujas, una colita esponjada con una puntita blanca se alzo, y comenzo a caminar a la orilla de la tina, de un brinco, el pequeño zorrito sacudio su pelaje mojado, haciendo que se esponjara_

-pff, te ves tan linda

-ya ya, luego hablamos de lo bella que soy, mejor dime tu, ¿Qué decidiste sobre lo que platicamos de ese Alfa?

-pues, ya ni se,

-pues los vi hacer el yiki yiki muy entusiasmados y toda la cosa para que ahora me salgas con eso

-oye, sobre esa palabra que usas,

-te amo pero no te metas con mi palabra

-ok olvidalo, ….y sobre lo de Levi olvidalo tambien

-dime dime dime dime dime

-ya esta bien, ….creo que es lo mejor, pero, hay cosas que me inquietan sobre el

-pues no eres el unico, por otro lado, vio las cicatrices de tus manos, me pregunto que te habia pasado, obvio no dije nada.

-los únicos que lo saben no dirían nada, déjalo asi

-bueno, pero, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿de mi?,…

-pues, pese a que te muetras como el que manda, ...ultimamente, no es asi, siento que se debe a el, ten cuidado.

_mientras levi, estaba sentado en la barra del bar de su hermana, mirando hacia esas botellas que brillaban, hasta que una copa de vidrio sonando en la madera, llamo su atencion_

-la casa invita...

-ja, oye MIkasa, tu sabes que le pasa a ese Omega, Eren,

-ya te dije que te alejes de el, cual sea tu interes, te advierto algo, el ya esta comprometido,

-eres mi hermana y no te ocultaría nada, pero, eso parece no importarle ¿Por qué haría eso, si se va a comprometer?

-pues, en si, según lo que escuche, no importaría que Eren fuera casto o no, lo que importa es lo que vale en si, ¿sabes de su esencia?

-si

-pues, eso, su apariencia, lo que posee, las cualidades que lo rodean, van mas alla de cualquier aspiracion de que un Omega puede esperar, ademas, no me puedes negar que es muy apuesto, esa inocencia que aparenta, es un atractivo que cualquiera quisiera poseer, en lo personal, si tuvieramos lo que antes poseiamos, no me opondria a nada, pero, incluso ahora, tu trabajo, lo que yo hago, ¿crees que eso le llamaria la atencion?, y mas importante, tu odias estar aquí, te iras pronto, tampoco quiero que el se aferre a alguien que no puede corresponderle

-entonces, no veo por lo cual debas preocuparte

-tsk, has lo que quieras, yo ya te lo adverti...

_[[al día siguiente, saque de la cochera, un coche que teniamos, un modelo sencillo, lo use para llegar a la orilla del bosque, parecia que si Eren no llegaba al pueblo, su lugar favorito era el arroyo, pero no lo encontre ahí,...camine un poco mas junto con Orlu, y vi a Sora, ...mirando hacia arriba de un arbol]]_

-si te das un ranazo solo quiero que sepas que yo te lo advertí...¿Eren?, Eren, ten cuidado, y bajame esa pera de paso, no esa no,...esa tampoco,

-¡me desconcentras!

-¡esa noooo!

-tsk, ey tu, ¿Qué estan haciendo?

-ah el Alfa creído y el lobo rabioso, ¿Cómo estan? Eren, baja peras

-maldita bola de pelos roja, si no fuera porque Levi me lo prohibio, te juro que lo unico que quedaria de ti es la punta de tu cola

-y es por eso que te digo pulgiento, ademas, un pretendiente de Eren tiene de escencia a un puma, y si te acuso con el te pondra en tu lugar

-ay si tu mira como tiemblo...

_[[mire hacia arriba tambien, y el mocoso estaba parado en una rama estirándose lo mas que podia para alcanzar los frutos, de vez en cuando se movia para tomar mas, tenia en su cintura una mochila, la cual estaba casi llena, al tomar el ultimo fruto a su alcance, bajo con cuidado, y de un habil brinco llego al suelo_

-aaaaah, estaba alto, peligroso debo decir,, ah, hola, Levi el alfa creido y su lobito

_el lobo alzo la cola en señal de enojo, Levi como respuesta se cruzo de brazos_

-¿Qué haces?

-lo que dijo Sora, y creo que es evidente, pero como noto que te gusta reafirmar jeje, estamos bajando fruta, las peras se dan en esta epoca,

-¿para que bajarlas?, en el mercado las venden

-¿ah?, ¿Por qué?, porque es divertido, ademas, no son para mi, _Eren sujeto bien la bolsa, y la monto en su caballo negro, a tiempo que sacaba otra y se la coloco de nuevo en la cadera_ solo lleno esta y ya, ¿ah,? ¿Dónde se fue mantequilla?

-aaah ese caballo es terco como tu, de seguro fue a comer de un arbusto

-que mal...

-¿mantequilla?

_dijo Levi_

-es un caballo blanco, es de Hanji pero de repente lo traigo conmigo, por cierto, el mio se llama Raven, ¿no es hermoso?, mi abuelo me lo regalo apenas el era un potrillo, hijo de un gran corcel pura sangre . Tzar, era de un Califa de tierras musulmanas,

-es hermoso

-¿verdad que si?, bien ya te presumi, ¿Dónde esta mantequilla?...mantequilla, ¡mantequillaah!

-...pan tostado _dijo Sora_jajajaja

-ajajajajajaja

_[[no podia creer lo que estaba presenciando, ese par comenzo a reir como locos, aunque, en mi logica, todavia eran unos niños, puf, buscaron con la mirada al caballo, que atinadamente estaba vagando, para comer de un arbusto, cuando lo mire tambien tenia bolsas de peras, ¿Qué hara con ellas?,]]_

-Levi_a lo que Orlu susurro_mejor que sea ahora, corre..

-tsk, basta

-bueno, jajaja, creo que con esto esta bien, ¿o tu que piensas Sora?

-creo que exageraste,...pero creo que si alcanza

-bien, vamonos, debemos llegar antes de que abra

-¿Por qué tanta pera?

-¿no lo sabes?, la panadera hace en esta temporada tartitas, bizcochos, y mermeladas con ellas, pero como es una mujer mayor y su hijo esta en servicio militar, no tiene quien la ayude, asi que me ofreci esta vez a recoger la fruta por su hijo,

-hmp, algo noble de tu parte..

-ni tanto, cuando era niño ella cada vez que yo pasaba por el pueblo me daba un panque de fresa, o una natilla, es una forma de pagarle, ahora que lo pienso,..¿como es que no te habia visto antes?, pareces nuevo en el pueblo

_/Levi parecio reflexionar esa pregunta, al tiempo que yo hilaba todo en mi cabeza, Mikasa llego al pueblo, cuando yo tenia 4 años, y llego con al parecer un tio, que se perdio cuando ella cumplio 13, pero hasta este momento, me entere que tenia un hermano,../_

-es una historia larga, no quiero contartela

-tranquilo, no me interesa escuchar toda tu historia, aunque creo que se responde sola mi pregunta, alcanzo a recordar que eres comerciante, ¿de que?

-me llaman comerciante pero en realidad solo brindo servicio de transporte, mi barco es grande, y me pagan en especie, lo que me permite hacer algunos intercambios

-waaah debe ser genial pasar dias enteros sin nada mas que ver el inmenso mar, ¿has visto una sirena?

-no

-¿un monstruo marino?

-no, solo navego alrededor del continente, no he cruzado el mar

-eso quiere decir que eres un comerciante mediocre,….

-¡Oye!

-es la verdad, se de economia y de empresas emprendedoras y lo primero que debes de pensar es en como brindar tu servicio a la mayor cantidad de gente posible, ademas te limitas, debo decir que eso ya no me impresiona, los Fenicios deben de avergonzarte de ti,

-¿Qué edad dices que tienes?

-nunca te la dije, pero, _Eren se acerco a Levi y le susurro_ tengo la edad que tu quieres que tenga pffjaja, no te limites, ¿y tu que edad tienes?

-yo digo que tiene la edad de un asaltacunas _dijo Sora que avanzaba dando brinquitos al lado del castaño_ como al estilo cuarentón

-tengo 30

-al estilo treinton jejejeje, pero es bello bello, oh si

-a todo esto, ¿Cuánto mides?_una atmosfera tensa cubrio el cuerpo de Levi, a lo que solo Eren sonrio_ yo 1.70,

_[[si ya habia notado que ese mocoso es mas alto que yo, pero con verlo no le basto, se coloco a un lado de mi, miediendome, me aleje y comenze a acelerar el paso]]_

-jaja, creo que se enojo

_susurro Sora_

-¿tienes una señora Ackerman esperandote donde sea que hayas salido?

-no, adios

_/pfff porbrecito, bueno no esperaba menos, jajaja, no me importo, cuando llegue al pueblo, fui a hacer mi entrega, y de paso ayude un poco con la repostreria, termine haciendo un panque, al momento de que termine, lo lleve al bar de Mikasa/_

-wou, ¿lo hiciste tu?

-la señora de la panaderia me ayudo, lo hice y lo compre yo ajaja

-jaja, esta lindo,

-lo traje para comerlo juntos

-entonces traere algo para acompañarlo

_/Mikasa regreso con un vaso de leche con algo de rompope, probe mi pan y si, sabia bien/_

-´pues, no esta del todo mal...

-esta delicioso

-na ni tanto, oh, ten_Eren le extendio un pedazo de papel a Mikasa, la cual se sorprendio al ver que era una invitacion_ tu vestido te llegara el fin de semana,

-ay Eren, no era necesario que

-aaapapapah, sin protestas, tu has sido mi amiga desde que tengo memoria y te quiero ahí,

-o-oye, ahora que lo dices, am, sobre Levi...

-tranquila, no le hare daño jaja, si es lo que te preocupa

-no es por eso, me preocupas tu,..

-¿Por qué?

-porque

_/antes de que Mikasa terminara, se escucho la puerta del bar abrirse con fuerza, reconoci al sujeto, era el ebrio de la otra vez, con el que iniciamos esta historia, solo que esta vez, llego con un coyote a su lado, su escencia, llego directamente con Mikasa y le hablo golpeado/_

-¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

-el no esta,

-me debe dinero

-señor habia quedado en que

-mira niña, si no me paga creeme que me las pagara muy caro y me cobrare con lo que sea, entiendes

-ya dejeme de estar molestando

-ash_Eren se hecho el cabello hacia atrás, y recargo su cara en la mano_ ¿Cuánto se le debe?

-hmp, los niños no deben meterse en lo que no les importa

-se esta metiendo con una niña tambien asi que no veo la diferencia

-el Omega tiene agallas jajaja

_vocifero el coyote_

-y muchas_Sora salio de la nada y salto junto a Eren_ jeje, asi que mejor guarda tus aullidos

-grrrr, ya descubri porque me ardia la nariz

-y aun no responde a mi pregunta,

-me debe 45,000 Euros,

-¡¿ah?! Eso no es cierto, _Mikasa protesto inmediatamente_ según usted primero eran 10,000, y si alguien debe es usted, su mercancia hizo perder producto a mi hermano, y es mas de lo que pelea, en total perdió 15,000 ¿Por qué ahora tanto?

-los intereses niña,

-¡ah abusivo!

-astuto, apréndete eso

-...JAJAJAJAJAJA,_Eren descaradamente se comenzó a reir y Sora le hizo par_ ajajaja, aay Dios jajajaja

-¿dije algo gracioso niño?

-la verdad si, no se puede llamar astucia a un acto tan avaro y ruin, estoy dispuesto a hacer un cheque por la cantidad que se le debe, de los 10,000, ni una decima mas

-me deben 45,000 y no pienso aceptar ni una decima menos

-bueno, usted se lo pierde, hagamos una apuesta, y le dare un cheque en blanco,

-N-no Eren

-sssh, ¿Qué dice?

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

_/jaja, habia captado su atencion, bien, vamos bien/_

-usted ponga las condiciones, yo las obedezco

-hmp, bien, si gano no solo me pagas, pienso_y acercandose hacia Eren, el hombre lo sujeto de su barbilla y junto su rostro con el de el_cobrarme con algo mas

-aja, bueno, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, y ya que me pide cosas como esas, si gano, usted es el que me pagara esa cantidad, ademas, tengo un deseo secreto,

-no aceptare en esas condiciones

-¿Por qué no,?, ¿le da miedo que puede pedir un niño? Jajaja o solo tiene miedo de lo que le puedo hacer?

-hmp, bien, es una apuesta

_ambos hombres se dieron la mano, y salieron del bar, no sin antes, que Eren dijera_

-¿estas segura que te debe 15,000?

-bueno, creo que mas porque siempre que viene al bar consumne pero no me paga, y-yo lo hago para que las cosas no empeoren,

-ok,..tranquila, te mandare tu dinero

_Mikasa fue corriendo hacia el segundo piso, entro de golpe a la habitacion de Levi, quien estaba leyendo en su cama_

-¡ayúdame!

_/no se que planes tenia el cerdo, pero solo vi que me llevo hacia una cerca que apuntaba al bosque, saco un arma y me la arrojo, la atrape torpemente porque me tomo por sorpresa, se comenzo a burlar de mi, pero no lo tome tan enserio, note que busco en la basura unas botellas, y las coloco en la orilla de la cerca, a lo que el saco otra pistola, bueno, ya me imaginaba que queria hacer/_

-en total son 6 blancos, _sin avisar, el hombre comenzo a disparar y dio acertadamente a 5 fallando solo 1_ hmp, veamos si los puedes derribar...

_Eren miro de reojo al hombre, se acerco a las botellas y de un solo manotazo derribo todo, a lo que Sora rio descaradamente y el hombre no supo que decir, pero Eren si_

-¿ya gane?

-ah ¡hizo trampa!

_dijo el coyote_

-jajajajaja, el dijo "veamos si los puedes derribar", pero no dijo que tenia que ser con la pistola jajajaja

-Sora ya lo dijo, ¿ya termino?

-¡N-NO!, solo te estaba probando

-aja,… ¿entonces cual es la verdadera prueba?

-¡tirarlos con la pistola!

-ah ya..._Eren recogio las botellas, las formo de nuevo en linea, y comenzo a tirarlas con la pistola, solo que les dio como si de un batte se tratara_ ¿ya gane?

-¡ASI NO!

-tiene que ser mas especifico

-mira tu niño, ¡es tiro al blanco!

-ah ya, _Eren volvio a ordenar las botellas, que eran de plastico asi que durarian un buen rato_ ¿de esta distancia?

-por pasarte de listo sera mas lejos

-ok_sin protestar, Eren se alejo mas, _¿asi?

-mas lejos

_a lo que Eren corrio hasta la esquina como a 15 metros, por lo que tuvo que gritar_

-¡¿asi estoy bien?!

-¡si!

_[[Mikasa me aviso lo que pasaba, corri junto con Orlu, hasta llegar donde estaba Eren quien al parecer, estaba actuando como una caricatura]]_

-Eren...

-sssh, callate Levi me desconcentras y le debo atinar a 5

-pero son 6

-daah ya lo se

_Eren apunto, y derribo 5 botellas a lo que el hombre reia a todo pulmon, pero no conto que Eren siguio disparando justo donde estaba el_

-¡PARA DENTENTEEEE BASTAAA!

-¡¿A CUANTAS LE DI?!

-¿Qué piensas que haces?

-ganar, jajaja

_[[solo vi que Eren llego con el tipo que al momento que se acerco comenzo a gritarle, a lo que el joven solo se encogio de hombros, parecian discutir, asi que me acerque]]_

-Oe, Eren

-te dije que no te metas

-¡jah!, pero si aquí esta el que me debe dinero, cobarde

-tengo una y mil maneras de partirte la cara, ven y dimelo de frente

-¡JA!, eso lo veo muy dificil Enano

_Sora, Eren dijeron a unisono junto al coyote_

-"ooooooooooh"

-tch,

_intento darle una patada al sujeto frente a el, pero noto que Eren, se puso entre ellos_

-el asunto ya no es contigo, no te metas

-si, hazle caso al niño

-tsk

_[[espere a ver que estaba haciendo el mocoso, y parecian discutir a lo que el hombre le dijo]]_

-bien como vi que eres un tramposo, veamos que tan listo eres, te dire 3 adivinanzas, si adivinas todas, tu ganas,

-bien, yo también quiero participar

-como quieras, el que las responda todas bien gana. Y no se vale repetir La primera, _el hombre hablo de una manera rápida y poco entendible, era obvio que intentaba hacer trampa_ "Todos pasan por mi, y yo no paso por nadie, todos preguntan por mi, y yo no pregunto por nadie.

-la calle

_Tanto Levi como los demás abrieron la boca, el chico ni siquiera lo pensó y ya tenia la respuesta_

-bien, mi turno _y de igual manera Eren hablo de manera rápida y poco entendible_ "Me pisas y no me quejo, me cepillas si me mancho, y con mi hermano gemelo, bajo tu cama descanso."

-n-no espera,….repítelo

_a lo que Eren se cruzo de brazos y sonrió de lado_

-no, "no se vale repetir

_el hombre sudo un poco, a lo que Eren sonrio descaramente, cuando de repente el hombre dijo_

-¡los zapatos!

-bravo_Eren aplaudio ante la respuesta_ pero que lento, crei que no lo sabia

-tch, ya veras, "cuando es, no es, y solo es si no e-

-la mentira, ¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer?_el hombre se quedo helado, a lo que el joven cambio su risa a una malvada_ tic toc, una facil para ti, el padre de Maria tiene 5 hijas, ¿nana, nene, nini, nono, ? Dime el nombre de la cuarta...

_el hecho de darle un acertijo tan facil, el hombre se sintio ofendido_

-Maria...

-bravo, ahora usted...

-...Hay quienes beben por la boca por ser su forma de beber, pero él solamente bebe por los pies. Sin el aire no puede vivir, sin la tierra puede morir. Tiene yemas y no es huevo también copa sin ser un som

-sombrero. Se queda desnudo cuando hace frío pero se viste en el estío. El arbol...acerte, ¿no es asi?_el hombro comenzo a sudar frio, cuando el joven que tenia enfrente sonrio de lado inclinando la cabeza_ahora me toca a mi, Un ciclista sale de Londres. hacia Rusia a las 8:00, una hora después sale un automóvil a 50 km por hora. En el momento en el que el automóvil alcanza al ciclista ¿Cuál de los 2 se encuentra más lejos de Londres?

_no hubo respuesta en mucho rato, el hombre temblo ante esa mirada inocente que tenia malicia en su rostro, sin respuesta, el hombre saco su cartera, y extendio un cheque con la cantidad que habia prometido pagar, ademas, una cosa lo preocupaba_

-¿Q-que es lo que quieres aparte de esto?

-nada de importancia, solo sea un buen cliente la próxima vez, y que aprenda que su necedad es la que lo hizo perder,

-ok,..lo reconozco, si se trata de astucia, creo que un zorro sale ganando

-hmp. Me ofende que lo durara

_ambos se estrecharon la mano, el coyote solo miro a Sora quien le saco la lengua, a lo que el coyote froto su frente con la de ella, Orlu miro de reojo tal escena, ya que el pequeño zorrito solo lanzo una sonrisa_

-adios, cuida a tu dueño

-Eren no es mi dueño es mi amigo, y tu cuida a tu borracho

-...em. si...adios

_tanto Levi y Orlu se miraron extrañados, y en eso, Eren saco su cartera y comenzo a escribir sobre una chequera, y arrancando el pedazo de papel, se lo entrego a Levi_

-25,000 cerrados,

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-bueno yo

-quédatelos,

-oh vamos, ladrón que roba a ladrón, además en ese caso y-yo

-no necesito de tu caridad

-¿disculpa?

-talvez no tenga tanto dinero como tu, pero al menos tengo dignidad, no debiste meterte en lo que no te importa

-oye..

-ese era mi asunto no el tuyo, ademas, mi hermana no ira a tu fiesta, no necesita que la compadezcas

-...sabes que, ...vete al carajo _Eren rompió el cheque, el que le ofreció a Levi, y después se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda_Sora vámonos

-si, voy atrasito de ti

_Eren no se dio cuenta, pero camino con paso rapido y refunfuñando sobre lo sucedido, no le extendio ese cheque para ofenderlo, sino para que Levi tuviera la parte que le correspondia, y en cuanto a Mikasa, realmente queria a su amiga ahí, ...despues de pensar eso, se arrepintio por no aclararlo con el pelinegro, pero , su orgullo no se lo permitiria, asi que solo se fue, subio a su caballo y cabalgo hasta su casa, en donde, despues de desquitarse con un par de floreros, se dejo caer en un sillon de terciopelo negro y grito a todo pulmon_

-QUIEN SEA

_una mucama llego corriendo y le hizo una reverencia a Eren_

-m-mi señor

_el joven castaño saco su cartera y extendió un nuevo cheque, el cual le dio a la mucama_

-asegúrense que llegue al bar de Mikasa Ackerman y este _y sacando de su bolsillo Eren le dio el cheque que había ganado_ cámbienlo, y depositan 20,000 a la misma cuenta del cheque, y además entrega a Mikasa esta nota

_el joven tomo un pedazo de papel que estaba en una mesa y comenzó a escribir_

-s-si señor

_la mucama se fue, cuando la nota estuvo terminada, pero aun asi Eren seguia haciendo berrinche_

-maldito enano malagradecido

-yo digo que matemos a su lobo

-pffjeje, ¿Por qué solo a el?

-no lo tolero_Sora dio un brinco del suelo a las piernas de Eren_ no te enojes, solo esta indignado que tienes mas puestos los pantalones que el

-hmp, idiota, a este paso, estoy pensando que para calmar mi celo necesitare un buen dildo

-¿piensas perder tu virginidad con un trozo de plástico?

-al menos el no me va a echar en cara nada

-pues,...ya ni se que decirte, bueno si se, pero no te lo dire

-ok

-¡¿ah?, ¡¿no te interesa saber?!

-no...

-bueno, te dejare con la duda, y a todo eso, ¿Por qué le vuelves a depositar 20, 000 a ese borracho?

-lo unico que queria era que pagara lo que debia, nada mas,..en fin, me importa muy poco lo que ese sujeto opine de mi

-¿el borracho?

-no, Levi...

_Eren se recostó en el sofá de 3 piezas, y se quedo dormido, pero. El sin saberlo, en la entrada de su mansión, estaba a punto de ocurrir algo inesperado, para todos, dentro de un carruaje negro, con cortinas rojas, y jalado por 6 caballo blancos, estaba Grisha, el padre de Eren, junto a un invitado poco usual_

-le agradezco mucho aceptar mi invitación, se que no se arrepentirá en invertir en este proyecto

_Grisha, junto las manos un poco nervioso, en lo que su acompañante miro hacia la ventana, revelando a un hombre de cabellera rubia, barba de candado, y piel clara, con ojos color ambar, pero, lo que impactaba mas, no era solo el, sino en lo que recargaba su espalda, que era nada mas y nada menos que el costado de un oso polar, que apenas y cabía en el carruaje que de por si ya era enorme_

-seguro que no me arrepentiré, mi padre antes que yo pretendía hacer negocios con usted, por cierto, que hermoso bosque, ¿es parte de sus tierras?

-si, lo es,

-despide un aroma a peras...

-e-en efecto estamos en temporada, mi hijo conoce este bosque mejor que nadie, si usted lo gusta, puedo pedirle que le de un tour por aquí

-lo agradezco, pero, si solo su hijo esta de acuerdo

_Levi llego con Mikasa, quien al verlo comenzó a buscar_

-¿Qué se te perdio?

-¿Dónde esta Eren?

-se fue

-¿a su casa?

-yo que se

-¿lo ayudaste?

-ese niño ya lo tenia todo controlado, tsk, no se ni para que me llamaste, ademas se le ocurrio darme un cheque

-¿LE GANO LOS 45, 000 ? Oh cielos, no cabe duda de que Eren si es astuto

-espera, ¿Qué 45,000?

-Eren aposto dinero para que el tipejo ese pagara lo que nos debía, aparte entre los tragos que venia a pedir facil eran 5,000 al menos en este mes,

-osea que es por esa razon por la que el me,…..

-¿Qué paso?

-…..rechace el dinero que me ofrecio,...n-no imagine que era el pago por lo que perdi..

-ay Levi,….

-n-no lo sabia

_[[en eso, una mucama entro al bar, y hablo de una manera familiar con Mikasa, dejandole en las manos, un pedazo de papel. Al acercarme, note que era la misma cantidad que habia rechazado, junto a una nota, que Mikasa leyo en voz alta]]_

-"querida Mikasa, te entrego el dinero que te corresponde, antes que nada, asegurate de que tu hermano cara de …" ejem,.."no este leyendo esto cuando..."…_Mikasa miro a Levi con molestia_ vete de aquí.

-ay vamos no sabra que lo escuche

\- bueno, te lo adverti, "porque si quiere oir lo que pienso de el se resume en un "jodete", y en un "idiota", sabes lo que pienso de ti y no tomes esta accion de mi parte como para acerte menos,...si no para que sepas cuanto te aprecio,. Atentamente, Eren",..aw,...siempre de niños venia por mi para comprarnos un helado, incluso van muchos cumpleaños a los que asisto, siempre pidio que me dieran la rebana mas grande pastel, y siempre me dejaba abrir los regalos con el, ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE?!

-creo que,...am..

-ay Levi, por eso te digo que te alejes de el, tu no lo conoces, y puedes herirlo sin darte cuenta

-¿lo aprecias?,..¿verdad?

-mas de lo que te imaginas,

_/no se cuanto tiempo me dormi, pero solo senti que alguien me estaba mordiendo los dedos/_

-ay Sora,

-ñam, ñam, sabes rico

-¡Erencito!

_/Hanji llego de repente, me levanto de golpe del sofà, y me comenzo a arreglar el cabello/_

-¿ahora que?

-se me olvido decirte que tu padre tendra de invitado a un inversionista muy importante,

-¿inversión?,..¿de que?

-bueno, tu una vez le propusiste a tu papá , invertir en laboratorios farmacéuticos, lo tomo en cuenta, esta haciendo negocio con varias empresas del extranjero, entre ellas Hong Kong,

-¿y?

-y que va a venir, es un negocio factible y vino para hablarlo en persona, compórtate,

-si si lo que digas,…

-es en serio jovencito, no quiero que te portes grosero con nuestro invitado

-que si ya entendí,

-así me gusta Erencito

_/me dio igual, de todos modos antes de que llegara sali al jardin, Sora se quedo jugando en la sala, me acerque a un columpio que teniamos cerca de un roble, y me balancee un poco,..en eso escuche un ruido y me acerque,..me sorprendio ver al lobo de Levi/_

-¿y tu que quieres?

-Levi manda decir que lo disculpes, no te quiso ofender

-pues no acepto sus disculpas, y vete de aquí antes de que te demande por invasión a propiedad privada

-tsk, mira mocoso yo solo deje el mensaje, tu mansión tiene una cerca que obvio Levi no puede cruzar

-entonces si funciona, mantiene a las visitas no deseadas lejos

-no del todo

-¡aaah!_Eren sintio una presencia en su espalda, y cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Levi mirandolo con molestia_ ¡largate!

-Mikasa me conto lo que paso,...y además me conto algo mas...

-no me interesa escucharte, mas te vale largarte, ja, hasta rimo

_/escuche que me llamo, pero en realidad no me interesa saber que tiene que decirme,/_

_sora, estaba en las escaleras, bajo rápidamente, cargando en su hocico un osito de peluche, el cual, al momento de que ella llego al suelo comenzó a arrojar para arriba, atrapándolo en el aire, cuando lo tenia de nuevo en sus mandíbulas, sacudia su cabeza rapidamente, y de nuevo lo arrojaba, pero mientras ella jugaba, Eren camino entre las rosas para escapar de Levi, quien lo seguia con prisa_

-e-espera

-vete, estas en mi casa y si te ven los guardias te ira mal

-te vere mañana

-lo dudo,

-estare en la orilla del rio, donde nos vimos la otra vez,…

_/tan rapido como llego se fue,… ¿Qué le habra dicho Mikasa?,..jum,..no lo se, /_

_[[estaba por salir de esa mansion, cuando note que un carruaje llego, era enorme, y llamo mi atencion, escondiendome detrás del arbusto junto a Orlu, note que detuvo su camino enfrente de la entrada, y de ahí bajo un hombre de lentes,...en su hombro una lechuza, pero detrás de el,...con una botas negras, pantalones elegantes y ademas una camisa negra, bajo un hombre bastante alto, se dio la vuelta y lo vi, era un hombre fornido, de cabellera rubia, y barba, tenia un aire de superioridad, note que en su mano tenia un abrigo de piel negra, pero, no era todo, de ese carruaje, bajo un enorme oso polar, con el mismo porte que su dueño]]_

-sea bienvenido,

-hermosa mansion, su jardin es hermo- snif..._el hombre de cabello rubio comenzo a olfatear,..a lo que dijo con duda_ ¿lobos?

_tanto Levi y Orlu se miraron uno a otro, al saber que habian sido reconocidos, a lo que Grisha respondio_

-aajaja, debe ser nuestro jardinero, tiene un golden de esencia

-debe ser,..aunque lo dudo,…

-esa nariz suya es toda una celebridad jeje

-aveces me molesta,…

_[[note que no sono convencido por lo que dijo, pero en mi, al menos surgio una pregunta, ¿Quién demonios era?, su oso lo siguio de cerca, ...pero giro la cabeza exactamente donde nosotros estabamos, lanzando un gruñido….]]_

_Sora seguia jugando, en eso, su osito fue lanzado muy alto, y al caer, fue corriendo tras el, al verlo, noto que atrás de ese peluche, unas patas enormes de color blanco estaban ahí,...alzo la mirada y se topo con dos ojos profundos de color negro,...pero con un pelaje tan blanco como nieve recien caida, el oso polar impuso con su precensia al pequeño zorrito, que puso sus orejas hacia atrás, el oso en respuesta ladeo la cabeza, y la miro con ternura, descubriendo una voz profunda._

-hola

_saludo el oso, Pero ella se quedo estatica, en eso, el dueño del oso se acerco, y miro al pequeño zorrito en el suelo_

-miren, hola pequeña,...¿como estas?

_y se desmayo,...Grisha se acerco y tomo a Sora en brazos_

-ajaja, no esta acostumbrada a las visitas

_Eren estaba siendo arreglado por Hanji, que estaba insistiendo que el castaño llevará su cabello hacia atrás_  
-ay Hanji ya basta,  
-oh que te quedes quieto

-Eren,

_Grisha anuncio su presencia, y tanto como Eren y Sora que volvio en si miraron con asombro a quienes estaban frente a ellos,_  
_/y lo vi, era un hombre alto, esta de mas decir lo apuesto que lucia, su oso polar, al igual que el, despedían elegancia y autoridad, se acercó hasta una distancia respetuosa e inclinó su cuerpo en señal de reverencia /_  
-hijo mio, te presento a  
_pero el hombre interrumpió_  
-quisiera presentarme yo mismo, si es que no lo ofendo  
-adelante  
_/tomó mi mano, como si fuera a romperla, su toque fue delicado, y gentil, la beso y sentí su barba en mi mano, pensé que sería rasposa pero, en realidad era suave, /_  
-Mike Zakarius, un placer conocerle  
-¿eres soltero?  
_Sora sin medida alguna preguntó, causando la risa de Hanji y el rubor de Eren, pero Mike solo sonrió ante esa pregunta, la cual contestó _  
-lo soy  
-S-sora, este, ejem disculpe a mi amiga es solo que  
_/pero no espere que el me dijera lo siguiente /_  
-supongo que un joven tan apuesto, debe tener a alguien que lo haga pensar por las noches  
-no, no lo tiene _Hanji sonrió maliciosamente_y una servidora tampoco

-me alegra saberlo, el _Mike señalo a su oso_ es Svein, mi escencia y mi mejor amigo tambien

-un gusto

-que bello es..._Eren se acerco pero dudo un poco en tocar al oso, pero este inclino su cabeza y la dirigio despues a la mano del castaño_wou, que suave, es la primera vez que veo uno tan de cerca, bienvenido

-gracias,

-am, Eren Jeager, y ella es Sora_Eren recupero a Sora de los brazos de su padre y la mostro con orgullo_ tambien una gran amiga

-te mantendré vigilado eso no lo dudes ñejeje

_/pese a su rostro serio, la verdad, es que cuando sonrio, contagiaba esa mueca, asi que tambien sonrei, /_

_Grisha, que siempre sabia aprovechar las oportunidades cuando las veia, tambien sonrio, y miro a los jovenes frente a el,_

-ya es un poco tarde, y el señor Zakarius y yo estamos exhaustos del viaje, _varia servidumbre entro con maletas y se dirigian a la parte de arriba_ estare refrescandome, sientase libre de hacer lo mismo señor Zakarius

_una mucama se acerco a Mike, e inclino la cabeza _

-le mostrare su habitacion

-gracias, si me disculpan, estoy agotado, ¿lo vere mas tarde?

_Mike miro fijamente a Eren y el joven solo asintio, a lo que el rubio se alejo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Svein, inclino la cabeza y se fue con Mike, el castaño miro la partida de ese hombre y Hanji se recargo en el hombro del joven_

-ohjojojojo, pero si hombres asi no se ven muy seguido puufff, yom yom

-Hanji, no seas corriente

-ajajajajajaja, ni tu me puedes negar que ese hombre es todo un bombón,

-es apuesto si,…

-aunque el hombre ese, el tal Levi, ohlala tambien tiene lo suyo

-ni que lo digas_dijo Sora_ tiene un cuerpo esculpido por los Dioses Griegos

-¿ya lo viste desnudo?

-y tiene una paquete ENOORME, a quien desvirgine si le va a doler

_Eren se ruborizo un poco, dejo a Sora en el suelo y salio de la habitacion temblano de tan solo imiginarlo,...paso la tarde y llego la hora de la cena, Eren estaba leyedo en su habitacion, y Sora durmiendo a un lado, cuando de repente una lechuza blanca llego y se coloco en un perchero junto a la cama del joven_

-hola Moss, ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-encontre las tierras orientales, muy interesantes de visitar, son hermosas, hubieras venido

-tenia cosas que hacer aquí, ademas, no me gustan mucho los vijes en carruaje, me mareo

-jaja, ya lo creo,

-dime algo, ¿Por qué venir hasta aca para negociar?

-tu padre quiere que no solo sea un socio, quiere una relacion mas profunda con el, y eso solo se logra conociendolo mejor

-bueno, eso no lo niego,…

-te vine a decir que es hora de cenar,

-cenare en mi habitacion

-mi presencia no solo es para saludarte, tu padre te pide de favor especial, que vengas para acompañarnos en la cena.

-am, ¿deberia ir?...

-yo creo que si...

_resignado y curioso, Eren tomo una ducha, peino su cabello hacia atrás, se coloco una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, botines, guantes café oscuro, y se dispuso a bajar para la cena, Sora tambien iba elegante, tenia puesto, un collar de color dorado, y ambos bajaron a la cena, cuando Eren entro en el lugar, Mike se levanto de inmediato, a lo que el joven agradecio el gesto con una mueca y se apresuro a sentarse, la entrada era una crema de langosta, la cual Sora comenzo a devorar, y Eren comenzo a comer, observando a ambos hombres discutir sobre negocios, fue ahi cuando penso en Levi, en si debia ir mañana para verlo,...en eso escucho su nombre, y volteo presipitado hacia su padre_

-¿estas bien?

-am, si, un poco cansado,

-¿ah si?, ¿que estuviste haciendo?

-bueno, Sora y yo fuimos por peras, ya maduraron

-ah que bien, sabes aprovechado eso, Mike, el, es la primera vez que viene a estas tierras, ¿crees que puedas mañana enseñarle el lugar?

-pues..

_a lo que Mike dijo_

-solo si tu gustas, …

_Eren lo miro y sonrio, _

-claro, sera un placer,…pues, ¿mañana a primera hora estaria bien?

-estoy de acuerdo

-bien

_la cena continuo, en eso, Mike le hablo directamente al joven castaño_

-tu padre me dijo, que pronto daran una fiesta

-ah si, fiesta que espera con ansias, ¿verdad papá?

-ajajaja, _Grisha rio nerviosamente_ bueno, en la vida de un joven esas cosas pasan

-si, pasan muy rapido para mi gusto,

-¿puedo saber que acontece?

-el cumpleaños de mi hijo señor Zakarius, esta programado para finales de Marzo, por cierto, aprovecho pàra hacerle la invitación, _Eren solo respiro profundo, ya que escucho una afirmacion de Mike para asistir gustoso, pero en eso su padre dijo algo que no le parecio_ sera solo invitada la gente mas prestigiosa del mundo, tenemos una reputacion que cuidar asi que

-papà_Eren dejo de comer y miro a su padre con molestia_ invite a Mikasa, tambien a Jean y a unos

-ay hijo, sabes la importacia que tiene esta fiesta

-lo se, y por eso no quiero que falten ellos

-esta fiesta no es como las demas

-es mi fiesta y puedo invitar a quien yo quiera

-esta vez no, tienes que concentrarte en

_Eren se levanto de golpe, Hanji que tambien cenaba junto a ellos solo se cubrio los ojos, al ver que el castaño arrojo su cuchara en su plato, haciendo que salpicara su comida_

-vas a intercambiarme como vil ganado, al menos en ese proceso, me gustaria ver por ultima vez a mis amigos si no te importa

-aprecio a Mikasa tanto como tu pero

-¿pero que?, ah ya entendi, _Eren se estaba dirigiendo a las escaleras_si me disculpas, fui al pueblo esta mañana, entre a su bar, no te vaya a contagiar algo de los menos afortunados que tu

-Eren, _el castaño fue llamado por su padre, pero este no respondio al su nombre, Grisha, se cubrio la frente con una de sus manos,_ ay,..no pense que lo tomara asi

-aja, si como no_Hanji tambien se levanto y se dirigia para seguir al joven_ Grisha, sabes que esa niña es amiga de tu hijo desde que su madre murio, es su alivio en su soledad, no lo sabes pero, entre estas paredes cubiertas de joyas, uno se llega a sentir solo, Mikasa no es una jovencita de alcurnia, pero, siempre ha cuidado a tu hijo, me sorprende que lo olvides, caballeros, que pasen linda noche

_y Hanji se fue, Mike miro de reojo a Grisha, que, se sobo las manos_

-lamento eso

-no se preocupe, pero ¿quien es Mikasa?

-es, una niña del pueblo vecino, tiene un bar y desde pequeños se conocen mi hijo y ella, sabe como es la sociedad hoy en dia, asi que, bueno

-quizo que una niña del pueblo cualquiera no se mezclara entre nosotros

-pu-pues si lo pone asi

-jaja, de hecho asi sono de su parte, si me disculpa,…

_Mike se levanto, dio gracias y se fue con su oso hacia la parte de arriba, y en lo que Grisha comprobo que esta solo, rio satisfecho. A lo que su lechuza se coloco frente a el_

-si no fuera yo, habria caido en esa trampa, tu fuiste el que mando hacer las invitaciones en persona, y entre ellas estaba la de Mikasa

-sssh, ya lo se Moss, supongo que ya te diste cuenta que paso

-si, y creo que si Eren se entera, no estara de acuerdo, se supone que lo dejarias escoger a su prometido

-y claro que escogera, pero, no me puedes criticar por intentar otra cosa

_Mike subio las escaleras, se dirigia a su habitacion y en eso, escucho la voz de Eren retumbar por el pasillo_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-dejalo salir, sacalo sacalo

_curioso ante eso, se acerco y noto al joven en una sala de estar que se encontraba en el pasillo, dando vueltas de un lado a otro junto a Hanji y Sora_

-¡es increible que despues de tantos años se atreva a decir eso!

-hablare con el para que ella y los demas puedan venir, tu tranquilo

-¡ja!, claro que vendran no necesito su permiso para invitar a mi amiga

-ahí va

-me molesta a sobre manera que sobaje a los demas

-si, dile lo que se merece

-Sora, linda, no lo alientes

-es peor si no lo saca, desquitate, SACALOOO

-uf,_Eren se dejo caer en el sillon a un lado de hanji, para despues buscar consuelo en sus brazos_¿Por qué las personas son asi?

-ay Eren, bueno, lamentablemente entre mas posesiones monetarias tienes, mejor te trata la gente, aunque creeme, coo dice una cancion, quien tiene dinero, es llamado sabio, a pesar de no tener idea de lo que habla

-aparte de eso, odio a sobremanera la condicion en la que estoy, piensan que lo que hago solo porque me da lastima o porque, quiero lastimar su dignidad...

-pues, lo siento por quien te haya dicho eso, sea lo que sea, estoy segura que no era tu intencion ofenderlo

-¿am, de quien hablas?

-pues de _hanji susurro y Eren se ruborizo_ lo que opine el me tiene sin cuidado...

_tan rapido como un rayo Eren regreso a su habitacion, y la cerro de golpe, Mike noto el temperamento del joven, a lo que solo sonrio, la castaña noto la presencia de Mike y lo saludo desde lejos, a lo que el solo hizo una reverencia_

-aaay, es mas bueno que el pan

-pff jajaja, pues yo prefiero lo que la aldea ofrece jejeje

-si lo dices por Levi, tendria cuidado con el

-es bello y no lo niegues

-no lo niego pero, ¿de donde salio?

-se que es hermano de Mikasa, que esta añejo, y que su lobo es un idiota, gracias jajaja

-ajaja, pues, dime loca pero, creo que Eren esta sencible por el...

...

_/al dia siguiente me levante temprano, me duche, y me vesti con una camisa blanca, botas de montar, negras y pantalon del mismo color, baje rapidamente y note que Sora estaba ahi esperandome, para mi sorpresa con MIke y su oso, el hombre tenia una camisa negra, y pantalones azul marino con unas botas al mismo tono/_

-buenos dias_dijo Eren_ lamento el retraso

-buenos dias, y en realidad acabo de llegar, pense que con el contrariempo de ayer, no tendria animos de venir

-di mi palabra de que vendria asi que, aquí estoy, en caballo es mas rapido,

_/no lo mire siquiera, tenia otras cosas en la cabeza, subimos al caballo y pese a que intente fingir, noto mi molestia/_

-no tienes que seguir, si no lo deseas

-am, pues,...lamento, la actitud de ayer es solo que

-no lamentes nada, fue admirable como defendiste a tu amiga, no tengo el placer de conocerla pero, de seguro vale la pena defender a alguien como ella

-si, lo vale,

-entonces no lo lamentes, sabes, me lamo la atencion el pueblo que dices, ¿podemos ir?

_/lo pense, y al menos sabia que Levi estaria esperandome en el rio, no se porque me dolio recordarlo, asi que le dije a MIke que le mostraria el lugar, la verdad era que, me dolio saber que el piensa tan mal de mi,..en fin, no podia hacer nada ante esa opinion, y me consolaba saber que, al menos mi martirio terminaria a finales de Marzo,,,/_

_Eren cabalgo despacio, ya que Svein, el oso de Mike, estaba trotando al lado de ellos, mientras Sora lo miraba de la parte trasera del caballo_

-Eren me dio sed

-pues te aguantas

-muejeje ((si como no), pero deberás quiero agüita

_/ni crea que no se no lo que intenta /_

-en el abrevadero te doy agua

-iuug no, ahí beben los caballos, del rio se me antojo, por favor ¿si?

-nos debíamos del camino si hacemos eso

-a mi no me molesta, _dijo Mike_ ¿de verdad tienes sed?

-mucha

_/tanta insistencia ocasiono que cediera, claro, con molestia, me asegure de no ver a Levi y mire a Sora enojado, susurrando para que Mike no escuchara/_

-esta me las pagas

-ay si tu, no me digas ahora que no te gustaria ver a Levi celoso por el osote de hombre que tienes aquí

-el no es nada de mi y no pienso insinuármele, ademas Levi tampoco es nada de mi para que se atreva a sentir celos

-pff jaja, bueno, yo solo decia

_Mike se acerco al rio, y toco el agua cristalina_

-tienes mucha suerte de vivir aquí

-si,...lo disfrutare mientras puedo

-¿de que hablas?

-no es nada importante, solo que, algo me dice que no me queda mucho tiempo para verlo,..

-es triste escuchar eso,

-¿y usted, ?

-hablamonos de tù,

-¿tu, de donde vienes?

-tierras orientales, curioso, mis padres son de Rusia,

-debes extrañar tu casa

-en realidad no, viajo cada que puedo, mis viajes siempre son en barco y

-¡¿osea que has cruzado el mar?, ¿has visto una sirena?, ¿un monstruo marino?

-jaja, pues una vez vi a una ballena, tambien puedes ver delfines de vez en cuando cruzando el mar junto a los navios

-siempre me querido viajar tan lejos como sea posible en barco, kilometros y kilometros de un azul perfecto

-no hay cosa mas hermosa, de noche parece que el cielo y el mar son uno solo

-wou,…debe ser genial hacer todo eso

-¿a ti te gustaria?

-bueno, en realidad, no creo poder, existen ciertas cosas que me lo impiden

-eso me decian tambien, creen que porque eres un Alfa tienes que ser el lider en todo, perfecto, ja, no tiene nada de perfecto ser un estirado

-aajajaja, ya lo creo , ¿eres un alfa?

-si,

-bueno, eso esta bien...

-¿y tu nos odias?

-¿ah?

-cada Omega con el que me topo, al menos dice algo malo de los alfas,..¿tu que opinas?

-opinare, lo mismo que tu opines de mi...

_en lo que Eren y Mike conversaban, Sora comenzo a olfatear el suelo, curioso Svein se le acerco_

-¿buscas algo?

-`pues, los faisanes dejan sus nidos en el suelo, asi que busco huevos

-puedo ayudarte con eso

_el oso imito al zorrito, y olfateo, solo en cuestión de segundos, encontro un nido, a lo cual SOra corrio por unas ramas y las coloco encima de los huevos, cubriendolos con ramitas_

-listo, asi no los van a encontrar,

-jaja, ¿ocultarlos?

-tu no sabes lo lindo que se ven saliendo de su huevo y caminando detras de su mamà,

_la platica entre ambos también fluía de maravilla, y en eso, el oso miro hacia el otro lado, notando la presencia de Levi y su lobo, quienes también miraron extrañados a ese par_

 **Listo, hasta aquí muejejeje**

 **¿sera acaso que Levi partira caras en el capitulo tres?, no se,… jajajaja aun no lo escribo xDDD saludos abajo wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Scc Ccu . Muejejeje, gracias por tu comentario OwO

Sumire crazzy Murasaki . Jajajaja ya era hora de un Omega que los conquistara a todos, pero este Erencito esta medio loquito aun no saco todo su potencial xDD jajajaja, y jaja si de hecho me inspire en esa pelicula para el de Mike, y y y hasta iban xD a comunicarse mentalmente y eso pero dije naaa, asi esta bien, aaaaaaw gracias, e igualmente xD nos leeremos mutuamente tkm.

Sora Yoru Hashiba jajaja, esta sora, jajaja, claro ya sabemos que Levi es el rey pese a que llego Victor a quererle quitar la corona xD, jajajaj, tu yiki yiki estara aquí, xD ajaja, de hecho espero que notaras ciertas cosas en este fic ouo si no lo haces llorare xDDDDDD jaja ok no, jajaja, yei el riren siempre esta conmigo hermana

Van. La virginidad de Eren vale miles de dolares,...por eso no se la ha dado a Levi no tiene para pagar xDDDD jajajaja, ok no .-. , gracias por tu comentario, OuO


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **ESENCIA**

 **Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

 **Narración de Eren representada por: _/bla bla bla/_**

 **Narración de Levi representada por: _[[bla bla bla]]_**

 **Narración de la autora y demás personajes: _bla bla bla_**

 **Los pensamientos serán representado por: _((bla bla bla))_**

 **Nota de la autora: el fic se desarrollara en un ambiente moderno con toques antiguos, existen teléfonos, cámaras fotográficas, televisores, pero todo con un toque retro, al igual que la vestimenta y las casa, a pesar de existir autos, las personas prefieren usar caballos o carruajes, poco a poco se darán cuenta, :D**

_Eren y Mike platicaban de lo que hacia cada uno como heredero de su familia_

-pues, _Mike se sentó en el suelo y miro a Eren con una sonrisa_ es difícil tener que comportarte, jaja, a veces la sociedad puede ser cruel

-ay ni que lo digas, una vez un emperador vino a tomar el té, me toco el trasero y cuando le reclame dijo que era mi culpa

-¿y por que?

_dijo Mike indignado_

-pues, resulta que si eres Omega, tu tienes la culpa de todo acto sexual que provoque un Alfa, es asi,...

-bueno, creo que de esa manera justifican su estupidez, y te diré algo, ser un Alfa, Beta u Omega, no tiene nada que ver con tu calidad de ser humano,

_/era verdad lo que él decía, así que, lo imite y me senté junto a él en el césped, miramos un rato el rio llevar esa agua tan cristalina, y me anime a seguir hablando con el/_

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-20 años

-wouh, jeje, no se te notan, creí que eras mucho mayor

-jajajajaja, debe ser la barba

-si, te queda pero, si te ves bastante maduro

-jajaja, si algo,

_Sora hablaba con el oso, y la plática entre ambos también fluía de maravilla, y en eso, el oso miro hacia el otro lado, notando la presencia de Levi y su lobo, quienes también miraron extrañados a ese par que estaba frente a ellos, _

-am...

_Mike y Eren voltearon, y notaron al hombre de cabello negro detrás de ellos, el castaño no parecio inmitarse ante la presencia de Levi, hasta que Sora hablo_

-ay no, el lobo pulgoso

-mira tu pequeña ra-_pero el lobo no termino su frase, ya que el oso dio un paso seguro hacia el lobo que solo dio un paso hacia atrás,_ ¿y tú qué?

-es la misma pregunta que yo me hago, pero, ademas ¿se le ofrece algo?

_Mike se levantó de inmediato, ayudo a Eren a hacer lo mismo, y tomados aun de las manos, Eren hablo hacia Levi_

-¿Qué hay?...

_[[a veces no sé qué pasa por su cabeza lo juro]]_

-quede en venir así que,…

-aah, ¡¿era hoy?, puf que distraído soy, lo olvide, no puedo juntar peras contigo esta tarde, lastima, además, mi padre me podio guiar a su invitado

-Mike Zacarius, un placer_Mike miro a Levi con algo de molestia, a lo que el pelinegro no se quedo atrás_ ¿es algo de Eren?

-nada, ¿y usted?

_/no entendía el porque, pero ambos parecía que se trataban de manera hostil, digo, no es como si debieran, ….no por el lado de Mike,.../_

-este, am, Mike, debemos irnos, si aun quieres que te muestre el lugar

-si, gracias, ¿señor?..

-Ackerman,…

-¿Ackerman?,.._Mike hizo una cara sorprendida, al escuchar ese apellido_ de los Ackerman de Luxemburgo

-maso menos, Orlu vámonos

_/creí que Levi haría algo mas, pero al escuchar su apellido y el lugar salió rápidamente del lugar, eso me dejo con dudas, las cuales, estoy seguro que Mike responderá sin protestar, subí a mi caballo y Mike al suyo,...y seguimos cabalgando hacia campo abierto/_

-¿de los Ackerman de Luxemburgo?

-son una familia muy respetada por ahí

\- Luxemburgo,.._dijo Eren con un tono curioso_ eso suena lejos

\- está rodeado por tres grandes potencias, Alemania, Francia y Bélgica,

-estamos en Alemania, ¿Cómo es que nunca escuche de esta ciudad?

-es un país,…

_/detuve mi cabalgar, Mike me imito y creo que noto mi curiosidad/_

-¿un país?...

-todavía no nacías, y, yo apenas lo recuerdo, pero Luxemburgo fue la envidia de toda la unión Europea, tanto, que estos tres países que te mencione, se pelearon por su territorio, tanto así que, se creo una guerra, la monarquía de Luxemburgo tuvo que tomar una decisión, asi que muchas personas, abandonaron el pais dejando todo bien material atrás

-¿Por qué?

-se amenazo con una guerra fria, en donde Alemania, estaba dispuesto a lanzar un ataque nuclear,...como te imaginaras, muchas familias decidieron salir, los que queradon prácticamente, eran familias de clase baja, que no tenían a donde ir

-¿Por qué te sorprendió el apellido de Levi?

-esa familia si al no recuerdo, es importante, mi padre me dijo algo sobre ellos hace años, no recuerdo bien

_/eso me dejo con más preguntas que respuestas, apenas y lo estoy asimilando asi que, este pensamiento estuvo conmigo hasta la cena, ...entre cucharadas de sopa, me preguntaba , pero obviamente no tenía la respuesta, fingí demencia y como puede me escape de seguir cenando, le dije a mi padre que me ducharía y él sabe que cuando lo hago, son eternos esos baños, asi que me deseo linda noche, y cubierto por la oscuridad de esta decidi salir, tome una mochila, puse una camisa, unos pantalones y guantes, asi como ropa interior, me escape por mi ventana que estaba en el tercer piso, pero que yo hábilmente sabia desender, ya que en muchas ocasiones anteriores lo habia hecho, Sora se metio por debajo de mi camiseta, y camine entre la oscuridad del bosque hacia la aldea, tenia puesta mi capa con capucha de color negro, asi que nadie se percataría de mi presencia, llegue al bar de Mikasa y ella sabía reconocerme aun con disfraz, se me acerco y me dijo que Levi estaba en su habitacion, a la cual acudi,.../_

_[[estaba leyendo, y en eso escuche que la puerta se abrio de par en par, una silueta delgada y habil entro, y al hacerlo, cerró la puerta con seguro, se quito la capucha que lo cubria, revelando a Eren, lo mire pero regrese la vista a mi lectura, de reojo note que se quito la capa, los guantes negros, arrojo su mochila al suelo y su zorro salio de su escondite, para correr a un sillon y recostarse ahí, el me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acerco poco a poco a mi, se sento en la cama, pero luego, se recostó, usando mi pecho como almoada, y asegurandose de distraerme de mi lectura frotando su cuerpo con el mio, en lo que buscaba una posicion comoda, termino poniendo su cabeza en mi brazo, trate de ignorarlo pero, termine mirandolo, y topandome con esos ojos verde agua, mirándome como un perrito curioso]]_

-¿Qué lees?

-Romeo y Julieta

-ouh, William Shakespeare, mi papá una vez lo invito a cenar,

-aja...

-¿ya casi terminas?, ¿Cuánto te falta?

-un par de paginas, ssh

_Eren hizo un puchero, entendía que Levi estaba concentrado, pero, obviamente un pedazo de papel con linda portada e historia dramática no le ganaría, se movió rápidamente gateo un poco sobre la cama, separo las piernas de Levi y se coloco entre ellas, para, pasar por debajo del libro y colocarse encima de su pecho, poniendo pancita abajo, Levi solo lo miro molesto, pero el joven solo sonrió con mucha inocencia ante esa mirada del adulto, _

´¿sabias que ellos mueren al final?...

-…¡ah carajo!, _Levi arrojo el libro lo mas lejos que pudo, haciendo que este retachara en la puerta_¿feliz?

-pffjajaja, mucho, te gusta leer por lo que veo jajaja

-también me gusta que me dejen tranquilo cuando lo hago,

-si, lastima, tiene un mensaje bello al final, _Eren se levanto, fue por el libro y al recogerlo, volvió a asumir esa posición en la que tenia el estómago abajo, y refugio entre las piernas de Levi, abrio el libro y se lo coloco en el pecho_ listo, continua

-¿ya no vas a interrumpir?

-nop

-tsk, ok...

-pero lee en voz alta

_Levi suspiro resignado, se hecho el cabello hacia atrás, abrió su libro y continuo en voz alta como le habia pedido el castaño_

-"Sorprendido el sumo Fray Lorenzo, y leyendo en el feroz continente de Julieta, en sus errantes miradas, que algo de siniestro maquinaba, para disuadirla de su propósito, le dijo:"

_pero Eren grito_

\- !Hija mía, os suplico en nombre de Dios que moderéis vuestro enojo  
y os mantengáis tranquila en este sitio hasta que yo haya tomado providencia, ! Jajajaja, creo que esa frase te queda

-ay Dios...

-¿lo ves?, eres perfecto jajajaja

-hmp_Levi arrugo el ceño, pero ante tal mirada, llena de inocencia, a pesar de que el sabia que el joven era un rufian, lo unico que pudo hacer despues, fue respirar profundo _fuu, veo que te lo sabes

-evidentemente, como te dije mi padre lo invito a cenar, ademas, a mi madre, _Eren cambio su mirada subitamente a una melancolica, y su tono de voz era apagado_ le gustaba mucho ese libro, Hamlet era de sus favoritos por igual, de niño, junto a ella, me acercaba a leer, justo como estoy ahora acomodado contigo

-hmp, tu madre deberia de darte una buena leccion de vez en cuando, porque..._[[y justo ahí, me tope con una mirada que no habia visto, de repente esos ojos llenos de arrogancia, se llenaron de un brillo, comenzando a humedeserse, ¿habia dicho algo malo?, solo aparto la vista de mi, ocultandola en mi pecho, sin pensarlo mucho, coloque una mano encima de su cabeza, y dije en un susurro]]_ oye, ¿estas bien?

_[[y fue cuando lo confirme, toque una herida que no ha sanado, se intento levantar pero,]]_

_/me abrazo, retuve mis emociones, respiro trantando de aliviarme, y lo mire, ya con una mejor expresion, solo sonrei y le dije sin rodeos/_

-fallecio cuando tenia 5 años,

-lo lamento

-si, yo tambien, todos los dias, asi que como vez, no hubo alguien que me diera una leccion de vez en cuando, ademas, es una herida que aun no cierra, no quiero que cierre, no hasta que cumpla mi cometido...

_[[note lo sombrio de sus ultimas palabras,...asi que solo me atrevi a preguntar]]_

-...¿qué le paso?

-no le veo el caso contarte, de todos modos no te importa, solo es tu curiosidad, ¿o no es asi?

_[[no respondi a eso,...porque tenia razon, pero aun asi, me sorprendio una cosa, y se la expuse]]_

-no te llevo conociendo ni un mes, y , hacemos este tipo de cosas

-ja, '¿cosas?, se llaman relaciones sexuales sin penetracion, muy placenteras por cierto, y no eres estupido, tu sabes porque te frecuento, pero, es verdad, ¿Por qué acceder a seguir haciendolo? Al menos de tu parte

-digamos que, vi una oportunidad y la tome

-ha, que buenos hombres de negocios resultamos ser,

_hubo un silencio, Eren se estaba de nuevo levantando, pero no para retirarse, solo lo hizo para tomar una posision mas comoda, usando el brazo de Levi como almohada_

-¿Por qué viniste?

-Sora tiene razon en una cosa, asi que decidi hacerle caso, y ademas, tu disculpa de ayer sonaba sincera, y como estaba Mike ahí, no puede escucharte, asi que aquí estoy

-pues, lamento lo que dije, Mikasa me conto que desde niños tu y ella son amigos

-si, desde que llego aquí,

-¿Mike es de tus prospectos?

-¿Qué?, no, es un inversionista que trajo mi padre, y tengo que portarme bien con el, no tengo opcion en algunos casos, y solo pidio que le mostrara el lugar, ¿Por qué?, ¿celos?

-para nada

-jajaja, su escencia es impresionante, es un oso hermoso muy amable y bonachón para verse tan rudo jaja, _Eren, hizo una pausa y dijo de tajo_ ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando el dijo que eras de Luxemburgo?

-como dices, "es una herida que aun no cierra", y no te importa, solo es tu curiosidad,

-touché,

-hmpjaja,…

-ouh se te escapo una sonrisa, es adorable

-mejor callate, haste a un lado_por su manera tan tajante de decirlo, Eren creyo que lo estaba corriendo de ahí, pero solo lo movio para poder arroparlo con las sabanas, el joven volvio a gatear por la cama y cuando hubo un espacio libre para acomodarse, de un brinquito llego ahí, apagar la luz de foco y dejar solo un poco de la de vela _ ¿no te meteras en lios si te quedas?

-es normal que me levante antes que cualquiera de la mansion, ya se acostumbraron, traje ropa conmigo, ademas de mi losion y mi jabon personal, no creo que sospechen nada

-vaya, tienes todo planeado...

-jejejeje, si,

_/se sintio un poco raro, con gentileza me arropo, y me acomode junto a el, intente besarlo, pero lo que obtuve, solo fue un beso en la frente, para que despues me volviera a acomodar en su brazo, hice el intento un par de veces pero en todas ellas, volvia a acomodarme para dormir/_

-ya duermete

-viene hasta aquí no solo por la charla sabes

-mañana tengo que trabajar,

-¿en que?

-debo arreglar el bar, esta un poco deteriorado en algunas cosas, es lo que he estado haciendo, debe estar listo antes de irme

_[[fue cuando, senti un poco de tension de su cuerpo,]]_

_/quize preguntar a donde iria, pero obviamente, es algo que no puedo hacer, asi que solo me quede en silencio, cerre mis ojos y espere a que el sueño llegara a calmarme, pero en todo caso, ¿Por qué esa ultima palabra, me afecto?,...se de antemano, que esta persona, no me pertenece, y yo no le pertenesco, asi que no puede haber entre los dos, algun sentido de anelo para que se quede aquí,../_

_en tono a media luz por esa vela, Eren no tardo en caer rendido ante el sueño, respiraba profundo, pero, de repente se acomodaba, acurrucandose mas en esos brazos que le servian de almohada, y de cobijo, hacia ruidos por su nariz, provocando que en ciertas ocasiones respirara por la boca, para luego lanzar un pequeño ronquido, todas esas acciones, no pasaban desapercibidas por Levi, quien se dedico a observarlo, y no ver dormir mas que a un niño,...de nuevo noto esas cicatrices en sus manos, y las delineo con las yemas de sus dedos, teniendo por duda, que las habia ocasionado,...sabia de ante mano que el castaño no responderia, y con esas ideas se quedo dormido, Sora levanto su cabeza, asomandose para ver que el par ya dormia, asi que de un brinco llego al suelo, camino un metro pero se topo con la mirada brillante de un lobo, recostado en un cojin en el suelo, aquel can la miro con malisia a lo que ella quizo regresar rapidamente a la silla, pero para su desgracia, el asiento era muy alto como para dar un brinco para subir nuevamente_

-oh oh...

-tranquila, si Levi o tu dueño descubren que no estas aquí en una pieza, me ira muy mal a mi

-puf, eso y que ahora tengo un nuevo amigo que te pondrá en tu lugar

-¿el oso?, pff, si no le tuve miedo a un leopardo menos a un oso

-hablador

-es la verdad

-mentiras

-cree lo que quieras, _el lobo regreso a asumir su pose de dormir, recargando su cabeza en la almohada, a lo que Sora solo miro para todos lados buscando un sitio donde acomodarse sin éxito, _ puedes dormir aquí si quieres

-¿y que me muerdas o que se me peguen las pulgas?, prefiero la muerte

-como quieras,…

_después de un rato dando vueltas, el zorro se acercó sigilosamente,...y se acomodo a una orilla de la almohada, ...suspiro profundo y le dio una mirada al par de humanos, _

-ay Eren, espero que de esta salgas ileso...

_a la mañana siguiente, Levi se levantó, pero para su sorpresa, el castaño no estaba ahí, miro para todos lados y noto que Sora estaba pancita arriba durmiendo, y junto a ella Orlu mirándola extrañado y picándola con su pata_

-ronca como cuervo...

-¿Dónde esta Eren?

-el Omega se está duchando, lleva como media hora ahí adentro

_[[me levante y tendí la cama, cuando iba a entrar al baño, Eren salió ya vestido y con una toalla en su cabeza]]_

-oh, buenos días, ya hable con Mikasa, y dijo que bajemos a desayunar

_[[se quitó la toalla de la cabeza, y solo hizo su cabello hacia atrás, se peino con los dedos y salio de la habitacion, ...mire el reloj y eran las 8 de la mañana, tome una ducha rapida y baje hacia el bar, note que ambos, tanto Mikasa como Eren, estaba jugando, mientras ella discimulaba tener un duelo con el otro tarado, usando una cuchara de arma]]_

-atrás, el pueblo de los caballeros blancos, corazon de huevos no sera torturado nunca mas

_dijo Mikasa, pero Eren contesto_

-¡JA!, la nacion de los pan tostados y la corte del jamon quieren ver sangre, asi que secuestramos a su princesa, Lady Clara batida_Eren saco de su bolsillo un huevo,..que tenia dibujado con plumon una carita triste, e imitando una voz femenina y chillona dijo_ "aaay no"

-ajajajajaja

-seriedad que estoy a punto de asesinar a tu princesa_el castaño se coloco frente a la estufa, y amenazo con soltar a ese huevo encima de la sarten que estaba al fuego_ ¿osas desafiarme Sir Huernardo corazon de Yema? _y volviendo a dar voz al huevo con voz chillona dijo_ "salvenme aah"

-JAJAJAJAJA, no no espera jajajaja

-lastima, tu insolencia provocara el deceso de tu princesa_y Eren dejo caer el huevo en el sarten, partiendo su cascara en dos y dejando que el interior se derramara en todos lados_ ! _ **Allahu Akbar**_!

-nooooooo, ¡venganza! Jajajaja

-ajajaja, ¿la quieres con jamón o solo pan? Jajaja

-ajajajaja, con pan esta bien

_[[la verdad era, que no veia a mi hermana reir desde hace mucho, no como lo hace ahora, me retire, los deje tener su rato agradable, cuando deje de escuchar risas, era porque el desayuno, muy a su manera estaba servido, note que Eren tomo asiento rapidamente junto a ella, y fue atento al servirle jugo primero, ella unto mantequilla en su pan de el, a tiempo de que el le paso una cuchara a ella, lo que me dio a entender, que no era la primera vez que lo hacian, se entendian muy bien, entre los dos, me sirvieron el mio, Eren el jugo, Mikasa el pan y los huevos con un trozo de jamon]]_

-provecho

-provecho, yom

-gracias por la comida

_[[note que hubo un poco de silencio, pero era porque lo que estábamos comiendo sabia muy bien, no había necesidad de hablar si la intención era desayunar, hasta que Mikasa dijo]]_

-¿arreglaras el exterior Levi?

-necesita pintura, la madera incluso le hace falta mantenimiento, despues de arreglarla la pinto

-¿te ayudamos?

-no

-oh vamos, es temprano y aun no es hora de abrir, Eren tambien puede ayudar

-¿Qué pasa Levi?, ¿tienes miedo de que incendiemos el lugar? Jajajajaja

-jajaja, si Eren tiene razon, entre todos sera facil

-ya dije que no y es mi última palabr-

_pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, Levi ya estaba afuera del bar con los dos jovenes abriendo latas de pintura_

-¿la van a pintar de verde?

-sep, ayer Levi y yo estuvimos de acuerdo, o maso menos

-ay no se, ese color se me hace de una casa comun y corriente

-ese color eligió Levi ayer

-no confiaría en los gustos decorativos de tu hermano, si me consigues un poco de rosa podemos hacer este color café, y quedara mas propio de un Bar, no de una floreria

-jajajajaja, te lo dije Levi

-tsk, el de la tienda me dijo que le quedaba ese color

-creo que te vio la cara, esta pintura es de un lote de producción viejo, de seguro te la vendio en oferta, o te convenció de llevarla para no quedársela el, mira, aquí tiene la fecha de hace dos años mira mira

-¡ya ya entendí!, voy por el color rosa

_después de un rato y ya con los colores pedidos, Eren comenzó a mezclar, obteniendo un tono deseado a su gusto_

-pues si se ve lindo

-¿ya puedo empezar?, ya perdí una hora del día

-ya no te quejes y toma tu brocha y pinta, pero antes debemos lijar el concreto y ver si no tiene humedad porque en ese caso debemos sellarlo, y volverlo a lijar, y la madera de las ventanas si tiene imperfecciones también debemos tratarlas con el mismo procedimiento,

_:_[[el mocoso fastidioso tenia razon,...asi que solo arroje mi brocha y me sente en las escaleras del bar mirando hacia al cielo a ver a que hora terminaba de hablar, despues de hacer una lista y surtirla, por fin pude comenzar, claro que el se sentia el maestro constructor porque decia. "falta aquí, flata alla, pinta esto, ahí no"]]_

-maldito niño maleducado

-¿dijiste algo?

_pregunto Eren que pasaba por ahí mientras levi lijaba la madera de una ventana_

-tsk, solo pensaba en voz alta

-viejo gruñon y pedante

-¡¿dijiste algo?

-na, nada solo pensaba en voz al-ta

-lkasdjfalskdjflk_entre refunfuño, Levi siguió trabajando, hasta llegar a la parte de pintar las paredes_ pff, listo, a menos de que digas lo contrario

-pues se ve bien, podemos proseguir,

_pero mientras, el padre de Eren, Grisha, se había levantado, notando que Eren no estaba en casa_

-¿se fue tan temprano?

-de hecho ya es tarde, Eren madruga más de lo que te imaginas

-Hanji, querida, en ese caso te pido por favor que nos acompañes, Mike debe por lo menos tener una compañía de su edad

-ouh si yo le hago compañía a ese bombón, digo a Mike jajaja

-compórtate

_su padre junto a Hanji y Mike partieron al pueblo, y justo algo llamo su atención, fue ver a su hijo con una brocha, parado de puntas y dando pequeños brochazos al aire, ya que no alcanzaba, Mikasa solo sonreía, y le paso una silla para subirse_

-ouh mira, Erencito está ayudando jajaja

-¿por eso se levantó tan temprano?

_Grisha miro a su hijo bajar de la silla y sonreír, pero no de vuelta a Mikasa, sino a un hombre de cabello negro, Grisha los miro, y los analizo,…_

\- _/estaba pintando feliz, pero en eso me tropecé con una tapa de pintura y sin querer, salpique a Levi en su camisa negra, de un color rosa,…./_ups...

-lo hiciste a propósito

-¿ah?, claro que no, resbale, eso pasa por desordenado

-fuiste tú el que dejo eso ahí

-ups

_Eren se dio la vuelta, pero en eso sintió que picaban su hombro, y de la nada una brocha se puso en su cara pintándolo de café_

-upssssss

-que maduro eres_sin quedarse atrás Eren tomo otra brocha y le hizo lo mismo_ upssssssssssssssssss

-o-oigan

_mikasa intento hacer algo pero cuando menos se dio cuenta Levi contesto la agresión, y Eren no se quedó atrás y se volvieron a salpicar pintura_

-¡ja, ¿con que esta es la venganza de los corazón de huevos,?, su descendiente mas joven no pudo conmigo y ahora manda al hijo mayor, pues en guardia_Eren asumió una posición de esgrima, a lo que Levi solo se dio cuenta del juego y negando con la cabeza solo se dio la vuelta, pero, no espero que Eren lo picara en la espalda causando una mancha enorme_ mi legado no juega limpio,

_Hanji que también miraba se partió de risa, Mikasa se llevó las manos a la boca esperando lo peor, Mike solo levanto una ceja esperando a ver que seguia y Grisha solo miro atento, pero Levi, se encogió de hombros, parecía tener ira en todo su cuerpo, pero al girar la vista, soltó a la vez un suspiro, y para sorpresa de Mikasa y Eren que lo vieron de cerca, una sonrisa, y luego_

-ajajajaaj, ok ok me rindo, _Levi solo se acerco al castaño y froto su cabeza_tu clan de los pan y jamón o lo que sea gana, jajaja, pero ya terminemos de una vez

-ajaja, ok_Eren se ruborizo un poco, al pero al darse cuenta, Mikasa lo veía con asombro_¿Qué?

-n-nada jejeje...(o, eso creo)

_/la verdad, yo también estaba asimilando lo que vi, pero después, senti una mirada sobre mi, y al girar el cuerpo, me tope con mi padre viniendo hacia aquí, me quede estatico por un momento pero, Hanji como siempre, volvio las cosas menos tensas para mi/_

-ouh pero miren si mi Erencito es muy trabajador, cuando me dijiste anoche que ayudarías con esto no pense que te levantarías tan temprano

-ah, si , es mejor asi, además, ya casi van a abrir y faltan las ventanas de arriba, _Eren miro a su padre, y frunció el ceño _padre...

-Eren, buenos días,

-hola señor Jeager

_Grisha se bajo de su caballo color café oscuro, mientras Mike y Hanji lo imitaban_

-Mikasa, encanto, me da gusto verte

-eso lo dudo_Susurro Eren a Hanji_ en la cena no dice lo mismo

-jajaja ssssh

_Grisha, se acercó a la joven y le beso la mano, pero luego miro a Levi, Mikasa noto esa mirada y hablo nerviosa_

-S-Se-señor Jeager, el es, Levi Ackerman, mi hermano

-un placer _Grisha solo inclino la cabeza hacia Levi, y este lo imito_ no sabia que tenias un hermano, es la primera vez que lo veo

-si_Eren hizo un poco de burla en su voz aun susurrándole a Hanji_ a todos nos tomo por sorpresa

-jajajajaja sssh

-e-el, estaba fuera del país, y pues

_Levi se acercó a Mikasa y la sujeto del hombro con delicadeza_

-fueron negocios personales los que me obligaron a alejarme un tiempo, mas sin embargo he estado al pendiente de mi hermana, los mismos asuntos me traen de regreso, pero solo en brevedad

-ya veo, Eren, te pido de favor que asistas a Mike con algo después de esto, ...bueno, después de un baño

-Hanji esta libre, ella puede ir con el

-eso si

-te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas tu

-por eso digo que no

-¿es necesario que yo vaya?

_Mike miro a Grisha, quien se veia enojado_

-si, lo es, saldré de la ciudad y regresare hasta mañana, Hanji viene conmigo, asi que tu, te quedas , para ser un buen anfitrión,

-pues, me voy a quedar, para ser un buen amigo,.

_el ambiente se puso tenso, pero en eso Levi hablo_

-te recomiendo que le hagas caso a tu padre

-pero..

_pero Levi interrumpió_

-ya solo faltan las ventanas del segundo piso, esta alto y es mejor que lo haga yo, te puedes lastimar, te agradezco la ayuda

-de nada...am,...los veo más tarde...v-voy por Sora

_/¡¿por qué demonios cedi tan rapido?!, ay no se, pero cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba caminando a casa, con Sora en mis brazos, me duche como acorde, ...pero entre esa agua que me recorria el cuerpo, recordé la risa de Levi, y por la expresión de Mikasa, no parecía hacerlo seguido,...fue ahí donde recorde la palabra, "guerra", y dice que esta cambia a las personas, ...me intrigo, con ese pensamiento llegue a la sala y note que Mike estaba leyendo, me acerque y me sente, el al notar mi presencia dejo su libro a un lado/_

-lamento no ser la compañía que deseas

-aaaahahaha, am, lamento si se vio asi, pero no me gusta ceder tan rapido a los deseos de mi padre,

-¿y cuales son tus deseos?

-pues son, _/y pensé en levi,..solo negué con la cabeza inmediatamente/_ n-nada en especial, olvídalo..._Svein, apareció de repente, se sento bajo los pies de Mike y recosto su cabeza en una de sus patas_ tu oso es muy lindo, ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-pues, es una historia un poco larga,

-bueno, no iremos a ningún lado,

-aja, tienes razon, bueno, mis padres como te dije son Rusos, pero un dia viajamos a la Antártica para recoger muestras de una sal marina que según sabíamos tenia minerales que no se encontraban en ningún otro lado, y eso debido a las temperaturas bajo cero, me perdí en la exploración, tenia unos 6 años, mi padre me advirtio que si me perdia, tenia que quedarme ahí, pero, yo insistí en avanzar, no me quise dejar vencer por la circunstancia y seguí caminando

-¿tu solo?, wou

-si, algo en mi no me dejo rendirme,... asi que, caminando, cai en una madriguera, una cavada en el suelo,...y...estaba un oso polar, una hembra, con una cria, la mayoria se hubiera petrificado, pero, yo quede encantado,...me acerque, y vi a ese cachorro, esos ojos negros en esa enorme cara jajaja, y esa nariz de botón,...fue hermoso, la madre se levantó en dos patas amenazándome, pero no tuve miedo, me quede quieto, y me senté en el suelo,..su cachorro vino directo hacia mi, lo abrace y de repente el me dijo "todo va a estar bien tranquilo" jajaja

-ouh, que lindo

-ajaja, si, deje que pasara la tormenta que estaba afuera, me acurruque junto a ellos, y al dia siguiente, cuando mis padres me encontraron, el cachorro, me siguió, su madre solo le dio una lamida en la frente, diciéndole adiós, yo no entendía del todo que pasaba, pero al llegar con mis padres, mi madre me dijo, "encontraste tu esencia, estoy orgullosa de ti"

-que hermoso,…

-se dice que nos topamos con ellas cuando llega el momento, es el destino, mas sin embargo, nos marca de por vida en nuestra manera de actuar, ..somos fáciles de leer

_y en eso Svein hablo_

-"un oso, una imagen de tranquilidad más sin embargo, un guerrero, lleno de poder, el oso es significado de valentía, paz, resurrección, benevolencia, soberanía, paternidad, paciencia e introspección, se observa en el oso una energía amistosa y positiva, cuando todo le es favorable, un animal feliz en su medio, y lo irradia, aunque mucha gente ve a los osos como peligrosos, ellos solo se interesan por sus propios asuntos y sólo usan la fuerza cuando es absolutamente necesario. Te describe a la perfección...por eso supe que debía ir contigo

_Sora también llego corriendo, con su osos de peluche cargándolo en su espalda, llego con Eren y este la levanto en brazos para dejarla descansar en sus piernas, mientras ella masticaba entre sus dientes al peluche_

-¿y tú?, ¿Cómo conociste a Sora?

-pues, de hecho, no lo recuerdo_/note la cara de Mike, parecía no creerme, entonces hable con mucha honestidad/_ a mi madre le encantaba pasear por el bosque, así que desde que nací, siempre me llevo con ella, cuando ella menos lo espero, un cachorro de Zorro se nos acercó, más bien, se me acerco a mí, y dice que tenía una voz muy linda y dijo "hola soy Sora llévame contigo"

_Eren sujeto a Sora entre sus brazos y beso su cabeza_

-oh, estate quieto _Sora empujo a Eren con sus patitas delanteras _ajaja

-jeje, y desde entonces, aquí está conmigo,

-pero debes recordar algo

-ajajaja, no no podría, tenía meses de nacido...

-¿o-ósea qué?

_Tanto Svein y Mike miraron a Eren asombrados, si bien las esencias rebelaban la personalidad de quien las poseía, también era verdad que no todo el mundo encontraba esa esencia, era como encontrar tu alma gemela, una aguja en un pajar, debido a tus acciones, no era el destino solamente, pero el hecho de que el joven frente a ellos ya fuera por así decirlo elegido por su esencia, con apenas meses de edad_

-jajaja, veo que se quedaron sin habla

-b-bueno, no es común, creo que, nunca había escuchado algo así, por lo regular uno la encuentra de niño o de adolescente

-si también me lo dicen,

-¿y tú no recuerdas nada Sora?

_pregunto el oso_

-si, aaay lo recuerdo bien, estabas bien pequeñito y te quería comer tus cachetitos pero tu mami no me dejo y Sunny tampoco jajaja..ouh

_Sora pareció desanimarse al decir ese nombre_

-¿Quién es Sunny?_Sora bajo sus orejas hacia atrás, ante la pregunta del oso y salió corriendo_ ¿d-dije algo malo? _Eren se levantó de su lugar, y se estaba retirando, Svein miro a Mike preocupado_ ¡¿e-enserio dije algo malo?!

-no lo sé, espera aquí

_MIke siguió al castaño, y lo alcanzo en las escaleras, él y Sora abrazados, y el zorrito hablando con voz cortada_

-no es justo,…

-ssh ssh, tranquila , todo estará bien,

-n-no, no lo está

-lo sé, lo se, se que las extrañamos, y mucho pero, no hubieran querido que nos rindiéramos tan fácil

_/note la presencia de Mike, me levante de las escaleras y cubri a Sora con mi brazo/_

-lamento si Svein, los ofendió en algo

-no lo hizo, descuida, solo abrió una vieja herida es todo, lamento no quedarme pero,

_Eren se dio la vuelta pero Mike dijo_

-¿puedo ayudar?

-no, ya nadie puede

_Y el castaño se retiro, Mike se dio la vuelta, y regreso a la sala, pero Svein lo encontro de camino, _

-¿Qué paso?

-dijo que eran solo viejas heridas, pero, creo que es algo mas

_en la hora de la cena, Moss, la lechuza de Grisha, entro primero a la casa, y llego directo a la sala, posando en el respaldo de un sillon, donde el rubio miro fijamente a la chimenea, sin percatarse de la presencia de la lechuza, que saludo amablemente_

-buenas noches..._sin respuesta por parte del rubio, volvió a insistir_ejem, buenas noches

-Mike _hablo Svein para llamar si atencion_ MIke...

-oh, lo lamento_el nombrado hizo su cabello hacia atrás, _ buenas noches, crei que, regresaban hasta mañana

-bueno, resulto que no era tan urgente, ¿Cómo la pasaron usted y Eren?

-¿Quién es Sunny?

_la lechuza esponjo su plumaje, y le evito la mirada al rubio, pero hablo con molestia_

-eso, es un asunto familiar

-Moss_ Grisha entro a la sala, y ocupo el lugar donde su lechuza se habia posado,_ Sunny, era la esencia de la madre de Eren, ella y mi esposa, desgraciadamente, ya no estan con nosotros,

-l-lo lamento

-si, tambien nosotros, a diario, bueno, la cena estara lista en un momento

_Grisha se levanto de su asiento, para subir a la habitacion de Eren, sin siquiera tocar entro, y miro al castaño sentado en su cama, sobandole la cabeza a Sora, Moss siguió de cerca a Grisha, y se paro cerca del zorro, para acurrucarse junto a el_

-creí que regresabas hasta mañana,…

-no fue tan urgente, en fin, te quiero abajo para la cena

-no bajare

-es una ord-

_/el siquiera escuchar esa palabra de nuevo,...me revolvió el estomago, no me importa que sea mi padre,...no quiero escuchar de nuevo esa palabra, asi que lo interrumpi antes de que terminara/_

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que pase tiempo con el?

-bueno, pues, porque es un invitado

-no pienso bajar para ser la dama de compañía de tu visita, que te quede claro que no me sobajare a eso

-y te recuerdo que eres un Omega, si lo piensas Mike

_/y fue ahí cuando lo comprendi,/_

-espera,...¿estas intentando que yo me le acerque con otra intencion?

-¿y que esperabas?, si lo piensas, se ve que el tiene intentes, y te dire una cosa, pese a lo que trates de hacer, no puedes _Grisha siguió hablando, Eren tembló ante las palabras_ tu como Omega..._y de nuevo esa palabra retumbo en sus oidos_Omega,..Omega, Omega

_/sin darme cuenta, tome a Sora en brazos, camine hacia la salida, se que escuche mi nombre pero no me importo, corri hacia los establos, sin siquiera ensillar a Raven cabalgue en el, y me aleje hacia el bosque/_

_Grisha intento seguirlo, pero solo pudo observar impotente como su hijo se retiraba, Hanji que recien habia entrado, miro con angustia al Grisha,_

-¿otra vez?

-siempre que alguien le recuerda a su madre se pone asi

_Grisha, intento esconder aparte la verdadera intención que tenia_

-¿y que esperabas?, Grisha, ni tu ni nadie sabemos lo que vio Eren, lo que le hicieron, solo sabemos una cosa y es que su madre está muerta y que dio la vida por él,...no sabes la culpa que debe estar llevando, lo que menos necesita, es que llegues tú y le recuerdes el motivo por el cual Carla falleció

_Eren cabalgo, ...y llego a una cabaña abandonada en el bosque,..por fuera, se veia deteriorada, con vidrios rotos, madera desgarrada,...y al bajar de su caballo,...miro fijamente hacia ese lugar,...con odio_

-Omega,….si tal vez eso sea, pero juro por todo, que me las pagaras caro,….asi sea lo ultimo que haga, hare que lo ultimo que hagas tu, ...es ahogarte con tu sangre

_[[al dia siguiente, me levante temprano, baje a la barra del bar, pero lo que note inmediatamente fue de nuevo a esa tipa con lentes y el cabello amarrado, estaba hablando con Mikasa, y me acerque a escuchar]]_

-¿segura que no lo has visto linda?

-n-no, se lo juro, por lo regular viene aquí temprano pero, no lo he visto desde ayer en la mañana

-ay Dios,...s-si ves algo no dudes en avisarme_Levi se acerco y Hanji aprovecho_o-oye, lamento mi actitud del otro dia, pero, bueno, no se que intenciones tenias con Eren, pero veo que no son malas, …

-¿Qué le paso?

-bueno, ayer tuvo un disgusto con su padre

-típico de un niño, salir corriendo

-no, por lo regular se queda y enfrenta el problema, lo conoces poco, pero el no es de los que huye, por eso me preocupa, esta vez es diferente, si te busca, por favor, avísanos

_[[y se fue,...lleve a Orlu conmigo, creo que tiene apego a ese bosque, pensé que lo encontraría ahí, camine por un rato dando vueltas, ...y fue cuando lo vi,...junto a su zorro, mirando el agua correr, pero esta vez, lucia diferente, sus ojos que antes brillaban, ya no lucían así, ahora una sombra los había cubierto, estaban ambos sentados en el césped, y junto a ellos un corcel de pelaje negro,...cuando me acerque, Eren ni siquiera volteo a verme, así que ocupe un lugar junto a el]]_

-te estan buscando

-no quiero ir ahora,...

-¿Qué paso?

-no te importa,…

-tsk,..ire a decirles que estas aquí

-¡¿aaah?!, ¡oye no tienes derecho!

-eres un mocoso de 14 años, tu lugar es en tu casa

-¿y por que no mejor les dices que tambien medio me cojes?

-lo hare cuando lleguemos a tu casa

-esa no es mi casa, nada de ahí es mio, no poseo nada,…

_y Orlu dijo_

-, las palabras del desastre, adolescente y Omega

_Eren miro al par con desprecio, _

-JODANSE_el joven solo se levanto de golpe, subió a su caballo e intento cabalgar pero Levi sujeto de la crin a Raven_ ¡¿que te pasa?, suelta a mi caballo, suéltalo!_Eren forcejeo con Levi, pero este no cedió, _¡déjame!

-es por lo de tu madre, ¿no es así?

_Eren, se quedo estático ante eso, perdió el aliento y dejo de forcejear con Levi, eso ocasiono que se fuera de espaldas, tanto el y Sora cayeron al suelo, Levi intento ayudar pero el joven solo le dio una manotazo a su mano al intentar acercarse para tocarlo, intento salir corriendo, pero Levi lo sujeto de su mano, ambos lucharon un rato para determinar si Eren saldría corriendo o no, Sora al estar en el suelo solo sacudio la cabeza, y el lobo fue a su auxilio_

-¿estas bien?

-creo que si,

_ la pelea siguió entre ambos, hasta que Levi abrazo al joven _

_/reconozco, ...que al sentir que me abrazo me quede estático,...sin saber que hacer, pero a la vez, no se que ocurrió, mi pecho, mi corazón al igual que mi garganta dolían, sentía que explotarían si no gritaba,… o decía algo/_

_[[y lo escuche, un grito lastimero, lleno de odio, rencor, pero también dolor]]_

-¡Odio ser un maldito Omega, lo odio lo odio LO ODIOOOOOH! _y entonces, esa voz, solo se volvió un susurro, con voz cortada_ lo odio con todas mis fuerzas,...ngh,

_[[¿Cuánta fuerza se necesita para quebrantar esta voluntad?,… no sabia después de lo poco que vi de el, ni porque casi lo matan, ni ante un arma, ni ante una amenaza, creo que vi su punto débil, su madre,…no debe ser fácil, pero,…]]_

-cuando tenia tu edad, yo perdí a mis padres, lo tenia todo, y en un segundo, ya no tenia nada, creo que, haber tenido esa fuerza de voluntad tuya, me hubiera servido de mucho,….

_[[lo voltee a ver, y seguía llorando, mirando hacia un punto perdido, con esos ojos verde agua, temblando, al igual que su cuerpo, sentados en el césped, y solo nos quedamos así]]_

_Sora, se levanto del suelo, pero el lobo se lo impidió, y ambos esperaron, hasta que Levi le dijo que era tiempo de ir a casa, pero el joven, dijo con una voz suplicante_

-no, no ahora,

-solo los angustiaras, ¿los zorros se ocultan de lo que no pueden resolver?...

-obviamente no, pero tampoco soy lo que muchos creen,….un zorro de esencia, es una carga pesada...

-dices, que no quieres ir a tu casa

-no

-te ayudare entonces

_/me ayudo a levantarme, Levi tomo a Sora en sus brazos y la llevo consigo, lo seguimos, me dijo que el caballo no podia acompañarnos asi que mande a Raven a casa, el sabe llegar solo, asi que, al continuar mi camino con el, me indico que me quedara ahí, tome a Sora en brazos y esperamos un buen rato, hasta que vi un auto avanzando hacia mi, note que Levi conducia asi que eso me sorprendio un poco, me hice un lado para que el vehiculo pasara y Levi estaciono junto a mi, bajando el vidrio del conductor/_

-¿ de donde sacaste el auto?

-fue un intercambio, yo lleve a varios puertos mercancia, y me pagaron en especie

-no sabia que servia, Mikasa nunca lo uso, aunque yo prefiero los carruajes, no contaminan el ambiente

-si como sea,..suban

_Eren se io la vuelta, llego al asiento del copiloto, se abrocho el cinturon, y Sora dio un brinquito hacia la parte trasera del auto, donde Orlu ya estaba ocupando el asiento, el lobo esperaba que el zorro dijera algo pero solo le dio la espalda, y ocupo un lugar sin decir nada_

-oye,_el lobo le hablo, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna_ ¿estas bien?

-no,…

-si quieres hablar

-no quiero,…

_[[conduje por un rato, llevaba 40 minutos de camino, deje que se despejara asi que no hable con el, solo me limite a conducir, cuando lo mire, note que parecia buscar algo, o mas bien, estaba observando todo como si fuera un niño en una dulceria, ni el puede ocultar que le emociona, y fue ahí donde pude hacer algo]]_

-¿primera vez en auto?

-pues, si, creo que me gusta

-creo que te gustara un poco mas

_/acelero un poco, y la verdad era algo increible, abri la ventana, y ese viento corriendo por mi cara, se sintio bien, me senti refrescado/_

_pero mientras en la casa de Eren todo era un caos, Hanji estaba hablando con dos oficiales, en lo que Grisha paseaba de un lado para el otro, _

-le avisaremos si encontramos algo

-se los agradezco, _pero en eso, Hanji escucho el relincho de Raven, y todos se apresuraron a salir, topandose con la sorpresa de que el caballo estaba, pero no el jinete, Hanji se acomodo los anteojos y nego con la cabeza_ aaay, esto no es bueno...

-¿Dónde esta Eren?

-pues con su caballo no, pero tenemos una pista, quizá se fue al bosque, si es asi ya regresara, dejalo tranquilo, Grisha, estas ocultando algo

-no es nada, oficiales, estare al tanto

-con permiso

_y al momento de que se fueron Hanji que no se quedaba con una respuesta que no le satisfacía, insistio_

-¿le dijiste algo que no le gusto verdad?

-no...

-escucha, no quiero sonar grosera, pero, te conozco, pese a que es tu hijo, ….se que no lo aprecias como debes,..se que quieres lo mejor para el pero, el destino le tiene preparado algo,...no trates de cambiarlo, veo que cosas peores pasaran,

_la castaña se fue y Grisha solo se dio la vuelta y regreso a la sala, sirviendo una copa de vino y recostandose en ese sofá tan comodo, en eso escucho unas pisadas y descubrio a Mike_

-lamento la impresión que le he dado

-es lo de menos, ¿Eren esta bien?, vi que su caballo regreso

-si, pero el no,

-realmente no se si este es el momento pero,...queria preguntarle algo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-es sobre, la fiesta de compromiso de su hijo...

_Levi ya llevaba mas de una hora conduciendo, y en eso, la cara de Eren cambio, cuando noto que mas adelante se encontraban las puntas de unos edificios_

-¿Dónde estamos?

-casi para entrar a la ciudad de Münster, una de las ciudades mas hermosas de Alemania

-¿en serio?

_/y lo note, una ciudad llena de color, parecia que tan solo entrar ya estaba dentro de un museo, era colorido, rustico, y juraria que olia muy bien,/_

-deberian sacarte mas seguido

-lo hacen pero en los alrededores jamas, temen que me guste explorar mas alla del bosque jeje

-hmp, es bueno salir de vez en cuando,

-si quiza, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

_/Levi estaciono de repente, baje del auto y mire todo a mi alrededor, al darme la vuelta note que ya estaba junto a mi,/_

-te ayudo a ser un fugitivo, solo por un rato

-ejeje, quien sabe, a lo mejor me quedo

_[[solo negue con la cabeza, abri la puerta de atrás y note que Sora aun estaba en la misma posicion de hacia tiempo, solo hecha bola mirando al suelo,...Orlu bajo rapidamente, asi que me agache a su altura y le susurre]]_

-quiero que seas bueno con ella

-no la insulte en el camino, eso ya es bastante

-hablo enserio

-tsk, ya que...

_[[entre por ella, la coloque en mis brazos y la acaricie,]]_

-¿estas bien?

-no,….

-¿te gusta la carne?

-¿a quien no?

-bueno yo tengo hambre, ¿tienen hambre? _Orlu afirmo, y Sora tambien, Levi hiba a ver la respuesta de Eren pero este ya estaba a media cuadra lejos de ahí_ ¡o-oye!

_corrio despues de cerrar la puerta del auto rapidamente y alcanzarlo, mirando a un joven pintar la acera con gises, creando un paisaje en la acera de la calle_

-¿ya viste?, esta usando puntillismo, no puedo creer que sepa hacer eso solo con tizas...

-¿tizas?

-, jajaaja, gises de colores,...es muy lindo

-no has visto nada de esta ciudad creeme,

_/y la verdad era que, no, no habia visto algo como esto nunca, por donde quiera que miraba, habia arte, musica, danza, y me senti en paz, entramos a un museo, y aparte de bellas pinturas en acuarela, me quedo observando una, en donde habia un mar, y entre las olas rosas, Levi me alcanzo y contemplo el cuadro conmigo/_

-¿has visto eso en el mar?

-no, es solo una pintura,..

-pero que de verdad pudiera haber rosas creciendo en el mar, ¿no seria lindo?

-algo, poco realista

-es una pintura, no tiene que ser realista, puede ser un sueño, alguien lo soño, y ahora lo estamos viendo

-mi sueño es comer algo, y yo se como volverlo realidad,

-estamos viendo arte y tu solo piensas en tu estomago

-yo tambien quiero comer, _Sora, que aun seguia en brazos de levi, miro al castaño con ojitos suplicantes y una voz infantil_ de verdad quiero

-aaw entonces vamos

-al fin

_/al llegar a la calle, note que habia muchos sitios para comer, pasamos de largo varios de ellos, asi que no pude evitar preguntar/_

-am, Levi, ¿Dónde vamos?

-¿has escuchado hablar del "Mercadillo"?

-pues, algo asi, ¿Qué no le dicen asi los domingos por la aldea a todos los puestos que se juntan por el patio de la iglesia?

\- si, hoy es miercoles, asi que hoy habra uno por aquí

-¿en serio?

-si es muy popular

_/y no se equivocaba, por todos lados habia que comprar, el solo hecho de ver tanto, ya me sentia como un señora emocionada haciendo las compras, solo mire, y cuando menos lo espere, Levi me llevo a un puesto, donde estaban sirviendo algo que se veia como una sopa de color morada/_

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿es en serio?, ¿nunca has comido Borsch?

-pues, no...

-creo que tu mansión bien podría ser una torre, ´¿en que mundo vives?

-aja, ¿y tu el noble caballero que me saco de ahí? _Eren se cruzo de brazos, pero luego llevo una mano a su frente fingiendo un desmayo_ ay, mi héroe salvame

-ya sientate de una vez

_/despues de mofarme un rato, me sente, era un lugar a la intemperie solo cubierto por una tela por techo, la mesa, bueno, mis rodillas se flexionaron un poco, eran algo pequeñas, y la mesa tenia un mantel muy colorido,/_

_[[y lo observe mirando todo de nuevo, y ademas, tomaba el servilletero, jugo con la sal, y miro debajo de la mesa, brinco un poco sujetando su silla,...y finalmente se quedo quieto solo para mirar a otra mesa]]_

-ay Dios,

-hola caballeros

_una joven de trenzas rubias llego a la mesa, con un vestido negro, pero con un delantal lleno de colores, dibujando con un bordado en hilo un colibri, pregunto por la orden y Levi pidio de inmediato_

-un Borsch frío, ginger ale de bebida

-claro, ¿y para ti lindo?

_[[Eren estaba jugando con el mantel, y esa pregunta llamo su atencion]]_

-¿aaam?, pues,…

-tenemos fresco el Borsch de ternera

-am,….si,….

-¿y de beber que gustas?

-pues, lo mismo que el...

-jejeje, enseguida, ¿y para las esencias?

-yo no quiero comer ternera_Sora hizo un puchero, y dato curioso, aun seguia en los brazos de Levi_ iug...

-tambien tenemos de cerdo y de pollo

-!pollo pollo!

-yo si quiero la ternera,_dijo Orlu_ y deje el hueso

-en un momento estare con ustedes

_y cuando la mesera se fue_

-aun sigo sin saber que demonios es Borsch

-ya lo probaras, de todo el mercado, aquí se sirve la receta original, siéntete afortunado

-bueno, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-para comer, es obvio, además esta delicioso,

-si tu lo dices,…

-eso diras cuando lo pruebes, confia en mi

_/lo mire, y tambien me miro, juro que senti algo en mis mejillas, pero, no tuve tiempo de saber si era verdad que tenian rubor, porque, de repente, un joven de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro se acerco a nosotros, tenia una camisa blanca y pantalones del color de su cabello/_

-el capitan Levi Ackerman, el lobo de mar, ¿Cómo ha estado?

_/pero note que Levi no le respondio, lo ignoro por completo, pero al parecer, esa persona no aceptaría tal cosa, ya que sin siquiera pedir permiso se sento junto a nosotros a lo que Levi al fin le dijo algo, o eso creo porque lo dijo como en susurro/_

-largate

-oh, asi que eres de esos, bueno, pues yo no soy como los tontos a los que acostumbras, me gusto esa noche que pasamos, ¿no te gustaria repetir?

_[[mire a Eren, y el me miro a mi, extrañamente parecia muy calmado a pesar de la visita y lo que dijo, a lo cual, solo respondi]]_

-no fue gran cosa, lárgate

-¿y quien es el?_el hombre miro a Eren de arriba para abajo_ cada vez mas inocentes, ¿Qué pasa Levi tus estándares ya bajaron?, jajaja, ¿te gustan sin experiencia?_Eren permanecio calmado y con una sonrisa, aun cuando el tipo frente a el, se movia de una manera exagerada y parecia querer lucirse frente a el, pero, este hombre tambien noto al pequeño zorrito en los brazos de Levi_ ouh, ahora entiendo, ¿es tuyo? _Eren no dijo nada, y no hizo otra accion mas que asentir con la cabeza y con una sonrisa_ hmp, _pero, solo demostro desprecio_ una zorra, contra eso no se compite,

-lo dire solo una vez largat-

_pero Eren interrumpio_

-no, dejalo, que se quede, siempre es agradable compartir la comida en compañía, sientase libre de tener estadia en la mesa...

-¿tu no eres de por aquí?, ¿verdad?

-¿lo notaste?, ouh bueno, en eso tienes razón, ¿y tu de que pocilga vienes?

-¡oye!

_El joven se intento levantar, pero Eren solo hizo una seña de calma con sus manos_

-oh vamos solo es una broma, asi que, ¿tu y Levi tuvieron sexo?, ¿Cuánto duro?, ¿es dominante o tiene algun fetiche? _Levi solo se dio un palmazo en la cara, pero el invasor solo abrio la boca al escuchar todas las preguntas que estaba lanzando el castaño_ ¿es cierto que la tienen del tamaño de los pies? Porque aquí entre nos sus pies no son muy impresionantes

-b-bueno

-¿necesitas chupársela para que se le levante? Porque eso no es buena señal

-¿Por qué no?

-dos palabras, disfunción eréctil, _ya Levi, no solo tenia una mano, si no ambas en la cara, recargando sus codos en la mesa y negando con la cabeza, esperando que aquello terminara_¿a ti te la chupo?

_Eren lanzo una sonrisa de lado, el tipo solo se ruborizo, pero no pretendia quedarse atrás_

-s-si, y mu-muchas veces

-¿en serio?, crei que solo habias pasado una noche con el,

-b-bueno...

_ya sin vergüenza, Eren se acerco al joven, y lo jalo de la camisa atrayendolo hacia el, para susurrarle en la oreja_

-¿no te interesa un trio?,

-pfffffffffffffffff jajajajaja

_Sora solto una carcajada, el pelinegro mas joven abrio la boca todo lo que pudo, Levi asumió la misma posición y Orlu ya tenia un tic en el ojo, en eso llego la mesera y entrego las ordenes, Levi hiba a parar todo, hasta que la visita no deseada miro al castaño con rabia_

-Oh mira, llego mi Borsch

-eres un enfermo

-y tu una puta barata, mira niño no me interesa cuantas veces te haya cogido, no lo hara mientras este conmigo, Bon Appetit _y sin avisar, Eren vacio el plato hondo en la cabeza de su contrincante, y como si de una naranja en un exprimidor manual se tratara, lo restrego un par de veces, el otro solo se quedo estatico, Levi asombrado, Sora se moria de risa, y Orlu solo se llevo una pata a la cara, a lo que Eren, rozo su dedo indice en el guiso que habia quedado en la cara del joven, para despues llevárselo a la boca_ délicieux, tenias razon Levi, es, delicioso...

-¡eres un!..._el agredido, intento hacer algo, pero al toparse con esa cara llena de malicia, solo hizo una rabieta y se fue, no sin antes gritar_ ¡ idiota!

_pero Eren respondio mirando a Levi ya con seriedad_

-¿asi te dice de cariño?

-solo cuando me lo merezco...

-idiota...

-eso no me lo merezco...

-¿asi que eres un Don Juan?

-no, solo fue una noche, ¿y que hay de ti?

-¿de mi?, yo solo calmo mi celo cuando no tengo de otra, y tu pareces contento, asi que sssh, no hablemos de eso, estamos comiendo, bueno, ellos si

_[[y señalo a Sora y Orlu, que bien llegada la comida comenzaron, no se si por hambre o el temor de que su comida fuera usada como arma blanca, en fin, ordene otra vez por el, pero, parecio ignorar el hecho de lo que habia ocurrido, o eso parece, parecia molesto,…]]_

-¿estas bien?

-si, bueno, no es gran cosa, ...¿hay baños por aquí?

-uno al fondo, tu comida ya casi viene

-no tardo...

_[[se levanto, y aproveche que me dejo solo con Sora]]_

-¿Por qué su molestia?

-aparte de que vino un niño feo a molestar, bueno, a Eren no le gusta que lo juzguen por mi culpa,

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-bueno, la gente cree que por ser un zorro es traicionero, astuto, dispuesto a engañar, Eren es mucho mas que eso, incluso tu, llegaste a criticarlo, se que las esencias somos parte de la personalidad, pero, la gente como siempre, solo lee las primeras cuatro lineas, y se aburren del resto,…

_[[cuando volvio del baño, se dispuso a comer, y una vez terminado, nos fuimos, y fuimos a un lugar]]_

-¿una biblioteca? _pregunto Eren_ linda...

-ven conmigo

_/y lo segui, pasamos varios pasillos, hasta llegar al estante de la letra E/_

-¿buscaras un creepy pasta?

-no, algo mas, profundo

-ay si tu

_/y de un estante, note en letras doradas esa palabra "Esencias", ¿Qué pretendia?, no lo se, tomamos un lugar en las mesas, y entonces lo vi, abrio el libro, una vez encontrado lo que buscaba, me dio el libro y para mi sorpresa, comenzo a leer/_

-" **esencia** es **aquello invariable y permanente** que constituye la **naturaleza** de la persona que la posee. El término proviene del latín _essentia_ , que a su vez deriva de un concepto griego. Se trata de una noción que hace referencia a lo característico y más importante aquello que lo hace unico, aquellos que lo ganan, es por ser fieles, a su personalidad"

-cierto...

-ahora bien, _Levi volvio a hojear el libro, y pauso para entregarle a Eren y le indico que lo leyera_ hazlo..

_el castaño miro, esas paginas, y note que tenia un lobo, miro a Levi y este le señalo el libro con los ojos, Eren se aclaro su garganta, y leyo_

-"Los lobos tienen un fuerte sentido de familia, pero aún así siguen siendo capaces de mantener su individualidad. Los lobos representan el espíritu de libertad, pero se dan cuenta de que tener la libertad individual requiere tener responsabilidades. El lobo no es en absoluto la imagen de ferocidad o el terror, el Lobo es una criatura con un alto sentido de la lealtad y la fuerza. Otra idea falsa es la del "lobo solitario". Por el contrario, el lobo es en realidad una criatura social, amigable y sociable con sus homólogos. sus dotes incluyen la inteligencia, la astucia, la comunicación, la amistad, la lealtad, la generosidad y la compasión. Además, el Lobo posee un gran intelecto, y han observado el uso de estrategias muy inteligentes en la caza. El lobo es un animal fiel. Escoge a una pareja de por vida, y sólo en caso de que muera, se rompera el vinculo con ella..."

-¿crees que yo soy asi?...

-am, pues,...n-no lo se, es cierto que, acierta en muchas...¿como conociste a Orlu?

-bueno, _Levi se cruzo de brazos y miro a un estante del lugar_ cuando tenia masomenos tu edad

-¿en serio?, por lo regular se conocen de jovenes todas las esencias

-si pero la mia no, si bien te enteraste, escape de una guerra, y entre ella, perdimos a mi padre primero, mi madre, mi hermana y yo estabamos solos, asi que, tenia que hacerme cargo al faltar el, no dare detalles, pero entre ese escape, terminamos en un bosque, solo que a diferencia del tuyo, en ese no habia nada bueno, pero, no me rendi, de algun modo, pude salir adelante, cuando mi madre murio a causa de una enfermedad, y con MIkasa de solo meses de nacida, no me quedo mas que seguir avanzando, me tope con una manada de lobos cuando sali de mi casa,… y Orlu estaba ahí, junto a otros 6 mas y cuando me vio dijo "ya estoy aquí",…

-lo lamento

-soy quien soy gracias a eso, dejemoslo asi,..

-jeje, de cachorro debio ser lindo

-el no vino a mi de cachorro

-p-pero, siempre llegan de cachorros, su madre, por lo regular es la que los deja sin protestas, ¿Por qué lo siguio una manada completa?

-bueno, el, era el Alfa de la manada, no fue tan facil desprenderse de el

_Sora y Eren abrieron la boca, mirando al lobo que solo estaba sentado observando a otro lado_

-ouh, ya veo,…

-busca el tuyo, anda

_/le hice caso, busque y encontre el mio,...temi por lo que viniera ahí, de muy pequeño Sora llego conmigo, asi que, no se en realidad, si es asi como debo ser, ...pero, en eso escuche a Levi leer/_

-"El zorro simboliza no sólo la astucia dada por la inteligencia, sino también la capacidad de hallar soluciones a problemas nuevos que se te presentan. cabe señalar que el zorro es considerado el protector de la unidad familiar, principalmente en la adversidad o en los malos momentos, ya que el zorro domina la forma de sobrevivir incluso al más duro de los inviernos. Algunos consideran al zorro como un tramposo, que gasta bromas pesadas," puff, ni que lo digan

-pff jajaja, ¿lo siento?

-no lo sientes,…

-no, no lo siento

-"o peor aún que atraen el fallecimiento. Pero, estos ultimos, varian conforme a la persona, y que intenciones tenga, El rojo en el zorro es representante de un emblema solar. Como un emblema solar del simbolismo animal zorro trata de pasión vital, deseo, intensidad y expresividad. El zorro también es un recordatorio de que debemos utilizar todos nuestros recursos (visibles e invisibles) con el fin de lograr nuestras metas. A veces esto significa llamar a algunos métodos poco ortodoxos. " Soy testigo de eso...

-ya te acostumbraras jajaja

-"La astucia, el ingenio, la concentración en los objetivos importantes de la vida, y la adaptación al entorno es lo que la esencia del zorro aporta a quien le invoca. El zorro es una esencia ideal para tener éxito y desenvolverse en la vida.".. Pues, yo creo que te queda perfecto...

-¿crees que soy asi?

-completamente...y dime, ¿Cómo conociste a Sora?

-es la segunda vez que me preguntan eso,...bueno, no lo recuerdo,…(aquí viene)

-¿no lo recuerdas?

-(si lo sabia) jaja, no no lo recuerdo, mi madre dice que, estabamos en un dia de campo, y pues, de repente ella aparecio, esta conmigo desde entonces,

-algo debes de recordar...

-(tengo un déjà vu), no podria, tenia meses de nacido, era un bebè

_los que ahora estaban sorprendidos eran Orlu y Levi, solo mirandose unos a otros_

-pues, creo que eligio bien

_/me miro fijamente, y yo a el, baje la vista y note el dibujo del zorro que estaba ahí, y comprendi, que no era tan malo ser yo,.../_

_[[lo vi mas relajado, hasta que paso la pagina, la esencia que seguia, era un cuervo, su cara cambio, a una aterrada, se levanto rapidamente y cuando le pregunte, solo me dijo ]]_

-voy al baño...

_[[,...mire ese dibujo, de esa ave negra, Sora tambien busco refugio en mis brazos cuando noto esas paginas frente a ella,]]_

-¿estas bien?

-p-pues,

-solo es un dibujo, tranquila,…

-o-oye, ¿Qué dice de el?...

-pues.. "La negatividad asociada al cuervo viene de su aparición en los campos de batallas de tantas guerras en la antiguedad. El cuervo era el basurero, el limpiador, el que recoge los restos destrozados de los guerreros caídos en los campos de batalla. El cuervo evoca en esa imagen una pesadilla ancestral, la muerte. Sin embargo la inteligencia del cuervo es posiblemente su mejor característica. y_[[no termine, Sora parecia mas asustada que en un principio,]]_ tranquila

-esa ave no me gusta,…

-Eren parece de la misma opinion, pero te tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué te acercaste a el siendo apenas?..

_Pero Sora interrumpio_

-un bebe lo se, pasaba por el bosque, y la verdad, su mamà lo tenia en brazos, fue como enamorarme de el cuando lo vi, senti que debia estar junto a el,...pero tambien, habia alguien mas, que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos,… y no me agrado, es como un presentimiento malo, de esos cuando vez a alguien y de algun modo sabes que no esta bien, eso senti, y lo que recuerdo muy bien, es a esa ave,...posada en su hombro,...mirando a mi Eren con malicia, y no me equivoque, me acerque, porque queria protegerlo

-¿tiene algo que ver con lo de su madre?

-no puedo decirte mas, asi que escuchame, no se que intenciones tengas con Eren, pero si un dia, vez a un hombre con un cuervo en el hombro cerca de el, prometeme que lo ayudaran...

_[[solo asenti, respiro aliviada, pero aun tenia dudas]]_

-¿Por qué le afecta tanto?

-vuelve a leer,….y date una idea

_[[ciertamente, mire a esa ave, y hasta yo senti desconfianza, busque a Eren y resulto que estaba sentado con varios niños, escuchando a un cuentista, con un traje y corbata roja, contando la historia con mimica, pero tambien note, que Eren tenia a una niña sentada en sus piernas]]_

-"Pues yo te quiero todo lo alto que pueda saltar", sonrió la gran liebre. Y dio tal brinco que sus orejas rozaron las ramas de un árbol. _al hacer ese salto , cayo de espaldas, causando la risa de todos,_ " ¡Qué salto!", pensó la liebre pequeña. "¡Cómo me gustaría saltar así!". "¡Te quiero de aquí hasta el final de aquel camino, hasta aquel río a lo lejos!", gritó la pequeña liebre. "¡Yo te quiero más allá del río y de las lejanas colinas¡", dijo la liebre grande. "¡Qué lejos!", pensó la liebre pequeña color de avellana. Tenía tanto sueño que no podía pensar más. Entonces miró por encima de los arbustos, hacia la enorme oscuridad de la noche. Nada podía estar más lejos que el cielo. "Te quiero de aquí a la LUNA", dijo, y cerró los ojos. "Eso está muy lejos", dijo la liebre grande. "Eso está lejísimos". La gran liebre color avellana acostó a la liebre pequeña en una cama de hojas. _el cuentista, se acerco al castaño, y se recosto en sus piernas, usando las de almohada_Se quedó a su lado y le dio un beso de buenas noches._y el hombre de traje rojo que no era mal parecido, se acerco al joven castaño, Luego se acercó aún más y le susurró con una sonrisa:_ "Yo te quiero de aquí a la luna... ... y vuelta"

_los niños ante tal acto solo dijeron en coro_

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. beso beso beso beso beso beso

_Levi fruncio el ceño, la niña en las piernas de Eren solo se cubrio los ojos y el cuentista saco de su bolsillo una flor, la cual le entrego al castaño, pero a tiempo de que le señalo su mejilla en señal de que debia recibir a cambio un beso, Eren se acerco, coloco la flor en sus labios y rozo la mejilla del cuentista con sus petalos, el cual solo le sonrio, acabado el cuento, la niña se levanto, y Eren tambien, ambos se dijeron adios y al darse la vuelta, el castaño se topo con esos ojos verde oliva con las cejas fruncidas_

-¿Qué?, ah es por eso , jeje, ¿linda flor no?

_[[creo que se a que me atengo con el, no dije nada, estaba por darme la vuelta, y cuando menos lo pense, esa flor estaba en mi oreja, paso rozando por mi cuello, rozando mis labios, no se cuando paso pero, cuando me di cuenta, nos estábamos besando,..y en ese beso senti algo, inocencia..]]_

-iiiiug, no no no

-wow

_los niños vieron tal escena, el cuentista tapo los ojos de uno, mientras otro saco una fotografia de lo que estaban viendo, pero, en casa, las cosas no iban bien, Grisha noto que la mañana, habia pasado, la tarde se presento, y la noche hizo su aparicion, y el joven no regresaba, ante tal acto, salio de la mansion, pero fue seguido por Hanji_

-¿A dónde vas?

-a buscarlo, es la gota que derramo el vaso, ese niño sabra que el que manda soy yo

-anda, pon mas leña al fuego, dejalo en paz un rato

-no

-aaay, Dios, Carla tenia razon, ese niño iba a sufrir mucho sin ella aquí.

_Grisha detuvo sus pasos, metido las cosas, y regreso a la mansion_.

-si mañana no regresa, te hare a ti responsable de lo que le pase

-aja,…._una vez sola, la mujer solo se revolvio el cabello_ aaaaaaay ¿Dónde estas bebe?,….oh,…._Hanji ensillo a su caballo_ mantequilla, iremos de paseo _ cabalgo hasta la aldea, y llego directamente al bar, donde Mikasa parecia muy atenta a todos clientes que entraban, esperando que, uno de ellos, fueran o Eren o Levi, pero solo se topo con la castaña de lentes, que se acerco a la barra y coloco sus codos arriba_ uff, ¿Cuanto hombre con tiempo libre verdad?

-pues, ya muchos salieron del trabajo y vienen aquí a pasar un rato, despues vuelven a casa

-oye, ¿y aquí no ha habido una pelea de esas como en las peliculas?

-no,….seria muy malo para mi negocio,…

-jjejeje, si ya lo creo, oye linda, ¿Dónde esta Levi?

-pues, no lo se, lo perdi de vista en la mañana

-ya veo,…

-¿Eren aun no regresa?

-no, ay ese niño me preocupa,

-si a mi tambien,

-aunque, lo he visto muy apegado a Levi, y creo que tu mejor que nadie sabe que Eren no se apega mucho a la gente que no conoce...

-cierto

-tengo que saber,… ¿de donde vienen ustedes?

_Mikasa miro a su alrededor, y solo dijo muy seria_

-de una ciudad en ruinas...

_/ya era tarde, note que el sol se ponia, y la noche llego para quedarse un buen rato, pero, tanto paseo me dio sueño, y claro que se lo comunique a Levi/_

-ya vamonos, necesito dormir

-bueno, es un camino largo, dormiras en el auto

-es eternooooh, blah,….ya que...

_Levi noto que no protesto mucho, asi que debia creerle que si tenia sueño, miro a su alrededor, tomo al joven de la mano, entro a un edificio, y hablo con una recepcionista, Eren no tenia idea de donde estaba, solo miro un cuadro en la pared con flores de girasol, lo tomo de nuevo de la mano, subieron unas escaleras, y vuala, una cama matrimonial estaba frente a ellos, en una habitacion sencilla pero bella, iluminada con luz de vela_

-wiiiiii _Sora corrio junto a Eren y ambos se recostaron en el colchon_ aquí me voy a morir

-muerto por dos...

-tomen un baño y luego se mueren donde quieran...

_[[la tina estaba llena, vi que Sora fue la primera a animarse con el baño, la meti al agua y nado por un rato, luego pase su pelaje sobre la llave de agua tibia, la envolvi en una toalla, y la deje en la cama]]_

-gracias jeje, refrescante_el lobo despues de hacer lo mismo solo sacudio su pelaje causando que el agua brincara_ ¡ah salvaje!

-acostumbrate, asi nos secamos los machos

_[[al llenar la tina con agua caliente de nuevo, sali a buscar a Eren, pero este estaba sentado cerca de la ventana, mirando el cielo]]_

-se enfriara el agua...

-¿extrañas tu casa?

-todos los dias,…

-entonces era un hogar...

-¿y tu extrañas tu casa?

-no,… tengo miedo de regresar,…pero tampoco tengo a donde ir...

_/ habia, algo junto a Levi que me volvia mas sensible, tenia ganas de contarle todo pero, me detenia el saber, que el no podria compartir ese pensamiento conmigo, asi que, solo guarde silencio, tome mi baño, y remojado en esa tina, pense en todo lo que habia pasado,...y lo que paso ahora, ciertamente, nunca permiti, que ningun Alfa entrara en mi vida,..pero, dejar que el se involucrara, hasta cierto punto era, normal, ...y eso no era correcto, cuando termine, me deje caer desnudo en la cama, me meti a la sabana, cerre los ojos, dispuesto a dormir, pero no pude, mire a mi alrededor, y note que tanto Sora junto a Orlu dormian una siesta, uno junto a otro sin pelear,/_

-sdfjsakdfj quitate pulgoso...

-ya duerme por Dios...

_/me volvi a recostar en la cama, sumi la cara en la almohada,...y en eso senti que alguien se acomodaba junto a mi, solo que la diferencia es que el si tenia su ropa puesta, me senti un poco apenado, pero,...despues me dio igual, se escucho un soplo, y la habitacion quedo en oscuridad, intente dormir de nuevo, pero, una mano se encontro con la mia,...y la sostuvo fuerte, hice lo mismo, pero, poco a poco senti un peso sobre mi,...y esa ropa que tenia, ...bueno, creo que ya no era necesaria/_

_[[igual que con su flor, roce mis labios en su oreja, en su cuello,...lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo con el,...mientras mas bajaba, su respiracion se agitaba, esos gemidos, acompañados de su calor, es dificil creer que me atreva a hacerle esto, pero la verdad, era que me gustaba, ]]_

_/si algo aprendi de el, es que, puedo confiar, o eso quiero pensar, pero recorde que tenia planeado irse,...y de eso vinieron las preguntas de, ¿A dónde?, ¿con quien?, me distrajo sentir su ropa en mi piel, ...y sus labios, y su lengua, lamiendo mi cuello,..mi pecho, mi pezon,...mi vientre,...mi miembro,...y de ahí toda cordura en mi se perdio, si vaivenes con su boca, no dure mucho, ...me corri en su boca,...todo mi cuerpo temblo,...pero lo que vi me dejo sin habla, el hecho de que,...se lo tragara.../_

_[[mire su rostro,..parecia un venado asustado, temblando,...me limpie un poco la boca, y me le acerque, parecia renuente pero,...quiza tenia miedo a que usara eso en su contra,...me beso,...y libre de espectadores,...ese beso se volvio pasional, su lengua cruzada con la mia, abriendo la boca para asegurarse de tragarla toda, sus delgados brazos rodeando mi cuello,...bajando por mi espalda,.quitandome la camisa, perdiendose entre las sabanas, su respiracion y la mia, se volvian una, abrio sus piernas para que me colocara en medio, pero, se sorprendio cuando se las cerre,]]_

_/junto mis rodillas,...de su pantalon tomo el cinturon,...y las amarro con el,...la hebilla fria me asusto un poco pero, su rostro exitado fue lo que me desconcentro, de que me hacia, coloco mis piernas sobre uno de sus hombros,...temi que hiciera algo que no queria yo pero, ..senti su ereccion entre ellas,...por instinto me curve, y me tense, eso parecio gustarle,...y..comenzo a dar estocadas a mis piernas,...tenia un poco de miedo,...era lo mas cercano a un encuentro sexual,...con mi consentimiento total, con el uso de mis razones,..con mi deseo,...sujeto mi miembro entre su mano y me comenzo a masturbar,..solo imagine el hecho de que, le estaba permitiendo hacer eso conmigo,...cerre los ojos y cuando menos lo espere, me quito el cinturon, mis piernas quedaron libres,...las abrio y se coloco entre ellas,.../_

_[[el sudor en nuestros cuerpos ya se notaba, escurria por mi frente, y cuando recorria mi mano en su cuerpo, encontraba que el estaba del mismo modo, coloque sus piernas en mis hombros,..y me miro, no como en un principio, parecia estar deseoso de ver lo que haria, me acerque a el y lo bese, mientras ambos juntamos nuestra hombria una con la otra, sujeto mi rostro,…y al parecer esa posicion, fue la acertada,…]]_

_/simulo de nuevo las estocadas,...yo ya no tenia control de lo que hacia, solo esperaba que el fuera el que me dirigiera, ya no tenia,,,control ni de lo que salia de mi boca/_

-ngh, mas, no pares no...¡mas!

_[[y la fuerza comenzo,...se movia a mi ritmo, y dejaba de hacerlo cuando se cansaba, era cuando yo lo besaba,...eso provoco que duraramos mas,..no se cuanto duro pero,...no lo suficiente,...cuando estaba por correrme el parecio tambien querer hacerlo,...se aferro a mi espalda, la rasguño en el camino]]_

_/mi cuerpo solo sintio, una electricidad en mi cuerpo, acompañado de un placer indescriptible, me aferre a el mientras yo terminaba, y lo bese,]]_

_[[y ese beso,...fue el remate perfecto, mientras me corria lo abrace, como si mi vida dependiera de ello,...me tope con su respiracion haciendola a cuestas, y note unos ojos cansados, bajo sus piernas, pero recargo su rostro en mi hombro,.y me deje hacer sobre la cama,….ambos recuperando el aliento, no se si, fue por tantas emociones que sufrio,...pero, solo alcance a escuchar algo, que espero no haber confundido porque,..alcance a oir]]

-no te vayas...

_[[dormi abrazandolo, ya que se rinrio ante el sueño, y pense en muchas cosas que me pasaron a mi tambien, hable de mi pasado como si, fuera tan natural,...de todo lo que perdi, y de lo que voy a perder]]_

_al dia siguiente, Eren y el ya estaban de regreso a casa, el camino fue un poco silencioso, pero, era porque ambos pensaban, en lo de ayer, al llegar, el auto se detuvo, y Eren bajo de el con Sora en sus brazos, y Levi dijo_

-lamento no llevarte hasta tu casa pero,

-ejeje, si no quiero que se arme un lio, de por si me espera uno,

-cuidate

-o-oye

-¿si?

-gracias, por todo,…

-un placer

_Orlu al bajar el castaño ocupo el lugar del copiloto, y ambos miraron como el castaño regresaba a su casa_

-si voltea,...estas en problemas

-¿a que te refieres?

-hazte el que no sabes.

-callate

_Orlu espero con Levi, pero el joven siguio avanzando, Levi en su interior reconocio que se decepciono un poco,...no queria pensar en eso, hasta que,...Eren se detuvo, y giro su cabeza ambos se miraron un rato, y el castaño solo dijo adios con la mano_

-si, oficialmente, estas en problemas,….

_/llegue, entre como si nada, y me tope con mi padre en la escalera, me miro y lo mire,...pense que me diria algo mas que lo que salio de su boca/_

-¿estas bien?

-si,…

-nos vemos luego

_/y no cruzamos mas palabras,...llegue a mi habitacion y me deje caer en mi cama, Sora dio tambien un brinco y llego a una almohada, en eso Moss entro volando directamente hacia nosotros/_

-¡ay gracias al cielo que estan bien!

-el cielo no tuvo nada que ver jejeje

-silencio niña

-pero es que si es cierto

_/jaja, en ocasiones, si las esencias asi lo desean, ven a las esencias de los descendientes de sus dueños como uno de sus cachorros, Moss se toma muy en serio ese papel/_

_la lechuza, como si de un huevo que necesita empollarse se tratara, se coloco encima de Sora cubriendola con sus plumas inferiores y sus alas_

-y aquí te quedas

-¡Eren,!

-pffjajaja, diviertete con Moss, y si sales del cascaron me avisas

-¡aaaah noooh!

_Eren bajo las escaleras, llego al jardin, y ...vio esas mismas flores, ..en las que habia posado sus labios, y sin pensarlo sonrio, pero tambien esa sonrisa se esfumo, pensando en lo que habia hecho, se sento en en cesped, rodeado de esas flores, y escucho entre ellas unas pisadas, miro para todos lados y noto entre las rosas rojas, un zorro, un zorro de color blanco,...que lo miro fijamente, Eren se quedo estatico, pero despues delineo una sonrisa_

-hola Sunny...

_las esencias, al morir sus dueños,...vuelven a lo que son,….solo animales, comunes y corrientes,...sin memorias,...sin recuerdos,...o eso es lo que dicen muchos, el zorro blanco se acerco al joven, y este estiro su mano hacia ella,..froto su nariz un poco, y salio corriendo hacia el otro lado, dejando a un joven sonriente, entre aquellas flores_

 **Hello, xD, wiii fin del capitulo 3 wou, si que avanza rapido, owo y se vienen cosas sukulentas y cosas tristes, pero, eso ya es aparte, ahora a los comentarios que me animan siempre**

Sumire crazzy Murasaki jajaja si ya tenia mucho que no escribia de esa manera, es que el otro fic no se presta para eso jajaja, y no, cara caballo aun no tiene papel protagonico jajajaja, no lo usare mucho, y jhajajajaja si usare un panda de esencia pero aun no se a quien se lo pondre es muy adorable para alguien malo jajaja, y yo quiero una esencia de mascota xDD, jaja es que Erencito es como la cancion, "sin miedo a nada" o eso creo ajajaja, aaaaaw como siempre, gracias tus comentarios me hacen pasar un buen rato y ademas, me hacen sentir bien tkm, hasta la proxima, besos y abrazos

yesenianapolescabrera aaaaaw QwQ gracias, hahaha, me alegra que te gustara mucho y que te ayudara, espero que este capitulo te guste y gracias por comentar, abrazos y besos

Scc Ccu .. Todos quieren con Eren, es que es sukulento, es natural, ok no jajaja, si tiene corazon, en el fondo, mi personaje aquí tiene traumas, que saldran a flote , gracias por tu comentario, me anima a seguir, abrazos y besos :D


	4. CONFESIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **CONFESIÓN**

 **Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei, este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

 **Narración de Eren representada por: _/bla bla bla/_**

 **Narración de Levi representada por: _[[bla bla bla]]_**

 **Narración de la autora y demás personajes: _bla bla bla_**

 **Los pensamientos serán representado por: _((bla bla bla))_**

 **Nota de la autora: el fic se desarrollara en un ambiente moderno con toques antiguos, existen teléfonos, cámaras fotográficas, televisores, pero todo con un toque retro, al igual que la vestimenta y las casa, a pesar de existir autos, las personas prefieren usar caballos o carruajes, poco a poco se darán cuenta, :D**

 **Nota dos de la autora: XD, bueno, he notado que Fanfiction, a veces me publica muy tarde sus comentarios, osea que no aparecen en la historia, pero si me llegan por correo, de antemano agradezco con toda mi alma y corazon, su tiempo para leer y o comentar mi trabajo, es muy preciado para mi, me dan animos de seguir adelante, y antes de seguir escribiendo la continuacion, desee compartir este pequeño mensaje, gracias.**

_[[no guardo bien en mi memoria, el día en que llegue a esta aldea, no guardo en mis recuerdos, el siquiera haberte visto, lo único que se, es que este lugar represento un escape a mi realidad, mi tío, Kenny Ackerman, un veterano de guerra, nos acogió cuando se entero que mis padres estaban muertos, el tenia una casa por un pueblo de Alemania, al llegar a su custodia, yo tenia 17 años, mi hermana apenas cumplía los 2, yo prácticamente, intentaba encontrar mi camino así que no era capaz de ver lo que me rodeaba, no aprecie lo que tenia, sentia que el mundo estaba en mi contra, después de esa tormenta, me asusto la claridad con la que veia las cosas, mi mente no estaba quieta, no puse atencion a que mi hermana crecia, asi que jamas me entere de ti, si no me interesaba ella, apenas cumpli los 18, me fui de ahí, busque mi propio camino, poco a poco me di cuenta de quien era realmente, regrese a este lugar, y descubri que mi hermana estaba creciendo, pero al parecer, nunca le importo mi ausencia, era muy pequeña para notarla, las veces que pasaba unas semanas con ella, trataba de ser un buen hermano, pero ahora que lo pienso, jamas note tu presencia, solo cuando ella tenia 4 años y yo regrese, note que jugaba mucho afuera, escuche de mi tio que se volvió amiga de una familia "pudiente", y lo note, ya que regresaba con regalos que con mi poco sueldo de ese entonces no habria podido costear, ahora entiendo que ese amigo del cual hablaba, eras tu, me fui, y cuando regrese, note que el lugar se volvio un poco lúgubre, me entere que una desgracia habia pasado a la familia rica del lugar, como no era de mi interés no pregunte, pero ese dia, mi tio me encargo quedarme con Mikasa, en lo que el iba a presentar sus condolencias, ¿acaso era por la muerte de tu madre?,… ese dia, mi hermana lloraba, y repetia constantemente, que su amigo se hiba a sentir solo,..no me importo, asi que no pregunte mas, ya que al siguiente amanecer tenia que irme, ...año tras año,...no te note, ¿Por qué nunca lo hice?]]_

_/mi vida, como dicen muchos, es afortunada, naci prácticamente en una cuna de oro, pero, eso no significa que este conforme con eso, quizá suene al típico niño rico que es infeliz, pero realmente, si lo piensas, existen muchos tipos de personas, que actúan frente a la riqueza, mi padre es de los que el tener poder lo hacen sentir importante, eso no es nuevo, a los que no nos importa de que estamos rodeados, normalmente nos topamos con padres que nos ignoran, y apreciamos las cosas simples, en mi caso, si agregamos que aparte naci como omega, aun cuando se esperaba que fuera un alfa, lo decepciono, algo que si me consta, es que amaba a mi madre, asi que eso me salvo, estoy en su testamento por lastima, y por la memoria de mi madre, ella me enseño que la vida esta llena de oportunidades, de buenos amigos, de personas por las cuales vale la pena vivir, o morir, ella fue mi angel entre un mundo que me miraba con desprecio, y entonces, tras mi desgracia, entendi que esas buenas personas si eres debil, terminan pereciendo, por tu causa, es por eso que tras perderla, decidi convertirme en algo que hasta un Alfa respeta, conoci a otro angel, Mikasa era una niña timida, la primera vez que fui al pueblo la vi, tenia como 3 años , estaba en la puerta de su casa, mirando hacia mi, asi que me acerque y la salude, desde ese dia, encontre a mi mejor amiga, pero jamas me hablo de ti, a tu tio si lo conoci, pese a esa cara que da miedo, era muy amable, y mi madre parecia conocerlo, no lo se realmente, pero el tampoco hablo de ti, si no se si eras tu el llamado "mocoso cabeza hueca", jajaa, asi solia decir tu tio, al describir a un familiar suyo, ...despues de mi desgracia, cambie, asi que, lamento no mostrarte a ese joven dulce,….y creo que me arriesgaria si te lo muestro, de todos modos,...te iras pronto, no vale la pena mostrártelo/_

_Eren estaba sentado en el jardín de su mansión, con un libro en sus manos, el cual decia "Romeo y Julieta", Sora estaba recostada al lado suyo, entre esas flores de varios colores, de repente el pequeño zorrito paro las orejas, y miro para todos lados, para detener la mirada en una castaña con lentes que se acercaba_

-ouh pero miren si estan aquí mis niños bonitos

-hola hanji_dijo Eren a tiempo de que cerraba su libro_ buenos dias

-buenos dias, ¿Romeo y Julieta?,

-ejeje, se, en fin, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-na en realidad queria ver si Sora me acompaña jejejeje

-¿a que?

_dijo el zorrito muy animado_

-Mike esta por despertar y las mucamas me dijeron que despierta sin camisa yeeey

-aaaaah yo voy yo voy

-¿Qué dices Eren, nos acompañas?

_Eren volvió a abrir su libro y frunció el ceño_

-no gracias, aquí me quedo

-esta bien como quieras

_/Hanji y Sora se fueron, me quede ahí sentado, hasta que escuche otro ruido, desvié mi mirada de mi libro, y me tope con un oso polar bonachon, oliendo las flores, mire atento y mientras el metia su nariz entre las rosas, termino lastimandose, de seguro por aquellas espinas que rodeaban las flores, sacudiendo la cabeza con rudeza y pasando su pata por su rostro, me levante y me acerque a el, al verme se sorprendio un poco, pero aun asi dejo que lo tomara del rostro y note que una espina se habia clavado en su nariz, no pude guardar mi sonrisa ante esa mirada de cachorro, pensando quizá que había hecho algo malo, con cuidado le quite las espinas y lo acicale un poco, para después decir unas palabras con gentileza/_

-listo, fuiste valiente, jeje solo fue un rasguño

-gracias, eres muy amable

-no es nada, _Eren se volvio a sentar en el césped del jardin, y el oso lo imito, quedando justo a su lado_ ¿te gustan las flores?

-si, las de este jardin son hermosas, cuando vivia en Rusia, es difícil ver este tipo de flores, vivíamos en un lugar muy frio

-¿Qué me dices de China? Se que viven ahora ahí

-Mike se la pasa en la oficina, le es dificil incluso apreciar la planta que tiene en su escritorio

-jeje un adicto al trabajo por lo que veo

_/note que Svein me miro con algo de molestia, pero ante eso sonrei, lo que causo que suavizara la mirada, asi que, solo me hablo con calma/_

-Mike no tiene opcion, su padre lo tiene bajo su mira todo el tiempo, el venir aquí, es un alivio para el,

-si lo que me recuerda, ¿Por qué no se han ido?, crei que solo seria por unos dias_/Svein esta vez, bajo la mirada con tristeza y bueno, creo que yo tambien exagere un poco con las palabras que salian de mi boca, asi que, aclare un poco las cosas/_ es que, me dijo Hanji que no se quedarian mucho tiempo, no es que no me guste verlos aquí, jeje, nunca habia visto un oso polar en persona

-bueno, tu padre nos invito a tu fiesta de compromiso

-cumpleaños,..no compromiso...

-lo siento, bueno, el padre de Mike acepto en que el viniera y pues, tu padre tambien insistió que podíamos quedarnos, son como vacaciones

-wow,..(esto no es bueno para mi, o eso creo),

-asi que, estar aquí, es un alivio enorme, eres afortunado

-si,...creo que si, en fin, ¿Por qué no estas con Mike?

-dijo que podia explorar sin molestarlos, ¿tu por que no estas con Sora?

-pues,...fue a ver algo...

-¿a Mike sin camisa?

-pffjajaja, mis labios están sellados

_sin notarlo, la platica entre los dos fluia agradablemente, el oso con total confianza, ofrecio su costado para que el joven se recostara, una vez comodo, Eren regreso a su lectura, pero esta vez en voz alta, y poco a poco, parecia quedarse dormido, hasta que el estomago del castaño comenzó a gruñir por alimento_

-deberíamos comer,

-si eso creo, vamos

-te sigo

_/svein me ayudo a levantarme, empujando mi espalda delicadamente, con mi libro bajo el brazo y el a mi costado, entramos a la casa, note que muchas de las mucamas limpiaban desde hace rato un solo lugar y cuando me acerque descubri el porque, Mike estaba en el pasillo, acomodándose el cabello, yo hice una mueca de desagrado, la cual no paso desapercibida por Svein, que inmediatamente aclaro su garganta, las mucamas notaron mi presencia y salieron casi corriendo, era un invitado asi que decidi no ser hostil, solo por cortesía/_

-buenos días

-buenos dias, tu padre dijo anoche que saldría

-oh,.._Eren parecio alegrarse ante eso y los planes que habia hecho para ese dia se derrumbaron, se dio la vuelta y solo estiro una mano al cielo diciendo adios_entonces nos vemos despues, lo que quieras puedes pedirselo a cualquiera de aquí, estoy seguro que estaran muy atentos a tus deseos_y mirando picaramente a un par de mucamas dijo_¿no es asi chicas?

_ellas solo se ruborizaron ante la declaracion de Eren y el joven sin mas salio corriendo del lugar, no sin antes gritar el nombre de Sora, el zorrito ante el llamado corrio tras Eren y ambos partieron del lugar, pero Mike miro atento a lo que el habia hecho, detrás de el, Hanji aparecio y le lanzo una sonrisa maliciosa, a lo que Mike noto y respondió con cierta incomodidad_

-¿ é?

-oh nada, solo que, bueno, solo como dato, a Eren le gusta la carne con queso jejeje por si te interesa un dia llevarlo a comer, y a una servidora, los roles de canela

-l-lo tendre en mente...

_mientras Eren montado en su caballo iba hacia el pueblo, Levi recien se estaba levantando, tendio su cama, acomodo algo en su maleta, y se dispuso a tomar una ducha, dejo el agua caliente caer, en lo que se quitaba las prendas y las colocaba en un cesto, una vez el agua salió a una temperatura ideal, entro comenzó con el cabello, luego con su cuerpo, parecía pensativo, ya que en un momento del baño, miro solamente al suelo, pero quizá lo que estaba por pensar, fue interrumpido por un ruido afuera del baño, parecía escandaloso, se le unieron algunas risas y los gritos de su lobo, y al final el sonido de una puerta abriéndose de par en par_

-¡ALOHA!_grito Eren a todo pulmón, Sora se le unió al grito_ buenos días

-¡¿PERO QUE HACEN AQUÍ?!  
_grito Levi_

-¡yo le dije que no podían pasar!

_vocifero Orlu muy indignado, pero a ese par poco les importo, ya que ambos niños miraron con mucha atención el cuerpo desnudo que estaba frente a ellos_

-pero mira nada mas esas carnes son de pura calidad jjejeje

_dijo el pequeño zorrito y el castaño remato_

-¿me pregunto como te cabe el pantalón de enfrente?,

-te dije que le va a doler a quien desvirgine

-jajajajaja

_Levi sin aun acostumbrarse ante la actitud de ese par, solo grito que salieran, a lo que ambos solo corrieron al ver que el mayor tomo entre sus manos la barra de jabón, amenazando con arrojárselas, el pelinegro se apresuro a enjuagar su cuerpo, y salir de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura, en lo que Orlu lo seguía tratando de excusarse_

-les dije que no podian pasar pero insistieron muchas veces que querian ver como nadaba el ganso en el baño y le dije que no habia ningun ganso ahi y..._el lobo parecio captar la referencia una vez vio a Levi con solo una toalla en su cintura_¿estaban hablando de tu pene verdad?

-ay, denme fuerzas, la próxima vez..pondré seguro a esa puerta

-tenia seguro...

-¡¿QUÉ?!

_[[ya una vez vestido y arreglado, baje a la cocina, y como ya me esperaba ver, Eren y Mikasa estaban cocinando, al parecer el mocoso ese llego hacia un buen rato, porque el desayuno estaba terminado, solo acomodaban platos, estaba a punto de entrar, cuando escuche una pregunta por parte de mi hermana]]_

-¿Levi estaba dormido aun?

-am maso menos jajaja

-ajajaja

_tanto Eren como el zorro rieron al recordar su travesura_

-no creo que tarde en bajar

-y Eren,.. ¿cuando será tu fiesta de compromiso? ¿es antes o después de la de tu cumpleaños?

-no se de que me hablas, no habrá una fiesta de compromiso

-soy tu amiga, y se cuando me mientes...

-ay,...esta bien, si es una fiesta de compromiso,

-Eren, sabes que casarse con un total desconocido es,...es horrible, si tu padre te esta obligando y-yo

-no me esta obligando, tu mejor que nadie sabe que lo hago por mi voluntad

-pero Eren

-ya no hablemos de eso

-debo insistir en que

-¡no quiero hablar de eso!

_hubo un silencio, ya que el joven azoto su puño contra la mesa,...mientras gritaba, se dio cuenta de su reaccion, asi que tomo asiento, y miro a un punto perdido en lo que la chica hablo con tristeza_

\- me preocupas, ¿Por qué tomar esa decisión ahora?, aun eres joven, ….no arruines tu vida

-lo hago precisamente para no arruinarla, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, daria mi vida por ti, por cada amigo que tengo y aprecio, aunque no se lo merezca, también la daria por mi padre, mi madre me enseño eso, pero la vida me enseño que si eres menos que un Beta, no eres nada, estaba arto de que no usaran mi nombre cuando saben quien soy,…"omega esto, omega aquello", aun de niño eso me molesto, el que mi padre solo se dirigiera a mi enfrente de mi madre, para no hacerla sufrir, pero ella,...ella me enseño que ser un Omega no era tan malo, _Eren por reflejo toco su vientre, y marco una linea en su rostro, parecida a una sonrisa_ que tenia, la oportunidad, que muchos en el mundo quisieran,...y que por eso odian a los de mi clase, el poder dar vida, retando a esa naturaleza, que hace miles y miles de años, decía que era imposible, y que aun no aceptan, hago esto por el, tengo la oportunidad, de elegir al padre de mi hijo, y...lo hare sabiamente,

-p-pero...

_Eren se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a Mikasa_

-yo se que, quizá sea un acto muy egoísta de mi parte y que, pondre una carga sobre mi hijo,….a tan corta edad, …pero, hare lo mejor que pueda para encontrarle un buen padre, uno al menos, que lo acepte, como sea, Alfa, Beta u Omega, y ...no sufra lo que yo ahora...

-¿crees encontrarlo en una sola noche?

-mi esencia es un zorro, me las arreglare _tras un silencio..Mikasa intento hablar, pero Eren solo sonrio y dijo_me tengo que ir

_Eren salio a paso rapido del lugar, la joven de la bufanda roja, se dejo caer en una silla, y Levi hizo su aparición, _

-¿tan grave es lo que le paso?

-¿recuerdas a mamá?

-si...

-yo no, no la recuerdo, y no me duele saber que ya no esta aquí, pero tu si, ¿Qué sentiste cuando murio?, y lo que me vayas a decir,...solo imagina que el pasa por lo mismo, su carga es mas grande de llevar

_Levi suavizo su mirada, la melancolía recorría su rostro, salió sin decir nada, con la vista localizo a Eren, quien estaba intentando subir a su caballo, pero Levi llamo su atención_

-Oi, mocoso_el castaño detuvo sus movimientos, para solo mirarlo volteando la cabeza_ ¿ya te vas?

-creo que es obvio

-necesito hablar contigo

-siento haberle gritado a Mikasa, si,...es por eso que vienes ahora, no era mi intencion, no volveré a hacerlo, y entiendo que estes molesto...

_no espero esas palabras, Levi suspiro un poco y se acerco a el, coloco una mano en su hombro y lo apretó un poco, ante esa muestra de cariño y si le sumamos una voz suave por parte del mayor, Eren puso una cara de perrito_

-no estoy molesto, es mas, quería que nos acompañaras a desayunar, normalmente lo haces

-es que,...y-yo

_Levi no le dio derecho a replica, lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo adentro, y sentarlo, en lo que todos comían, los dos Ackerman notaron o cabizbajo que se encontraba el castaño, Mikasa lo noto, estaba incomodo, termino rapido y cuando el desayuno finalizo, la pelinegra solo recogió los platos y los dejo solos, el joven seguia con su cabeza baja, y entonces Levi se levanto y le indico que lo siguiera, al hacerlo, salieron del bar, topándose con los primeros clientes, caminaron hacia la parte trasera de la casa, llegando a una puerta en el suelo, Eren ladeo la cabeza y miro a Levi intrigado, pero el solo saco de su pantalon un juego de llaves, se agacho y quito el candado que tenia esa puerta, la abrio de par en par, revelando unas escaleras, que daban al fondo, Eren ladeo la cabeza y se pregunto un par de veces si debia seguirlo, pero, al ver que Levi entro al lugar,...deciio entrar el tambien, Sora y Orlu estaban adentro del bar, mirando como los clientes llegaban y pedian un desayuno, junto a una bebida_

-¿no es muy temprano para que tomen alcohol?

_Dijo Sora_

-algunos ya vienen borrachos antes de entrar

-pf jejeje, ¿no le da miedo a Levi que tu hermana maneje un...

_pero antes de que Sora pudiera continuar, un hombre se puso algo rudo con otro sujeto, provocando quizá una pelea, pero Mikasa llego de inmediato y pidió calma, a lo que los hombres se miraron unos a otros y simplemente se sentaron_

-ella se las arregla sola

-ya vi, ¿ya puedo ir con Levi y Eren?

-no,...Mikasa nos pidió de favor que esperáramos aquí

_/entre al sótano, y ...siempre pensé que este tipo de lugares estarían sucios o algo peor, pero la verdad era, que estaba muy bien organizado, me tope con muchas cajas, algunos barriles, botellas de vino, cerveza, no entendía porque el me pidio seguirlo pero aun asi lo hice, se detuvo en una e las cajas de cartón, y la jalo, la destapo, busco algo en la caja, cuando lo encontró, me lo dio, era un album de fotografias, lo tome entre mis dedos y lo mire confundido/_

-¿Por qué me das esto?

-quiero que lo veas, pero a cambio, quiero algo parecido a lo que te estoy dando

-¿un álbum?

-si, o algo que me permita ver, algo mas, acerca de ti...

_Eren le entrego el objeto molesto a Levi, y se dio la vuelta_

-no me jodas

_[[me empujo al momento de entregarme el álbum, pero aun asi lo segui]]_

-tsk, no te entiendo, eres un mocoso bipolar

-no quiero que me entiendas, conozco lo que haces _El castaño giro rápidamente y enfrento a Levi cara a cara_ solo tienes curiosidad, de ese niño que nunca conociste al venir aquí, pues sabes que, no estoy obligado a decírtelo, ahora que recuerdo, jamás, nos topamos en todos estos años, no me hables como si fueras mi amigo, porque no lo eres, mis amigos. Son aquellos que me acompañaron desde pequeño, y a ti nunca te vi, agradezco, ese día que estuviste a mi lado, cuando salí de mi casa, pero, realmente, no somos nada, solo digamos que, de alguna manera,…_Eren bajo la mirada y su labio comenzó a temblar_ me asusta, que te estoy mostrando,...lo que y-yo, este, no soy yo

_sin decir mas salió de ahí corriendo, ...dejando a Levi con una mirada seria, pero calmada, se retiro del sótano tranquilamente, y solo vio que el caballo de Eren se alejaba, con su jinete,...lo que no espero, fue ver a Sora enfrente de su camino, mirándolo con odio_

-¿ahora que le hiciste?

-le intente dar un álbum de fotografías

-¡mientes!_a lo que Levi se lo mostro_ouh, ¿solo eso?, ¿pues que fotos tiene? ¡aah!, eres pervertido hijo de

-son de mi familia, :_Levi abrió un poco el objeto, y de reojo el zorrito comprobó que era verdad_ no se de que manera lo ofendí,…

-pues, am, tenemos que hablar tu y yo...y trae a tu hermana, esto se pondrá bueno

_[[Sora estaba frente a los dos, ambos sentados frente a ella en una mesa, ]]_

-solo quise, empatizar un poco con el

_dijo Levi_

-...aajajajajajaja, empatizar, jajajajaja,

_a lo que Levi frunció el ceño molesto ante la risa del zorro_

-¿dije algo gracioso?

-no empatizas con la persona que usas como consolador,

-¿disculpa?

-discúlpame tu amigo pero, es la verdad, no le andas diciendo a un dildo cuanto lo amas, ¿o si?

-eso seria algo enfermo...

-exacto, esa cosa solo esta ahí para complacer y punto, Eren, el jamas jamas jamas jamas jamas, JAMAS, le volvió a dirigir la palabra a cualquiera que estuviera con el, y recalco esto, mi Eren es virgen, solo los usaba como trapos viejos, fin, tan tan, y luego estas tu,...que maso menos quería hacer lo mismo y ...no pensó que todo le saldría mal, resultaste ser muy metiche...

-lo mismo digo

-pues si, pero eso solo es consecuencia de tus acciones

-tsk

_Levi se cruzo de brazos y se hundió un poco en la silla_

-pero,...creo que es culpa mía también

_los dos pelinegros miraron al zorro sorprendidos, y hasta Orlu subió sus patas delanteras a la mesa y miro a Sora_

-ah ya lo sabia

-tu cállate pulgoso, bueno am, es que, yo le dije a Eren que te considerara como, su consolador personal, mas bien, bueno, sin tener que arriesgarse con otro alfa idiota, ya vez lo que paso con Richard, pero jamás pensé que, am, pues, que realmente te llegara a importar, o que fingieras muy bien que te importa

-pues..

-olvídalo, no se hasta donde llegue esto pero, si quieres acercarte a el, no le preguntes de su pasado, no lo presiones, el te lo dirá solo,….si esta listo...y eres paciente, y tu le compartes algo de ti, el no dudara despues en saber,..que tambien puede confiar, aunque, dudo que tengas tiempo,...¿no te iras pronto de aquí?

_[[la verdad era, que mi viaje estaba planeado para esta semana,...pero lo pospuse, no se porque lo hice pero esta hecho, ni siquiera se porque intento hacer esto]]_

_Eren estaba sentado en su cama, ...sosteniendo ese libro de william shakespeare, y recordó un poco la cara tan honesta del pelinegro al ofrecerle su pasado,...y preguntarle por el suyo, pero,...la verdad es que el mismo dudaba, de que esa cara realmente reflejara honestidad, pensó un poco y...se dejo caer en la cama. Parte del día había pasado, y Levi se encontraba en el Bar, sentado en la barra, leyendo como se había vuelto su costumbre, Sora no se había ido, aun estaba rondando el Bar esperando que quizá Eren volviera,. Pero al ver que no era así, fue con Levi, tocando con una de sus patitas el pie del hombre_

-ya me voy

-¿te iras sola?

-sep, no es la primera vez que me escapo, si pasa algo, ya nos veremos, adios

-espera ,_Levi miro al lobo y le dijo con una voz de orden_ acompañala a su casa

-¡¿ah?!, ¿Por qué yo?

-porque yo lo digo, anda

-tch, me molesta a sobremanera que me traten de niñera

-jajaja, anda lobito o te quedas atrás

_Sora dio pequeños brinquitos, hacia la salida, el lobo estaba por detrás pero, ...se sorprendió al ver que el zorro regresaba al Bar a toda velocidad, y se escondió detrás de la barra junto a Mikasa, Orlu se acerco a ella y pregunto curioso_

-¿a ti que te pasa?

-¿recuerdas al oso polar?

-si...

-pues esta aquí,...no es bueno que me vea...

_Orlu le indico un lugar con la mirada y sora miro una caja vacía a la cual corrió y se metio ahí de un brinco, el lobo, solo se sento enfrente de la caja, y cuando el oso hizo su aparición en el Bar, todo el mundo lo observo, muchos con asombro, Mike entro seguido de el, y las mirada hacia ambos permanecieron estáticas, el joven rubio camino hasta la barra y se sento, el oso se recostó bajo sus pies, Mikasa llego y Mike, le dijo con una voz gentil a la chica_

-un Medovuja

-s-si

_mikasa se apresuro a servir el trago, mientras, un par de jóvenes doncellas se coloco al lado del rubio y sin medida alguna comenzaron a coquetearle, Levi lo miro de reojo, pero no al no querer ser evidente solo aparto la mirada y regreso a su lectura, su hermana se acerco a el y le susurro_

-¿Qué ese no es el invitado que tiene Eren en su casa?

-el mismo

-como que no me agrada_Levi miro a la joven a los ojos, reflejando sarcasmo en su mirada o lo que la joven respondio con un rubor_bueno, no mucho,

_[[la verdad sentia un poco de tension en mi ambiente, asi que decidi retirarme, pero antes de poder hacerlo, note que ese sujeto se estaba acercando hacia mi, lo mire tranquilo, pero sin siquiera preguntar, se sento a un lado, y me miro directamente, no dije nada solo endureci mi mirada un poco, pero este solo dijo con esa voz profunda]]_

-¿eres amigo de Eren, no?

-¿y tu eres?...

-oh, lo siento, pense que quiza te habia hablado de mi

-no

-bueno, soy Mike Zacarius, un placer,

-si te recuerdo, nos presentaron..., el mismo Eren lo hizo...

-bueno, lo que pasa es que

_pero Levi interrumpió algo molesto y regresando la vista a su libro_

-lo que tengas que decirme dilo ahora, voy de salida

-bueno, ire al punto, se ve que usted y Eren se llevan muy bien, y bueno, quisiera saber, como podria yo acercarme, es amable, pero, muy distante, quiero aprovechar un poco mi estadía aquí para hablarle, ya que no he conseguido ...

_[[deje de ponerle atencion en cuanto dijo eso, ¿yo llevarme bien con Eren?, ...era todo lo contrario, aunque,...si ponia atención a esos balbuceos que decia, y recorde esa ocasión en la que los dos, arreglamos este lugar, era cierto que parecia que de toda la vida nos habiamos llevado bien, o que era normal, y fue cuando lo entendi, lo mire con atencion despues de reflexionar, y le conteste]]_

-si no le agradas, dudo que te hable apropiadamente, pero eso no depende de mi, aunque, conociendolo, mejor ni lo intentes, si me disculpas,.._Levi se levanto, se estaba dirigiendo a la salida, noto que Orlu no lo siguio y al voltear, el lobo le hizo señas que el pequeño zorrito seguia ahí, asi que se acerco a la caja y se la llevo consigo , al estar afuera, aun camino con la caja en las manos y su lobo a su costado_ dile a Eren que quiero verlo, lo espero junto al rio

-ok, de todos modos su papá no esta, cuenta con ello

_[[Sora dio un salto directo al suelo y salio corriendo,]]_

_/pero mientras yo, vivia un pequeño infierno, senti los síntomas de mi celo presentarse, mi temperatura subio, y mi parte intima comenzaba a incomodarme un poco, me dirigí con Hanji para ir por mis supresores, cuando estuve con ella, al parecer por fin, había encontrado al indicado, ya que cuando me aplico la inyección, senti alivio/_

-bien cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-pues, bien, creo, ya no siento nada

-perfecto, es una dosis doble, como es el principio de tu celo, te recomiendo quedarte en casa, y bueno si quieres ir a juguetear, te recomiendo usar esto, …_Hanji saco de una caja,..un collar, un poco ancho, se lo mostro al joven, y este hizo una cara confundida_esto mi niño, es para que un Omega, no sea marcado por alguien que no lo desea, por aquello, de que Levi se pone un poco loco jajaja

-¿y quien dice que voy a ir con el esta vez?

-¿no que tu y el?

-ya no quiero, que se joda,…

-¿ahora que te hizo?

-...no se,…

-oh vamos cuéntame lindo

-bueno_/le conté sobre lo que paso, ese dia que me escape, ...y lo que sucedió en el sotano, Hanji me miro analítica, asi que..también le compartí mi pensar/_ tengo miedo que, lo que sepa de mi lo use en mi contra...

-ouh, pero, ¿eran solo fotografías?,…

-si, eso creo...

-jeje_la castaña con lentes lanzo una sonrisa, se acerco al joven y lo abrazo_ ¿sientes que le debes contar todo pero, que no vale la pena?

-se ira,..el me lo dijo...

-tu padre me matara al decírtelo pero, has estado escondiendo a ese niño tan dulce, que lo cubriste con una capa de espinas, para que nadie lo lastime, ...lastimando a los demas, pero de repente llega este hombre, y comienza a derribar sin esfuerzos esa muralla, te estas dando cuenta y por eso lo intentas evitar, pero mi niño, ya no te escondas, quizá de esa manera,… al fin puedas sanar, ¿no dijo tu mami que tenias que vivir?..._Eren correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, y asintió con la cabeza_ entonces, ve hasta donde es capaz de llegar, sin que lo interrumpas...¿ok?

-...¿es una orden?...

-es simplemente, darte una idea, eres tu el que toma las decisiones, y además, ejem, se de buena fuente que tu padre no regresara hasta el fin de semana,...

_[[ espere, y espere junto al rio, pero parecía no venir, la tarde estaba por hacer su aparición, resignado un poco a que quizá no vendría, …pensé en irme, y en eso, note que Sora venia corriendo hacia mi]]_

-dice Eren que te espera en tu casa

-¿y eso por que?

-bueno, Mike esta insistiendo en pasar la tarde con el, ...tendrá que escaparse y te vera ahí

_/mande a Sora con el recado, Mike llego de repente e insistió que si podíamos hacer algo juntos, desde la pelea con mi padre, no quiero acercarme a el, seria aceptar la voluntad de mi padre y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo/_

-lo lamento, pero no me siento bien

-ya veo, lamento mucho si te moleste

-n-no, no es eso es que, am, es algo personal, quizá en otra ocasión..._Eren rápidamente subió las escaleras, y cerro la habitación, ...recargo su oído en la puerta,….y espero el silencio, apago la luz para quedar a oscuras,...y se sentó en la cama.._ solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto...

_[[regrese a casa, Sora me dijo que esperara a Eren afuera del bar, asi lo hice, escuche que me llamaban en susurro, y ese mocoso apareció a una distancia considerable, llamando mi atención, me acerque y lo vi dirigirse al garaje, cuando me acerque, note que metio una maleta en la cajuela del auto]]_

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-querías saber de mi pasado, ¿no es asi?,..:_Levi hizo un silencio y ambos se miraron:_ yo también quiero saber del tuyo, llévame a donde quieras tienes 3 dias a partir de mañana

_[[no se que demonios pensaba, pero le hice caso, ambos ya en el auto, solo avanzamos, el silencio inundo el auto, pero cuando lo voltee a ver, en su cara solo se mostraba seguridad, quizá al pensar en algo,...no lo sabia, asi que me decidi a conducir, pense en llevarlo al pueblo de la otra vez, pero, ...ni siquiera yo supe bien en que pensaba, solo conduje, despues de unas horas,...la noche se hizo presente, busque con la mirada un motel y una vez lo ubique, estacione, pero Eren protesto]]_

-encuentra algo mejor...

-ya es tarde y además este lugar esta bien

-traje dinero así que pagare un hotel, he escuchado cosas sobre estos lugares, los moteles no son de mi agrado...

-si tal vez, pero no aquí, el lugar es limpio, cambian las colchas y sabanas cuando hay un cliente nuevo, el baño esta aseado y..

_[[ sin dejarme terminar, bajo inmediatamente y fue por su maleta, sin darme cuenta tambien tenia una mochila con el, y con ambas bajo del auto, con mucha prisa entro y se encargo de la habitación, Sora y Orlu corrieron a su lado]]_

_/me encontré con una estancia agradable, al entrar note de inmediato la cama, unos muebles a su lado, un par de sillones y al fondo una mini cocina, y al fondo un baño, deje caer mi maleta y mochila en el suelo, Levi entro en la habitación y miro a su alrededor, para luego sentarse en la cama y mirarme, en lo que yo buscaba algo en mi mochila/_

_[[no espere, que sacara el álbum de fotografías, que anteriormente le ofreci y rechazo, y además, saco un libro pequeño de su mochila, era de color verde militar y de bordes dorados, se sentó a mi lado, y me lo entrego,.../_

-es, lo unico que tengo, todas las otras fotos están colgadas en la pared, pero, de todos modos, esas no me gustan, …y estas son las mas importantes para mi

-¿por..q-q..?_[[iba a decir algo, pero, digámosle instinto, mire a Sora y solo me negó con la cabeza]]_ am,...gracias...

-escucha, si no quieres yo

-n-no no,…

_Levi abrió el libro, y lo primero que noto,...fue a una mujer de cabello negro, grandes ojos ámbar, y con una sonrisa enorme, sosteniendo en sus brazos a un recién nacido, que estaba dormido,_

-ella es mi mamá...

_/la cara de Levi, se suavizo, de alguna manera, su semblante se volvió triste,. Tomo su álbum y lo abrió, para mostrarme, la fotografía en blanco y negro, vi a una mujer de cabello largo, y esta de sobra decir, que era idéntica a Levi, o mas bien, el se parecía a ella, /_

_Eren sonrió, al ver al otro lado a un pequeño Levi, vestido con un traje, y Levi dijo_

-sonríes igual a tu madre

_Eren volteo a verlo sorprendido, y después desvió la mirada avergonzado, _

-creo que es la razón, por la que mi padre me soporta,...me dicen que me parezco a ella,...pero es natural, tu también,...te pareces a tu madre

-una vez, me entere que, iba a morir por mi culpa, los doctores le dijeron que era mejor no tenerme pero , ella no cedió ante eso,...y aquí estoy,

_hubo un silencio, Eren se quedo mirando la fotografía de su mamá, y sin desearlo, lagrimas comenzaron a salir, _

-la extraño mucho, y me duele porque,... desde niño, que no siento esos abrazos, esa dulce voz diciéndome que todo va a estar bien,...snig, pero nada esta bien desde que ella se fue, fue mi culpa,...el que se haya ido, y,...a veces me pregunto,...si me odia... por no hacer mas por ella,….pero no podía,….no la pude ayudar_ recargando su codos en sus rodillas, su rostro lo cubrió con sus manos:_snig—ng..

_Eren sintió una mano gentil, que le retiro sus manos y dejo ver esos ojos agua marina, rojos por llorar, mirando a Levi aun con su semblante triste, junto frentes con el,..y para sorpresa del menor, sus ojos también amenazaban con soltar algunas lagrimas_

-no te odia,...no lo hace, _[[recordé algo, si quiero saber mas de el, primero, debo mostrar algo de mi mismo]]_ cuando tenia 10 años, vi morir a mucha gente,...lo ultimo que recuerdo, fue una explosión, muchos gritando por ayuda sin encontrarla, todo lo que conocía, un día ya no estaba, y me enfrente al mundo hostil,...cuando tenia 13, mi padre murio al tratar de defendernos,...solo por tener en la bolsa un par de centavos,...mi madre,...después se entero que Mikasa venia en camino,...trate de ser fuerte por todos pero,...era demasiada carga, cuando cumplí 15 años, ella falleció, y lo único que me dijo fue, "gracias por todo",...¿gracias de que?,...no la pude ayudar en nada, pero aun asi,...me dio las gracias,...no te sientas culpable de lo que sea que pasara...

_Eren y Levi solo se dieron un abrazo, consolándose un poco,...el joven analizo las palabras del pelinegro y se separo de el, para mirarlo a los ojos seriamente_

-tu no sabes lo que yo, fue mi culpa, que mi madre falleciera, _/Levi se quedo callado, solo mirándome, así que le pregunte/_ ¿no te interesa saber?

-¿quieres contarme?

_Eren se quedo quieto ante esa pregunta, mirándolo sorprendido, y luego triste, para luego bajar la mirada al suelo,...con una voz suave y ronca, comenzó a hablar_

\- desde mi nacimiento sabian que era un Omega, ahora es mas fácil debido a la prueba de sangre, y desde ese día mi padre decidio que no era necesario, pero mi madre, no era de esa opinión, me amo desde que me conoció, y desde que tengo memoria yo también la amo, me crio, haciéndome creer que ser un Omega no era tan malo,…que podía al menos, tener la felicidad de poder experimentar, y poder hacer mi propia familia,..pero,..se le olvido mencionar que, el celo es un precio que tenemos que pagar,

-pero, los supresores, ..esos...

-son remedios, que no podia usarlos en ese entonces...y-yo. Tuve mi primer celo a los 5 años

_Levi se tenso al saber eso, y miro al joven, que poco a poco comenzó a derrumbarse_

-p-pero, eso,...eso es casi...¿de verdad tu?

_Eren siguió su relato,..y con cada palabra, su voz se quebraba_

-mi familia tiene muchos conocidos, pero, uno de ellos, principalmente, desde que yo nací, siempre estuvo presente,

_/si viajamos, 10 años en el pasado, cuando tenia 5, mi inocencia era grande, aun ante el rechazo de mi padre, era feliz, mi madre insistía en que no debia quedarme a solas con nadie, que no fuera mi padre, Hanji o ella, pero, no entendía el porque , de niño, me gustaba jugar a las escondidillas, encontré refugio detrás de un sofa, me asome un poco y note una colita peluda de color blanco acercarse, aproveche y sali corriendo, saliendo justamente hacia el jardín, me asome un poco hacia atrás, y al retomar mi mirada al frente, algo se interpuso en mi camino, cai al suelo,...y los pantalones blancos que usaba, quedaron manchados, al igual que la camisa del mismo color,../_

_.una mano firme, lo sujeto de su mano tan pequeñita y lo levanto, mientras lo sostenia con una mano, la otra sacudio un poco su ropa ahora manchada, Eren miro directamente a la persona que lo ayudaba, era un hombre de una estatura media, con un traje completamente negro, al igual que la capa con un rostro que a pesar de sonreir se veia poco amable,...era delgado, con el cabello negro y lacio peinado hacia adelante, ademas, de tener un poco visible el bigote, pero sin duda , lo que mas destacaba al verlo, era el cuervo negro que tenia en el hombro, que lanzo un grito al ver al niño, este se intento alejar cuando escucho ese molesto sonido, pero el hombre se agacho a la altura del niño..._

-tranquilo, no te hara daño, ¿verdad Judas?

_y el cuervo contesto con una voz sombría_

-quien sabe,...los ojos de los niños pequeños saben mejor

_Eren los miro con miedo,...pero, el hombre lo cargo, haciendo que el pequeño viajara relativamente cómodo en sus brazos_

-el habla mas de lo que debería, ¿le tienes miedo?

-u-un poco,..

-no dejare que te lastime,. Y ¿Dónde esta tu madre?

-no se, yo estaba jugando con Sunny

-ya veo

_el hombre mayor rozo con su mano la delicada piel infantil. y lanzo una sonrisa, pero en eso se escucho una voz femenina y dulce, a pesar de hablar con reclamo_

-Shikishima, ...la madre del pequeño lo esta buscando,...¿podrías bajarlo?

_el nombrado, volteo a ver al dueño de la voz, y se topo con un zorro de color blanco,_

-oh Sunny , solo estaba

-se precisamente lo que estabas haciendo, deja al niño en el suelo,…_el hombre de mala gana bajo al niño, y este salio corriendo al lado del zorro blanco, y ambos partieron, dejando a ese hombre con un ceño fruncido, pero el zorro continuo hablando, con el pequeño_ ya te he dicho que no te alejes

-pero solo me estaba escondiendo

-si pero no debes salir solo, ya te lo dije

-perdon...

-no estoy molesta cariño, ven vamos con tu mami

_/recordaba a Sunny, era un zorro muy tranquilo, al igual que mi madre, sabia pedir las cosas con astucia, siempre gentil, y protectora, mi madre siempre llamo la atencion con ella a su lado, en las reuniones importantes, Sunny se ponia en el cuello de mi madre, y ese pelaje tan blanco como nieve recién caída, era todo un espectáculo para contemplar, una esencia envidiable, ella me cuidaba cuando mi madre no estaba cerca, y me guio hacia una habitacion, llena de libros, me acerque corriendo en cuanto abri la puerta y llegue con una mujer, que tenia el cabello hacia un lado, mirandome con ternura desde que entre, extendio sus brazos y corri hasta ella, sus abrazos son lo que mas recuerdo, esa calidez,/_

-¿ya terminaron de jugar?

-si, jejeje, _Eren se sento en las piernas de su madre, mientras ella aun lo abrazaba_ me encontre con el tio Shikishima

_/recuerdo la cara de mi madre, estaba un poco preocupada, pero ..aun asi sonreia/_

-bueno, procuremos no estar muy cerca de el, jeje, Judas da un poco de miedo ¿verdad? Jeje

-si, mucho, pero el dijo que no dejaria que me hiciera daño

-ya veo,..

-.¿y Sora?

-¡aqui!

_/Sora en ese entonces, era muy pequeña, salio detrás de una caja y fue corriendo con el zorro blanco, que estaba muy cómoda en un cojín,/_

-Carla, necesito que...

_/mi padre entro de repente, en ese entonces no recuerdo bien que platico con mi madre, pero, lo que nunca olvidare, es esa mirada de insatisfacción cuando me vio, me oculte detrás de esos brazos que me sostenian,..y cuando el se fue, mi madre me sujeto del rostro junto frentes conmigo y solo dijo/_

-eres especial tal como eres...

_/todos los dias me mostraba, que no debia tener miedo al rechazo, que debia ser seguro de mi mismo, pero,...nunca me mostro,...que tenia que tener cuidado con una cosa, mi padre tenia muchos viajes de negocios, eso no ha cambiado hasta la fecha, shikishima, era uno frecuente, le decia tio, porque mi padre decia que era un pariente ademas de su socio, algunos dias lo veia pasar con ese cuervo a su lado, rara vez cruzaba palabra con el, pero las veces que lo hacia, me inundaba el miedo,..nunca pense que el seria el culpable de mis pesadillas, debido a que un dia estaba corriendo,...mi cuerpo se comenzo a sentir caliente,...me comenzo a doler mi pecho, , de niño no lo comprendia, pero esos eran síntomas de mi celo, asustado, me arrodille,...Sunny corrio conmigo /_

-¡Eren!_el zorro blanco llego rápidamente, Sora también corrió junto con ella _ ay no no,...no es posible,…

-¿Qué tiene?

-ve con Carla y dile que venga rapido

-voy

_el zorrito rojo se fue corriendo, en lo que el blanco rodeo inquieta al pequeño,…_

-sssh shh tranquilo mi niño todo va a estar bien

-m-me duele, s-se siente raro

-tranquilo,...no pasa nada sssh_unos pasos se escucharon,..pero, no eran los que el zorro blanco esperaba,...ese hombre se acerco poco a poco,...y Sunny se puso enfrente del niño_no des un paso mas_pero el hombre no hizo caso, _¡no vete alejate!

_el cuervo negro se lanzo hacia el zorro...y tras un vuelo de sus plumas, todo quedo en silencio, Carla llego corriendo, pero solo encontro una mancha de sangre en el suelo, horrorizada,...se dirigio hacia el zorrito rojo_

-¿Dónde estan?

-a-aquí estaban cuando me fui

-ay no,...no no no,…_la desesperacion de Carla se comenzo a reflejar,...comenzando a buscar por todos lados,...mirando a todas direcciones, su vista al suelo,..revelo una pluma negra,...y al sostenerla en sus manos_Shikishima...

_/desperte, y aun mi sensacion de calor la sentia demasiado,...me retorcia en la cama,….y en eso,..escuche la voz ronca del cuervo,../_

-ouh, que despertaras lo hace mas divertido, ¿no es asi?

-¿Dónde estoy?,..q-quiero a mi mami

_/note que Shikishima,...salio de entre las sombras,...se acerco lentamente hasta mi cama, se sento junto a mi,...y acaricio mi cabello,. Ese simple toque, hizo que mi cuerpo se alterara,...de mi emano esa feromona, que provoco,...que el hombre se acercara mas para tocarme en.../_

_Levi cubrio la boca de Eren,….el relato lo perturbo, y solo miro con tristeza al joven que se encontraba frente a el,...temblando un poco, el pelinegro junto frentes con el y Eren logro sacar unas lagrimas, _

-¿Cómo se atrevio?...t-tu eras, solo un...

_Eren se retiro la mano de Levi y la sujeto con fuerza_

-pero mi celo decidio que ya no iba a ser inocente, mi madre nos encontro, justo antes que el me marcara, pero, por desgracia ella iba sola, y lo demás,….pues,…_el joven parecia no querer contarlo, asi que Levi solo se limito, a acariciar su rostro,...y eso armo de valor al joven,._ lo que tenia planeado hacerme a mi,..se lo hizo a ella,...le suplique que no lo hiciera, que se detuviera pero,...fue en vano, y. Estas marcas_y el joven extendio sus manos_ me las hizo,..con una promesa,…"despues te toca a ti", Judas me dijo, que cada que las viera, lo iba a recordar, siempre me pregunte el porque no termino lo que iba a hacerme,. Y ahora lo se,...un niño no creo que sea una vista agradable de poseer,, y,… mi madre murió de la peor manera,...como lo hace un Omega,...y todo por mi culpa,…

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-porque de niño no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo,...y el desapareció, ..a la fecha, no se donde este,...o si planea volver,

-¿Por qué tan pequeño, tu celo, se presento?...

-los doctores dijeron, que era hereditario...

-pero, n-no puede ser hereditario, tu padre es un Alfa y ...tu madre

_[[y lo comprendi,...y Eren parecio entristecerse mas, ]]_

-mi madre era una Omega, en mi misma situacion, solo que, en sus tiempos esa prueba de sangre no existía, y sus padres, decidieron ocultarlo, usando supresores,...creo que eso que me decia de ser un Omega, es...una vil mentira,..digo, ¿ella por que lo oculto?,….creo que al ver que fue expuesto, ...lo unico que pudo hacer por mi fue mentirme, aunque, no la culpo por ello, decidi desde niño, que nadie iba a dominarme, que, era yo el que debia usar las cosas a mi favor, en resumidas cuentas,...me converti poco a poco en lo que vez ahora,...un insensible,. Un egocéntrico, un,

_y Levi y Eren dijeron al mismo tiempo_

-un Omega muy astuto...

-y uno insoportable debo decir...

-pffjeje, si, pero, cuando me volvi asi,..los Alfas se interesaron mas en mi, un Omega con un alma indomable,...algo interesante de poseer, y algo que se volvio aun mas excéntrico con ese perfume, fue ahí, cuando la mirada de mi padre cambio, me miro al fin con orgullo, pero aun asi, en ocasiones en injusto, y me recuerda que siendo Omega debo conocer mi lugar,,..y...bueno, estas ya al tanto de mi vida...

_hubo un pequeño silencio, ambos se miraron, ...y Levi sin pena alguna,...froto su frente con la de el_

-lo lamento mucho...

-yo también lo hago, lamentarlo a diario, aun, escape de mi casa ese dia, porque, mi padre, quiere decidir por mi con quien voy a casarme,...y te digo algo,...talvez, solo talvez le haga caso,...ese es mi destino después de todo,...soy un Omega y eso, no lo puedo cambiar

-pero eso, no debe ser asi, Eren, si tu

_pero el joven lo interrumpió_

-cosas como el amor,...no creo que existan para mi, o para nadie, solo es atracción y cuando eso se acaba, se pierde la magia, lo he visto muchas veces, y mas en mi condición, por eso grite todas esas cosas,...soy un Omega, y lo odio...

-esa opinión tienes tu,..aun eres joven, no sabes de lo que hablas

-si lo se...

_[[lo vi tan convencido, que no quise alegar,...además, ya tenia muchas emociones encontradas en este momento,...asi que, me calme antes de hablar]]_

-si tu, deseas saber algo de mi. Yo...

-no hice esto para que tu me contaras tu historia, la razón por la que mire ese día atrás,...para mirarte, fue porque en realidad, deseaba volver adentro de ese auto,...y toda mi vida, hasta ahora, solo me enseñaron a mirar hacia el frente, mi padre, me dijo a diario "Cuanto más mires hacia atrás, más difícil te resultará mirar hacia delante", y por tu culpa,...estoy olvidando que debo seguir, con los planes que tengo. Y por eso,...si esto es amor,...no voy a negarlo,...pero si es solo un sentimiento pasajero,...y pierdo la magia contigo, no mirare de nuevo hacia atrás,

_ante la confesión tan obvia del joven frente a el,..Levi no supo que hacer, la seriedad de esos ojos verde agua, temblorosos ante una respuesta,...el mayor solo dio un suspiro,...se acerco lentamente, y sujeto el rostro de Eren, para acercarlo lentamente, y mientras ambos ladeaban un poco la cabeza,...se dieron un beso, uno casto, y rapido,...Eren aun tenia lagrimas de hacia rato,..pero aun miro con algo de impaciencia a Levi, el cual entendio que, no solo un beso bastaba, asi que lo tomo de la mano, y hablo con calma_

\- si tu decides,...mirar hacia otro lado, lo aceptare, mi intención no es lastimarte, pero por ahora,… solo, mirare hacia ti

_Eren se acerco para recibir un abrazo,...y se quedaron asi por un rato, en lo que Orlu y Sora miraban atentos, y el lobo le susurro al zorro_

-osea,...¿que ellos?..._y el lobo se topo con la sonrisa del zorro de oreja a oreja,, satisfecha con lo que veia_..am,.oye...

-yaaaaay, siii siiiii siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, seremos parientes lobo pulgoso siiii

-ay que horror, además, solo lo van a intentar,….ojala y falle para que me alejen de ti

-eso quisieras aslkfakjfskdfj

_[[despues de eso,...nos recostamos en la cama,...pero, a pesar de todo,...bueno, lo hable claramente con el]]_

-no puedo evitar sentir la tensión sexual entre nosotros

-aaa ja aja, ...si, bueno, sobre eso,.._Eren se levanto de la cama, fue por su mochila, se recostó junto a Levi y del interior, le mostro un collar, ese mismo collar que Hanji le habia dado, para evitar la mordida de un alfa,...Levi se sorprendio al verlo, pero el joven, lo miro de nuevo seriamente_ yo, insistí en otro tipo de lugar para quedarnos porque,..bueno, quiero darte mi primera vez, a ti, claro que,...a menos que

_/de repente, junto de nuevo frentes conmigo, n-no se como explicar lo que senti, pero, mi cuerpo por si solo comenzó a temblar, y me dijo/_

-entonces,..esperemos hasta mañana...

-u-una cosa mas,..v-voy a estar en celo así que, am

-pfjaja, lo comprendo

_/pense que intentaría otra cosa, pero, la verdad, es que solo nos recostamos en la cama, y, me recargue en ese pecho, que hacia unas noches, comprobé lo cálido que podia ser, lo comodo que resultaba estar en esos brazos, ni yo mismo se porque,...pero, aunque no intente negar,. Estar junto a el, es tan normal para mi, aunque,. Tengo miedo, de que, un día al despertar, el ya no este, y si eso pasa,..al menos, como siempre, hago lo que desee,..de ese modo, no puedo arrepentirme/_

_[la verdad era que yo tambien tenia que aclarar las cosas en mi cabeza,...despues de un tiempo, voltee a verlo y,...dormia profundamente, rencien se aclara en mi mente, el hecho de que, me conto todo eso, ¿Quién seria tan cobarde para atacar a un niño?, ante eso, me surgió una pregunta, ..¿acaso aun le guarda rencor,?...creo que, tendre que averiguarlo poco a poco,….]]_

_con algunos pensamientos, Levi tambien se quedo dormido,...al dia siguiente, al despertar, el mayor lo hizo primero, después de retorcerse un poco en la cama, se topo con un cabello castaño, acurrucándose debajo de su mentón, con su primera necesidad matinal, se levanto con cuidado para no despertar al joven, en su camino, se topo con ambas esencias, durmiendo uno al lado del otro, Levi solo se lavo la cara, paso por la cama y se topo con la mirada de Eren,...quien al tener enfrente al adulto, solo extendio los brazos hacia el,… Levi solo sonrio, y correspondio el abrazo, volviendo a recostarse en la cama_

-¿tienes hambre?

-aun no, pero, _ tras un suspiro y acurrucarse aun mas en esos brazos_ mejor ya vamonos, ¿Dónde estamos?

-ah cierto,.,..en Hamelin

-¡¿Hamelin?¡, ¿es la ciudad del cuento verdad?

-si, y tambien es un pueblo donde crecí...

-¿en serio?,

_después de arreglarse, la pareja salio, subieron al auto y avanzaron un poco por la ciudad,...estacionaron frente a una iglesia, como siempre el primero en bajar fue el joven castaño, pero esta vez detrás de el su pequeño zorrito, Orlu salio de mala gana del auto y miro a Levi enojado_

-¿ahora que?

-te dije que si te miraba estabas en líos, ¿ vas a tomarlo en serio?

-me sorprende que siendo mi esencia no sepas lo que tomo en serio o no

-por eso me asusta,…. Aun así es un zorro,…

_Levi miro a Orlu adelantarse junto al castaño,...respiro profundo y también los siguió, analizo las cosas un poco y eso lo hacia tener un semblante serio, Eren no lo notaba, ya que se dedico a mirar todos los edificios, y entre su paseo descubrió algo_

-oh mira Sora mira

_el zorrito miro hacia donde apuntaba el joven y era justo al suelo, y eran unas figuras de ratón, clavadas en el suelo_

-me gustan los ratones jejejeje

-mira ahí hay otro, ¿Por qué? _Eren miro al lobo, y este desvió la mirada sin responderle_ oh,.._Eren entendió la molestia, asi que avanzo buscando mas ratones_encontré otro

-a ver a ver_Sora dio brinquitos para encontrar mas,_aquí hay otro, nunca habia venido aquí asi que no se porque estan clavados en el suelo

-Levi_el castaño se estaba dirigiendo al pelinegro, pero este estaba contemplando hacia la iglesia,._ok,...creo que estamos solos por aquí

-compréndelo, ayer lo que le dijiste fue algo duro de digerir, dejalo en la luna un rato, solo que acuérdate que durante el yiki yiki si sigue asi, mejor no...

-si en eso tienes razon, ay,. ¿crees que fue un error lo que le dije?

-no lo creo, pero lo mas importante esa saber que sientes tu y si estas seguro,..aunque, yo te diria HAZLO HAZLO HAZLO, pero eso ya depende de ti

-¿te agrada Levi verdad?

-siii, dime loca pero, es que, yo siento que esto va a funcionar, siii

-ejeje,...voy por el

_Eren se acerco a Levi, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, noto que un joven rubio se le acerco a el,...era joven y de ojos azules, al verlo se noto la vergüenza en su rostro, y Levi pareció conocerlo, ya que, entre la platica, el pelinegro le acaricio la cabeza a ese niño, solo se sonrojo un poco,...Eren tenia dos opciones,..ir a marcar su territorio, o...la opción que decidió tomar,...se dio la vuelta y se fue,…_

-ay no..puede ser...

_Sora al ver eso se acerco a Levi, y escucho un poco de la conversación_

-todos los del barco se preguntaron el porque cancelo el viaje,..asi que, como dijo estamos buscando clientes nuevos y cobrando deudas

-bien, a mediados de Abril estaré de regreso

-am, ¿puedo preguntar por que cancelo su regreso tan de repente?...

-es algo personal

-ejem...

_tanto rubio y pelinegro miraron al suelo y notaron al zorrito mirándolos con desprecio,_

-mira que recién estas con Eren y lo engañas con un shotacon, tu, ingrato, seme de bolsillo...

-¿ahora que?

-nada,...infiel

-¿eh?_Levi miro para todos lados y no vio a Eren_..¿ahora donde esta?

-se enojo y se fue, ya sabes que eso hace

-voy a quitarle ese modo que tiene, Armin, sígueme

-o-ok

_/no se si exagere, pero, me sentí mal a verlo con alguien mas, no se nada de su vida, o como sea en una relación,...así que, me da un poco de inseguridad, no se si sea alguien importante, o solo un amigo, pero...tsch, tengo que aclarar mi cabeza, de hecho también es nuevo para mi sentir algo tan serio por alguien,...y entonces recordé las palabras de Hanji, "destinado", ¿será verdad?, ¿y si no lo es?,...bueno, supongo que se lo advertí, que no creo en eso, y que, si no funciona, simplemente me ire/_

-uff,..

_tras un suspiro, Eren se dio la vuelta para regresar, y no espero toparse con Orlu en su camino_

-¿Qué haces Omega?

-e-estaba, buscando un baño...

-si como no, ¿Qué harías si te dijera que ese niño era su prospecto antes de conocerte a ti?...

-bueno_Eren lanzo una sonrisa con algo de melancolía_ creo que, me daría alivio al saber que no me entregue a el si siente algo por alguien mas, no seria justo para nadie,..

-¿vez también por su felicidad?

-creo que nadie se merece estar con alguien que no quiera, por eso yo planee esto, ..quiero estar con Levi, el tiempo que dure, y si le digo adiós,..pues no hacerlo con rencor, de todos modos todo esto lo decidí yo, y el también, no protesto ¿o si ? Jeje

_ante esa mirada inocente, el lobo solo suspiro y camino a su lado_

-si pregunta Levi,

-fingiré que no vi a al chico rubio jejeje

-hmp:_el lobo rio de lado y Eren también camino junto a el_ que te explique el quien es, a mi no me corresponde, pero, Levi es un mercader, conoce a muchas personas, te toparas a muchos saludándolo o tratando de golpearlo

-ejejeje, si me lo imagino, hacer amigos no parece lo suyo,

-todo lo contrario, pero bueno, creo que cambiaras de opinión, conforme lo conozcas

-jeje y ¿me dirás por que hay ratones en el suelo?,

_Levi camino serio todo el tiempo, Armin solo miro al piso sin entender que pasaba, hasta que sintió una mirada y noto que Sora lo miraba enojada_

-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

-aaay,...c-c-capitan Levi...

-no te morderá,...eso creo

-no aseguro nada,

_[[lo que vi, me sorprendió, Eren estaba arrodillado y mirando al suelo, en lo que Orlu olfateaba, entre mas me acercaba escuche su conversación]]_

-ósea que estos ratones te llevan a lugares donde se supone que paso el flautista

-si, también lugares turísticos específicos,

-o-oye, ¿y de verdad se llevo a los niños?

-el cuento dice que si

-¿y que habrá hecho con 130 niños?

-pues,..no lo se, supongo que ...llevarlos a la tierra que prometió

-ay aja,

-es un cuento, no tiene lógica

-¿Qué es eso?_Eren apunto a un grupo de personas, guiados por un hombre vestido de arlequín, de varios colores_ quiero ir quiero ir quiero ir

-tranquilo, pareces niño

-tengo 14 años...

-¿QUÉ?...

_,Levi se termino de acercar, y Eren no se levanto del suelo, solo miro curioso como todos venían hacia el,, Sora llego corriendo a los brazos del castaño y siguio viendo feo a Armin, en lo que Levi extendió su mano hacia el joven castaño para levantarlo, el rubio miro nervioso , Eren al contrario solo sonrió,...y dejo a Levi un poco confuso_

-me fui porque quería ir al baño jeje

_ante eso Sora iba a decir algo_

-pero si _y Eren la apachurro un poquito_ ay...ouh, si..que me dijiste que querías ir...

-Orlu me llevo así que, jeje perdón si me distraje de regreso

-bueno,…(crei que estaba enojado), quiero presentarte, a Armin Arlet, es mi grumete

-oh, ¿parte de tu tripulación?,

-si, Armin, el es Eren Yeager, mi, mi novio

_eso ni el mismo Orlu se lo espero, mucho menos el rubio que solo se sorprendio ante tal declaracion, Eren solo sonrio ante eso y Sora tenia de nuevo esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, _

-mucho gusto

_dijo Eren, y Armin solo se sonrojo al ver a ese joven de apariencia dulce_

-el gusto es mío, y-yo, ya me iba solo que vi al capitán y decidí darle un reporte de nuestra situación en el barco

-wow, ¿y haz visto una sirena en el mar?

-n-no, que yo sepa, no existen, según me conto un marino la otra vez los manatíes son los culpables de que se creara el mito de las sirenas

-¿en serio?, que aburrido,

-jejeje, ¿te gusta el mar Eren?

-si, solo he ido pocas veces, pero no es como tu que ya eres todo un marino jejeje

-n-ni tanto , tengo apenas un año, aun me cuesta trabajo tratar con los clientes...

-si me he topado con algunos jejejeje,

-algunos son taan groseros, una vez uno tenia un coyote y nos hizo perder mercancía con su traslado,

-¿pues que les dio?

-nos dio una clase de pescado, pero por requerimiento pedimos las especificaciones de traslado, y el no nos advirtió que su producto especificaba usar hielo, sal y bueno...

-se hecho a perder

-¡exacto!, nos quedo a deber dinero, porque ese producto perecedero hecho a perder otra mercancía que estaba al lado ...

-ouh con que era eso,…(jeje que coyote tan idiota),

_[[note la platica entre ellos, y parecía ir bien, en eso vi que Orlu me miro con molestia]]_

-¿ahora tu que?

-¿sabias que tiene 14 años?

-si, si lo sabia, y creo que tu también

-la verdad no le ponía atención a lo que decía, mas te vale no hacerle daño…

_[[antes de que pudiera protestar, solo vi que Eren y Armin se estaban alejando]]_

-¡oigan mocosos!

_[[pero me ignoraron, caminaron un par de cuadras y trate de alcanzarlos, ]]_

-tenia esperanza que el capital Levi no estuviera aquí cuando me tocara cobrarle a ese señor, te agradezco que me quieras acompañar

-ne, no es nada,

-en serio, la otra vez que vine amenazo en ir con la hermana del capitan, waah y además se entero que el estaba ahí, me sorprende que no se molestara conmigo en cuanto me vio

-¿Levi tiene mal carácter?

-horrible todos los del barco le tenemos miedo, pero, es muy buen patrón así que, pues, no nos quejamos tanto jejeje

-ya veo,

-mira ya llegamos

_[[cuando los alcance, Armin entro a una pescadería, y ese era e negocio de aquel sujeto que Eren se enfrento, ...pensé que al entrar encontraría hostilidad pero, ..me sorprendió ver, que Eren estaba saludándolo con mucho entusiasmo]]_

-hola niño

-hola señor, tiempo sin verlo. Waah quien diría que su negocio es apestoso

-aajaja, si pero deja buen dinero, por cierto, vi mi cuenta, te falto cobrar una parte

-na, déjelo así,

-las deudas son las deudas

-entonces no se porque no le pago a Levi cuando sabia de ante mano eso

_el hombre con el coyote solo frunció un poco el ceño, Armir casi se le sale el alma y Eren lanzo esa sonrisa tan inocente, el hombre solo rio a carcajadas ante tal comentario, le dio unas palmadas al joven_

-cierto cierto, en fin, hablando del diablo ¿vienes con el?

-si, viene conmigo

_Levi entro de inmediato, junto a su lobo, quien no paso de largo el hecho de que Sora estuviera dando saltitos en todo el lugar, siendo observada por el coyote con una sonrisa y varios empleados del lugar que estaban trabajando en varias actividades en la pescadería_

-jijiji, todo huele a como si alguien se hubiera muerto

_dijo Sora_

-los pescados están muertos

_le contesto el coyote_

-ah si, criminal...

-¿a que debo su visita?

_dijo el hombre y Eren contesto con un tono amigable_

-na solo quería saber donde vivía, y que era lo que provoco nuestro encuentro, ¿a quien se le ocurre transportar pescado de un lugar a otro?

_en lo que Armin no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo_

-b-bueno, n-no solo eso p-p-por-q-q-q-qq aay

-si me vienes a cobrar de nuevo ten por seguro que mi deuda ya esta liquidada

-¿ah si?_Armin miro a Levi quien de mala gana solo asintió con la cabeza_ ouh...ya veo..(¡¿que cuando y como?!)

-en fin, no solo tengo este negocio, tengo un restaurante, tienes cara de no haber desayunado muchacho

-pues no, jeje

-perfecto, en tu estadía aquí, siente total libertad en saciarte en mi restaurante, ¿conocen el Fischleim?

-no, _dijo Eren ladeando la cabeza_ es la primera vez que vengo aquí

-permítanme un momento y los acompaño

_[[ese sujeto se marcho, Eren miro para todos lados curioso y jalo a Armin de la mano, para ir a ver como destripaban un pescado, algo si me sorprendió,. Fue ver que Eren se desenvuelve tan natural, que contagia, Armin llego hace un año, y realmente le doy este tipo de trabajos para que tome confianza, hasta la fecha, es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír ante un extraño,]]_

-wow, ¿Qué tipo de pescado es ese?

_dijo Armin curioso, en lo que un empleado de cabello rubio y ojo verde contesto un poco divertido_

-¿nunca habías visto un atún?

-am, n-no

-jaja, ¿Dónde has estado niño?

_armin se apeno un poco, pero en eso llego Eren_

-yo tampoco_dijo Eren,_son enormes, jejeje ¿y tu los pescas o solo los limpias?

-am pues n-no solo los limpio

-que aburrido,…

_Eren se fue de ahí, dejando al empleado un poco sorprendido y desanimado, el coyote se acerco,...y curiosamente Sora estaba mordiendo su cola_

-ggrrr grrrr

-...de repente hizo eso...

_dijo el coyote_

-ouh significa que le agradas,. Vamos Sora suéltalo_el zorrito al contrario se aprenso mas al coyote_vamos,. Ya suéltalo, sueltaloooo

-grrrrrrrrr nog

_ante el esfuerzo inútil de Eren, Orlu llego y tomo al zorrito del pliegue de su cuello la sacudió un poco con sumo cuidado, una vez soltó su agarre, se fue con ella sin soltarla del pliegue_

-¡oye suéltame su cola sabe a camarón es miaaaah! ¡waaaaaah!

_/jajaja, bueno, incluso a mi me hace eso,...de repente solo vi que el hombre salió y se presento formalmente, tenia un traje muy elegante debo decir, resulto ser un pescador llamado Fazio De Luca, italiano, que hizo fortuna trayendo productos frescos del mar, abrió un restaurante y aparte este negocio de pescadería, la platica era amena, y en eso voltee a ver a Sora que seguía siendo cargada como cachorro por Orlu, voltee a ver a Levi y parecía tranquilo, estaba hablando con Armin de algo, bueno sea lo que sea no es mi negocio/_

-vaya, nunca pensé que Eren se llevara así de bien con el señor De Luca, la otra vez que vine me corrió con una escoba...y en la otra, su coyote casi me muerde

-si, hace muchas cosas que nunca pensé que haría

_ni bien Eren llego al restaurante, actuó como niño curioso, ya que en el fondo del lugar había una pecera llena de peces, se acerco rápidamente y observo toda clase de animales, incluyendo unas langostas_

-wow, sin duda esta fresco

-¡ya sueltameeeh!_Sora se retorció un poco, pero el lobo le dio igual y aun la tenia cargada en su hocico_ buaaah, yo también quiero ¡ay! _Orlu la soltó de repente y el zorrito disparado fue detrás de Eren_ wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii libre libre

-son un par de mocosos

_chasqueo el lobo, pero el coyote fue también detrás del zorro, haciendo que el no se quedara atrás y también los acompañara_

-¡oiga señor De Luca ¿puedo pedir una de estas?!_y Sora apunto con su patita a una langosta_ es como un camarón enorme

-jaja, claro siéntanse libres de ordenar lo que gusten

-compórtate niña _dijjo Orlu_

-¿Qué eres? ¿mi mamá lobo?

-Sora, hazle caso a Orlu

-¿ah estas de su lado Eren?,

-maso menos jeje, ¿verdad?

-solo cuando a ambos nos convenga

_Eren se agacho a la altura del lobo, para acariciarle las orejas, el canino no protesto, al contrario parecía aceptar tal muestra de cariño, igual esas acciones, no pasaban desapercibidas por alguien del lugar, Armin se sorprendió ante eso, si era verdad que en ese año, nunca había visto a nadie poder acercarse a ese lobo, que daba tanto miedo como el dueño, parecía que Eren, suavizaba a ambos, Eren eligió la mesa, y cuando se iba a sentar, un comensal de la mesa de al lado se levanto de su asiento para retirar la silla, y como todo un caballero ofrecer el asiento, el mas joven solo sonrió y agradeció en silencio el gesto, pero en eso recordó a Levi, quien no perdió el tiempo y se coloco al lado de el_

-me gusta este lugar, ¿habías entrado antes?

-no, y nunca pensé en hacerlo,

-ejeje, lamento si te molesta

-no esta del todo mal

-a-am capitán Levi, y-yo me tengo que ir _Armin hablo tímidamente_

-quédate a desayunar_insistió Eren_

-n-no puedo, deje a Petra con el señor Auruo y ella me dijo que regresara pronto, y desayunamos muy bien en la mañana

-vete y no les digas que me viste

-.o-ok,...nos vemos entonces,…

-adiós Armin espero nos volvamos a ver

-ejeje, si también lo espero, un placer Eren, nos vemos

_[[si, confirmado, con Eren hasta sonrió, una vez que se fue, mire a Eren directamente y ese solo me miro extrañado]]_

-¿Qué?

-creí que te habías ido, por verlo a el

-solo busque un sanitario, es todo

-¿celoso?

-¿y si te digo que si?,…

_[[ok esa no me la esperaba]]_

_Levi miro sorprendido al joven frente a el, con osos ojos verde agua, con las mejillas un poco rosadas, y con un puchero tímido mirando hacia el otro lado, Levi iba a decir algo , pero en eso llego el señor Luca con sus respectivos alimentos, Levi acepto de mala gana, ya que no tenia buenos términos con el hombre, pero al contrario de Eren , pero lo curioso es que la conversación paso a un tema algo interesante_

-bueno, antes no tenia ni en donde caer muerto _comento de Luca comiendo enfrente de el una gran langosta_

-pues el día que se muera se ve que tendrá mucho que le detenga la caída, mire que gastar 45000 en una apuesta

_`por su parte Eren había pedido algo mas sencillo, pero a petición del dueño, le sirvieron lo mismo que a el_

-ajajaja, si, bueno, he de decir que todo fue por grandes negocios que hice, y entre ellos, fue traer pescado fresco, sale caro pagarles a los mercaderes, pero vale la pena, claro que algunos se ponen sus moños de adorno

-fue culpa tuya, coyote embustero _contesto Levi_ es la ultima vez que hago tratos con un¡aauch!

_Levi sintió un pellizcó poco sexy en su pierna, miro a Eren enojado pero este solo se metió un gran pedazo de langosta en la boca_

-ÑOM, waaah sabe delicioso, la mantequilla le realza el sabor en muchos sentidos, tiene razón, todo sabe mejor fresco, lastima que muchos mercaderes no le ponen atención a la mercancía que transportan

-¿disculpa?

_Levi por su lado estaba por reventar de coraje ante tal comentario, pero Eren siguió comiendo y hablando olvidando la etiqueta_

-bueno, solo digo que cualquier buen mercader sabe que si transporta alimentos perecederos, debe incluso revisar las condiciones de viaje el mismo, no llevas de un lado a otro fruta madura, eso es algo casi imposible de un continente a otro, seria muy estúpido aceptar ese tipo de intercambio, y mas de un animal muerto . No solo echarle la culpa al cliente de algo que el mismo debe revisar

-eso mismo dije yo

_Levi ya estaba haciendo un coraje, pero Eren se lo tomo con calma_

-además, creo que eso del hielo con sal, puede ser algo bueno o malo

-me interesa, dime...

-es verdad que se encontró esa manera de conservar el pescado, pero, tampoco es muy efectiva, y no creo que usted lo ignore

-no...

\- puede transportarse vivo, existe un buque diseñado para transportarlos entre granjas marinas y piscifactorías _y Eren miro directamente a Levi_ no es cara la inversión para adecuar tu barco, y tenerlo en esas condiciones,

-oh oh eso me interesa_ el señor de Luca se inclino hacia Eren muy atento_

-¿existen mercaderes que hagan eso señor Luca?

-en realidad no, pero si que tu idea es buena, el pescado vivo haría mucha diferencia, ¿Qué dices Levi, eres un cobarde y ya no quieres hacer tratos conmigo?

-tsk,...no se el costo de inversión

-se calcula midiendo tu barco, adecuando el contenedor para los peces, ver cuantos metros cúbicos ocupa el tanque, y cuantos peces le cabrán en el traslado, la demanda del señor De Luca, y dependiendo de la ruta también varia el costo, solo se eso, tu sabrás cuanto pagas, y como los materiales son fáciles de conseguir pues, yo calcularía unos 180,000.00, con todo y mano de obra, es la básica, puede variar, a menos que tu barco sea chiquito

-no lo es tanto,…_dijo Levi_

-es un barco promedio, tu idea me gusta, yo pagaría los gastos de inversión para adecuar el barco

-¿Qué tu que?

_Levi no se creyó esa oferta, así que no era raro que sospechara_

-fue idea de Eren ¿no?, y no confio en muchas personas para transportar mi mercancía, como sabrás, el pescado que pedí que trajeras es de mi propio criadero, peces completamente sanos, y además, pague una gran suma para invertir en su salud, la otra vez un mercader no me trajo mi encargo, y resulta que mi competencia iniciara su negocio con parte de mis crías, si solo te uso a ti, creeme que pagar esa suma para la seguridad de mi negocio no es nada, y menos si se trata de un mercader de confianza, la verdad te odio, pero eres honesto

-es tener un cliente seguro, y un proveedor confiable, ¿no es así?

_ante el ultimo comentario de Eren, Levi se quedo pensando ,..una parte de su orgullo, no le quería permitir aceptar tal oferta, pero, al ver a Eren tan sonriente, esperando una respuesta de su parte,.. solo suspiro y dijo_

-esta bien, hablaremos de negocios luego

-jaja ¿Por qué no ahora?, Eren parece saber lo que hace, y además, si se entera que te quiero ver la cara no dudo en que vendrá a reclamarme ¿verdad?

-sep, esta vez le apostare mi casa contra su restaurante, no me preocupa de todos modos yo se que perderá jejeje

-jajaja, si,..mejor hagamos las cosas bien desde ahora

_[[y después de hablar, solo vi que Eren, realmente sabia lo que hacia, me lo había demostrado anteriormente, era seguro en sus respuestas, y cuando algo no le convenía, negociaba. Sin meterme, ..obtuve un buen negocio, creo que el mejor que he tenido en mi vida,… y todo gracias a esa irreverente personalidad, que después se volvió confianza, alegría, y comprendí su forma de ser, cuando la gente a su alrededor era hostil, sacaba a ese Omega arrogante, listo, embustero, seductor, pero, al sentirse a salvo, era como un niño, inocente, juguetón, alegre,...pero, aun así muy inteligente y amable, después de cerrar el trato,...salimos de ese restaurante,...caminamos un poco, y no pude evitar mirarlo en todo el camino]]_

_/de repente, sentí la mirada de Levi, y he de decir, que no pude evitar sonrojarme,… y apartar mi mirada,...por primera vez no sabia que hacer, o decir, pero, senti poco a poco, una mano, tomando la mia, y caminas de esa manera,..no deciamos nada, solo paseabamos,...y recorde,..que me presento como su novio,..¿por que?, pudo decir otra cosa.../_

_[[senti su mano, apretar la mia, sin decir nada, lo lleve a un lugar especial para mi,..]]_

-.¿una pasteleria?

-de niño mi madre me traia aquí con mucha frecuencia, es curioso, tiene muchos años que no los pruebo

_/sin decirme mas, entro en el lugar, pidio una tarta de frutos rojos, y nos sentamos auera del café, me sirvio una rebanada, y al comerla, no pude evitar decir lo buena que estaba, pero en su cara solo vi melancolia/_

-¿Levi?...

-perdona, bueno, tu me contaste tu historia, esta es la mia,...Luxemburgo, era una potencia pequeña, pero poderosa, muchas familias hicieron fortuna a su manera, y la mia, la hizo con lo que me intento dedicar ahora, mi padre era un mercader, astuto, inteligente, habil, viviamos muy bien, lujos que solo aspira la nobleza, debes saber eso, pero, entre los paises que nos rodeaban, incluyendo Alemania envidiaron lo que se habia construido, y pidieron a cambio, el dinero de algunas familias, para el financiamento de una cosa, armas, nuestro pais no acepto, y por eso,...invadieron, una guerra civil se inicio, todo lo que conocia,...se perdio, tras un fraude, toda la riqueza que mi padre habia hecho,...se perdio, y teniamos que salir de ahí, de tenerlo todo, a niquiera saber donde pasar la noche, salimos sin nada, cuando tenia solo 10 años, mi vida cambio,vi a mis padres derrumbarse a cada paso,...lo que mas recuerdo, es pasar hambre, pero no me queje nunca, era dificil,..

-pero, ¿Por qué nunca volvieron?

-no se puede,...es, imposible volver

-pues, desconozco del tema, pero , una guerra no dura para siempre, de alguna manera se puede volver a recuperar todo,…

-destruyeron todo Eren,...no hay nada ahí, ni una ciudad fantasma, nada, arrasaron con todo, ahora lo que queda de mi casa, es solo el espacio, y un recuerdo, si ahora ya es diferente, se esta volviendo a levantar pero, es mas estado frances que nada, ya no me espera nada ahí...

-lo siento,..

-no es tu culpa, despues de eso, bueno, te conte un poco sobre mi padre,...cuando tenia 15 años, lo asesinaron, y despues mi madre se entero de Mikasa,...era un joven idiota sin talento,...hasta que la vida me obligo a ser un hombre,...el resto, se resume en, ..que mi madre murio cuando dio a luz, no sabia que hacer, Orlu me dijo que en la aldea cercana, podia pedir informes,..sobre quiza un familiar, y es ashi cuando recorde a mi tio,..para nuestra fortuna,...respondio a mi mensaje, y llego por nosotros, pero, nunca reconoci la aldea como mi hogar,..y me fui de ahí en cuanto pude, lo demas,..pues, creo que se porque nunca nos vimos, solo venia a lo mucho una semana, mi madre me dijo que cuidara bien de Mikasa y , como un cobarde me fui,..¿vaya hermano eh?

_Eren vio el rostro triste de Levi, quizá echándose en cara algunas cosas,...pero lo que el pelinegro nunca espero, fue ver al castaño acercarse,...y sentarse sobre el, frente a frente, rosar su rostro en el suyo y darle un abrazo muy fuerte,...Levi por su lado, estaba encantado ante tal muestra de afecto, como si el mundo no los observara, correspondió el abrazo, busco el rostro del castaño y se dieron un beso profundo,...con ese sabor a pastel, lo que a ese par poco les importo, fue que el resto de comensales estaba mirándolos, muchos de ellos sonrojados ante tal atrevimiento, una pareja sensualmente descarada, pero, lo que Levi tampoco espero, fue sentir un aroma dulce, que nada tenia que ver con el pastel, del chico ante el, una fragancia como un buen perfume inundo su nariz,...Eren aprisionó el cuerpo de Levi con sus piernas,. Mientras un temblor en las caderas del castaño amenazaba con subir cada vez mas su intensidad, y el calor iba en aumento, pero para la fortuna de ambos, la atención, ya no se dirigió a ellos, un trueno se escucho en todo el lugar, y unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron caer, de un momento a otro, el agua que caía de las nubes, disfrazo el aroma de Eren, para que solo Levi pudiera percibirla, de tan juntos que estaban, los demás corrieron a refugiarse, pero Eren ya no podía siquiera levantarse, s-su cuerpo comenzó a doler, su parte baja requería atención,…_

-L-le-levi,...y-yo...

-lo se,...lo se...

_/ya me esperaba esto, ...pero, no así, el agua fría recorriendo mi piel sus manos en mi cadera, en esa posición, solo logre aferrarme a el, y experimentar un gran éxtasis con esas sensaciones, mi cuerpo temblaba, y mi voz se escuchaba agitada, casi ronca,/_

_[[esta vez, un hotel no estaba a mi alcance, no previne esto,..yo poco a poco perdia la cordura,...pero,]]_

_Orlu, junto a Sora separaron a la pareja, Sora empujando un poco a Levi y Orlu jalando de la ropa al menor,...el celo apenas iniciaba, asi que rápidamente, y corriendo en la lluvia,..solo llegaron al auto,...dejo al joven adentro, mientras Levi aun permanecía afuera, pensando,_

-¿Qué harás?...

-n-no, planeaba esto..

._Orlu junto a Sora miraron a Levi, pero el lobo hablo con firmeza_

\- no te elegí como mi dueño por ver a un niño sin saber que hacer, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, fájate los pantalones y hazlo...

_/ya había experimentado mi celo, ...p-pero esta vez, era insoportable, lo único que podía hacer era retorcerme en el asiento de atrás,...el calor de mi cuerpo, los gemidos de mi voz,...escuche que la puerta se abrió y ya tenia a Sora a mi lado, la abrace, pero lo que no me espere, fue ver llegar a Orlu para recostarse junto al lado mio,...use su costado como una suave almohada,...veía borroso, pero percibí una silueta, Levi entro tambie en el auto, recorrió los asientos del frente, y...poco a poco se colocaba encima de mi, el suave pelaje de Orlu se desvaneció,….ahora tenia la cabeza en el asiento,..el sentir su cuerpo junto al mio,...solo temblé, me emocione,..mi cuerpo, se movia por si solo,../_

_[[ese aroma, era algo seductor, poco a poco me acerque a el, y una vez encima, me aseguro de desvestirlo,...comenzando con su parte inferior, pero solo desabroche mi pantalón y lo baje un poco, entre mas sentia su piel, entre mas percibía su aroma,...yo perdia la razón]]_

_Levi de una manera brusca se acerco a Eren, con una mano en su nuca y otra en la barbilla de Eren, expuso el cuello del joven ante el,...dispuesto a morderlo, _

-L-le-vi, e-espera no...no..

_Eren había olvidado el collar,...penso en ese momento que no habría marcha atrás, en las consecuencias que tendria..pero de repente Orlu se puso en medio, tras un gruñido y mostrar sus dientes amenazantes hacia Levi, este se alejo,...el castaño, se quedo un poco atónito ante eso,...pero sobre todo agradecido, el lobo se quedo firme, en lo que Sora llego con el collar, lo había logrado sacar de la mochila de Eren, y se lo dejo en las manos a Levi, quien aun luchando contra su instinto, le coloco al menor dicho objeto,...con su pulso tembloroso,..el collar tenia un broche, y una vez puesto,...levi por fin se pudo acercar a ese cuello, oler debajo de ese menton, disfrutar cada parte de ese aroma, las mordidas que dio ya no corrían el riesgo del arrepentimiento,...tanto el lobo y el zorro pasaron a los asientos de enfrente, dejándolos en la poco privacidad que podian ofrecer, Sora se refugio en el costado de Orlu, protegiéndose del frio que habia provocado la lluvia, mientras este la envolvía en su cola. Levi aprovecho el poco espacio en el auto para atraer ese cuerpo hacia el, la lluvia caia mas fuerte, y truenos se escuchaban tan cerca, que se podria jurar que caian encima,...ambos respiraban rapido, su calor mutuo provoco sudor,…y Eren,...emano de el esa fragancia color agua marina,..._

[[me di tiempo de poder disfrutar ese momento, ...solo un par de veces e olido a un Omega, y este aroma, lejos de la locura del sexo,… es algo sensual de oler,..n-no sabria como explicarlo, es como si,.. Hubiera esperado esto toda mi vida, como si mis dudas se fueran, me relaje, ]]_

_/de su manera brusca de iniciar,...comenzo a moverse delicadamente, y con mordidas suaves comenzo a bajar a mi entrepierna,. Me quito completamente mis pantalones,...con su mano acaricio mis piernas, coloco encima de su hombro una de ellas, poco a poco se estaba acercando mas a mi,...y me perdi entre esos besos, en donde su lengua invadia mi boca, y la mia, la suya, su respiración, su piel, /_

_[[era algo tan suave, tan delicado, junte mi frente con la de el, y pude observar esos ojos llorosos,...pero con esa cara llena de éxtasis, se aferro a mi espalda, ]]_

_/ con una voz suave me pregunto/_

-¿estas bien?

_[[se aferro a mi mas fuerte, y solo asintió con su cabeza, ]]_

_/ despues, senti su miembro amenazando con entrar,...me retraje un poco, pero, me dijo que me relajara, ¿Cómo podria?,...es algo que nunca habia hecho,...asi que/_

_[[lo intente suavemente, sin dejar de empujar, se retorcio un poco debajo de mi, sus gemidos inundaron el auto, no me daba pendiente que se escucharan, afuera llovia tan fuerte, que dudo que alguien pudiera escucharlo, nuestro calor empaño los vidrios, asi que nadie podria vernos, poco a poco]]_

_/y cuando al fin estuvo adentro, sentí dolor, un dolor punzante, desgarrador, arañe sus espalda en lo que me restregaba mas en el,...y me quede quieto,...sin decirme mas, comenzo a moverse, pero, no lo hizo de adentro hacia afuera, sus movientos eran de arriba, hacia abajo, n-no espere eso, su miembro parecia retorcerse, y lejos de dolor,...senti placer,...no me movi mucho, ...n-no sabia que hacer,.../_

_[[se quedo quieto, y lo hice de esa forma porque asi no podría lastimarlo,..funciono, poco a poco escuche esos sonidos placenteros,...esos gemidos en mi oreja, su voz susurrando mi nombre en esa oscuridad, buscando mis labios para juntarlos con los míos, sus delgados dedos recorriendo mi piel, aferrándose a mis brazos, quiza nunca se lo diga pero,...es la primera vez que hago esto por gusto, ...y lo dire, ...por cariño]]_

_/es la primera vez, que siento,..que esta bien, y no me importa si no estas a mi lado mañana,...al menos, te tuve para mi,...fuiste mio y me entregue a quien mi corazon decidio, y no porque alguien mas me obligo, o porque me tomaron a la fuerza, poco a poco, tu estocadas, comenzaron a ser mas fuertes,...y las disfrute, ya sin pena alguna grite tu nombre, y tu decias el mio/_

_[[esa piel rozando la mia, sentirme adentro de ti, que digas mi nombre, para que sepas que soy yo, te susurro el tuyo,...aunque tenia ganas de desquitar todo lo que me provoca tenerte en mis brazos,..la verdad era, que queria seguir escuchando tus gemidos placenteros, cuando aumentaba la intensidad, parecias contener tu voz]]_

_/por que no sabia que hacer con tanto placer,...y tenia miedo, pero paresiste entenderlo, porque te tomaste tu tiempo,...y al momento de que ambos llegamos a nuestro limite, me éxito el hecho de que, me sujetaste con fuerza,...yo me aferre a ti, y deje salir todo ese placer, ya era tuyo por completo,...te dejaste caer sobre mi,...y buscaste mis labios para de nuevo besarlos, mordiéndolos delicadamente.../_

_[[si asi se manifiesta tu celo,...es una experiencia que quiero volver a sentir,...solo contigo, pero ...aun queria mas,...pero debia ser paciente por ti,...y en eso escuche tu voz]]_

-L-levi,,.., otra vez...

_[[perdi el sentido del tiempo despues de eso,...tu cabello y el mio ya estaban bañados en sudor,..y tras un par de veces, nos quedamos dormidos,...al despertar,...note que aun era de noche, una mirada rapida a la guantera, podia ver un reloj digital que indicaba las 5 de la mañana,...mire a mi costado y estabas tu aun en mis brazos, respirando tan calmado,..odie moverte para despertarte pero, no podiamos quedarnos ahí, te moviste como un infante al despertar, buscando de nuevos mis brazos a los cuales no te negue estrechar,. Y tras un suspirto despertaste, para mirarme y sonreir,...te vi y, recorde tu historia, la historia de un niño, que perdio a su madre por un cobarde, despues de esto no te imagino en los brazos de nadie mas,...no lo deseo, tenia dudas, pero]]_

-¿estas bien?

-si,...tengo sueño,…

-iremos a un hotel que esta por aquí,...lamento,..que..

-nngh, no, no lo lamentes, no te lo dije,..pero, gracias, es la primera vez, que deseo algo asi, y...fue algo increible,...de verdad, ayer que me presentaras como tu novio, no lo espere,..

-no es como si no lo sintiera asi,…

-pero no lo somos,...Levi, _y aferrandose mas al nombrado, Eren busco refugio en ese pecho_ ademas no usaste,..el...condon...

-jajaja,

-y te viniste muchas veces,…

-mi error,...en unas horas abren la farmacia, con una pastilla bastara,….

-oye,…

-dime...

-¿es posible querer a alguien tan rapido?...

_[[y la duda en mi corazón se disipo, busque tu rostro y lo junte con el mio,...para decirte,.]]_

-mi barco esta a 6 horas de aquí,….ven conmigo,..

_y tras una cara de asombro,...Eren,...tenia que dar una respuesta ante eso..._

 **Yyyyyyyyyyyyy CORTEN xDDD hahaha, en fiin asdfaksdhfksdfh OwO)/ espero que les gustara, ¿Qué le dira Eren a Levi?, XDDDDDD, no se , aun no lo escribo xD jaja, y ahora la parte que me gusta mas.**

 **sunmi**

Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario y le alegra que te agrade n.n, nos estamos viendo wiii

 **goshtanime**

TwT muchas gracias, esta conti esta largita por compensar que me tarde xD , gracias por tu comentario

 **Ara-san**

Holaaaaa OwO, aaaw gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, lo aprecio mucho, *-* bye bye by, saludos y gracias

 **Sumire crazzy Murasaki**

XDDD jajajajaja esos detalles de Levi repasado los dare despues jajaja OwO , xDD es que es un señoron y no le tiene que ganar un niño(? En casi todo jajaja xD, pues Mike no es malo, solo que aun no le doy la relevancia, eso es mas adelante si te digo mas es spoiler, eso del lobito ya te lo aclare wiii, jaja sora y orlu se llevaran cada vez mejor eso si, auauauaua si Grisha es un mal padre mira que inyectar a Eren cosa de titan xDDDD, sdajkshgkjashdf bueno me fui al anime pero aqui tambien lo es jajaja, TwT jhajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA no perdio tanto asi el control pero ya lo penetro estate tranquila por ese lado jajajajaja xDDDDDDDD eso si me hizo reir jajajajaja aaaaw de verdad gracias, esperaba tener un estilo diferente de mi escritura , espero que este rindiendo frutos en fin jajaja OwO, gracias por leer, tkm y nos mantendremos a tanto para ver mas Eren aventuras jajajaja xDDD tkm

 **Miyu-chan**

Aaw gracias, TwT eso si me motiva, y jajaja sora es un amor, y orlu bueno, aveces no puede seguirle el ritmp porque es un lobo adulto xDDD, jajaja, pero espero que este cap te gustara gracias por tu comentario, nos estamos viendo


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **A tu lado**

 **Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei, este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

 **Narración de Eren representada por: _/bla bla bla/_**

 **Narración de Levi representada por: _[[bla bla bla]]_**

 **Narración de la autora y demás personajes: _bla bla bla_**

 **Los pensamientos serán representado por: _((bla bla bla))_**

 **Nota de la autora: el fic se desarrollara en un ambiente moderno con toques antiguos, existen teléfonos, cámaras fotográficas, televisores, pero todo con un toque retro, al igual que la vestimenta y las casa, a pesar de existir autos, las personas prefieren usar caballos o carruajes, poco a poco se darán cuenta, :D**

_/la noche que pase con Levi, fue, algo precipitado, pero, no me arrepiento, es algo, que yo deseaba, el hecho de ser un Omega, estoy en riesgo de que cualquiera, me hubiera tomado, así que esta bien, al despertar, sentí de inmediato su piel contra la mía, ese olor a sudor, ...cuando me miro a la cara y junto su rostro con el mío,...me dijo con una voz dulce/_

-mi barco esta a 6 horas de aquí,….ven conmigo,..

_y tras una cara de asombro,...Eren,...tenia que dar una respuesta ante eso...lo miro fijamente, y le evadió la mirada_

,.. ¿puedo pensarlo?...

_[[era una pregunta precipitada, pero ya de por si estábamos haciendo cosas sin pensar, no le dije nada, solo, asentí con la cabeza y nos vestimos, lo note adolorido, con sueño, y nos dirigimos directamente a un hotel, cuando lo ayude a bajar del auto, se tropezó y lo ayude a sostenerse en pie, a un costado mío, tomados del brazo, entramos,...al usar el elevador para dirigirnos a la habitación, me asome a ver su rostro, cansado, con los ojos entrecerrados, una vez la puerta se abrió, ]]_

_/Levi me cargo estilo princesa, no me lo esperaba, asombrado y seguro sonrojado solo me sostuve de su cuello para no caer, mi cuerpo se tenso ante tal acto, y bueno, pues, solo me aferre mas fuerte, me dejo en la cama y me pregunto si quería bañarme, le dije que si con la cabeza, note que Orlu y Sora de inmediato se acomodaron en un cojín que estaba en el suelo, cuando Levi no estaba, recordé lo que me dijo, mi pecho se apretaba, no negare que eso me emociono, pero también me asusto, tenia,. Dudas, entregarme a el fue una cosa, algo que,...podía no significar mucho para el pero para mi, fue algo que quise hacer, porque el hecho de marcharme con el, me entro la duda de, ¿y si no funciona?,...no tendría a donde volver, ¿y si nunca me ama?, no vale la pena intentarlo,...y el hecho de que tengo que hacer algo primero aquí en casa,….y-yo, no se que hacer, respire profundo y escuche unos pasos ponerse delante de mi/_

-iré a la farmacia, se esta llenando la bañera, no tardo,...¿estas bien? _[[Eren solo asintió con la cabeza, pero, ese semblante triste seguía, así que fui rápidamente,...después de la compra de anticonceptivos, antes de regresar, compre algo de comer, una vez en la habitación, note que Eren estaba aun sentado en la cama]]_¿seguro que estas bien?

-si, n-no es nada

-traje algo de comer,

-si,…

_/Levi saco de un bolsa de papel un sandwich, me dio una cajita de leche sabor fresa, una vez termine, me dio una pastilla, ya sabia para que era así que no proteste, me dijo que la bañera ya estaba lista, poco a poco me quite la ropa, al alzar la vista note el rostro de Levi enfrente de mi, mi sonrojo se hizo presente, sujeto el mío, y nos besamos,. de un momento a otro, el estaba encima de mi, lo que hicimos en el auto, ahora comenzaba en la cama, esos besos en el cuello, no me asustaban,...el contrario, deseaba, que sus labios rozaran mi cuello y no el collar,...solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, /_

_[[no se cuantas veces lo hicimos, pero en cada vez, sus gemidos, su piel rozando la mía,..es algo que ya no me imagino no volver a sentir, ]]_

_después de esos encuentros, Levi y Eren estaban tomando un baño, en esa tina de agua caliente,...Eren descansaba su cuerpo encima del de Levi, el joven estaba en una profunda siesta, sus respiraciones parecían un suspiro, se notaba de inmediato que estaba tranquilo, Levi recargo su mentón en la nuca de Eren, acariciaba la espalda del joven con la yema de sus dedos delineando delicadamente su columna, pero mientras ellos estaban relajándose, en casa de Eren, alguien había hecho acto de presencia, Grisha llego a la mansión, y al entrar llamo a su hijo, el cual no respondió, ante eso , Hanji salió corriendo rápidamente y se presento ante Grisha_

-ouuuuhhh n-no te esperaba hoy

-solo vine por unas cosas, ¿Dónde esta Eren?

-p-pues, se salió ...temprano

-dile que volveré pasado mañana, con el catalogo de decoración para arreglar el salón

-¿ah si?, ¿Por qué?,

-por la fiesta...

-ah si jejeje,

-te veo distraída

-¿yo?, ajajaja es que así soy yo con eso de que Mike esta aquí cualquiera se pone nervioso

-cierto, ¿Eren lo esta tratando bien?

-define tratarlo bien

-se que estas un poco loca pero no eres estúpida, sabes a lo que me refiero

\- vamos otra vez con lo mismo, si Eren se entera que lo quieres emparejar con el a la fuerza, menos le hara caso, ¿Por qué tu crees que se salió entonces ?,además, ¿Qué tal si decide ir con otro tipo de persona?

-explícate

-pues, no se, interpreta mi silencio, el amor nos da sorpresas

-¿Eren enamorado?, si como no, que preparen todo para mi salida, iré a buscarlo al pueblo, para decirle que

-¡no!, _Grisha reacciono ante ese grito y miro extrañado a Hanji_d-digo, creo que se perdió en el bosque, es decir creo que ya vez que luego quien sabe donde se mete y se pierde, ya vez la otra vez jejeje_Grisha miro a Hanji con cierto recelo, como esperando que dijera algo mas que delatara su comportamiento, pero solo se encogió de hombros y se fue_ ay por poquito y delato a Erencito...

-¿delatar?

_Hanji sudo frio al escuchar esa voz, al darse la vuelta despacio y con temblor en su cuerpo, vio a Moss, la lechuza de Grisha mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, con dureza y esperando una respuesta_

-ajajajajaja, no no, dije, que por poquito me hago de ladito jejejeje

-ni siquiera rima para que crea que dijiste eso...

-ya se..._Hanji solo agacho la cabeza_ b-bueno, tu sabes tanto como yo que Eren esta tomando una decisión precipitada

-pues precipitada o no, es lo mejor, tiene la suerte que muchos omegas nunca se imaginan poder tener, el derecho de escoger quien será su pareja y además de familias totalmente respetables, ¿sabias que vendrá un maraha ? Por lo que me dijo Grisha es joven y un alfa de buena familia, que esta interesado en Eren desde que lo vio en la fiesta del año pasado

-si si ya se que tipo de pavorreales vendrán, pero Moss, Eren debe de tener la oportunidad de enamorarse, de cometer errores en el amor, y lo que hace ahora es simplemente venderse al mejor postor, Eren no será feliz así

-se porque lo dices, Grisha y yo lo platicamos,...¿es por el tal Levi?, ¿no?

_Hanji solo hizo los ojos pequeños,...sus lentes se fueron de lado al escuchar eso_

-¿ah?,….¿por que ?

-no por nada se volar Hanji, he vigilado a ese niño desde pequeño, Grisha quizá no sea un padre ejemplar, pero aun así se preocupa,...desde la muerte de Carla, el me ha pedido vigilarlo, y he notado a un joven salir un par de veces en la noche, para verse con un hombre, con un lobo,

-¿Grisha lo sabe?

_dijo Hanji preocupada, pero la lechuza negó con la cabeza_

-le llamo la atención su encuentro con ese Alfa, la influencia que tuvo para que Eren lo obedeciera, esa vez que lo encontró ayudando en las reparaciones, me pidió observarlo pero, he notado lo mismo que tu, ambos se ven bien juntos, además,..¿Qué opina Sora de Levi?,…

-pues, parece que le cae bien

-confío en su juicio, ya que ese Alfa no ha hecho nada para perjudicarlo, pero me preocupa un poco, el hecho de que sea un Alfa sin dote, y que Grisha no lo tome a bien, avísale a Eren de la sospecha de su padre, ….estaré por ahí, pendiente...

, ¿sabes donde están?

-iré ahora...

_la lechuza emprendió el vuelo, Hanji respiro aliviada al menos, sabia que no alucinaba al alentar a Eren al estar con Levi, y que Moss no diría nada, sabia de ante mano que la lechuza amaba al joven, tal como ella, y solo querían una cosa, que ese niño fuera feliz, una vez Grisha partió de nuevo, Hanji monto su caballo y llego al Bar, donde la muchacha de la bufanda roja estaba sirviendo unos tragos, y al ver a la castaña solo sonrió y la invito a sentarse:_

-hola señorita Hanji

-hola linda, ejejeje,

-¿se le ofrece algo?

-am, si, ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

-e-el,...no se,...de seguro por ahí,…

-¿te dijo a donde iba?

-no...

-¿Eren estaba con el?, ¿verdad?

_Mikasa endureció la mirada, se dio la vuelta y se fue, Hanji sabia que había dado en el clavo, pero no era sorpresa, ella ya sabia eso, solo quería saber una cosa, y con esas preguntas lo confirmo, Mikasa también sabia, así que la siguió_

-ese asunto no le concierne

-ah yo creo que si jejeje, tranquila estoy del lado de los dos, menos su padre, que de ese si nos tenemos que cuidar, pero necesito saber donde se encuentra,

-¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en usted?

-tendrás que hacerlo,

-pues, no me dijo a donde irían , pero , si se que esta con el, mi hermano tiene cara de matón a sueldo pero es todo lo contrario, no dañaría a nadie si no se lo merece, y tampoco le haría daño a Eren, eso ya se lo advertí

-ah bueno, quiero pedirte un favor

_pero mientras, Eren se retorció un poco, dio un gran bostezo, miro al pelinegro, pero solo por un instante, regreso la mirada al agua,_

-¿estas bien?

-si, lo sigo estando, no te preocupes, solo tengo mas sueño,…

-el agua aun esta caliente, quédate aquí

_se sentía la tensión entre ellos, o eso pensó el pelinegro, en un buen rato, Levi había sacado de la tina a Eren, el agua se estaba enfriando, lo recostó en la cama con una pijama puesta, mientras el joven aun dormía, arropo cuidadosamente a Eren, le retiro unos cabellos de la frente y se acerco a un sofá, dejo caer su peso en el asiento, y miro al suelo pensativo, Eren desde hacia rato se mostraba cabizbajo, adolorido, era verdad que la primera vez era algo importante, pero,...¿y si el se estaba arrepintiendo?, su mente fue interrumpida, miro fijamente a Orlu que se coloco enfrente de el con un semblante serio_

-¿es en serio lo que dijiste?

-explícate...

-eso quiero que hagas tu, explicarme, Eren no es un Omega cualquiera, tiene familia poderosa que responda por el, te daré un consejo, no te tomes esto a la ligera, no eres un Alfa casanova que seduce niños bobos, o al menos eso pensé

-no estoy jugando con el

-pues no me lo parece

-he sido sincero en lo que le he dicho

-te dará una negativa como respuesta de eso estoy seguro, es un niño,...con 14 años de vida, va a tener miedo de muchas cosas, una de ellas eres tu

-no comprendo,…

-cuando deje a mi manada, la deje por una razón, tu sabes que una esencia al ver a su dueño, no tiene opción, es instinto, amor, compromiso, muchas emociones y conexiones que te hacen seguir a tu dueño, pero aun así, me pregunto todos los días como estarán, pero al ir con ellos se que dejaría a alguien aun mas importante, _Levi miro a su lobo, era verdad que todos esos años, se sentía como una familia, y no solo una esencia_ pero, se que también los abandone a su suerte, ..era parte de su familia y los,.. _y con un suspiro, el lobo dijo_ los ignore, esos aullidos llamándome aun siento que los escucho a la distancia, pero ¿sabes por que no me arrepiento?, no me arrepiento, porque me sentí seguro al seguirte, porque ante tanto sufrimiento, sabia que debías ser feliz,…

-aun no se porque apareciste ante mi,….

-las esencias somos un regalo, podemos ser una bendición, o una maldición, ayudar, o perjudicar a quien nos posee, ¿Qué sentiste cuando aparecí ante ti?

-una responsabilidad que llevar,...ser como eres tu,…

-soy no solo un adorno Levi, soy tu alma, una guía, pero eso depende de ti

-no se que hacer

-Eren te diría que si de inmediato, pero antes y si en verdad, tu deseas que te siga, hazlo sentir seguro, protegido, que te ame antes, tiene dudas, si va tras de ti, podría perder, lo poco que ya posee,….no te olvides que es un niño, y por primera vez, estoy de su lado, no permitiría que te siguiera, en estas condiciones, cuando no tienes nada que ofrecerle

-soy un Alfa sin dote lo se

-no me refiero a riquezas materiales Levi, tu eres la prueba de que eso viene y se va,...son los sentimientos y los valores, los que nos hacen encontrar lo que verdaderamente debemos atesorar, tu no le puedes ofrecer eso a este niño, por ahora, solo haces el ridículo al pedirle que te siga

_Orlu solo se dio la vuelta, y dejo a Levi aun mas pensativo, con el ceño fruncido por aquellas palabras, que lejos de llenarlo de molestia, fue de culpa, el lobo regreso al cojín, pero se topo con unos ojitos negros mirándolo con una sonrisa, Sora había escuchado y le sonrió, el lobo evadió la mirada un poco pero le regreso la sonrisa, volviéndose a recostar para seguir durmiendo, el zorrito recargo su cabeza en su costado y la froto en lo que se acomodaba para dormir también, por su parte Levi se apretaba las manos, miro hacia Eren, quien se movió para acomodarse en la cama, así que, se levanto de su asiento, para dirigirse a la cama, lo miro por un rato, y tras un suspiro, se acomodo a su lado,...sus cuerpos parecían embonar muy bien a pesar de la diferencia de estatura, el castaño por instinto, se refugio de nuevo debajo de ese cuello, mientras rodeaba su brazo para abrazar al pelinegro, el cual, solo de nuevo olio ese cabello castaño,…_

_/me desperté, un poco mareado, de nuevo entre esos brazos, cuando me moví Levi de inmediato, me dijo/_

-hola, ¿dormiste bien?

-si,.._Eren bostezo de nuevo y se tallo un ojo_¿Qué hora es?

-pues, _Levi giro la cabeza para ver un reloj en la pared_ las 4 de la tarde

-¿ah?, ¿tanto me dormí?

-esta bien que descansaras

_/iba a decir algo, pero, Levi me abrazo fuerte, me estire un poco, cruzamos miradas y, junto frentes conmigo y, vi que me sonrió, era una mueca discreta,...tranquila, la admire por un rato, sin aviso Levi se levanto, yo me retorcí en la cama tratando de despabilarme, aun tenia sueño, rodé un poquito y me levante, note que Sora estaba trepada en una mesita donde había una bolsa, metió la cabeza y comenzó a buscar algo, así que la tome en brazos/_

-tengo mucha hambre

-ouh tranquila, pediré servicio a la habitación y comemos

-siiii

-¿no quieres salir?

_Levi se coloco un saco negro y miro al castaño tranquilo_

-siiiiiiiii, quiero ver ratones

_dijo Sora_

-o-oh, pero ni siquiera estoy presentable,

-te espero entonces

_/Levi se acerco a mi, me sujeto de la barbilla y me beso, fue un beso tierno y rápido, por reflejo apreté un poco a Sora, hice las cosas un poco a prisa, Levi salió y dijo que me esperaba afuera, zapatos negros, pantalón del mismo color, camisa blanca, fue lo primero que encontré en mi maleta, me hice un poco al cabello para atrás, y ...note que Orlu me miraba, así que le regrese la vista/_

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien, y-yo, quería darte las gracias, por lo de ayer, si no hubiera sido por ti

-si lo hubiera hecho, ¿estarías arrepentido?

_Eren miro al lobo fijamente sorprendido, y solo bajo la cabeza_

-no lo se, y-yo, mas que nada, ¿el estaría arrepentido?, su instinto de Alfa, lo orillo a eso, así que, ...no es como si el lo hubiera planeado, ¿no?

-eres un niño, pero, abecés tu juicio me sorprende, solo abecés, usa esa esencia de zorro, sirve mas que solo salirte con la tuya

_/esas palabras me dejaron pensando, y cuando llegue con Levi, note que una mujer le estaba hablando, me detuve un momento, pero antes de que pensara algo, Levi noto mi presencia, me hizo una seña con la mano para que me acercara,...al hacerlo de inmediato me tomo de la mano, se despidió formalmente y nos fuimos, recordé que Orlu me dijo que la actividad de comerciante de Levi, hacia normal verlo hablar con muchas personas, ¿Por qué me molesta?/_

-¿comemos primero?

-am, si,..

_Sora daba pequeños saltitos, de repente se distraía y corría de un lado para el otro, olfateando, mordiendo, hasta empujando las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, Orlu la llamo firmemente y ella acudió solo para una cosa_

-blaaah _mostrarle la lengua_ déjame estuve quieta mucho tiempo

-no justifica tu actitud, ¿quieres que te vuelva a llevar de costalito? _a lo que el zorrito salió disparado hacia el costado de Eren_ eso hare si no te comportas

-es peor que Moss,

-jeje, Moss estuviera junto a ti tratando de empollarte, así que creo que no es tan malo

-supongo, si te gusta el olor a perro mojado, jejeje, tengo hambre,

_Eren cargo a su pequeño zorro, pero este se retorció un poco, estirando sus patitas delanteras hacia Levi_

\- oh, creo que quiere que la

_Pero ni bien termino Eren de decirlo, cuando Levi la tomo en brazos, el zorro después de frotar su costado en Levi en señal de afecto, Eren los miro detenidamente,_

_/ Sora no le mostraba esa clase de cariño a cualquiera, a cualquiera que fuera humano, siempre me advirtió de que tuviera cuidado con los alfas, pero, desde el inicio, parece que Levi le agrado, el la trata bien, y Orlu, a su manera le tiene paciencia, entre mis pensamientos no note que Levi se detuvo, así que sujeto del hombro /_

-bien, como se que la comida callejera es un tema nuevo para ti, no me sorprende que quizá no sepas que es,...¿conoces el Currywurst?

-pues, jeje, no, no se que es...

-ven

_/Levi me tomo de la mano, me guio hacia un local, era pequeño y tenia mucha gente amontonada, hablando y haciendo bullicio para comprar, la verdad es que olía muy bien, al llegar, Levi ordeno, yo miraba a mi alrededor, curioso de esa situación, y una vez que compramos, nos sentamos cerca de una fuente, justo en un pequeño escalón/_

_[[Eren miro curioso su comida la olio, la pico con la cuchara y finalmente la probo]]_

-ah, q-que rico, ¿de que esta hecha?

-bueno, es una salchicha azada a la parrilla y esta sazonada con curry, lo rojo es salsa de tomate, las papas no tienen nada de especial solo están fritas

-ejeje, como me la dieron me encanto, ¿es cartoncillo el embace?

-como es un poco grasoso, es el mejor plato

_Sora estaba muy deprisa comiendo, pero solo el pedazo de salchicha, Orlu por su lado también comía pero de una manera mas tranquila, masticando despacio, _

-Eren Eren quiero mas _Eren hizo caso y le dio un poco mas su zorrito, quien comenzó a comer de nuevo_ esto sabe delicioso, ¿y la venden en todos lados?

-es un plato muy común por aquí en Alemania

-ay si tu_Sora miro al lobo que había respondido su pregunta_ ¿Cómo sabes?

-lo se porque lo he visto, en Francia no encuentras de esto

-¿no?, ¿y que comen ahí?

-de comida callejera lo mas común son las crepas

-¿y esas que son?

-pues _el lobo pensó un momento_ son como, am,...como una pizza pero am, con la masa mas delgada, en forma de cono y viene también con algunos dulces, o frutas, le dicen salada o dulce

_y Sora y Eren dijeron a unísono_

-¿Qué es una pizza?

_Orlu miro fastidiado un punto perdido ante la interrogativa del par, para luego dirigirse a Levi directamente_

-explícales tu

-¿les hace falta salir verdad?

-si, _Eren bajo un poco la cabeza, miro su comida con algo de melancolía_ debe ser lindo conocer, todo esto, …viajar, comer, hacer cosas diferentes,...tengo 14 años pero, creo que no los he vivido bien, y pese a todo tu, pareces disfrutarlo

-de hecho, viajar para mi es un escape, algo que me distrae, regreso con mi hermana porque es mi familia, no porque ame ese lugar, el único lugar que ame, esta en ruinas, así que, ir de a un lado a otro, es lo que se hacer, no me he quedado en ningún lado, porque no tengo motivos para hacerlo,...y por el contrario tu, parece que te quedas porque no tienes razones para irte...

_[[Eren me miro fijamente, con sorpresa y después, con tristeza]]_

-sabes que te diré que no iré contigo, ¿verdad?

-no te culpo, yo tampoco me quedaría con un extraño, pero,.. _y tomando de la mano a Eren, junto frentes con el_ la primera vez que te vi, ¿la recuerdas? _Eren movió la cabeza diciendo que si, y Levi lo sujeto con ambas manos del rostro_ te seguí por instinto, en realidad quería saber tu nombre, quien eras, llamaste mi atención,...mi suerte me llevo a saborear tus labios, conocer tu calor, te conocí en lo carnal, pero después...me tope con un joven bastante locuaz, valiente, decidido, amable, justo, pero también herido, te conocí en lo sentimental, y, me entregaste, algo preciado para ti, fue tu pasado, y tu inocencia, no creas que, no me importo, fue algo apreciado para mi, que me eligieras _ya Eren estaba llorando, lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, haciendo una imagen mas tierna para Levi, que solo marco esa sonrisa en su rostro de nuevo, al ver esa inocencia_ pero al ver tu duda ante mi pregunta, creí que te habías arrepentido de hacerlo

-no, era mas,...m-mi duda al creer que,..._Eren sin importarle nada mas, busco consuelo en los brazos de Levi,_ n-no importa ahora,…

_pero Levi, le susurro en el oído_

\- mi soledad se enamoró de ti, así que, me quedare a tu lado, hasta que decidas ir conmigo, porque me amas,...o te marches con alguien mas, solo espero que lo ames al elegir eso...

_Eren suspiro, se aferro a Levi como si su vida dependiera de ello, y dejo salir su llanto discretamente_

_/¿amor?, es eso imposible, digo,.. apenas lo conozco y ...y, ¿Por qué, siento, que mi corazón se sale de mi pecho, al escuchar eso?, sus brazos rodeándome, es la sensación mas placentera que he sentido, solo espero,...que esto no termine mal/_

_[[después de comer, espere que me dijera algo pero, resulto que seguía callado, no me miraba fijo, y solo me confirmo, que detrás de esa fachada, existe aun un niño, lo tome de la mano, entrelazamos los dedos, y caminamos,..]]_

_/recorrimos varias tiendas, y note que cada una de ellas giraba entorno al cuento, las calles eran hermosas, hasta que de nuevo vi a ese grupo de personas siendo guiadas por el hombre de prendas coloridas/_

_[[note su entusiasmo de inmediato, así que sin decirle nada, lo lleve a ese lugar, ]]_

_Eren miro a Levi con una sonrisa, y se acercaron, después de pagar la cuota del recorrido, comenzaron y el narrador no era mal parecido, al contrario el traje de arlequín le quedaba bien, y comenzó con su relato_

-"Hallo, meine Freunde", y bienvenidos a la ciudad de Hamelin, Fue fundada con el nombre de Hamela en el año 851. No tiene una gran importancia en el sector de la industria, ya que su mayor fuente de ingresos provienen del turismo, ya que es famosa y conocida por ser el lugar donde discurre uno de los cuentos más celebres de los hermanos Grimm, Rattenfänger von Hameln. Traducido como, el cazador de ratas de Hamelin, claro que muchos lo rebautizaron como, debido a un famoso poema, El fautista de Hamelín, si hablamos en términos históricos la ciudad realmente tuvo una plaga, pero, para quien no sepa la historia, síganme.._el hombre fue directo hacia Eren y le extendió la mano, pero al mirar al lado del joven se topo con la mirada sombría de Levi y su lobo, ambos gruñeron y el guía solo se alejo corriendo _ e-eje, v-va-vamos

_la visita comenzó, y explicaban cada uno de los lugares , desde la plaza donde los niños siguieron al flautista y finalmente, la casa del mismo, así el guía explico que se tenia prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de sonido musical, una tradición que los lugareños respetaban_

_/en una parte del recorrido, me entro la curiosidad y pregunte/_

-y, ¿Qué les hizo a los niños?, porque si eran 130, pues, me hace pensar irremediablemente en algo malo

_[[muchos miraron a Eren sorprendidos, para luego mirarse entre ellos y murmurar, la curiosidad de las masas hicieron ver al guía, que solo sonrió]]_

-pues, el mito que rodea a la leyenda, se divide en muchas partes, unos creen que el flautista al igual que hizo con las ratas, ahogo a los niños en el rio, otros, que los llevo a una cueva detrás de las montañas en donde les mostro un lugar lleno de magia, muchos mas dicen, que el día en que la peste llego en este pueblo, debido a las ratas, se cobro la vida de los niños, otra mas, dice que el flautista es la representación de la muerte, que se llevo a los niños para que sirvieran en el ejercito, pero, igual nadie sabe. Pero una cosa si les advierto, cuando el flautista no recibió pago por su trabajo, dijo "tramposos y desagradecidos. este pueblo esta lleno de adultos que no saben cumplir sus promesas "_y el guía apunto a los presentes con un dedo acusador_ "los niños no deberían crecer con tal ejemplo, es una pena que salgan igual a vosotros, a los niños de esta ciudad, salvare de ese destino cruel"

_/esa respuesta de todos modos no me convenció, al contrario me intrigo mas, cuando termino el recorrido, entramos a una tienda de souvenir, estaba junto a Levi, pero entre tanta gente lo perdí de vista un rato, además algo llamo mi atención, en un estante, había un peluche de una rata, muy lindo a la vista, lo alcance parándome de puntas y comprobé lo suave de su tela, sus orejitas eran redondas, su nariz muy suavecita y de color rosa, /_

_Eren abrazo con algo de fuerza al peluche dispuesto a llevárselo, pero, luego recordó que seria algo sospechoso si lo hacia, en una de sus patitas con letras doradas decía Hamelin, así que solo lo dejo en el estante con una cara un poco triste, se dispuso a buscar a Levi, pero a quien encontró fue al guía de su recorrido, mirándolo con coquetería pero Eren dijo_

-hola, tu respuesta no me satisfago en absoluto

_Eren fue directo ante su presencia, el hombre se sorprendió al principio pero luego soltó una pequeña carcajada_

-mis mas sinceras disculpas, no es la primera vez que hacen esa pregunta, pero la forma en la que me la has planteado, es lo que llamo mi atención, normalmente solo doy la versión del cuento, pero tu merecerías algo especial

-aja,... este lugar me gusta mucho, ya que tu eres el guía debes de saber el camino que tomaron

-¿ah?, no estarás pensado en ir a buscar unos niños que hace 200 años desaparecieron, ¿verdad?

-quien sabe, solo me gustaría dar una vuelta por ahí

-es malo ir solo

-ah pero yo no voy solo, ¿verdad cielo?

_de repente el ambiente se puso tenso el hombre se giro despacio y dio un pequeño brinco ante el susto que se llevo al de nuevo ver a ese hombre junto a su lobo_

_/Levi solo lo paso de largo y me tomo de la mano, mire hacia atrás, vi que el guía aun tenia el susto, solo le dije adiós con la mano/_

-jejeje, ese tipo parece una cotorra con esa ropa jajaja

_Sora lanzo una carcajada , pero Orlu la miro seria,_

\- pues es tipo es demasiado atrevido, ya le aviamos advertido de nuestra presencia

-si defiende lo que es de Levi

-será un trabajo constante, siempre llama mucho la atención

-es porque mi Eren es bello, perfecto, cualquier pelado lo quiere para el, cosa que no voy a permitir

-¿ah si?, ¿y por que Levi es diferente?

-no se, dime tu porque demoniosss, cambiaste tu actitud hacia mi Eren

-yo pregunte primero

-no diré nada si tu no lo haces

_pero mientras, Eren noto que el agarre de Levi era firme, demostrando que no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, Eren solo correspondió con un apretón suave de vuelta,...y Levi se detuvo, para mirarlo a los ojos_

-¿cielo?

-te diré ogrito de cariño jeje

\- como quieras,

-jejejeje, ya no te enojes no te fui infiel

-¿si te marco se te dejan de acercar esos idiotas?

-n-no se, _Eren se puso totalmente rojo_ tu eres un alfa deberías saberlo

-se lo basico entre la relación de un Omega y un Alfa, aun así, no se totalmente lo que puedo hacer como uno

-pues, yo tampoco,...aun no yo entiendo como es que algunos de nosotros podemos ver a nuestra esencia, digo, se que William es de clase cocodrilo, pero no tiene un animal como nosotros, ¿Por qué?

-ni idea_Levi siguió caminando, y se acerco a la puerta de la salida_tu amiga Hanji parece saber del tema

-si,...es curioso, no me había interesado eso antes, me dio hambre otra vez

_/Levi me solto al fin de la mano, me dijo que esperara aquí, lo hice y en eso note que Sora llevaba un mini peluche de ratón en su hocico_

-guiego egue...

-¿ah?

_y al soltarlo y dejarlo caer en el suelo_

-dije que quiero este

-no podemos,

-¿Por qué demonios no?

-¿Cómo demonios vamos a explicar que tenemos eso?

-decimos que es un regalo de alguien y ya

-no

-pero

-que no, lo siento linda, esta vez no

-ouh..

_sora bajo las orejitas triste, se dejo caer en el suelo con sus patas estiradas, Eren recogió el peluche y miro a su zorro con tristeza_

-lo lamento

-lo llevo por ti

_/Orlu se ofreció a llevar el peluche a su lugar, se lo di y se perdió entre una pequeña multitud/_

-vamos a comer donde tu quieras

-quiero langosta,…

-jeje, esta bien, iremos de nuevo con el señor de Luca,

-ok...

_/note que Levi regreso lo mire curioso, pero el solo me dijo que saliéramos de ahí, le dije que para la cena queríamos volver con su acérrimo enemigo el coyote, sorpresivamente acepto, una vez en el restaurante de nuevo nos trataron muy bien, y una vez terminada la cena, regresamos al hotel, entre una ducha, me surgió una duda así que le grite a Levi desde el baño/_

-¡¿mañana nos vamos temprano?!

_Eren se asomo, y cuando arrimo la cortina noto que el pelinegro venia a su encuentro con toallas en mano_

-si creo que si, a menos que digas que te vas conmigo...

-aaaam, _Eren se cubrió un poco con la cortina y regreso a su ducha _ tengo inseguridades...

-ya se, te deje en la mesa un vaso con leche tibia, tómatelo

_ /note, el hecho de que ya no hay tantos insultos en nuestras conversaciones, en la hora de la cena, fue muy amable, me tomo de la mano en todo momento y , Orlu me trata muy bien, ..ya me dice por mi nombre, eso me comienza a gustar, Sora y el se llevan mejor, ay, creo que vamos por buen camino, entre mi ducha escuche que la puerta se abrió y cerro de una manera brusca, así que grite de nuevo/_

-¿estas bien?!

-si

_/después no le di importancia,... una vez salí de mi baño, arreglarme solo con ropa interior y una camisa, note que Sora corría de un lado para el otro con algo entre los dientes, con la vista la seguí hasta que llegue a la cama, y note,...que estaba en medio , el ratón que había visto en la tienda/_

_Eren se quedo un poco incrédulo, se acerco mas hasta que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos,...lo abrazo con tanta emoción, que una sonrisa junto a un pequeño brillo de sus ojos, reflejaron la felicidad que tenia, noto además, que ambas patitas tenían escrito algo, de un lado Eren, y del otro Hamelin, busco a Levi con la mirada pero no lo encontró, pero a cambio encontró a Sora saltando en la cama presumiendo su regalo_

-mira mira, Levi me lo dio

-si, me lo imagine, ¿Dónde esta?

-dijo que iba por algo que, no se tardaba, que te pusieras cómodo, _y Sora lazo una sonrisa picara_ yiki yiki yiiii jejejeje

-y-ya, no empieces _dijo Eren con un rubor muy claro en su rostro_ además, me preocupa un poco que lo hicimos sin protección

-¿Por qué?

-p-pues porque, y-yo soy omega y puedo tener un bebe

-si ya se que te pueden salir mini Erens de tu panza,

_pero Orlu que anda por ahí, interrumpió_

-¿tan malo seria tener un hijo de el? _Eren se ruborizo ante eso,...se sentó en la cama, abrazo al peluche sumió su cara en el y negó con la cabeza_ pero te asusta,.._a lo de nuevo solo movió la cabeza en señal de si_ es normal, y no te culpo, pero, ¿Qué razones te impiden ir con el?

-b-bueno_y solo asomando un poco los ojos Eren dijo_ e-es que, es la primera vez que siento esto, y , temo que Levi se arrepienta de algo, o que cambie de opinión en lo que siente, n-no lo se, e.-es solo que, me da miedo que al despertar el ya no este aquí, ha pasado rápido pero, ha sido perfecto, me da miedo acostumbrarme, ..

-tu también podrías dejarlo a el; ¿no es así?

-am pues,...n-no se..._Orlu emano una sonrisa, al ver de nuevo esa inocencia, pero Eren después tomo una cara seria_ existe otro detalle que, debo resolver antes,...

-¿es sobre el hombre que asesino a tu madre? _Eren se quedo estático, pero para su alivio Orlu dijo_ no diré nada si es lo que te altera, pero, debes tener cuidado en lo que haces

_Eren asintió con la cabeza, y Sora dijo con autoridad_

-ese tipo en mas de 9 años no sabemos nada de el , dudo que regrese, pff además, estábamos hablando de tus cachorritos, jijijijij, yo no le veo nada de malo que sean de Levi

-creo que te desconozco

-es porque no me conoces bien por eso jejejeje

-eres mi esencia, ¿Cómo no habría de conocerte?, en fin, ¿crees que hago lo correcto, si lo elijo a el?

-bueno, debes de sentir algo por el si es que lo dejas hacer todo eso, ¿no?,

-pues, …

_y Orlu volvió a decir_

-te da miedo amar, eso ya lo se, pero no porque tu no creas en el amor, no deja de existir, llámalo cuestión de fe, tenle fe a Levi,

-si, gracias _Eren se sentó en la cama junto a ella, abrazando a su peluche con fuerza_ ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?, _Eren miro a su zorro_ según se era un bebe, no debiste aparecer

-ya te lo dije, te vi y me enamore de ti, vi a un niño que necesitaría saber quien era desde un inicio, además, shikishima no es de mi agrado, y el estaba contigo cuando te conocí,…

_/poco se sabe del objetivo real de las esencias, muchos las catalogan como un regalo, a personas que saben quienes son, y que respetaran todo eso,...yo no lo se,...pero me entro la curiosidad, y mas ahora que veo a Sora tan cambiada/_

-supongo, que me hiciste un favor

-te hare otro, vamos a dormir un ratito..

-p-pero,

-Levi salió un momento, me pidió que te cuidara mientras tanto, hazle caso a Sora y duerme un poco

_Eren se recostó en la cama, abrazando su peluche, sin notarlo se quedo dormido, cuando comenzó a notar que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, se sorprendió un poco, pero al ver que el causante de esas sensaciones era Levi, rodeo con un abrazo su cuello_

-gracias, ¿Cómo sabias que me gusto ese peluche?

-solo lo se,

-ay si tu

_/Levi sin avisarme, me puso una venda en los ojos, me intente defender pero me pidió confiar en el, así que accedí, me ayudo a levantarme y un poco a ciegas camine por la habitación, en eso, me guio a una silla, al sentarme, Levi me quito la venda, enfrente de mi había una mesa, lo que llamo de inmediato mi atención, fue un plato hondo lleno de velas flotantes y de rosas, era magico ver como se movían en esa agua cristalina, en platos blancos había fresas, papas con queso, carne, y al parecer un vino, ….todo iluminado por esas velas, a un lado de mi, tenia el peluche, n-no se como explicar lo que sentí, solo pude cubrir mi boca con mis manos, y retener un poco mis lagrimas,/_

_Levi sin previo aviso se coloco enfrente de Eren, y puso una rodilla en el suelo, Eren se puso mas rojo de lo que ya estaba, y sus lagrimas cesaron ante tal pose del pelinegro, ya que ahora era asombro lo que las detenía_

 **_unas horas antes_**

_Levi le dejo las toallas a Eren en el baño, cuando se retiro, escucho que tocaron a la habitación, ...y al abrir la puerta, la sorpresa de Levi, fue ver de nuevo al guía del recorrido detrás de la puerta, pero esta vez vestido con ropa normal, que consistía en una camisa a cuadros azules y pantalón negro_

-buenas noches_dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona_ vengo de parte de la tienda de souvenir, ¿estrega para Levi Ackerman?

-si soy yo,…

_Levi por su lado solo lo miro con indiferencia_

-perfecto, firme aquí_Levi después de una leída rápida, hizo un garabato, y espero su paquete, el hombre solo le extendió un par de bolsas, y sin medida dijo_ Eren, un nombre tan lindo como el dueño

-¿disculpa?

_Levi no recibió el paquete, solo miro al tipo frente a el ahora con coraje_

-oh lo siento, jeje cuando me entregaron el peluche y ver a que nombre los grababan y al saber que te llamas Levi lo supuse, ¿salen juntos?

-si es así no te importa

-bueno, es que vi su collar, no creo que seas su pareja si no esta marcado, me interesa algo con el, dicen que los destinados que se encuentran sienten esa conexión, yo, confieso que el me-_el hombre no termino, Levi le propino directamente un golpe en la cara tumbándolo en el suelo, el hombre se apoyo para levantarse un poco y descubrir que tenia partido el labio_ ¡¿pero que te pasa?!

_Levi se acerco de una manera amenazante hacia el, lo tomo de la camisa y le dijo con una voz sombría_

-desde hace rato me fastidias, te diré esto pequeño bastardo, el es mío

_Levi tomo el paquete, entro directamente al cuarto y azoto la puerta detrás de el,...pero se topo con la mirada sorprendida de Sora , y la tranquila de Orlu_

-esa si, no, me, la, esperaba, _Sora miro entusiasmada a Levi_ ¿en serio vas en serio con el?,

-ya se me hacia predecible,. ._dijo Orlu_ hasta que eres honesto debo agregar

_la voz de Eren resonó, preguntando si todo esta bien_

-si!, tsk,...ya me estaba fastidiando,

-'¿ósea que si quieres a Eren, si si si sisiiii? Dime de una vez

-y-yo, creo que,..si..

-con eso me basta jejeje, te dije que fueras un poquito paciente, pero esta vez necesitamos medidas drásticas, a Eren le gustan los detalles, comparte algo personal con el, algo que de verdad lo conmueva y ya lo tienes un 50% en la bolsa

_[[salí para despejar mi mente, y todo quedo claro para mi, usando el consejo de Sora compre algunas cosas, cuando regrese, tal como Orlu y Sora dijeron le insistirían a Eren para que durmiera un poco, lo cual me dio tiempo de preparar mi sorpresa, al despertarlo, ponerle la venda y quitársela, su mirada, me conmovió,]]_

_y entonces, Levi hablo con una dulce voz_

-mi madre me conto una historia, era de dos aves jóvenes, que Vivian en reinos distantes, las de plumaje azul, custodiaban la noche, y las de plumaje blanco el día, ambas decretaron que jamás sus especies cruzarían, no era natural tales uniones, pero en una ocasión, cuando el alba se alzo, una ave blanca vio a la distancia a un ave azul herida, trato de ignorar, pero al final, la ayudo, como es natural en dos almas que se encuentran, ya no podian vivir el uno sin el otro, al enterarse de su unión ambos reinos decretaron un castigo ante tal aberración, al ave azul le arrancaron el ala izquierda, y a la blanca la derecha, sin poder volar, encerrados cada uno en su mundo condenados a la soledad, perdieron la esperanza, así en medio del alba, quedaron en volverse a ver por ultima vez,...pero, al acercar sus cuerpos, y ambos al revolotear sus alas a tiempo, lograron alzar el vuelo, y se fueron juntos,...las alas que quedaron, son un recordatorio,...a la esperanza, y a la libertad, pero esas cosas se ganan, o se ofrecen...

_Eren ya estaba llorando, sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, y Levi saco de su bolsillo una cajita, y al abrirla, Eren noto una joya, donde un par de alas extendidas amenazaban con volar,...Levi saco la joya, y la separo a la mitad_

-¿ah?,...esas son,...las alas...

-este símbolo era nuestro escudo familiar, y este collar, me lo dio mi madre, me dijo que se lo diera a la persona que volaría conmigo, pero, esta persona, tiene miedo de volar junto a mi_Eren sintió que su corazón le dolió, y bajo la mirada, pero, Levi le alzo el rostro con una mano,_ no te sientes libre,…_y Levi, junto de nuevo las alas,...formando de nuevo una sola pieza y se la coloco a Eren_ te lo diré a diario, a cada segundo,...o cada que pueda, me quedare a tu lado, hasta que decidas ir conmigo

-ngh..._Eren se cubrió el rostro, y hablo en sollozos_ ¿y...s-si, nunca voy contigo?,….

-claro que vendrás, tarde o temprano lo harás, no puedes ser libre si no vuelo contigo, y cuando lo hagas,...tomare el ala que me corresponde...

-suena como _el castaño se quito unas lagrimas de la cara, y miro la joya que ahora colgaba de su cuello con una sonrisa_ a una propuesta de matrimonio

-lo es, espero que me des el acepto muy pronto

_Eren tembló ante eso, _

_/le entregue mi cuerpo, ...pero nunca pensé, que el me daría algo mas, me odio de cierta manera pero,.. Aun no puedo ir con el, no cuando mi alma tiene rencor, es muy pronto, si soy honesto conmigo, deseo, que el quite en mi todo odio, de verdad quiero mi libertad, pero no la obtendré si solo escapo con el, no seria justo, que el único que vuele por los dos sea el,…. Así que, al menos en silencio le puedo prometer,… que si es amor o no lo que puedo a llegar a sentir por ti,...al menos, el tiempo que estés a mi lado, ...lo voy a atesorar, que cuando este listo en darte todo de mi, serás el primero en saberlo, lo diré sin titubear,.../_

_Eren se arrodillo junto a Levi y se dieron un abrazo, tan fuerte, tan emocional, que Eren se quedo llorando un rato, Levi solo le acaricio la cabeza, de entre esas muestras de afecto, Eren busco los labios de Levi, y ambos se besaron, al principio era casto, pero, sus lenguas se cruzaron, y Levi de repente mordía los labios del castaño, poco a poco se dirigieron a la cama, y Levi encima de Eren, comenzó a quitarle su ropa, esta vez la entrega, fue mas erótica para ambos, Eren entre el encuentro, dejaba escapar ese dulce aroma, el cual Levi gozo,...ambos tomados en todo momento de la mano..._

_/al día siguiente, nos tuvimos que ir, pero cuando desperté en sus brazos, descubrí que, ahora tan cómodos, su aroma, su piel, se volvió para mi un placer sentirlos,...lo espere un poco en el auto, y jugueteaba un poco con al joya que me había regalado, aunque, también llegue a pensar en mi padre, y la reacción que tendría si me la veía, ...así que por el momento,...la coloque por debajo de mi camisa/_

_mientras Hanji daba vueltas de un lado para el otro, quizá el instinto le advertía que debía estar atenta, pero, no era la única, Mike estaba paseando por el jardín junto a su ojo, y en eso escucho ruidos por los rosales de una barda trasera, se acerco, y noto que Eren salió de entre los arbustos un poco agitado, cargando su maleta en mano, su mochila en la espalda y Sora en su cuello, mordiendo entre sus dientes a su peluche, el rubio se sorprendió un poco, pero se sorprendio aun mas al sacar sus especulaciones, el joven ya hacia un par de días no se le veía por ahí, y ahora la respuesta estaba ante sus ojos, _

-waaah, creo que mi papá aun no llega, _Eren bajo a Sora de su cuello y la coloco en el suelo_ ve con Hanji y dile que me preparen un baño, tu también descansa

_el zorrito asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo, Eren se apresuro, se fue directamente a su habitación y saco sus cosas, entre ellas su peluche, Eren miro para todos lados y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, miro detenidamente el vacío de su habitación y se dejo caer de espaldas en la suave cama,…_

-pareces feliz _el castaño reacciono ante la voz, y al levantarse, se topo con Moss, la lechuza de su padre, ante su presencia, Eren escondió detrás de el, aquel peluche, pero Moss solo hablo con amabilidad_ tranquilo, no diré nada acerca de tu viaje, pero yo que tu tendría cuidado con Mike, te vio llegar

-oh oh,…p-pero, eso no le importa a el...y bueno,...¿como sabes a donde fui?

-te vi,…

-ouh,…_Eren miro para otro lado, evitando los ojos tan grandes de la lechuza_ y-yo

-y te vi con Levi,_la cara de Eren cambio a una de susto, pero Moss hablo aun mas tranquilo_ y lo que vi, fue a dos personas felices, jamás creí que tu rostro se sonrojara de nuevo, ¿has llegado a una cosa seria con el?

-pues, si, me dio esto_Eren le mostro la joya Moss y este esponjo su plumaje_ y pues,..am

-¿d-de donde sacaste eso?

-te lo dije, el me lo dio

-¿seguro?

-si, dijo que eran de su madre, era el escudo de su familia,…

_/note que Moss las miro seriamente,... me miro a mi igual, y solo agrego/_

-no le diré a tu padre, pero se discreto,…

_/Moss se fue, y yo me quede pensando, aliviado, y por primera vez optimista, de repente Hanji entro corriendo y se lanzo sobre mi, me abrazo tan fuerte que me dolió un poco, pero igual correspondí el abrazo/_

-aaaaaay mi niño ya no es niñoooo, dime ¿Cómo fue, te gusto, ? Dame lujo de detalle

-pues, _Eren se sentó en la cama, se cruzo de piernas y abrazo el ratón de peluche_ fue, inesperado, algo rápido al inicio pero, después, me encanto, ay Hanji fue tan tierno conmigo

-ya decía yo que los serios son los mas romanticones, ¿y,….en que situación están?

-lo estamos intentando, solo eso puedo decirte, deseo que funcione de verdad, pero, existen cosas aquí que me atan, e-el, me dijo que estaba bien, y que seria paciente

-mi niño, es algo con lo que casi no cuentas. tienes menos de 3 meses

-los suficientes para saber que hare con mi vida, Hanji, me iré con un desconocido al terminar mi fiesta,...tengo esperanzas en que Levi sea la persona con la cual decidire hacer mi vida, eso espero,…

_[[cuando llegue a casa, Mikasa ya me estaba esperando en mi habitación, presiono para que le contara todo, y así lo hice, al principio solo abrió la boca de par en par, pero después,...sonrió]]_

-¿son destinados Levi?

-no lo se,...n-ni siquiera se como se siente encontrarlo

-pues, de hecho dicen que es un mito,..pero,..que se lleven tan bien en tan poco tiempo,...no se,…

_Orlu miro a Mikasa y dijo seriamente_

-creo que Eren seria una buna opción para el, tiene algo que a ti te falta, carisma con los clientes, quien sabe, a lo mejor el negocio hecha andar como se debe si Eren se vuelve un Ackerman, es tan necio como ustedes

_el lobo salió de ahí, y MIkasa solo se volvió a sorprender al escuchar al can hablar_

-¿escuche bien?...Orlu alago a Eren?

-pues últimamente su actitud también me sorprende, el y sora al parecer son los causantes de esto.

-si,….que, bien...

_Mikasa bajo a la barra del bar, miro a cada uno de sus clientes, y comenzó a recordar que los únicos que tenían esencia en el pueblo, era Grisha, Eren, Carla y su tío, el tal shikishima, el cual jamás vio a ver, de parte de su familia, su tío Kenny tenía uno, pero era algo raro, _

-dudo que sea solo casualidad,…

-hola linda_Hanji llego de repente y salto a la barra del bar para ocupar un asiento_ ya me llego el chisme de esos dos muejejejeje, seremos parientes, aaaaay, si escapan juntos yo cubriré las huellas

-ejeje, hola Hanji, esperemos que no lleguen a tal extremo, pero, cuenta con mi apoyo y am, sobre el favor que me pidió, resulta que Orlu también tiene ya buena opinión de Eren

-¿en serio? ...hmp, necesito investigar mas pero, todo a su tiempo, en fin, solo vine a saludar, y necesito una muestra de cabello de Levi, regreso

_pero con Levi_

-¿para que coños lo quiere?

-ay solo es curiosidad, nada grave, es para que cheque solo unas cosas

-¿Cómo que?

-pues, seré sincera, es por salud de el, si tu y Eren no usan protección al tener relaciones sexuales, es obvio que podría salir un cachorro de esa relación, y bueno, un embarazo en un omega corre un cierto riesgo genético, necesito pruebas de compatibilidad es todo_Levi ya no protesto después de eso, para sorpresa de Hanji coopero y una vez acabo ella se fue,...se quedo quieta un rato mirando al cielo_ destinados,...¿será?

_[[no vi en la tarde a Eren, ni al día siguiente, según me entere por las viejas chismosas del pueblo, que estaban adornando la mansión para recibir a los invitados, y que Eren en persona estaba eligiendo la decoración, en esos días, unos paquetes llegaron a la entrada de la casa, y los recibí, un par de cajas, tenían el nombre de MIkasa así que fui a dárselo, para mi sorpresa, era el vestido que Eren le había prometido, emocionada ante la prenda, se lo probo de inmediato, era un vestido rojo, la caída de la tela parecía fuego y eso era porque el fondo era de color dorado, podía apreciarse ya que la tela era un poco transparente, ]]_

-te vez hermosa

-jeje, gracias_Mikasa dio un pequeño giro, sosteniendo la punta del vestido, que arrastraba un poco en el suelo_ ¿Qué opinas Orlu?

_el lobo descansaba a los pies de Levi y miro a la joven con una sonrisa_

-concuerdo con Levi, muy bello

-gracias, Eren siempre tiene estos detalles conmigo, abecés, ...no se como pagárselo,…

_Levi iba a decir algo, pero en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, y Eren llego directamente con Mikasa_

-yeeee, ya llego, ¿te gusto?, se te ve lindo

-si, jeje, gracias

\- no de que, ¿de casualidad no llego otra caja?

-si _Levi apunto con su pulgar_ justo ahí, apenas íbamos a

_ni bien termino de hablar Levi, Eren tomo dos cajas, y salió corriendo, azotando la puerta para cerrarla detrás de el, dejando a los dos pelinegros con muchas preguntas_

-am,...no se porque hizo eso...

_Mikasa descubrió en otra caja zapatos y accesorios para el cabello, al igual que un ligero y unas medias al igual que un corsé_

-¿crees que eso tenia las cajas que se llevo?

-p-pues no se,…

_y de nuevo la puerta se abrió de par en par, haciendo que la cola de Orlu se esponjara del susto , y esta vez Sora entro corriendo dirigiéndose directamente con el lobo para morder la cola esponjada_

-ñam ñam ñam

-am...

_Eren entro de nuevo y directamente se sentó en la cama de Mikasa, justo al lado de Levi, _

-lo siento, jeje era urgente que le diera a su dueño esas cosas

-¿era para Hanji ?_dijo Mikasa algo entusiasmada_

-algo así jeje, _de una manera tan natural, Eren recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Levi_ no lo se

-me la saludas cuando la veas

_Levi que estaba sentado de pierna cruzada al igual que los brazos, miro de reojo al castaño, que tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, quizá sintiendo la mirada sus ojos se cruzaron, de una manera seductora y discreta, Eren presiono su pierna contra la de el, sin poder evitarlo, Levi sintió escalofríos, del nervio que le causo tal toque, para su suerte MIkasa, les pidió salir para poder quitarse el vestido, y de ese modo,... Ya ambos en la habitación de Levi, el castaño tuvo la iniciativa de darle un abrazo, el cual, el pelinegro correspondió, como reconociendo ese cuerpo, a pesar de los pocos dias que habia pasado sin tocarlo_

-jeje, lamento si me perdí un tiempo, mi papá estaba vigilándome sin respiro

-lo imagine

-pero salio de nuevo de viaje, lamentablemente no me puedo quedar, están los decoradores y tampoco me dejan ni a sol ni a sombra, si no estoy ahí empezara Pff,...te extrañe_Eren busco el rostro de Levi, y juntaron frentes_ lamento no quedarme mas tiempo

-descuida

_[[ambos nos dimos un beso en los labios, fue rápido, sin pensarlo, le di un beso en la nariz, se sonrojo y rozo la suya con la mía,...siendo sinceros, el me hace ser espontaneo, ya cuando se iba me dijo que haría lo posible para quedarse en la noche, pero]]_

-¿ah Sora?

-creo que se quedo en el cuarto de Mikasa

-¿podrías ir por ella?, s-si tu hermana se sigue cambiando no creo que sea correcto entrar porque si

-hace rato entraste sin tocar

-jeje, se me olvido era la emoción...¿puedes?

_Levi se encogió de hombros, dejando a Eren solo, cuando toco la habitación de Mikasa Sora salió junto a Orlu, solo que esta seguía mordiendo su cola y estaba siendo arrastrada por el lobo_

-quítamela...

_[[tras varios intentos, Sora al fin lo soltó, y regrese a la habitacion, para mi sorpresa Eren estaba asomando la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana]]_

_Levi asustado fue con el y el castaño se giro rápidamente hacia el pelinegro_

-ajajaja, solo me asome por la ventana, linda vista

-si,..ten

_Levi le entrego a Sora quien tenia colgando sus patitas de un lado a otro, después de dar las gracias rápidamente, Eren salió corriendo, se asomo por la ventana y solo vio que Hanji estaba ahí mirando hacia arriba, la otra castaña lo saludo con entusiasmo pero Levi cerro la ventana de golpe_

-waah jaja, que carácter

_Levi por su lado, miro su habitación y noto que su ropero estaba un poco abierto, el era sumamente meticuloso con su limpieza, asi que noto el detalle, se acerco y cerro el cajón_

-que raro

_pero mientras con Eren_

-piuuf, creo que se va a dar cuenta

-naaaa _Hanji que estaba en la habitacion de Eren saco una cinta métrica_ no creo, si se da solo dile que te las llevaste para no extrañarlo jejeje, pff jajajajaja, buena esa de arrojarme las cosas por la ventana

-ay_Eren se dejo caer en su cama, miro a su lado y rio tras su travesura, en la cama estaba una camisa, un saco, unos pantalones y un par de zapatos_ si se las hubiera pedido no se que respuesta me hubiera dado ¿crees que quiera venir?

-bueno, pues,...¿por que no eres sincero con el?, estoy segura que querrá venir...

-no lo se,...a-además, cuando este listo el traje planeo dárselo y ahí preguntarle...

-ejejeje, lindo detalle , pero dime una cosa, ¿Cómo conseguirás la invitación para el?

-tengo cartas bajo la manga

 **_dos semanas después_**

_Eren recién estaba despertando, al abrir los ojos dio un bostezo tan grande que unas lagrimas salieron, se estiro un poco y en eso, sin querer empujo la cara de alguien que estaba junto a el, ese el era Levi, quien lo apreto con un poco mas de fuerza ante el abrazo que ya aprisionaba al joven_

-ngggg, _tras una pequeña luch, Levi soltó el cuerpo de Eren para que se pudiera mover, pero el castaño se arrincono mas en Levi a quien llamo con una soñolienta voz_ Levi,…_pero el pelinegro solo lo abrazo de nuevo_Levi,...Levi, Leeevi

-¿Qué?...

-nada,….

_Levi abrió los ojos de una manera molesta y al mirar al castaño este tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

-pfff ajajaja, ¿tan temprano y te enojas? Jejejeje

-esa broma es muy infantil

-si y siempre funciona jajajaja, _tras una sonrisa, Eren se coló por debajo de las sabanas, Levi solo podía ver un bultito pasar de un lado a otro hasta que la cabeza de Eren se asomo justo enfrente de el, hábilmente de estar por un lado de la cama, ya estaba encima de Levi_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-pues, _el mayor solo tomo la sabana y cubrió la espalda alta de Eren_ como no he ido al barco tengo que atender un asunto comercial, si tu padre no esta me puedes acompañar,…

-¿en serio? _dijo Eren entusiasmado, pero luego su semblante cambio a un puchero_ ouh, recordé que viene en la tarde, no se cuanto tiempo te tardes, lo siento

-no importa _tras levantarse un poco, Levi deposito un beso en la frente del castaño_ya levántate, tengo que salir temprano

-hmp_Eren hizo un puchero _ ¿y si no quiero?_

_/ni lo predecí, de un movimiento rápido, Levi ya estaba encima de mi, me sujeto de ambas manos y junto frentes conmigo, solo me dio un beso largo en los labios con todo y lengua, pero se separo de mi de repente/_

-te obligo...

_Eren estaba totalmente rojo y sus ojos no eran mas que dos espirales dando giros así que lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue taparse la cara con ambas manos,...cuando escucho la llave de la regadera abrirse,...dejo que uno de sus ojos pudiera ver abriendo sus manos como persianas, miro de reojo y Levi se estaba quitando la camisa revelando el estomago bien marcado, esa figura delineada y esa piel un poco sudada_

-(ouh..Dios...)

_Eren giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, se cubrió de nuevo con la sabana y sonrió,...tomo la joya que Levi le había dado hacia poco tiempo, la cual cuidaba con mucho ahínco, y tras otra sonrisa con ojos cerrados, se dispuso a levantarse, vestirse presentable ya que tenia una camisa un poco grande para el y ropa interior, miro de reojo a su alrededor y noto que tanto Sora como Orlu dormían juntos, solo que el lobo se veía un poco incomodo, ya que el zorrito dormía plácidamente encima de su cara, Eren tomo a Sora en brazos y la acomodo en un costado_

-n-no no...asjkashdkfh_entre sueños el zorrito se movió_ muerte al cejotas...

-ni idea de que hables,….jeje_Eren se dirigio a la cocina Mikasa lo saludo con gusto y ambos prepararon el desayuno, el castaño hábilmente preparo los huevos estrellados, cocino la salchicha reviso un plato de alubias, cuido el tocino y sirvió café y té en la taza de Levi_ listo, oh, no encontré los pretzels

-creo que se me olvido comprarlos, iré enseguida

-yo voy,

_Eren salió a la calle y Mikasa lo miro con una sonrisa y en eso bajo Levi_

-buenos días

-buenos días, _y Levi mirando de un lado a otro_ ¿Dónde se metió?

-salió a la panadería, solo esta a media cuadra

_y tras un ratito, Eren volvió con dicho pan, se sentó al lado de Levi y el trio comía plácidamente, Levi termino antes que los tres, se levanto lavo su plato y en lo que se secaba las manos hablo tranquilamente_

-me voy, creo regresar en la tarde, si no a primera hora mañana,

-ok _dijo Mikasa_

-¿A dónde vas? _pregunto un curioso Eren mordiendo su cuchara_

-a Murnau, solo es negocio, me llevare el coche para ir rápido _dirigiéndose a su hermana, Levi le dio un beso en la nuca, pero al ir con Eren_ le sostuvo la barbilla con una mano, junto frentes con el y le dio un beso puro y casto, aun conservando su frente con la del mas joven, lo miro con dulzura y dijo_ pórtate bien, si veo algo que te guste lo traeré

-con que regreses me conformo

-cuídate

-igual tu

_Eren froto su frente y Levi correspondió el gesto al irse el pelinegro, Eren pareció evitar verlo partir, mirando hacia otro lado, esa acción no paso desapercibida por Mikasa, que lo miro un poco triste_

-mi hermano no es así Eren

-¿ah? _el nombrado la miro sorprendido y un poco avergonzado_ am, y-yo,…

-si te prometió esperarte, no dudes que si un día decide irse será que tu vayas con el,..o que, tu le digas que ya no te espere, eso el lo sabe

-cuando murió mi madre, nunca pensé en aferrarme así a alguien de nuevo, parte de mi miedo,...es, ya no volverlo a ver, ya perdí a alguien que amo,..no quiero volver a sentirlo,…

-¿y por que no te vas con el

_/la verdad era que en esas semanas, conocí mas a Levi,, era atento a su manera, me gustaba mucho dormir a su lado, muchas noches, no solo fueron de sexo, fueron de apapachos, de cariños, de platicas en susurros, ya se mas de el, que le gusta tener su habitación ordenada, es meticuloso en su aseo personal, no come muchas cosas dulces, le gusta el café y el té caliente, la lluvia lo relaja, cocina muy bien pero lo hace muy pocas veces, de niño le gustaba jugar con la pelota, cumple años el 25 de Diciembre, casi no dormía, pero, me dijo que cuando me conoció, su sueño se volvió mas pesado, y las horas de su sueños se extendieron, su aroma, es como una fina hierva, para un buen perfume, amentolado, fresco, /_

_esa tarde, Eren estaba paseando por el pueblo, saludo a la gente como era su costumbre, ayudo a una señora con sus bolsas, platico con la anciana de la panadería, jugo con algunos niños,... así paso la tarde, al llegar la noche, así que ya estaba por retirarse, le pago al hombre que cuidaba a los caballos dejo a Sora encima de la silla, y le dio las gracias, este hombre dijo amablemente_

-ve con cuidado,

-lo har-

_pero de repente, alguien lo sujeto del cuello, eso provoco que el corcel se asustara y saliera corriendo, pero el agresor se dejo caer de espaldas para someter a Eren,...el castaño se intento defender, pero,...un pañuelo con mal olor cubrió su boca,...y tras un forcejeo,….el joven cerro los ojos..._

_[[ya había llegado al garage de la casa, cuando doblando la esquina vi a mucha gente en la entrada de nuestra puerta, baje rápidamente y me sorprendió ver a medio pueblo ahí, con la mirada busque un rostro conocido y Mikasa llego conmigo directamente con lagrimas en los ojos]]_

-a-alguien se llevo a Eren, e-el señor que cuida el abrevadero lo golpearon en la cabeza, esta grave, y una vecina vio algo desde la ventana, pero no alcanzo a ver quienes eran

_Levi ya no podía escuchar mas,...un dolor en su pecho se hizo presente, pero eso no lo detuvo para lamentarse, y con una voz de autoridad exclamo_

-siempre viene con su corcel, ¿Dónde esta?

-yo vi que se fue corriendo asustado _dijo una mujer_

-¿y Sora?_pregunto el lobo preocupado_ ¿estaba con el?

-no la vimos

-la prioridad es encontrar a ese caballo

-espera jovencito_una voz se realzo ante todas, y era la de Grisha, que estaba acompañado por Mike, y por Hanji,_ esa es una búsqueda innecesaria, la vida de un caballo no vale

_pero Levi lo interrumpió_

\- si Sora esta en el caballo, nos dará una idea de quienes fueron, además, si Eren esta a salvo, ella también,

sabemos que le pasa a una esencia cuando su dueño muere...

_Grisha se quedo estático, ante esa pose de autoridad, solo vio que el joven pelinegro ordeno a su lobo olfatear, y una vez encontrado el rastro, Hanji le ofreció su caballo para seguir el paso de su lobo_

-no hagas nada por tu cuenta

-no prometo nada

_la castaña fingió sujetar las riendas del caballo pero le dijo a Levi en voz baja_

-pese a que es lamentable, esta es una buena oportunidad para que quedes bien, en la silla de montar tengo un arma y municiones solo úsalas si son necesarias. Buena suerte

_a Levi se le unieron otros jinetes, entre ellos Grisha, y Mike, el oso era un poco lento a diferencia del lobo, pero, ambos tenían la ventaja del olfato, una vez ubicado el olor, el paso a galope se acelero, Levi junto a su lobo encabezaban dicha búsqueda, la lechuza de Grisha también seguía a la par a Levi,...hasta que,..Levi pudo ver a lo lejos un corcel negro, e indico a todos que pararan para no asustarlo,..Orlu se adelanto sigilosamente y hablo en susurro para no asustar al corcel_

-Sora,...Sora

-¿eh?_ las puntitas de las orejas del zorro se asomaron, después su cabeza, _Orlu...

-ven baja

-no puedo, esta muy alto...

-no te va a pasar nada, salta, se valiente por Eren, ven

_ante esas ultimas palabras,...Sora se aromo de valor, cerro los ojos y dio un salto, pero lo hizo mal, cayendo de lado_

-!aaay!

_tal grito hizo que el caballo cabalgara asustado amenazando con pasar encima del zorro, pero el lobo salió de entre el arbusto y tras un gruñido el caballo corrió al otro lado, con prisas la lechuza se acerco_

-ay mi niña_Moss rápidamente cubrió al zorrito con su ala_ tranquila

_Levi llego corriendo también a su lado y la tomo en sus brazos, Sora dijo con una voz firme_

-a Eren se lio llevo William

_[[recordé a ese hombre,...era el tipo que agredió a Eren en el bar, me levante con ella en brazos, me acerque al padre de Eren, para susurrarle una pregunta]]_

-¿Quién es William?

-es el hijo del alcalde, hace tiempo lo demandamos por que agredió a Eren, mi hijo se logro defender

_tan rápido como un rayo, Levi acertó un golpe a la cara de un hombre de mediana edad, al cual derribo en el suelo, la búsqueda en el bosque había cesado, ya que Levi enterarse de eso llego directamente a la casa del alcalde, para preguntarle donde esta su hijo, William, pero el hombre al darle una negativa, Levi lo golpeo directamente en el rostro, hablando con una voz sombría_

-no lo diré otra vez_y recogiendo al hombre del suelo y sujetándolo firmemente de la camisa, Levi lo miro con odio_ ¿Dónde, esta, su hijo?

-n-no lo se, a todo caso, ¿Cómo no se que Eren de nuevo entro en celo y William solo esta cumpliendo su papel como alfa? En todo caso el chico tendría la culpa

_Orlu miro a Levi directamente, y su semblante de su dueño era de asombro, después cambio a uno de molestia, pero al final, solo de las mas profunda tristeza, ahora entendía en la posición de Eren, y el porque se entrego a el tan rápido, cualquier alfa que se creyera con el derecho, podía tomarlo,...y el decidió entregarse, se imagino también la historia que le conto, aquella en donde un niño inocente estaba a merced de un loco que pensó lo mismo que el hombre frente a el,...la mirada de Levi cambio, a una de profundo odio, tiro al sujeto en el suelo se abalanzo encima de el,...y comenzo a golpearlo sin piedad alguna, Levi no dijo nada mientras lo golpeaba, pero se podía reflejar un profundo rencor, Mike entro para sujetar a Levi para retirarlo de encima, mientras Hanji hacia lo mismo_

-que lo mates no va a ayudar a Eren

-ya déjalo...Levi por favor

_pero quien veía con asombro sus reacciones, era Grisha,..miro a su lechuza y esta solo lo miro también fijamente, y dio una negativa con su cabeza, _

-¡ya suéltame!_Levi se soltó de tal agarre, pero aun así amenazo_ ¡si le pasa algo a ese niño te juro que hare algo peor, dime donde esta_y de nuevo Levi estaba encima del hombre pero solo lo sacudió_¡habla, HABLA!

_pero mientras_

_/lo primero que sentí, fue confusión, vi una luz de vela,.. mire a mi alrededor y se veía todo borroso, me intente levantar, pero solo sentí dolor, mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero entre mi vista para detectar donde estaba, note que estaba en una cama,...con mi ropa intacta, pero estaba sujeto de las manos, y de los pies,...me incorpore un poco para pararme, pero,..vi a Wlliam parado en la puerta, /_

_Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y se estremeció un poco, el joven rubio tenia una mirada llena de odio hacia el castaño pero este no se inmuto, y lo miro igual, era prudente no decir nada sin que el lo dijera,..pero, William se acerco en silencio sujeto la camisa de Eren con rudeza y acerco su rostro al de el_

-te dije que me las ibas a pagar todas _el castaño no mostro emoción alguna en su mirada, solo se quedo quieto, _ ¿asustado?_ Eren de nuevo no dijo nada,..ante su pasividad, William lo empujo haciendo que el castaño se recostara en la cama, mientras este se colocaba encima de el_ así que no dirás nada, bien, ya dirás algo _y William presiono la entre pierna de Eren, pero el joven solo hizo un pequeño movimiento, pero de nuevo su rostro no mostro emoción alguna_ te jure que te haría arrepentirte, bien, es el momento,

_William se acerco al joven, y comenzó a desvestirlo, Eren solo clavo la mirada en el techo,...todo su cuerpo se tenso al sentir esas manos, esa lengua recorriendo su cuello, pero no dijo nada,...no emitió ni un sonido, ni aun cuando William comenzó a tocarlo en lugares íntimos, pero ni su respiración se escuchaba, el rubio desesperado ante esa pasividad, lo sacudió un poco, reclamando su atención, pero Eren lo miro desafiante_

-como te dije, si eres tu,...no me interesa,...si eres tu no voy a sentir nada mas que asco, has lo quieras, de todos modos no creo que sea nada impresionante,….

_/tales palabras lo hirieron, justo en el orgullo, sentí un golpe,..me nublo la vista un poco,..pero no importa lo que me pase ahora, yo,...al menos, me entregue a quien yo quise, y el me dio algo mas a cambio,...su cariño,...al menos,...eso tengo, pero la verdad,...era que no quería que hiciera este hombre tal cosa,...la odie,...antes no me importaba,...que cualquiera me tocara, pero, si soy sincero,..no quiero,/_

_William comenzó a quitarle la camisa_

_/no quiero/_

_comenzó a bajarle el pantalón_

_/no quiero/_

_y poco a poco se acerco a su cuello, amenazando con morderlo_

-¡NO QUIERO!

_Eren cerro los ojos,..y sintió un movimiento brusco, de repente William estaba en el suelo,...y Eren vio que Levi estaba sobre el golpeándolo, toda la emoción que le dio al verlo,. Se dejaron caer en lagrimas,...Mike también llego con el para desatarlo, y preguntarle si estaba bien, Eren asintio con la cabeza, y de nuevo Mike tuvo que detener a Levi para que no dejara a medio morir a William, esta vez, Levi cedió rápido para ver la condición en la que estaba Eren, se le partió el corazón al verlo con los ojos llorosos, con un golpe en el rostro, el castaño estiro los brazos hacia el, y Levi lo abrazo con fuerza,...el impulso de besarlo era fuerte, pero,...con tales espectadores, solo pudo sostenerlo en sus brazos y decirle con una voz suave_

-ssh ssh, ya, ya paso, ya estoy aquí,..

-ngh..._e igual en susurro Eren contesto con la voz quebrada_ tenia mucho miedo...

-sssh, ya, nada malo paso, sssh

_/nunca me había sentido vulnerable, pero esta vez, me quebré por completo,. No quería soltar a Levi, aun sabiendo que preguntarían el porque me aferraba a el,...pero no me importa, aliviado, ..y quizá relajado, el sueño se hizo presente...y me quede dormido/_

_Levi se preocupo ante el repentino desmayo de Eren, Hanji que ya estaba ahí, lo examino un poco y respiro aliviada_

-es normal, pobre, t-tampoco le hizo algo de gravedad, llévatelo, Mike y yo nos encargamos de este bruto

_cargándolo al estilo princesa, Levi recordó un poco el como llego ahí, tras la amenaza, Richard el segundo hijo del alcalde se hizo presente, algo que le impacto a Levi fue que este, decidió cooperar, diciendo que no quería que ni Eren ni su hermano resultaran heridos, dio la ubicación, y resulto que estaban en esa misma casa, solo que en el ático, Levi se apresuro a subir,...y detuvo todo a tiempo,...digámoslo fortuna o piedad,….este acto hizo que Levi se diera cuenta de muchas cosas, al bajar, Grisha se apresuro a ver la condición de su hijo, y Levi le dijo_

-esta bien, no le paso nada

-gracias a Dios,…

-¡Eren!_Mikasa llego al lugar, y se acerco también, por instinto abrazo a Levi y a Eren_ que bueno que están bien, ¿n-no esta herido?

-no de gravedad,

-me tenia muy preocupada

_tras una breve charla, Hanji llego con Mike y con William a rastras_

-la policía de la ciudad ya viene, este caso pasa a manos del estado y no del pueblo, Eren necesita un lugar donde descansar ya

-iremos rápido a la casa

-en realidad, Mikasa, linda, ¿crees que podamos ir con ustedes?

-c-claro iré a preparar mi habitación

-e-espera espera_grisha freno a Hanji, pese a la urgencia se dirigió a Levi_ le agradezco lo que hizo y tiene mi confianza pero la realidad es que no lo conozco

-pero yo si_dijo Hanji cruzada de brazos mirando a Grisha con dureza _y Eren también, es, es, su amigo, pero como tu casi no te pones al pendiente de donde anda Eren ni te enteras, este joven lo ha ayudado muchas veces, es un Ackerman también

_de nuevo, Grisha miro a su lechuza, que estaba posada en un perchero, y ante la mirada de su dueño, dio una afirmación, Grisha suspiro un poco,_

-esta bien, quedate con el esta noche, en lo que yo atiendo este asunto en persona

_y así se hizo, Eren en poco tiempo estaba en una cama cómoda, siendo atendido y cuidado, Hanji reviso cada detalle y respiro aliviada, _

-no le hizo nada, si despierta les recomiendo que no lo dejen solo, nos vemos

_al decir eso, dejo a Levi y a Eren en esa habitación,...Levi estaba un poco apartado, mirando con detalle al castaño en la cama, de repente este comenzó a quejarse,. El pelinegro se acerco rápidamente, y el mas joven desperto, su mirada se poso directamente en Levi,...y ambos se estrecharon en brazos_

-¿y y Sora? Ella

-esta bien, solo un poco asustada, no pasa nada, Orlu la esta cuidando bien,...

-Levi,…y-yo, lo pensé, existe una razón, por la que decidí no irme de inmediato, aquel hombre, aquel del que te conté, le hizo a mi madre algo que no le puedo perdonar, prometió hacerlo conmigo, ..y ahora, veo que un loco despechado, cumple sus promesas,

-n-no es así, Eren escúchame, no me iré de aquí, tal y como te lo prometí, no sin que tu me des tu respuesta, y si se atreve a siquiera tocarte y-yo

_pero Eren le cubrió los labios con un dedo_

-lo se, pero también hice promesas, una de ellas es hacerle justicia a mi madre,...no se si lo entiendas _pero la verdad era, que Levi lo comprendía muy bien_ no quiero irme sin hacer eso,...pero,...si ..después de la fiesta, no veo a Shikishima, o si lo veo y, puedo atar cabos sueltos, te prometo que, cual sea el resultado de eso, me iré contigo,…_ante esa respuesta, Levi se separo un poco de Eren y lo sujeto del rostro, y el joven solo soltó unas lagrimas de nuevo_ no quiero,...que nadie mas me haga eso, no, no así, ya no, lo único que te pido, es que , si tu prometes quedarte conmigo lo cumplas, porque yo, aun no creo que te ame siquiera pero,...pero si te necesito, quiero que estés conmigo, por ahora solo te puedo ofrecer mi cariño pero,…_y Eren agacho el rostro _pero es mas de lo que le había ofrecido a alguien o mas bien, lo que nunca había ofrecido,..

_/Levi me beso,..fue un beso tierno,...a ambos los labios nos temblaban, y lo vi, esos ojos temblorosos,. Queriendo soltar unas lagrimas, correspondí el abrazo,...nos quedamos así,..solo deseando sentir el cuerpo del otro,..antes, quería satisfacer mi deseo sexual, pero ahora, con el,...va mas halla de eso,.. Ahora lo se, y si mi destino es caminar junto a ti,… no planeo cambiarlo, solo,...quiero, enamorarme como se debe de ti,.../_

 **Wiii, tenia tiempo asi que actualize creo mas rapido jajaja, muchas gracias,**

Sumire crazzy Murasaki jajajaja ahora ya es un 95% de el jajaja el otro lado aun tiene que atar cabos, aun todavia es sexo pero ya con cariño..jajajajajaja ya casi se viene lo bueno buenooo xDD lo de Orlu ya te lo habia explicado aun faltan cosas que revelar de las esencias, y y y na tu tranquila con Mike jajaja tengo planes para el pero aun no tiene su moment de gloria jajaja waaaah jajajajajaja xDD lo del ganzo estaba muy usado pero jajajaja es que Orlu es inocenton para ese par de Eren y sora que se las dan de todas todas jajajaja shi shipealos, vas por el buen camino luego te dire poprquie sdfjasjksdhfksjdfhksdfh, gracias Sumire OwO por todo tu apoyo tkm saludos y abrazos wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii quiero mas del fic de la sirena quiero quiero dameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

van jajaja, siii el mini levi esta en loading muy pronto jajaja xD gracias por tu comentario

 **Bueno, al menos se que me noticean TwT gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer, lo aprecio saludos y hasta el proximo capitulo,**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **MIO**

 **Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei, este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

 **Narración de Eren representada por: _/bla bla bla/_**

 **Narración de Levi representada por: _[[bla bla bla]]_**

 **Narración de la autora y demás personajes: _bla bla bla_**

 **Los pensamientos serán representado por: _((bla bla bla))_**

_[[el trago amargo había pasado, Eren esta durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras que yo estaba su lado sentado en una silla, lo observe, a diferencia de otras veces que lo vi dormir, esta vez, su rostro parecía asustado, de repente la puerta se abrió, y Mikasa entro para cubrirme con una manta, ]]_

-¿Cómo esta? _pregunto ella_

-bien, eso creo,…

-ojala refundan a William en la cárcel

-oye, ¿has visto en persona a ese tal shikishima?

-p-pues, una vez,...creo que lo que mas destaca de el, es el cuervo negro que trae en el hombro, ¿Por qué?...

-por nada, _Levi se levanto de su silla, para retirar los cabellos castaños del chico que dormía, y se dirigió a su hermana_ ¿te lo puedo encargar?

-si, por supuesto

_Levi salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y a medio camino, se topo con el padre de Eren, quien lo miro de arriba abajo , Levi por su lado, solo miro con seriedad, cediéndole el paso al hombre mayor, pero este, dijo con una firme voz_

-acompáñame _Levi hizo caso, siguió a Grisha y ambos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del bar, que se encontraba cerrado_ ¿desde cuando eres amigo de Eren?

_Levi siguió conservando esa mirada tranquila, y contesto_

-desde hace tiempo

-nunca te menciono, por lo regular se quien anda con el

-mi trabajo me impide quedarme mucho tiempo en este lugar, creo que, no me menciono por eso

-conozco a tu tío,...hombre honorable de guerra, aunque también no me hablo de ti, al parecer por algún motivo, ¿debo preocuparme?

-¿siente que debe?

_ambos varones se miraron, y Grisha soltó sus palabras sin medida alguna_

-no estoy en contra de su amistad, pero si pretende algo mas, de una vez advierto que nunca estaría de acuerdo con una unión como la suya, un Alfa sin dote, no es algo que este dispuesto bendecir, Eren es un Omega, en situaciones normales, debería de conformarse con cualquiera,...pero, como es mi hijo, se merece a un Alfa con reputación al menos, no deseo que un oportunista quiera usar a mi hijo para salir de la miseria

-estoy de acuerdo con eso, el, me comento que lo dejara al menos elegir con quien se case, es noble de su parte, permitir que su hijo, tenga por lo menos esa libertad

_no cruzaron mas palabras, Levi se levanto de su asiento, y se dirigió a la salida del bar, camino sin un rumbo fijo, llego al bosque,..y dio un puñetazo en un tronco, respiraba profundo por la rabia que le causo ese comentario. Pero, no conto con que unos pasos en la oscuridad se hicieron presentes, y al voltear, miro a Eren justo enfrente de el,. Envuelto con una manta,.y mirándolo con mucha tristeza, Eren dio los primeros pasos para darle un abrazo, y Levi correspondió, así el castaño susurro en su oreja_

\- le he tenido miedo al amor, por mucho tiempo, quería buscar un Alfa que ofreciera algo interesante a través del dinero, pero llegaste tu, y cambie todo eso, tienes algo que ellos no, eres una gran persona, lo note, y por eso, también me tienes a mi, yo al contrario,...no tengo nada que ofrecerte

_/me rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, nos quedamos abrazados por un rato,… a tiempo que me susurro al oido_

-ya me has ofrecido bastante,…

_/ nos quedamos asi un momento, y al volver, note que mi padre me esperaba en la entrada, con un mirada seria, le pedi a Levi que me dejara con el, y al retirarse,...mi padre musito/_

-nunca me hablaste de este tipo de amistad

-Levi viaja constantemente, por meses, no es común verlo por aquí, pero, van dos veces que me defiende de William, una en el bar, y otra en esta situación, ¿acaso debo lamentar mi amistad con el?

-¿seguro que es amistad?

-¿Cómo me pruebas lo contrario?..._Grisha hizo un silencio_ el día que me impusiste hacerle caso a Mike y escape, ….pensé nunca volver, estuve con el,...y me convenció de regresar, hace poco,...fuimos a un pueblo cerca de aquí _Grisha en esa parte se sorprendió Eren estaba confesando todo, Moss le había dicho parte de la historia y Eren le estaba demostrando que era cierto_ con el,...siento que el mundo es mas grande, tu me has confinado a una torre, y el poco a poco me ha mostrado una parte del mundo,….no voy dejar de hablarle solo porque tu me lo prohíbes, corro mas riesgo con las amistades que tienes...

-es un Alfa, tarde o temprano su instinto le ganara y te vas a lamentar de unirte con un tipo como el

-¿crees que no es capaz de respetarme porque soy un Omega?

-claro,...las hormonas de un Omega, son invitaciones impropias, tarde o temprano, hará algo que no te gusta, es inevitable, y mas porque no usas es maldito collar, no entiendo tu necedad a no usarlo

-no soy un perro para llevarlo

-eres un Omega, no tienes opción, cualquiera puede marcarte, y claro que tu tendrías la culpa por estúpido, es prácticamente ofrecerte para que cualquiera lo haga

_Eren agacho la cabeza, Grisha se dio un poco tarde de las palabras que había usado, porque el joven hablo con una voz ronca_

-¿Por qué ser un Omega es igual a ser una prostituta?

-no es lo que yo

_pero Eren interrumpió_

-...sabes que,...no me voy a presentarme al juicio mañana...tu ya lo dijiste,...William actuó por mi culpa, yo lo provoque,...lamento mucho que estés decepcionado de mi, pero no puedo cambiar como nací, te pido soportarme hasta la fiesta

_El castaño se dio la vuelta, camino hacia el bosque, y escucho la voz de su padre, pero no volteo,...y cuando lo perdió de vista, de la nada, tomo la decisión de salir corriendo, escucho su nombre, pero de nuevo, no le importo, ….corrió,...y corrió, el quedarse sin aliento, no impidió que continuara, hasta que su pecho ardió, sus mejillas quemaban, su respiración era profunda y causaba dolor, se dejo caer de rodillas,...para recuperarse, pero eso solo causo que las lagrimas volvieran, ..y de ese pecho...salió un grito desgarrador, se estaba consumiendo poco a poco hasta que la voz quedo ronca,…_

-Eren...

_el nombrado volteo, y se topo con Orlu,...el lobo lo había seguido,...pero Eren regreso su vista al suelo,...ya estaba muy cansado como para correr hacia otro lado,….así que, Orlu se acerco a su rostro y le dio un toque gentil con la nariz al joven,..._

-snig,...¿soy patético verdad?

-no, muchos sacamos la frustración de muchas maneras, puedes hablar de ello si quieres...

-cuando era niño, no entendía porque ser Omega era malo, pero aunque duela, es la verdad, y-yo, no se como decir esto, Levi se sintió atraído por mi porque estaba en mi celo, solo es eso, no hay un vinculo de nada...

-si eso pensé yo,…_el lobo se coloco enfrente de Eren, y se sentó el castaño lo imito cruzando sus piernas_ pero aun sin tu celo, el comenzó a seguirte, le dije muchas veces que se alejara de ti, pero al parecer, ...fui en contra de lo inevitable, y le di un consejo para acercarse a ti,.

-antes tu eras muy malo conmigo...

-si, porque ciegamente también creí que seguías a Levi para tus juegos, pero después descubrí que eras demasiado honesto, Levi sabia a que se atenía si seguía a tu lado, y siguió, ese día en Hamelin, te pregunte si te importaba su felicidad, y tu respuesta me dejo en claro que estabas dispuesto a no lastimarlo,

-jamás lo haría

-lo se, es por eso que no deje que te mordiera ese día, Sora y yo acordamos que ese tipo de uniones deben ser por decisiones propias, no por sus hormonas, además, Levi ya te había intentado marcar, esa vez,...el solo logro controlarse, deduzco por lo que pasas, pero, ¿Crees que Levi opina eso de ti? _Eren negó con la cabeza_ bien,.._acercándose gentilmente, el lobo recargo su cabeza con la del joven_ vámonos, no es seguro el bosque de noche...

_Eren de repente, sostuvo al lobo entre sus brazos, ...recargo su rostro en ese suave pelaje y soltó un llanto discreto en lo que el lobo permitio que el joven se desahogara,….mientras, Levi caminaba de un lado para el otro afuera de su casa, y en eso, Hanji y Sora llegaron con el_

-¿estas bien?_Levi pregunto a tiempo que sostuvo al pequeño zorro entre sus brazos_

-si, me entere, de lo que te dijo el papá de Eren...así que, no le hagas caso,...a el nunca le pareció importar Eren y ahora resulta que si,...pero es por conveniencia, por tener una vida segura, pero nunca por su felicidad, mi Eren te quiere, solo que le cuesta admitirlo, no quiero que lo dejes,….

-no lo hare,

_/mientras caminaba, me secaba unas lagrimas, y en escuche el relincho de mi caballo, que al verme se acerco a mi galopando/_

-Raven, me preguntaba si estaba bien

-lo esta,

-¿Levi te mando por mi?

-si, iba a correr tras de ti pero, ante los ojos de tu padre hubiera sido una receta hacia el desastre

-lo siento.

-se mas cuidadoso,

_caminando junto a su caballo, Eren sujeto las riendas a tiempo que Orlu lo guiaba en la oscuridad del bosque, al llegar al pueblo, la primera en recibirlo fue Hanji, dándole un abrazo fuerte_

-ay mi niño, que bueno que estas bien

-perdón,…

-oh..._Hanji lo miro primero extrañada, ..pero luego lo miro con una tierna sonrisa_ tranquilo, ya estas aquí, hable con tu padre, ..dense su espacio...

-si,…_sin protestas, Eren parecía retirarse, hasta que noto a Sora en los brazos de Levi, el castaño soltó unas lagrimas para acercarse a su zorro tomarla con sus manos y frotar su rostro en ella_ .me alegra que estas bien

-eje, si tu tranquilo, no me paso nada, lo mas importante es que tu estas bien

_Levi y Eren cruzaron miradas,...sin pensarlo ni un segundo, el castaño se acerco para abrazar al pelinegro, para sorpresa de Hanji, que miro fugazmente a un lugar, Grisha estaba por ahí, observando en las sombras, pero sin inmutarse, Levi correspondió ese abrazo, a tiempo que le dio un beso en su frente_

-no vuelvas a hacer eso

-no,…

-ve a dormir, mañana tienes que _pero antes de que Levi terminara, Eren lo miro con rabia_

-si me intentas decir que mañana tengo que ir a ese juicio no lo hare,…

-tienes que

-no, no tengo que

-lo harás

-¡NO!

-¡escucha!_Levi sujeto con fuerza los hombros de Eren sin lastimarlo, y lo miro a los ojos_ tu y yo sabemos, que no existen las excusas para lo que hizo, te lo hizo a ti, se lo intento hacer a Juddy, y...¿vas a permitir, que se lo haga a alguien mas?_Eren negó con la cabeza y Levi se levanto el rostro desde su mentón_ quiero ver a ese Omega orgulloso y altanero, que no se deja intimidar por nadie, si no eres de esa manera, ya no eres el Eren que conozco...

_Eren trato de evitar llorar, pero unas lagrimas traicioneras rodaron por sus ojos, abrazando de nuevo a Levi, Grisha cuando salió del bar se topo con Hanji y ambos se miraron con cierta molestia_

-no me contaste de el

-¿y para que?, ¿para que le prohíbas verlo?, estoy del lado de tu hijo, y eso que le dijiste,...no tienes perdón,

-solo intento protegerlo

-le diré a Eren que use el collar, para tu tranquilidad

_la castaña con lentes, se dio la vuelta y se fue, Grisha,..solamente, miro al suelo con una apariencia preocupada, pero la mañana llego, y Eren estaba ahí, frente a una multitud, de nuevo Jean miro a Eren con cierta preocupación, ya que había sido de nuevo solicitados sus servicios para que defendiera a William, y entonces, este se acerco_

-mi cliente afirma, que no es la primera vez que usted, utiliza su celo para que el pierda el control. ¿algo que deba decir al respecto?

-no,…_Eren se quedo tranquilo_ soy un Omega es natural que mi celo se presente

-pero, tengo entendido que usted puede liberar cierta fragancia, parecida al celo a voluntad, ¿eso es cierto?

-si,…

-¿lo utilizo para seducir a mi cliente?

-si_varios de la sala miraron asombrados, incluso Jean lo miro con cierta complicidad para que lo negara, pero Eren, sostuvo su cuello y jugueteo un poco con el collar, que ahora portaba_ y gracias a eso, ahora me veo condenado a usar esta cosa,...para evitar que algún Alfa, sin mi consentimiento llegue a marcarme, es natural que mis feromonas inciten a ciertos comportamientos, pero, ¿es justificable que el me secuestrara?

-no ciertamente no lo es...

-jean, eres mi amigo, y eres un Alfa, ¿alguna vez te incite para que me trataras de esta forma?

-no,

-¿o acaso alguien del pueblo me intento hacer lo que el?

-no,….es todo señoría...

_Jean llego al lado de su acusado, y este lo miro con mucha molestia y William le susurro_

-eres un estúpido, te estoy pagando para que

_pero no se espero, que Jean lo sujetara de su corbata con fuerza y lo jalara un poco hacia abajo_

-cierra esa boca tuya o te juro que hare que te tragues tu lengua

_fue el turno de Hanji, pero esta antes de acercarse, miro a Jean y este le indico con las manos un par de señas, Hanji rio ante eso y simplemente se acerco al juez_

-¿sabe la edad de mi cliente?

_el juez, desvió la mirada a unos papeles que tenia en sus manos mientras la castaña volteo a ver a William para sonreír de lado_

-t-ti-tiene,...14 años _el jurado hablo asombrado entre susurros, el juez miro a Eren y este solo ladeo la cabeza en forma inocente_

-grita objeción _William miro a Jean quien simplemente se miraba las uñas de sus dedos_ o-oye

-esto cambia algunas cosas, Eren jeager, me entere que tu padre esta organizando una fiesta de compromiso, ¿no es así? _dijo el juez_

-si, pero, debido a mi edad, sin su consentimiento con la persona que elija, creo que es un delito, ¿no?

-en efecto, bajo las nuevas circunstancias, conociendo el hecho de que este joven es menor de edad, William Schmidt, quedas bajo arresto,

_William se levanto de su asiento y fue directo a Eren, pero, Jean de un golpe certero lo derribo, ya cuando todos se retiraban, Eren se acerco a Jean para darle un abrazo_

-gracias

-conozco el amor que se le tiene a un Omega, y se que Marco no me perdonaría el hecho de que defendiera un idiota como el, y además, eres mi amigo, cuando me entere de lo ocurrido, no quise alargar esto

-de hecho me sorprendió que no llamaron a Levi a declarar

-bueno, ya que el fue el que te rescato, William no quiso involucrarlo, pero, eso ya no tiene importancia, cuídate

-igual tu...

_una semana después_

_/la relación con mi padre, iba de mal en peor, hubo una noche que no pude salir, se la paso diciéndome que tenia que acompañar a Mike y Mike esto y Mike aquello, hasta que me arte y le grite/_

-¡no me voy a casar con Mike y entre mas me insistas menos lo voy a tomar en cuenta!

-es mejor para ti, conocer a quien será tu pareja de por vida, a solo elegirlo en esa fiesta

-pues Mike no ha hecho nada por hacerme cambiar de opinión y que ni lo intente, además eres un hipócrita, antes de su llegada te daba igual el hecho de que conozca al idiota que se casara conmigo ese mismo dia, ya me voy

-Eren, ¿estas usando tu collar?_ Eren de una manera exagerada le mostro a su padre que lo llevaba, fue llamado de nuevo pero e joven salió de la mansión corriendo_ ¡Eren!, ay ese niño

-jajajaja, _hanji llego trotando al lugar y se coloco enfrente de Grisha_ no le des ideas a tu hijo, además tiene razón, Mike esta guapo y todo pero no ha hecho nada para acercarse a Eren, creo que ellos no tienen nada en común...

-¿en común he?...

_Eren como de costumbre estaba en el bar, estaba vez, sentado junto a Levi en una de las mesas, el de cabello negro leía en voz alta, y Eren tenia recargada la barbilla en la mesa, escuchando aquella lectura, pero su padre entro de repente y noto aquella singular escena_

-" quién tuviera, hermosa Dulcinea, por más comodidad y más reposo, a Miraflores puesto en El Toboso, y trocara sus Londres con tu aldea! ¡Oh, quién de tus deseos y librea alma y cuerpo adornara, y del famoso caballero, que hiciste venturoso, mirara alguna desigual pelea!"

_y Eren prosiguió sin siquiera mirar el libro_

-" ¡Oh, quién tan castamente se escapara del señor Amadís, como tú hiciste del comedido hidalgo don Quijote! Que así, envidiada fuera, y no envidiara, y fuera alegre el tiempo que fue triste, y gozara los gustos sin escote."

-bien, supongo que intentare con otro

-jejejejeje, te lo dije, no existe libro que no haya leído

-a ver mocoso sabelotodo _Levi se agacho un poco, y saco de una maleta un poco polvosa un libro de pastas amarillas , se aseguro de que Eren tuviera los ojos cerrados como acordaron y comenzó su lectura, en una pagina al azar_ "Al principio no lo lamentó, pues el caudal del río era abundante en aquella época del año, y el buque navegó sin tropiezos las primeras dos noches. "

-"Después de la cena, a las cinco de la tarde, la tripulación repartía entre los pasajeros unos catres plegadizos con fondos de lona, y cada quien abría el suyo donde podía, lo arreglaba con los trapos de su petate y armaba encima el mosquitero de punto" jehehe, lo leí cuando tenia 12

-ok me rindo, _Levi cerro el libro y Eren levanto los brazos en señal de triunfo, el pelinegro solo delineo una sonrisa cálida, en lo que guardaba los libros en esa maleta_ tu ganas

-wii, ahora paga

-tch,….

_Mikasa llego con un par de limonadas, las cuales dejo al lado de cada varón para mirarlos con algo de reclamo_

-te dije que Eren sabe de libros

-si me impresiona la verdad, este lo conseguí en el mercado de Polonia, y este a su vez lo trajeron y lo tradujeron desde Colombia

-ñejejeje, _Eren tomo su bebida entre sus manos, y sorbio con la pajilla el liquido agridulce, y aun hablando con la pajilla entre sus dientes_ pues, te diré que me impresiona que lo tengas en tu colección, pero lastima, ahora esos libros de primera edición son míos

-tuve que golpear a alguien para obtenerlo

-uuh genial, se que te dolerá mas dármelos

-buenos días

_Eren volteo ante esa voz familiar y al descubrir que era su padre casi se atraganta, pero Levi solo le dio palmadas en su espalda en lo que contesto el saludo que aquel hombre_

-buenos días_pero Grisha miro a Eren directamente_

\- Mike esta interesado en las clases que tomas este fin de semana

-¿en serio?, ¿esgrima?, pensé que alguien como el practicaría algo mas rudo

-¿practicas esgrima? _pregunto Levi_

-si, pero creo que ya lo voy a dejar (no soy estúpido, me quiere meter a Mike hasta por la sopa)

-yo antes practicaba _de nuevo dijo Levi_

-¿de verdad? _a Eren se le ilumino su cara, cosa que de nuevo no paso desapercibida por Grisha_ no te ves con alguien que practica

-lo mismo me dijiste cuando te mencione que tenia una extensa colección de libros _e imitando a burla a Eren, Levi vocifero_ "no te ves como alguien que lea"

-waaah, pero tu dijiste que tenias libros que no había leído, ja y te mostre lo contrario

-pues, yo se esgrima

-mentira

-de hecho, _mikasa dijo con algo de timidez por la presencia de Grisha_ Levi si sabe, era el primero de la clase

-pues yo soy el primero de la mía

-aja_Levi regreso la vista a la bebida y comenzó a darle de tragos_

-pfff_Eren hizo un puchero y le arrebato el vaso a Levi_ te regresare los libros y am,.. Te daré el libro de Romeo y Julieta primera edición

-¿a cambio de que?

-si me vences mañana en la clase , je, te humillare . ¿Qué edad dices que tenias,? Cuidado con la cadera se te puede romper jejeje

_Levi frunció el ceño, revelando una mirada sombría, estiro la mano para alcanzar a Eren y atraparlo _

-¡mira mocoso del demon_pero Eren lo esquivo y salio corriendo del bar_

-ajajaja, ¡nos vemos el sábado!

_Dejando a su padre y a los Ackerman atrás, Mikasa se acerco a Grisha_

-¿le ofrezco algo?

-no ahora querida, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-s-seguro

_y en un lugar a solas_

-me preocupa la convivencia de Eren y de tu hermano

-Levi es un Alfa quizá sin fortuna pero, es de honor, Eren no es tonto y usted lo sabe, si se acerca a el, es porque mi hermano es un hombre de mar, conoce un poco mas el mundo de lo que muchos de aquí soñamos, y Eren es un aventurero, uno frustrado, creo que eso es lo que le llama la atención de mi hermano, si han salido pero, la mejor muestra de que lo respeta, es el hecho de que Eren no tenga una marca en su cuello, ¿no es así? Y además ¿no es por eso que lo tiene puesto ahora?,...Eren jamás lo había usado,...

_Grisha no refuto ante eso, al contrario, pareció analizar a Eren y era verdad, que las veces en que salía, era como una mosca cerca de una cuchara de miel, revoloteando ante tanta dulzura, así que entendió la fascinación de Eren ante un hombre como el, pero lo averiguaría ese fin de semana, el día llego, 3 hombres resaltaban ante los demás, Levi que era el nuevo, además de que el traje de color blanco ajustado hacia lucir ese cuerpo, Mike, que también tenia un porte elegante, también una nueva cara que ver y Eren, que siempre se destaco para llamar la atención_

-bueno, no les tendré piedad jeje_Eren junto a Sora , estaban estirándose para calentar los músculos, demostrando que el joven castaño era muy flexible_ jeje

-eso Eren demuéstrales que tu puedes

-no se vayan a lastimar _dijo Orlu_

-nee nee , ¡sangre!_dijo el zorrito_ quiero ver sangre, sobre todo de Mike jejejeje,

-¿aH? _el oso polar de Mike que también estaba ahí se sorprendió un poco al ver tales declaraciones de ese zorrito_

-bueno_Eren se termino de vestir, contrario al uniforme de los demás, el suyo era de color negro, con una careta plateada y guantes de cuero negro, dio un golpe a su espada que se encontraba en el suelo, esta al elevarse en el aire, le dio tiempo al joven castaño para dar un giro, sujetarla del mango y trazar un ziczack en el aire_ ¿Quién morirá primero?_tanto Mike y Levi se miraron uno a otro, a lo que Levi dio un paso hacia atrás, en lo que Eren bajo su careta_ ¡ja!, bien, Mike me impresionas

-n-no y-yo este,…

_pero antes de que Eren pudiera batirse en duelo, un hombre de mediana edad entro en el salón, todos los jóvenes se reunieron en varias líneas, Eren se aseguro de quedar lejos de Mike, pero muy cerca de Levi, quien tenia una cara muy tranquila y el hombre que tenia una camisa color avellana y pantalones negros hablo_

-tenemos un par de invitados, así que, que sea rápido, los nuevos en medio _varios alumnos hicieron un circulo dejando a Levi, Mike y a otros tres jóvenes en medio, _ Eren

-si señor

-sin piedad, quiero ver que nivel tienen

-"avec plaisir" 

_Eren bajo de nuevo la careta de su traje se coloco en medio con los demás, el maestro tomo al azar a un joven y le indico pelear, el joven que era de cabello pelirrojo, se coloco la careta no sin antes mirar con recelo a Eren, ambos ya en medio, presentaron espadas, asumieron posiciones, y el de traje blanco se abalanzo hacia Eren, quien esquivaba los ataques con el florete con gran astucia, Eren solo evitaba el ataque, cosa que desespero a su contrincante que pedio la gracia al combatir, y ante eso, Eren solo avanzo dio un par de movimientos, desarmo a su oponente y finalizo el encuentro clavando su objetivo en el pecho_

-Ganador, Jeager

_Eren se quito el casco, dio una reverencia y se retiro, el joven pelirrojo mostro una cara de frustración, y fue el turno del segundo joven, esta vez uno de cabello negro, amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos verdes y piel blanca, que al ver a Eren de nuevo acercarse dijo sin reparo_

-¿Omega?

_Eren de nuevo se bajo la careta y contesto_

-¿Alfa?

-hmp, una clase leopardo

-que lindo gatito

_el de ojo verde miro a Eren con molestia, el maestro de nuevo dio la orden de inicio, tras los protocolos, el oponente de blanco ataco a Eren sin reparo, pero, el castaño contrataco agachando su cuerpo, dando un giro, desarmando a su oponente y clavando su objetivo en su cuello, el encuentro sin duda duro mucho menos que el anterior, pero para rematar, Eren dio otro giro atacando la pierna de su oponente causando que este callera al suelo, el joven pelinegro ante tal osadía se levanto para intentar golpear al castaño quien uso su espada de nuevo para dependerse y darle golpes de latigo en los brazos_

-auh uh n-no ay

_tales acciones solo causaron la risa de los demás alumnos, quienes sabían que el castaño era hábil, y no mostraba piedad alguna si alguien se intentaba burlar de el, el de ojo verde se quito la careta la arrojo lejos, tomo su mochila y salió del salón con paso furioso_

-jajaja, _Eren de nuevo dejo ver su rostro y miro con una sonrisa a sus compañeros_ creo que fue a contarse sus manchas

_de nuevo varios rieron y el maestro fijo su atención en Levi_

-¿avanzado?

-manejo bien el sable

-wow,… aquí solo tengo dos clase sable, bien, Eren, será interesante

-ya lo creo,...

-¿conservaran el florete o usaran el sable?

-sable esta bien

_Eren arrojo su florete hacia uno de sus compañeros, que lo atrapo en el aire y le arrojo dos sables, los cuales atrapo hábilmente, entregando uno al maestro el cual se lo dio a Levi_

-tranquilo, no te voy a lastimar

-ja, recuérdame tu edad _dijo Eren burlón_

-mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo

-jaja, ¿rudo?

-rudo

_ambos ya con su arma, se colocaron la careta, cruzaron las puntas de sus espadas y rotaron un poco ,desafiándose, hasta que el maestro dio la orden y Levi ataco primero, los movimientos de ambos parecían ir en armonía, Eren defendía y Levi atacaba, de igual modo al momento de que Eren atacaba, hasta que Levi lanzo su espada al aire, causando una pequeña distracción, lanzando una patada al castaño que termino en el suelo, Levi atrapo su espada en el aire, lanzando un golpe hacia Eren, pero el joven cruzo su espada a tiempo en defensa, arrojando el obstáculo lejos y levantándose de una manera hábil, doblando las pierna y poniéndose de pie, varios presentes lanzaron un "wow" ante tales movimientos, Eren giro su cuerpo y lanzo ataques a Levi quien no parecía inmutarse, hasta que el joven acerco su cuerpo demasiado y lanzo un cabezazo hacia el pelinegro, haciendo que este callera al suelo, Levi se quito la careta y la arrojo a un lado para igual levantarse de un salto, Eren se quito de igual manera la careta , cosa que el maestro desaprobó, pero ambos, ignoraron tal advertencia, continuaron con su duelo lo que Levi y Eren no sabían, es que los dos irradiaban felicidad y emoción ante tal ejercicio, parecía ensayado. hasta que las cosas subieron de nivel y Levi dio una patada a las piernas del castaño haciéndolo caer_

-pelea limpio Levi

-soy un marino, no juego limpio

-ah con que si

_Eren sin avisar y aprovechando su posición se abalanzo hacia Levi y lo tacleo, ambos terminaron rodando en el suelo, aquella lucha tan elegante estaba terminando en una pelea callejera, y al final el castaño termino encima de Levi, ambos sudando, con la respiración a cuestas,...ambos se miraron,...e inevitablemente, Eren termino recordando, aquella posición, con otras intenciones, unas intenciones eróticas, ya que hacia unos días, habían tenido un encuentro intimo,.. El castaño se ruborizo y se levanto de inmediato, dejando a los demás con una interrogativa, Levi también se incorporo del suelo, y en eso el maestro de la clase se acerco_

-¿están bien?

-iré a ver

_Sora junto a Orlu siguieron a Levi, pero mientras , Eren estaba inclinado en la llave del bebedero, dejando que el agua cubriera su cabeza, _

_/no se que, decir en este momento, se siente extraño, darme cuenta que Levi y yo somos íntimos de muchas maneras, mi convivencia con el, esta muy lejos, de llegar a ser amigos, ...conocidos, y recordé que ese día en Hamelin,...me dijo que la joya de las alas, era una propuesta,...y yo acepte pero,.. ¿que siento realmente por el?, es verdad que, esta ahí cuando lo necesito, que a pesar de lo que me diga mi padre, yo realmente...creo que...lo...a-¿eh?/_

_el castaño repentinamente se comenzó a buscar en la ropa, regreso hacia los vestidores, buscando con desesperación entre su mochila, dejando caer todo en el suelo y revolviéndolo y diciendo con angustia_

-n-no no es cierto,….ay no no _Mike llego con el castaño y Eren lo miro con los ojos llorosos_ ¡¿no viste una?, una era una joya, tiene dos alas

-n-no,

-ay no,...estoy seguro que me la quite y la guarde aquí _Eren comenzó a revolver todo a su paso, el maestro entro y noto el estado desesperado del joven, al escuchar su perdida, este comento que no había nada en el salón, causando que Eren volviera a su búsqueda en sus cosas_ no no no por favor no

_ya las lagrimas se desbordaban sin pena alguna en eso entro Levi y noto el estado en el que estaba el menor, se arrodillo junto a el y pregunto_

-¿Qué tienes?

-la perdí, ngh la perdí snif

-¿Qué perdiste?

-una joya con alas, o eso me dijo _Mike hablo por Eren, quien ya estaba en un mar de llanto, _ buscare en el salón quizá se le callo ahí

_[[cuando MIke se fue concentre mi atención en Eren, esos llantos sin consuelo, por aquello que le había obsequiado, realmente me conmovieron,...estábamos en el suelo, pero eso no evito que lo abrazara]]_

-tranquilo,

-ngh, lo siento,

-solo es algo material

-¿algo material? _Eren se separo de Levi muy molesto_ no es algo material, e-es, una promesa que me hiciste, y yo por descuidado la perdí, snig,…

-a lo que me refiero, es que solo representa lo que prometimos, con y sin ella, espero que no te arrepientas de estar conmigo

-n-no, al contrario yo,...toda mi vida me las he arreglado para no depender de nadie, y ahora,...no me imagino mi vida sin ti, me molesta el día en que no puedo ir contigo, eres la primera persona en la que pienso al despertar, no me da miedo las miradas de mi padre al mostrarte afecto,...y quisiera poder hacer estas muestras de cariño sin tener que esconderme, creo que,...aquello a que tu llamas defectos, me hacen admirarte y...me imagino mi vida contigo...tengo miedo de este sentimiento, no se como llamarlo...

-¿y que tal amor?..._Eren ceso su llanto para mirar a Levi a los ojos,_ porque de ese mismo modo me siento yo cuanto te veo, o no lo hago,..con o sin esa baratija, mi promesa no cambia ¿la tuya si? _Eren negó con la cabeza_ me dijiste que no tenias nada de ofrecerme...¿que tal esas palabras que no te atreves a decir?.

_Eren desvió la mirada hacia varias partes, Levi froto su nariz en su oreja causando que el castaño se ruborizara, pero antes de que pudiera musitar algo, las esencias entraron al lugar, y Eren se emociono al ver que Sora tenia entre sus dientes la joya, el castaño se apresuro a abrazar a su zorro_

-gracias gracias gracias

-jejeje. Lo encontré afuerita, no lo vuelvas a perder

_Eren se coloco el collar de nuevo contemplo su objeto y Levi solo miro la felicidad de aquel joven, lanzo una sonrisa discreta, ya de camino a casa, por apariencias, Eren se tuvo que ir,.. después de un baño, se recostó en su cama, abrazo al ratón que ya ocupaba su lugar , y se quedo pensando en lo sucedido,…_

_/decir algo que no me atrevo,….creo que,..ya se que es/_

_Levi se estaba alistando para dormir, como era costumbre espero a Eren, pero cerro la puerta al notar que la noche y el tiempo avanzaba, y el no se hacia presente, se recostó en la cama, al casi cerrar los ojos, pudo sentir como un cuerpo se acomodaba junto a el, la pequeña luz de vela, ayudo a divisar al castaño acurrucarse, Levi le hizo espacio y noto las mejillas sonrojadas, aun así, Eren lo miro a los ojos,..y dijo con una voz ronca_

-y-yo,...yo te amo...

_Eren sintió un abrazo tan fuerte y dejo salir llantos, que parecían lamentos, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, después de haber confesado alguna travesura que traería consecuencias, pero se topo con besos en su rostro , Levi sujeto su rostro,...y con sus pulgares seco sus lagrimas, a tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente, y le susurraba_

-yo también te amo...

_los sollozos de Eren retumbaron en la habitación,...de varias emociones juntas, de emoción, de culpa, de intriga, de felicidad, Levi se aseguro de mostrar su afecto en todo momento, dando besos en su rostro, acariciando su cabello_

_[[lo comprendo tan bien, me esta confiando su corazón, algo que el nunca pensó en hacer, lo abrace, y fui feliz muy feliz]]_

_/cuando lo mire, me tope que el también tenia lagrimas, me desconcertó un poco pero, ahora confió totalmente en el, y si soy sincero conmigo, por primera vez, tengo miedo de lo que pase cuando encuentre a Shikishima, pero, ese abrazo tan protector en el que me envolvió, me hizo olvidar mis penas, esos besos, esas caricias sin llegar a nada intimo, o mas bien sexual, fueron sumamente placenteras, y descubrí un placer mas halla de lo que imaginaba, dormí esa vez, sintiéndome, amado de nuevo, Levi, te prometo, que desde ahora y siempre, estaré a tu lado, espero que tu me prometas eso también/_

_[[esa noche, ambos dormimos profundamente, por lo regular uno se despertaba antes que el otro pero,...al momento que lo hice,, y note que seguía dormido, volví a conciliar al sueño acurrucando mi rostro junto a ese pelo castaño, tan suave como la mas fina de las sedas, con las que una vez comercie, Eren de un momento a otro se estiro, revolviendo un poco su cuerpo en la cama, y al topar nuestras miradas, junto su frente con la mía, bese su nariz, el beso mis labios y poco a poco su cuerpo cedía para que yo me colocara encima de el, su cuello, su aroma, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, frotamos nuestros rostros y justo cuando comenzamos a subir la intensidad, tocaron a la puerta]]_

-tch,

-jeje, abre,

-no quiero

_/Levi regreso para seguir besando mi cuello, lo deje,...ahora que me sincere con el, esas muestras de cariño y de afecto, las quiero experimentar, porque las siento diferente, son mas placenteras, llenas de intenciones, mas puras, la puerta siguió insistiendo en que se abriera, y escuchamos la voz de Mikasa, /_

-Levi, Sora dice que el papá de Eren viene para acá, será mejor que los dos estén presentables antes de que venga

-voy_ mascullo Levi con molestia, en lo que de nuevo buscaba refugio en esos brazos mas delgados que los suyos_ debimos de hacerlo en la noche

-jajaja, por extraño que suene,...el decirte que te amo,...lleno por completo mi cabeza, no tenia intenciones de otra cosa

\- curioso, yo también...

-con un abrazo por ahora me conformo,...tendremos mucho tiempo de eso después

_[[era verdad, ahora, veo a Eren mas como una compañía de vida, que como una compañía solo sexual, dándonos un ultimo beso, nos levantamos, como ya era ritual en la casa, el desayuno estaba servido, por extraño que me pareció al principio, Orlu y Sora se llevan mucho mejor, se les sirvió unas tiras de tocino y al terminar el zorro mas rápido y querer mas, Orlu ofreció su parte, y ella encontró un buen lugar para descansar en ese pelaje, su relación mejoro, tanto como yo mejore con Eren, una vez entro su padre, me miro pero cedi mi mirada, pero Eren no cedió la suya, me siguió tratando igual que como lo hacia al momento de quedarnos solos, sirviéndome mas café, preguntando si quería mas comida, cuando su padre se distrajo, me susurro]]_

-quisiera poder decirle que ya te elegí a ti , pero, quiero que se infarte en la fiesta

-es-espera, ¿le dirás que? _y Eren interrumpió_

-si, perdóname si no soy tan sincero ahora, pero cuando llegue su momento, se lo diré

_[[lo adore, mas de lo que ya lo hago, al despedirse de mi se acerco y me dio un abrazo, fugazmente su padre mostro impresión, pero,...si el aun asi es tan obvio,...lo sujete de la cintura, y le dije que se portara bien, a lo que me contesto que trataría, no lo vi en dos días, Sora llegaba de repente y me avisaba que su padre no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, quizá por aquellas evidencias, pero aun así, tenia paciencia, hasta que se volvió una semana, entonces me preocupe, las lluvias hicieron su aparición, entre la noche escuche unos pasos rápidos, los reconocí, Eren entro de repente escurriendo de agua, curiosamente tenia un impermeable pero no cubriéndolo a el, sino a algo que tenia en las manos]]_

-waaaaah, afuera esta lloviendo a cantaros, me costo mucho llegar aquí, pero no puedo quedarme,

-mira nada mas como vienes_

_Levi tomo una manta de la cama y se la coloco encima, y Orlu llego con una toalla en su hocico ofreciéndosela a Levi, para secarle la cabeza al castaño_

-solo es agua

-¡Y MOJA MUAJAJAJA!

_Sora salió de repente debajo del impermeable, saltando de un lado para el otro en lo que Levi secaba la cabeza al castaño_

-ay ustedes dos, ¿Por qué demonios sales así?

-ah, tenia que darte algo,

-¿y no podía esperar?

_[[Eren destapo su paquete, y resulto ser una de esas cajas en donde Mikasa había recibido su vestido, lo mire y note la felicidad que tenia al ver ese paquete, y el cuidado que tuvo para no mojarlo, aun si a el le costaba estar empapado, coloco esa caja en la cama, y la abrió, dejando a la vista un sobre de color negro, con letras doradas en la cuales decía mi nombre]]_

-waaah, no tienes idea de lo que me costo obtenerla, así que no podía esperar, jejeje

-¿Qué hiciste?

-am pues, prometí portarme bien con Mike, estos días he estado conviviendo con el pero, la verdad es que es super aburrido, quizá viaje mucho pero el no comparte nada divertido de sus viajes, jeje, así que, le dije a mi padre que te quería ahí como invitado, creo que cedió porque,...la invitacion para pretendiente es esta _revelando un sobre de color dorado_ es la de Mike, …..se la tengo que entregar en persona,…

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

-no me dijo cuando tenia que hacerlo jajajajaja

-no se puede contigo, aunque, bien hecho

-ah un regalo mas, este es de mi parte

_El peli castaño saco de la caja, una camisa blanca, un chaleco de color plata, un saco y pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color que se veían bastantes costosos al igual que el traje y finalmente un pañuelo blanco que hacia de corbata, Levi admiro poco a poco el traje _

-Eren..

-no se si seas alérgico a la lana y la modista me dijo que con ese material no era conveniente, que porque era de día, así que como la fiesta es de noche, me sugirió la seda, dan un brillo elegante a la tela y además por aquí debe venir una fajaaaaah _y revolviendo un poco las cosas Eren saco la faja y un gancho especial para colgar el traje_ listo jejeje te lo dejo por aquí

-p-pero

-na sin peros, _ya me voy, _dándole un beso en la boca y recargándose un poco en el _ te extraño, pero,….tengo que hacer algunas cosas por mi cuenta, solo serán por unos días,

_[[cuando menos lo espere, se estaba retirando le insistí que no se fuera con esta lluvia pero no me hizo caso, lo ultimo que hice ese día, fue verlo partir,…dos días seguidos tampoco supe de el, hasta que,...lo vi entra al bar con un cubrebocas en la cara, se sentó junto a mi y lo escuche toser]]_

\- debes irte a tu casa a descansar

-cof cof, n-no es nada,…

_[[su voz no se escuchaba bien, estaba mormado y además sus ojos rojos delataban su estado enfermo, estaba lejos de estar sano]]_

-ven aquí_[[lo tome del brazo y camino junto a mi, algunas personas del bar miraron a nuestra persona, pero poco me importo, antes de llegar a la salida me tope con Hanji, con un semblante preocupado]]_

-ay Eren _la castaña con lentes fue directo a Eren para tomarle el rostro_ te dije que te quedaras en casa

-es que yo

-nada, gracias Levi, t-tengo que llevarlo a casa

-¿se encuentra bien?

-no tengo nada...

-si tienes, desde hace poco que comenzó con estornudos y congestionamiento nasal, deberías de estar en casa

-p-pero

-no hay pero que valga_le reprendio Levi_ si estas enfermo debes de estar descansando y no aquí

-p-pero..y-yo

-¿quieren que los lleve?, tengo un auto así no lo haces montar o caminar, hace frio

-ay si te lo agradezco Levi

_Hanji se fue, dejando a Levi con Eren a solas, el castaño le desvió la mirada enojado, pero después agacho la cabeza _

-tenia ganas de verte, y no me dejaban salir...así que...

-ay Eren_lo tome del rostro y estaba caliente_ tienes fiebre, con mas razón debes de estar en cama_ note sus ojos rojos, no se si por llorar a por la enfermedad que lo aquejaba, frote mi nariz en su rostro y parecio reir un poco_ cuando estés mejor, te prometo que aunque tu padre se enoje hacemos algo

-jeje, ok,…

_[[subimos al auto y los deje en la mansión...no se porque, pero,...cuando los deje, algo me impidió alejarme,...algo en mi corazón me advirtió que no lo dejara solo, esa misma noche, incluso espere en la habitación sentado en mi cama, mirando al suelo, preocupado,...hasta que Orlu llego]]_

-¿estas bien?

-no, siento, algo que me inquieta desde hace rato,...como si,...algo malo pasara,...no lo se, un mal presentimiento

-¿piensas en Eren?

-si, y eso me asusta,…

_avanzando la noche, la lluvia volvió, Levi comenzó a frotarse las manos, camino de un lado a otro en la habitación, hasta que un trueno en el cielo se escucho, sin pensarlo mucho salió de la habitación y se topo en la entrada a Sora, escurriendo en agua_

-¡ayudame!

-¿Qué paso?

_Levi tomo el zorro entre sus brazos y este dijo con una voz desesperada_

-E-Eren se,.se

_en la cama de Eren, el joven estaba respirando con dificultad, sudaba y sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas, _

_/lo que creía que era resfriado empeoro rápidamente, hacia un par de días comencé con estornudos, ardor de pecho, tos, ahora me dolía siquiera respirar, no se diga toser, pero hubo un momento en que mi conciencia no estaba conmigo,. Solo escuchaba voces, sin saber que decían,...encontraba confort en las sabanas, que me brindaban calor,...pero aun así pese a la fiebre,….sentía frio,..y pensé el Levi, era lo que me mantenía sereno/_

-el hospital mas cercano esta a tres horas de aquí a caballo

-los caminos están muy mal para ir en carruaje Grisha, entiendo la emergencia pero con esta lluvia no podemos salir así, lo que tiene Eren es grave y el medico de aquí no servirá de mucho

-maldita sea,…

_se notaba la desesperación de Grisha en su rostro, era verdad que la lluvia era fuerte, y que impedía el paso de cualquiera, Mike incluso le sugirió esperar hasta que la lluvia cesara, pero al ver las condiciones en las que estaba su hijo,..comenzo a dudar que esa fuera buena idea,...en su desesperación, noto que unas luces comenzaron a verse, y una bocina comenzó a sonar, Hanji salió de la habitación rápidamente, y Grisha la siguió, indico con un grito que el portero abriera la reja y el auto de Levi llego hasta la entrada, estaba cubierto por una gabardina negra con gorro que lo cubría de la lluvia, entro rápidamente a la mansión, detrás de el Orlu pero a su frente Sora indicándole donde ir, Grisha miro a Levi despojándose de su gabardina y dejándola en el suelo, revelando un rostro preocupado, siguiendo al zorro hasta la habitación del castaño,_

_[[cuando llegue, note que la gravedad del asunto, me acerque y su rostro estaba ardiendo en fiebre, sin pensarlo lo tome entre mis brazos, le indique a Hanji que me ayudara a cubrirlo a lo que ella protesto]]_

-n-no Levi espera si te lo llevas en estas condiciones

_pero Levi hablo con molestia y frustración_

-si lo dejo en estas condiciones quizá sea tarde, me ayudas o lo hare solo

_/reconocí la voz de Levi, abrí un poco los ojos y sentí su calor, dije con voz débil su nombre, /_

-Levi?

_/y lo que recibí fue un beso en la frente,.../_

-sssh sssh aquí estoy, tranquilo

-¿Qué harás? _pregunto Hanji_

-quizá algo estúpido _Levi envolvió a Eren en una oruga de mantas, cubriéndolo de nuevo con un cobertor, bajo rápidamente la escalera con el joven en sus brazos, Grisha miro anonadado como aquel joven llego con rapidez y dio instrucciones_ el lado norte esta bloqueado para ir a caballo, pero el sur aunque le lleve mas tiempo es seguro,

-es mejor en carruaje

-el camino desde aquí esta lleno de obstáculos, por eso es que la desviación comienza del norte, estaría recorriendo el camino dos veces, Hanji cúbrelo con eso

_la castaña obedeció y cubrió con la gabardina impermeable a Eren_

-¿estas seguro de esto?

-no, pero tampoco me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos,

_Grisha y Hanji lo miraron con asombro, y la castaña le imploro_

-cuídalo, si vas al sur te alcanzaremos luego

_Levi salió de la casa pero no subió a su auto, debido al camino era imposible usarlo, Raven el caballo de Eren estaba en la puerta, y al ver a Levi acercarse el caballo se agacho para que el pudiera montar, Hanji le entrego otro impermeable a Levi y una vez puesto, este cabalgo en la lluvia,...Grisha no se quedo atrás, ….y también subió a su caballo siguiéndoles el paso_

-ay Dios,...que todo salga bien_Hanji junto sus manos, y miro hacia el cielo_ por favor,….

_[[desde que mi madre falleció,...no había rezado,...pero mientras cabalgaba, mientras sentía ese cuerpo hirviendo en fiebre cerca de mi, no pensaba en otra cosa, la lluvia era fuerte, los truenos y relámpagos retumbaban en mi oídos, pero conozco estos caminos, muchas veces los he recorrido, escuche un relincho de caballo detrás de mi, pero no le preste mucha atención hasta que me alcanzo al momento de que me detuve un poco para orientarme, en eso note que era el padre de Eren, también cubierto por una gabardina blanca]]_

-el hospital del sur es por ese camino

_Levi le indico a grisha haciendo que Raven avanzara hacia esa dirección Grisha dijo que si y ambos avanzaron,...el camino fue largo, y Levi no dejo de implorar en todo el viaje, hasta que diviso la aldea, y acelero el galope de Raven golpeando su parte trasera, a gran velocidad, llego al hospital sin importarle el protocolo llego hasta que un pequeño techo lo pondría al fin cubrir de la lluvia, Levi descendió hábilmente, haciendo que Ravel bajara su cabeza para poder sostener a Eren en sus brazos, con una voz desgarrada Levi grito por ayuda, y unas enfermas corrieron a auxiliarlo, conduciéndolo a una sala de espera, las tres enfermeras ayudaron a descubrir al joven, quien notablemente estaba en malas condiciones, una de ellas se quedo al lado de Levi, mientras las otras iban por una camilla y por un doctor, pero Levi no se quedo quieto, aun con Eren en sus brazos, las siguió, y lo condujeron a una camilla en donde un Doctor con un estetoscopio examino el pulmón de Eren e indico con alarma la sala de emergencias,_

_[[en ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo, note que Eren abrió los ojos un poco, y pese a que no se si me escucha,...lo tome de la mano,...y el sostuvo la mía,…]]_

-vas a estar bien, ¿me escuchas?...

_[[apretó mi mano, sus labios delinearon una sonrisa, mi alma se quebró,...cuando ya no me dejaron avanzar junto a el, ...su mano al separarse de la mía, me dejo un vacío,...aun contra la insistencia en alejarme, lo alcance y alcance a susurrarle un "te amo", fueron las horas, mas angustiantes de mi vida,...me senté en una silla en la sala de espera, en lo que el padre de Eren hacia el papeleo para internarlo,...reze, espere, volví a rezar, caminaba de un lado a otro,...hasta que una voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos, era la voz del doctor hablando por parientes de Jeager, y me acerque rápidamente, era el mismo doctor que lo atendió hacia unas horas, así que, hablo delante de mi,]]_

-tiene Neumonia , la infección se extendió hacia sus pulmones, continuando en el intersticio pulmonar y los alvéolos originándola,

-p-pero ¿se pondrá bien? _dijo Grisha un poco desesperado_

-lo estamos tratando con antibióticos, tendremos que ver un avance de 24 a 72 horas, ¿ya tenia días así?

-s-si, _ respondió Grisha,_pensamos que era solo un resfriado, y cuando comenzó con la tos y la fiebre, una gripa, pero empeoro

-pues,...como llego, es una suerte que lo trajeran a tiempo de otra manera, las posibilidades de mejora serian nulas

_Grisha miro de reojo a Levi, quien respiro aliviado al menos con saber, que el castaño estaría bien,...y una vez el doctor se fue,...Grisha le extendio la mano a Levi, quien no dio crédito ante tal gesto_

-gracias...

_[[después de estrechar su mano, se retiro, no me miro y no se acerco a mi,...pasando todo un día, sentado en esa silla de espera yendo de un lado para el otro, una enfermera me dio una manta,...la cual agradecí, también me dijo que en como el hospital recibía pacientes de gravedad, ocasionaba que los parientes se quedaran, podía tomar una ducha en un baño comunal, pero note que el padre de Eren de repente había llegado junto a mi para decirme que si quería, podía ir al hotel donde el se hospedaría, pero,…]]_

_Levi lo rechazo, le dijo que el se quedaría para saber noticias de Eren, ...retirándose, Grisha noto tal compromiso,….y se retiro, con mas dudas de las que tenia ya hacia unos días, después de unas angustiosas horas,...el Doctor apareció y Levi se acerco a el,...con una respuesta hacia la condición del joven,...al escucharla, Levi salió corriendo en una dirección, hasta llegar a una puerta que tenia en un numero dorado el 26, entro, y noto al joven castaño con una mascara de oxigeno, una intravenosa en su brazo, y con un vaporera a su costado, con paso rápido llego a su lado y lo primero que hizo ,,,fue juntar rostros con el, tomar su mano,.. ante ese toque, Eren abrió los ojos lentamente,...delineo una sonrisa, y dijo con una voz débil _

-te amo también...

_/escuche la voz de Levi respirar aliviado, pese al dolor que aun sentía, mi felicidad era grande, al tenerlo junto a mi, me quito la mascara de oxigeno y, hacia días, recibí algo que esperaba,...un beso suyo, fue tan,...tranquilizante sentir sus labios con los míos, lo sentí tan, ay,..no se como describirlo, solo que, lo disfrute, tanto que unas lagrimas de alivio y felicidad se desbordaron, pero no fui el único,...abri un poco los ojos,...y note, que el también lloro, quizá, sintiendo lo mismo que yo,/_

_ni Eren, ni Levi lo notaron, pero Grisha miro esa escena, estaba parado en la puerta, pero, se dio la vuelta, alejándose, antes de que el par notara su presencia, una enfermera se acerco, y miro al hombre recargado en la pared_

-¿se encuentra bien?...

-si,...creo que si,…..

_Grisha debatió con lo que sus ojos habían visto, era obvio,...y mas, porque al entrar, Eren no soltó de la mano a Levi, parecía desafiarlo, al final, el Doctor apareció y dio una diagnostico bueno hacia el castaño pero con una recomendación_

-debe quedarse aquí para el tratamiento, son por lo menos 10 días, pueden acompañarlo si gustan,

_/para mi sorpresa,...o quizá para ver que pasaba, mi padre cedió ese derecho a Levi, por mi parte estaba encantado, en los primeros días, lo único que hice fue dormir, de repente sentía una mano tibia rozando mi mejilla, y sujetando mi mano,…a la vez,….que, una voz resonaba en la habitación, era una melodía, y una letra en la que ...pude distinguir una palabra,.."mi ancla",...no lo se, creo que fue en el cuarto dia,...Hanji entro en mi habitación y me abrazo, sus lagrimas salieron al verme mejor/_

-aaay mi niño lindo hermosoooo, crei que te perdía, me alegra verte mejor bbuaaaaaaaaaa

-jejeje, y estoy mejor, me la he pasado durmiendo

-ay pero mira mi niño aun tienes cara de cansado, ¿Qué tal levi?

-me ha cuidado todo el tiempo, no hay duda en mi corazón Hanji,...lo amo,..

-aaaaaw eso ya lo sabia, ….pero, ¿la fiesta, seguirás con ella?, ¿Qué le dirás a tu padre?

-te contare todos los detalles después, te lo prometo

_/se escucho como se aclaraban la voz, mi padre entro y me miro fijamente, y pregunto/_

-te veo mejor,…

-si,..me siento mejor,..

-¿y, _usando un toco levemente sarcástico Grisha pregunto_ tu amigo?

-desde ayer que no duerme por estar aquí, tampoco ha comido, así que, una enfermera lo llevo a que comiera algo, no puede estar todo el día aquí, no quiero que se enferme por mi culpa, no después de lo que hizo por mi

_grisha no dijo nada, sabia que su hijo tenia razón, así que solo le dejo una maleta no sin antes recordarle sobre la fiesta que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, eso abrumo a Eren en muchos sentidos, se reflejo su molestia, y en eso, Hanji interrumpió a Grisha_

-ya habrá tiempo para eso, pero ahora tu hijo debe descansar,

_/el Doctor, entro de repente, vio a mi padre y le dijo/_

-a presentado una notable mejora, dentro de poco podrá irse,

-me alegra saber eso_dijo Grisha_

-también Levi ha sido muy dedicado al cuidado, fue buena elección dejarlo a el, ah por cierto _el doctor saco debajo de su bata un libro de pasta roja, dándoselo a Eren en las manos _me dijo que quizá conozcas este libro _el castaño acaricio las pastas, y lo abrió, ladeo la cabeza un poco extrañado_

-n-no de hecho no lo he leído

-oh, en ese caso dijo que lo esperes

-jeje, ok lo hare, _/deje el libro a un lado, y Hanji se despidio de mi, a tiempo de que mi padre solo me miro por un momento para solo darse la vuelta y retirarse, no me importo,...de hecho, no vi a Levi toda la tarde,...el sueño se apodero de mi, y...dormí, hasta que...escuche algo/_

-Cuando el mundo al girar, como un rojo globo que al cielo va, y mis pies en el suelo no están, Mi ancla tu serás

_/abrí los ojos un poco, y me sorprendió, ver a Levi junto a mi,...de nuevo tomándome de la mano,..y acariciando mi mejilla,...pero noto que me desperte, pero,..no detuvo su canto/_

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: busquen en Youtube o su la conocen** **Mi Ancla - Mindy Gledhill** **（** **versión en español de(del) "Anchor"** **）** **cuando le den play** , **por favor seguir leyendo**

Soy famosa en el lugar,  
Por inquieta y no puedo parar,  
Pero yo te busco sin cesar,

Mi ancla tu serás.. _con el dedo índice, Levi, dio un pequeño toque a Eren en su nariz_

Extraña es la imagen que doy  
me quieren cambiar a la moda de hoy  
Pero tu me abrazas donde estoy  
Y es que tu me amas tal y como soy, _y ahí, Levi rozo su nariz con la de Eren_

Causas risa me dirán,  
Como una princesa me trataras  
si me pierdo tu me encontraras,  
Mi ancla tu serás..

Extraña es la imagen que doy  
me quieren cambiar a la moda de hoy,  
Pero tu me abrazas donde estoy  
Y es que tu me amas tal y como soy…

Cuando el mundo al girar,  
como un rojo globo que al cielo va,  
y mis pies en el suelo no están,

Mi ancla tu serás..

_delicadamente, Levi beso la nariz de Eren, y descubrió que el joven tenia unas lagrimas retenidas, así que Levi beso su frente y lo arropo para seguir durmiendo, pero,...el joven solo se aferro a el,…_

-esa canción muy linda

-...me recuerda a los dos,_Levi apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de Eren, y beso su nuca_ de muchas maneras..

-¿es lo que cantas en el mar?

-en realidad, mi madre, ...antes la cantaba para mi,….creo que, de cierta manera,.. me tranquiliza, de hecho es la primera vez que se la canto a alguien mas

-me tranquilizo cada noche,...que la cantabas para mi

-parecías tener una pesadilla,...te movías de un lado a otro..

-de seguro es porque no me abrazaban

-quizá

_Eren lanzo una sonrisa,...y de repente se acordó del libro, se separo rápidamente de Levi y le mostro el objeto con emoción,...a lo que Levi tuvo que encender una luz de noche al lado de la cama,_

-¿el ruiseñor del emperador?

-es un cuento muy antiguo,..¿de verdad no lo has leido?

-quiza, ..no recuerdo,….

-bueno, si es asi, ya se que me interrumpirás

-ejeje,..si creo que si,….

_/me acomode en sus brazos, tal y como esos niños que lo hacen con sus padres, esperando que les lean un cuento en la noche, Levi abrió el libro y comenzó,…/_

 **Nota de la autora, para resumir el cuento de "el ruiseñor de mi emperador, será una historia narrada por mi, respetando al cuento original de Andersen"**

-"en aquella lejana china, existía un palacio, el cual le pertenecía a un Emperador. el palacio del emperador, era sin duda alguna, uno de los castillos mas hermosos del mundo, rodeado de grandes riquezas, lo que mas resaltaba era el hermoso paisaje, lleno de flores, arboles, tanto que ni el mismo jardinero sabia donde terminaba, en ese hermoso bosque, vivía un ruiseñor,.. aquel , que cautivaba con su hermoso canto, a aquellos que Vivian su día a día, ...tal canto magico inspiro a grandes escritores, a componer tan hermosos poemas de su ciudad, el emperador alegraba, al leer esas magnificas descripciones de su palacio y ciudad, pero en esas lineas, tenia escrito, "lo mejor de todo era el ruiseñor, aquel que llena de alegría y magia aquellos parajes", el emperador tenia curiosidad sobre esta ave, que había sido mencionado en varios libros, el mayordomo del palacio, fue llamado ante el soberano para hablar sobre el notable ruiseñor, quien dio negativas sobre el paradero de aquella ave. "¿como es posible que todo el mundo sabe que tengo menos yo?"

_Eren iba a decir algo, Levi temiendo a que quizá el joven sabia que estaba leyendo, el castaño lanzo un comentario curioso_

-pfff jajaja, me pasa seguido jajaja

-si, a muchos jaja, "el mayordomo de palacio, temiendo por reprimenda de su señor se lanzo en búsqueda de aquel pájaro, ayudado por una joven de la servidumbre, aquella ave fue hallado e invitado a la corte del emperador, el ruiseñor acepto gustoso aquel honor así que se presento, ante una multitud vestida de gala, el emperador al escuchar aquel canto, quedo tan complacido que lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, el ruiseñor, dijo "las lagrimas de un rey, son una recompensa única", el emperador desde ese día volvió al pequeño pájaro, un miembro de su corte, con mas de 10 sirvientes para satisfacer las necesidades del pajarillo pero aquel, solo anhelaba la libertad, mas sin embargo, el ave solo se quedo a su lado, por aquellas lagrimas

-jeje, noble,…

-si,…"pero un día,...desde las lejanas tierras de Japón, un paquete llego al emperador, era un ruiseñor de cuerda cubierto de joyas, cuando a ambas aves las pusieron a cantar, resulto que el mecánico, tenia una melodía repetitiva, haciendo imposible al ruiseñor verdadero comparar su canto ante tal monotonía, tanto fue su diferencia, que el ruiseñor tuvo que callar, tanto repitieron esa melodía del pájaro de metal, que el ruiseñor de verdad fue expulsado, haciendo que volviera al bosque,.. Un año paso, y esa ave llena de piedras preciosas, ocasiono que la alegría de la monotonia, se notara en las calles,..pero un día, los engranes de ese mecanismo en el ave, por el desgaste, se rompieron

-buuuuuh

-hmppjaja,…"ocasionando el pánico del emperador, que llamo a los relojeros, médicos y todo aquel que supiera como reparar aquel aparato, pero, ninguno supo como reparar aquel objeto, cinco años pasaron, ...y la muerte llego al emperador, amenazando con llevar su alma, por aquella pena, que ocasiono su perdida, ….la muerte burlona por la vista tan patética del aquel monarca, que llamo a esa avecilla de oro, quien no respondió,...pero, en la ventana, alejando a la muerte, se escucho un hermoso canto, la muerte dijo al pequeño pájaro, "oh ruiseñor, con tu bello cantar he recordado aquellas rosas que florecen en el campo santo, me alejare de esta alma en pena, por tu hermosa intención", el emperador, exclamo, "oh ruiseñor, has venido a salvarme, aun cuando yo te he pagado con mala moneda, destruiré a ese pájaro de oro y a ti te acogeré en mi palacio, "no," contesto el ruiseñor, "no lo destruyas, a hecho lo que a podido, te lleno de alegría hasta que no pudo mas, y yo, cantare en tu ventana cada que pueda, para que tu vida sea larga mi gran soberano, no me debes nada ya que mi pago ya esta hecho, por aquellas lagrimas que derramaste, ese dia que cante por primera vez para ti, "

_[[cuando termine de leer, pensé que Eren estaba durmiendo, pero en realidad, estaba llorando, lo sujete de los hombros y poco a poco se revelo su rostro, lleno de lagrimas,...me abrazo y dijo con una voz en lamento]]_

-y-yo,...estoy rodeados de aves de metal,.. cubiertos de joyas,...de oro,...pero, su voz no servirá de nada en algun tiempo,...t-tu,...tu para mi,...eres mi ruiseñor, modesto, leal,... y,…._Eren dijo en susurro_ si tu vuelas de mi lado,….sin mi,...ten por seguro que me morire sin ti,…

_ambos se dieron un abrazo largo, Levi sujeto el rostro del castaño, y beso sus mejillas repetidas veces, y sus labios, y su frente a lo que contesto con una dulce voz_

-y tu, siempre serás mi emperador,...al cual nunca le dejare de cantar...

_/me recargue en su pecho,...llorando de alegría al saber que, realmente, había encontrado a alguien, como en su canción, me amaba tal y como soy, no intenta cambiarme,… me ha salvado de mi mismo, si esto no es amor,...no creo encontrarlo nunca,...cuando no estas conmigo, me siento vacío, pero cuando se que, alguien espera por mi,...cuando se que me cuidas de esta manera,...tengo que agradecerte de igual modo, haciendo lo mismo por ti,./_

_[[al igual que esa canción, tu eres mi ancla Eren, jamás me he detenido en ningún lugar, por nadie, ...por algo,… y tu , eres mi todo,...no cambiaste nada de mi, solo faltaba una persona, a la cual, valía la pena mostrárselo,….y tu lo vales,...me inquieta la intención que tienes con ese sujeto, pero juro, te juro que si te pone un dedo encima,...no lo perdonare, a nadie que te intente hacer daño]]_

_pero, de nuevo, detrás de esa puerta, oculto en la oscuridad, Grisha retuvo un poco sus propias lagrimas, sin revelar el motivo solo se dio la vuelta, y se alejo del lugar,….cuando Eren recupero su salud, y regreso a casa, las cosas parecían, ir mucho mejor para el, en esas semanas, su relación con Levi eran tan intima en mas de un sentido, se contaban todo, confiaban uno en el otro, y por extraño que pareciera, el y Mike se volvieron de alguna manera cercanos_

_/estaba junto a Mike desayunando, e intento tomarme de la mano, pero, se la arrebate,...el solo me sonrió, y me dijo/_

-bueno, solo quería confirmarlo, mi intención en un principio, puede que haya sido el acercarme a ti, pero, al verte con Levi, creo que no tengo razón alguna para insistir, no puedo comprender tu decisión, pero, al menos, si puedo ayudarte,…

-no se de que hablas

-te vi la otra vez,.. ¿fuiste con el no?

-si,...lo diré en su momento,…

-yo hasta ese entonces, no diré nada

-te lo agradesco

_/si las cosas iban bien,...hasta que, en esos días en los que mi padre se iba por negocios, fui a un pueblo con Levi, regresamos a Hamelin, de cierto modo me había encariñado con esa aldea, nos detuvimos en una cafetería,...ambos tomábamos chocolate caliente, ..un mesero se nos acerco,...cuando dejo nuestra orden, notamos que se balanceo de un lado a otro, hasta que se desmayo, yo no lo percibí, pero,...pero cuando Levi se acerco para ayudarlo, de repente vi que su rostro se sonrojo, su respiración se agito, justo,. Como lo hace cuando yo tengo mi celo, y lo comprendí, el mesero era un Omega,..sentí,...mucha rabia cuando note, que, yo no era el único que podía, hacer que pusiera esa expresion...asi que,. Intente alejarme,.. pero también recordé que esa condición no es elección, así que le ofrecí a mesero un supresor de los que traía conmigo, el cual de inmediato le hizo efecto, me agradeció,...pero cuando me asegure de que todo estaba bien me aleje de ahí/_

_[[note que Eren se molesto,. .y es verdad, que esa reacción no es mi elección,...intente acercarme a el pero, se volteo mirandome molesto,..pero luego con tristeza]]_

-l-lo siento, s-se que, y-yo, estoy actuando como un inmaduro pero_/de repente Levi me abrazo, pero aun seguía enojado/_ déjame...

-¿celoso?

-¡si!_Eren se aferro a Levi, y escondio su rostro en su pecho_ y-yo,… te juro que no quiero estar con nadie, mas que contigo, y...y y-yo, yo tampoco, quiero que tu,...n-no quiero monopolizarte ni actuar como un loco de los celos pero,...pero,….ngh...

_/Levi me tomo de la mano, y regresamos al hotel,...se sentó conmigo en la cama y en lo que Orlu y sora dormían,..junto frentes conmigo/_

-te contare algo, cuando, me enfrente al celo de un Omega por primera vez,...no sabia que hacer,...tenia como 16 años, así que escape, la única persona que podía hablarme de eso era mi tío y al preguntarle, me dijo todo lo que conllevaba ser un alfa, y comprendí la parte omega,...con el riesgo de que ambos, hicieran algo con plena conciencia, sin elección, solo sexo,..un sexo primitivo,...pero, cuando te conocí, por primera vez, sentí un deseo consensual,

-y.-yo, no puedo reclamarte el hecho de que, estuvieras con alguien mas antes de mi, y-yo, antes de que tu llegaras, también hacia cosas sin pensar...

-oh Eren,...¿te penetraron? _Eren negó con la cabeza_ eras un virgen

-siento haberte entregado mi primera vez _el castaño hizo un puchero y Levi junto frentes con el lanzando una sonrisa_

-hmpjajaja, al contrario,...¿te digo un secreto? _Eren lo miro aun con el puchero_ tu fuiste mi primera vez también

-¿ah?! _Sora hasta despertó de su sueño y volteo a ver a Orlu que afirmo con la cabeza_

-p-pero pero . E-el tipo de la otra vez, e-el que nos encontramos en la calle al que le derrame la sopa andaba hasta presumiendo que tu y el

-dime algo, ¿intente hacerte otra cosa cuando nos conocimos?

_/y fue ahí cuando reflexione, digo, Levi, jamás,...aun en mi celo,..intento,...penetrarme solo, se...restregó en m esa vez lo hizo con mis piernas y hasta me..chupo mi.../_

_Eren de repente se puso rojo como un tomate, y desvió la mirada se intento escapar pero Levi lo abrazo por la espalda y se dejo caer en la cama de espaldas_

-naaaaaa, _/su movimiento causo que quedáramos frente a frente, mi rostro sonrojado, me da vergüenza que lo vea, así que solo aparte la mirada, pero Levi me susurro en el oído/_

-ese día con William, cuando te intento marcar,...jamás había odiado tanto a alguien en mi vida,

_/nos abrazamos, y eso abrazo paso a algo mas , y eso a algo mas,...ya había notado que, cuando Levi y yo, teníamos intimidad,. Cosas cambiaron...decía mi nombre constantemente, sus besos, eran suaves, aun en mi celo, ..se preocupaba de que estuviera bien,….poco a poco nos volvimos mas íntimos,..y esas relaciones,...se volvieron amor, en una ocasión, su penetración me dolió, fue desgarrador, me dijo que era normal, ya que intentamos algunas posiciones y que eso ocasiono que entrara un poco de aire a mi vientre,.. debido a que, am, pues, el hecho de que lo sacara y lo metiera constantemente, en ese entonces el../_

-aaauh aaaaaaaauh, no no no no...aay...

-sssh sssh, tranquilo tranquilo …

-lo siento..._Eren intento llorar, pero Levi solo lo recostó en la cama y presiono un poco su estomago_es normal, eso pasa, lo hice muy rápido también...

-lo siento..

-no no, sssh _Levi se recostó a su lado, y lo abrazo_ perdóname,...lo hare con cuidado

-ay,...no sabia que pasaba eso...

-bueno, desde que estamos juntos investigue un poco,..pero,...no pensé que si te pasara a ti...

-jeje,..y-yo,…

-bueno, no creo que debamos continuar,…

-pues,...yo creo que no...

-¿quieres un helado?

-am...si,…

_/la verdad, es que ese día fue demasiado amable conmigo, y a la fecha,...nos tomamos nuestro tiempo en la intimidad,...como ahora, y de hecho entre este encuentro,...descubrimos cosas uno de otro, al terminar,...me encanta que recueste su cabeza en mi pecho,..yo acariciar su cabello entre mis dedos,...su respiracion,..es lo que mas amo/_

_poco a poco, Levi subió al cuello de Eren, y comenzó a besar el collar que ahora tenia puesto,...y le susurro con una voz de exitacion,.._

-tu ya eres mío…

_/Levi no lo sabe,...pero eso, quebró algo en mi, no es mío, no soy suyo , no es como un Beta, que debe confiar solamente, si alguien se acerca a el, ..y como ese Omega lo incito, de seguro otro también puede hacerlo,..y-yo, podría perderlo, y si un Alfa llega, y me muerde,..me podría perder,...al volver a casa,...le conté a Hanji mi idea para que eso no ocurriera y ella, ..solo abrió la boca y me reprendió/_

-si haces eso, jamás, óyelo jamás habrá vuelta atrás,…¿y como piensas ocultarlo?, Eren,...y-yo...

-lo se..._Eren la miro seriamente_ lo hare, sin tu ayuda, o con ella,...pero ya tome una decisión...

_hanji se pasmo ante esas palabras, se acerco al joven y lo abrazo protectoramente,...a tiempo, que le daba un pequeño paquete y unos consejos, _

_[[estaba a punto de dormir, pero escuche un golpe en la puerta,...al asomarme mire que Eren estaba ahí parado, tenia puesta su capa negra y usaba su gorro,, me miro con mucha seriedad y me tomo de la mano,,..al entrar ambos, Eren se comenzó a quitar la ropa de arriba,.. me desconcerto un poco,...pero me entrego un paquete en las manos, parecía un estuche y tenia una cruz de color rojo encima]]_

-Eren?

_el nombrado solo miro a Levi, y desprendió ese aroma dulce,...Levi reacciono y se acerco a Eren,…_

-Hanji me dijo que,..con algo pequeño también es suficiente, solo una marca, Levi, no quiero a nadie mas en mi vida...

_Orlu estaba presente, miro tal escena, pero esta vez, dijo algo rápido antes de salir_

-esta vez, la decisión es de ambos

_el lobo se retiro, de una manera poco brusca,, Levi empujo a Eren a la cama quedando encima de el,...y sus dientes asomándose,...a tiempo que se ubicaban en su garganta_

-y-yo, no se mucho sobre Alfas,..p-pero, le pregunte a Hanji y me dijo que,..tu, también tienes un periodo de celo, solo que tu,...buscaras a un pareja, ,de ahora en adelante, ..e-espero, que seas tu, el que me busque a mi, pero,..si hago esto,... siendo honesto contigo..._eren dejo de emanar su feromona y Levi logro recuperar su aliento_perdóname,...desde que nos conocimos, tu,..has sido sincero y, no me has obligado a nada que no has querido así que,..si, tu deseas que AH

_Levi sujeto con algo de rudeza a Eren y lo coloco boca abajo, el castaño tembló ante eso, sintió un toque gentil en su cabeza, ya que la mano de Levi la acaricio, Eren escucho un susurro en su oreja_

-te amo...

-y..yo tambAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

_de repente Levi lo mordió en la vertebra del cuello,. Eren pareció luchar un poco para quitárselo de encima, así que Levi uso su peso sobre el, eso le dio dominio total sobre el castaño, que se rindió ante el dolor, esos gritos se volvieron ahogados, y después sollozos, cuando Levi dejo de morderlo, un hilo de saliva y sangre formo un camino, Levi respiraba agitado y desesperado, parecía asimilar lo que pasaba, busco con la mirada el paquete que le entrego Eren y lo abrió con desesperacion, encontrando una nota en el interior, junto a un analgésico en spray y unas pastillas para dormir, Levi con pulso tembloroso leyo aquella nota que decía_

 **" Eren no esta en celo así que es posible que se encuentre en shock, y tu estés formando el lazo con el, así que estarás nervioso, toma solo un par de pastillas, no dormirás pero estarás tranquilo, colócale el spray, eso solo evitara que la herida no se infecte, necesita tu afecto ahora, es muy importante en estos momentos que no lo dejes solo, cuando lo sientas necesario, succiona la sangre, tu saliva también ayuda, los veo en la mañana"**

_[[respire profundamente, pase una mano por mi rostro, y el llanto de Eren me altero, de una manera en la que me lastimo escucharlo, no quería ver que sufriera de ese manera, así que, como me indico ese papel, tome las pastillas, y lo abrace, su rostro lleno de lagrimas y de quejas dolorosas , hicieron ese dolor mío,...pero,...aun así, al sentir eso,. Saber que Eren y yo, dimos este paso, donde ya es mío, me hace, infinitamente feliz, su herida sangraba, y tal como me lo indicaron,. La limpie, eso a mi vista parecía aliviarlo un poco,. Succionaba, y de vez en cuando lamia su herida,...de repente nuestras miradas se cruzaron,...y nos dimos eso beso tan profundo, pasional, que sentí lo que el sintió,..y eso fue]]_

"ya eres mío y yo soy tuyo"….

_lazo formado_

Sumire crazzy Murasaki

MUAJAJAJAJAJA, jajajaja xDD no le paso nada al bebe Eren, esta a salvo,...bueno ahora con la mordida solo estar adolorido pero a salvo jajajaja, JAJAJAJAJAA PORNO CASERA JAJAJA, esque am am,...no piensas en los niños jajajaja, xDDDD y ellos no se quejan jajaja, resumire todo tu hermoso comentario en un jajajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaJAJAJAAJA xDD te adoro jajaja el amor existe, solo que no nos lo han presentado,..wa que sad jajaja, tu hielito es mio, asi que lo llenare de amor riren XD oooooooooouh TTwTT como no agradecer todo lo que haces por mi, me animas desde hace mucho te quelo , ademas de que yo en lo personal amo como escribes, quiero poder hacer un dia algo de tu nivel, de verdad owo, es un placer leerte, me hipnotiza ouo, te quelo y gracias por todo.

Van

XDD tendras tus gemelos,..jajajaja OuO gracias por comentar


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **EN TERRITORIO HOSTIL**

 **Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei, este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

 **Narración de Eren representada por: _/bla bla bla/_**

 **Narración de Levi representada por: _[[bla bla bla]]_**

 **Narración de la autora y demás personajes: _bla bla bla_**

 **Los pensamientos serán representado por: _((bla bla bla))_**

 **" Eren no esta en celo así que es posible que se encuentre en shock, y tu estés formando el lazo con el, así que estarás nervioso, toma solo un par de pastillas, no dormirás pero estarás tranquilo, colócale el spray, eso solo evitara que la herida no se infecte, necesita tu afecto ahora, es muy importante en estos momentos que no lo dejes solo, cuando lo sientas necesario, succiona la sangre, tu saliva también ayuda, los veo en la mañana"**

_[[respire profundamente, pase una mano por mi rostro, y el llanto de Eren me altero, de una manera en la que me lastimo escucharlo, no quería ver que sufriera de ese manera, así que, como me indico ese papel, tome las pastillas, y lo abrace, su rostro lleno de lagrimas y de quejas dolorosas , hicieron ese dolor mío,...pero,...aun así, al sentir eso,. Saber que Eren y yo, dimos este paso, donde ya es mío, me hace, infinitamente feliz, su herida sangraba, y tal como me lo indicaron,. La limpie, eso a mi vista parecía aliviarlo un poco,. Succionaba, y de vez en cuando lamia su herida,...de repente nuestras miradas se cruzaron,...y nos dimos eso beso tan profundo, pasional, que sentí lo que el sintió,..y eso fue]]_

"ya eres mío y yo soy tuyo"….

_/solo sentía dolor, pero al momento de que Levi permaneció junto a mi, al sentir su calor, respire aliviado, no cabía duda alguna, que esto que hicimos no tiene vuelta atrás, de lo cual no me arrepiento/_

_de repente la puesta de la habitación se abrió; Hanji entro rápidamente, y reviso el estado de ambos, Mikasa también hizo su aparición, con Sora en sus brazos, la cual se retorció para que la colocaran en el suelo,_

-Levi, déjame verlo_un poco tembloroso, el peli negro acerco al joven castaño, el cual tenía los ojos un poco abiertos y su respiración era pesada, la mordida de lazo ya no estaba roja y parecía estar cicatrizando_ en un par de horas estarán bien, les daré algo para que duerman _hanji saco de una pequeña maleta un parche médico, con un centro de algodón, el cual acerco a la boca de Levi y le indico escupir, una vez hecho, se lo coloco en el cuello a Eren,_ listo, _sacando un par de pastillas, se las dio al castaño para que las pasara, después de un rato, el estaba completamente dormido_ antes de seguir contigo, quiero decirte que no estoy totalmente en acuerdo con esto, pero, Eren si, y se ve feliz contigo, así que...

-voy a cuidarlo con mi vida si es necesario

-no me preocupa eso, Levi, ¿Cómo piensas ocultarle la marca a su padre?, ¿pensaste en eso?

-¿y el si?_Hanji no dijo nada, pero si lo miro fijamente_ yo estoy dispuesto a responder a mis acciones, e incluso las acciones de él, por mí me iría de este lugar ahora mismo, o más bien, nos iríamos, pero tiene un propósito aquí y estoy dispuesto a ser su apoyo,

-cuando estén bien ambos, ponle esto_Hanji extendió hacia Levi un collar de color negro, un poco más grueso, tu mordida no fue tan grande, puede ocultarse, lo que pasara después de esto es que, solo reaccionaras a las feromonas de Eren y Eren a su vez a las tuyas, no permitirá ningún contacto íntimo con otro Alfa, y el celo a partir de ahora, solo podrás olerlo tu ,

-d-desde hace rato, puedo percibir un aroma como a miel...

-ouh, en ese caso, es el aroma de Eren, solo tu puedes percibirlo, al igual Eren reconocerá el tuyo, es normal, ah y un regalo de mi parte

_[[Hanji me extendió un sobre. El cual abrí y note que tenía documentos, los cuales tenían, el acta de nacimiento de Eren, su residencia, Visa, Pasaporte, me quede extrañado pero.. parte de mi comprendía]]_

-gracias

-guárdalos bien,

-lo hare

_Mikasa se acercó, miro a Levi un poco molesta, pero después respiro profundo_

-cuídalo muy bien.

_/lo primero que sentí al despertar,...fue un calor agradable y un aroma, el cual acerque mi nariz para descubrir cual era, y me encontre con el pecho desnudo de Levi/_

_[[parecia un raton buscando queso, hasta que se quedo quieto y pego su nariz, acaricie su cabeza y levanto su vista hacia mi]]_

-¿encontraste algo interesante?

-no lo había percibido antes pero, hueles a algo...

-aja,_Levi desvio su antencion hacia el reloj, pero la regreso rapido al ver que el castaño volvia a rozar su nariz sobre el_o-oye

-hueles bien_ alargando la última vocal, el castaño pego el cachete al pecho del hombre que lo acompañaba a la vez que sus ojos brillaban cual estrella_ n-no se como describirlo aaam,...e-es como un te,.n-no es como limon, no es como ..un te que una vez un emperador trajo, creo que le dijo, "te verde", si, a eso hueles, waaaah es muy relajante y refrescante

-es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso

-yei, no te quiero dejar de oler...

_acariciando la cabeza del castaño, Levi junto frentes con el, rozando levemente su nariz_

-ahora recuerdo,..Hanji me dijo que reconocerías mi aroma,

-¿y a que huelo yo?_dijo el castaño entusiasmado_

-pues, a miel

-¿osea que somos un te verde con limon y miel?

-creo que si

-ajajaaj, lindo,

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-pues, ya no me duele, eso esta bien, ¿verdad?

-si, oye, quiero que empaques tus cosas

-¿ah?_Eren abrio los ojos y se ruborizo_ Le-levi, habiamos dicho que

-lo se, pero si lo piensas queda poco tiempo, solo lleva lo que realmente necesites, y las llevaremos a lo que sera nuestro nuevo hogar, c-claro que, quieras vivir en otro lado,

-no te entiendo,

-quiero que conoscas el barco, y si te gusta viviremos ahí

_2 semanas después_

-Eren,...Eren

-nggg, otros 5 minutos

_Levi estaba de pie, revoloteando un poco cerca de la cama empacando, debajo de las sabanas Eren se retorcía tratando de despertar, pero lo más que logro, fue recorrer la sabana, dejando asomar solo una parte de su cabellera, Levi llego a su lado, y destapo esa cara soñolienta_

-anda ya levántate

_tras un beso en su frente, y rozas sus rostros un poco el castaño se estiro se levantó y escucho una regadera abrirse, se quitó rápido la pijama y se dirigió al baño, topándose con Levi, ambos compartieron el baño se arreglaron y llegaron al auto_

-aún tengo sueño..._dijo Eren entrando a la parte del copiloto_

-te puedes dormir en el camino, _mientras Levi el piloto_

-¿Orlu y Sora?

-aquí_Eren giro la cabeza y noto a ambas esencias en la parte trasera, Sora estaba de panza arriba aun roncando_ ronca como oso invernando

-ajajaja, tan linda, gracias Orlu

_/el camino fue algo cansado, medio dormía, medio ponía atención, hasta que me dio hambre, pero note que aun seguíamos en un camino cerca del bosque, mire de reojo a Levi que estaba concentrado conduciendo, tenía una mirada tranquila, el viento que pasaba por la ventana movía su cabello negro, noto mi mirada, bajo su velocidad y me devolvió una sonrisa, hacia dos semanas, que, el y yo somos pareja, una formal, así que, decidimos algo y tras un día de viaje,/_

_llegaron a un pueblo, se podía percibir de inmediato el aroma a sal, lo fresco del viento, Eren salió de inmediato del auto, y contemplo el lugar, lleno de gente gritando para vender su mercancía, el canto de gaviotas, esa brisa marina recorriendo su piel, sintió un toque gentil en su cintura, y como olían su cuello, depositando un beso en aquella marca _

-¿tienes hambre?

-si, si tengo, pero, antes de eso creo que debes saludar

-ah si que fastidio,

_/jeje, Levi hizo un puchero, bajamos las maletas del auto, Orlu y Sora salieron corriendo para explorar, y en eso, escuche una voz femenina/_

-¡LEVIIII!

_/una niña se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros, más bien, fue directamente con Levi, y se abrazaron, /_

-vaya que has crecido_dijo Levi_

-ah no tanto jeje, ¿ah?_la chica que tenía ojos verdes, cabello rojo en dos coletas, pecas y un vestido amarillo con pantalones negros miro directamente al castaño:_ hola

-hola, mucho gusto

-los presento _Levi aparto a la chica de sus brazos y coloco una mano gentilmente en su cabeza_ ella es Isabel Magnolia, mi navegante, que no te engañe su apariencia, tiene 17 años y es una muy hábil ladrona también,

-jeje, solo cuando veo algo que me gusta

-y el es, Eren Jeager, mi pareja

-¡¿AAAAAAAAAH?! ¿ósea que lo que dijo Armin si era cierto?! NO LO ACEPTO _la chica le mostro la lengua a Eren, pero este solo la miro sin expresión alguna_ Levi se merece a otro tipo de persona

-oh ¿en serio? _dijo Eren_

-SI, EN SERIO

-y,,...supongo que ya nos conocemos. Para que me juzgues _Isabel hizo una cara de asombro ante eso, y bajo los brazos junto a su cabeza recapacitando_

-pues...

-mi primera impresión de ti es que solo eres una mocosa gritona

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-pero, creo que también quieres mucho a Levi, para dejar que cualquiera entre en su vida, ¿verdad?

-si,...

-¿Qué tal si nos conocemos mejor?

_Eren se agacho a su altura, pues a pesar de ser mayor que el, la chica era más pequeña de estatura y le ofreció la mano para estrecharla, la chica lo miro y vio esos ojos agua marina, esa cara dulce y tierna, miro de reojo a Levi y no cabía duda,...lo miraba con amor así que estiro la mano y ambos se saludaron, pero ella aun pensaba con malicia_

-bueno, pero te estaré vigilando

-jeje, cuento con ello_/después de caminar un rato me acerque a Levi/_ ¿y si no les agrado?

_Levi frunció el ceño y dijo con sombría voz_

-los despido y después mato, lo que pase primero

-pffjeje

_Eren tomo a Levi de la mano, y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos, el castaño tenia nervios al ver que avanzaban hacia un barco, a diferencia de lo que había dicho Levi, ese barco era enorme, con varias cajas de colores rojo, azul y amarillo, seguramente de mercancía_

-Bienvenido al "Titan", no es la gran cosa pero...

-¿¡ah?! Pero si es genial, _Eren abrió la boca curioso y asombrado_waaaaaah ¿y si estás haciendo el trato comercial con el señor De Luca?

-tu amigo el coyote, resulto al final demasiado honesto, según me está diciendo mi Teniente, construirá los almacenes para los peces este fin de semana, el material ya esta aquí

-genial, ah por cierto, el cheque que te di, no lo has cobrado

-Eren_Levi se cruzo de brazos, y miro molesto hacia un lado_ya te dije que no necesito que _pero el castaño lo sujeto de sus cachetes_

-aaapapa, si comenzaremos nuestra vida juntos quiero que ese dinero se invierta en este negocio, es,..poco pero

-¿500,000 euros es poco?,…

-oh bueno,...es, lo que he ganado por los tratos que logre,...ya sabes, cuando antes podia coquetear jejeje

-ajaja, si,...pero, según se no fue por eso Eren, tienes un gran talento en negociaciones,

-ah, creo que es un don, pero, quiero que lo uses,...por favor_Eren hizo ojos de cachorro, y Levi suspiro y le dio una afirmativa_yeeii, gracias amor

_cosa, que no paso desapercibida por la chica de cabello rojo_

_/a bordo del barco, me sentía como un niño, perdí a Levi de vista, porque me dedique a explorar, mire para un lado, corría para el otro, me asomaba adentro de las cajas, hasta que escuche una reprimenda/_.

-¡oye niño ten cuidado con eso! _un hombre alto de cabello rubio y corto, con una barba de candado , se acercó rápidamente hacia Eren_ es mercancía valiosa, si la rompes o algo peor, te las veras conmigo

-¿ah si? _Eren se volteo a verlo y lanzo una sonrisa de lado_ lo siento jejeje

-y a todo esto ¿Quién demonios eres?

-pues, AY_el hombro tomo de brazo a Eren de una manera ruda y camino junto con el_ oye que me lastimas

-¿Quién te dejo subir al barco?, ya eso no importa, tienes que bajar inmediatamente no somos un crucero

-no se si lo sepas pero creo que si puedo estar aquí...

-JAJAJAJ, nuestro capitán estará de regreso y no hablara bien de nosotros que un polizón este en el barco...

-…(¿le digo o no le digo?, ñe jajaja, quiero ver que pasa), oh bueno...

_Eren fue empujado para salir por esa rampa, y en eso se cruzaron con Levi que tenía una cara del demonio_

-c-ca-ca-ca-ca

-iiug _dijo Eren_

-c-ca-Capitan Levi_el hombre se puso en firmes y puso detrás de el a Eren, tratando de ocultarlo_ bienvenido

-¿Qué coños haces?

-jajajaja, n-nada, jejeje , un niñato inoportuno se coló en el barco _Eren dijo hola con la mano y en eso el rubio lo sacudió dándole un estate quieto_ pero ya lo estoy sacando, me alegra tenerlo aquí, si me permite proseguiré en echar a patadas a este niño

-me lastimo el brazo hace rato _dijo Eren con un puchero_

-ah es lo menos que mereces por _pero el rubio no esperaba que Levi le dieran un puñetazo en la cara tumbándolo, haciendo que su espalda quedara en el suelo y sus piernas encima de el_ aaaaay dolor

-lo vuelves a tocar así y te juro que te aviento al mar para que te trague un tiburón

-¿pero que hice?!_el rubio se sentó en el suelo y miro a Levi con gran sorpresa y miedo_ no se que hice!

-si déjalo no me dolió tanto y además no me has presentado jeje

_el castaño se colocó a un lado de Levi y se sujetó de su brazo de una manera coqueta, a lo que el rubio solo abrió la boca al ver que su capitán solo acaricio el mentón de ese joven y junto frentes con el_

-tch, como quieras, Eren, el es Reiner Braun, mi condestable,

-ooouh _Eren miro a Reiner y le acerco la mano para ayudarlo a levantar_ con razón estabas cuidando el lugar, jeje lamento el mal rato, Reiner

_Reiner miro hacia arriba y vio a Eren con un aura angelical, tomo su mano y se levanto y al ver que su capitán y e joven se iban solo se quedó parado ahí, con las mejillas rosadas_

-me toco un ángel...

_/mire para todos lados y Levi me llevo a la parte baja del barco, era como entrar a una casa, tenia un recibidor con sala, un comedor grande con 12 lugares, y varias puertas alrededor, pero una resaltaba era de del fondo, de un color negro/_

-por aquí, duermen mis primeros oficiales, también aquí comemos,

-es lindo

-abajo esta la zona de carga, la de máquinas y las habitaciones de los demás tripulantes, junto a la cocina

-¿Por qué no duermen aquí?

-por lo regular no tienen un empleo fijo conmigo, cambian y se van de un lado a otro, no vale la pena asignarles habitación

-ouh, _de repente, una voz se escuchó en todo el barco_

-"a todos los tripulantes, se les solicita en cubierta, primeros oficiales, al comedor, repito primeros oficiales al comedor , y para el baboso que puso mi ropa interior en la hasta bandera de la nave solo tengo una cosa que decir, me vengaré, gracias"

-pensé por lo que contabas que tu barco no era la gran cosa

-no lo es, para un barco que comercia esto es poco

-veras que lo haremos crecer, en lo que pueda voy a ayudarte

_Levi lanzo una sonrisa cálida hacia Eren, lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hacia ese comedor, de repente Sora llego corriendo y busco los brazos de Eren dando saltitos_

-Eren Eren ¿verdad que si me puedo comer una langosta que vi adentro de un barril?, Orlu no me dejaaaah

_y el lobo hizo acto de presencia_

-son mercancía, no puedes

-estarían crudas de todos modos linda

-oh,..ya que

_/cuando lo note, varias personas estaban llegando, y en eso note que Armin estaba entre ellos, me agrado la otra vez asi que estire mi mano , el, la noto y fue hacia mi directamente con una sonrisa/_

-Eren

-hola jeje

-me da gusto verte, con...wow._/y lo vi, a su lado de Armin estaba un leopardo de las nieves, me miro de reojo pero permaneció al lado de su dueño o eso creo/_ ¿es tuyo?

-s-si, ella es Yukihime, es mi esencia

-es muy linda, ¿Por qué no la vi la otra vez?

-como es un felino grande la gente se asusta al verla,

-hola mucho gusto

-el gusto es mio..

_dijo el felino monocromático, a tiempo que se restregaba un poco en la pierna de Armin, en eso el lobo hizo su aparición ambos se saludaron, frotando sus cabezas, y en eso, el zorro mira esa escena con absoluta seriedad,_

_/note que varias personas estaban en la mesa, me miraban atentos, en eso Levi se colocó a mi lado/_

-será rápido, el es Eren Jeager mi pareja, me voy a casar con él a mediados de Abril,

-¡¿AAAAAH?!

_varios en la mesa, gritaron a unísono ante tal declaración, uno hasta se levantó de su lugar y sujeto a Levi del rostro_

-¡¿quién eres tú?!

-suéltame Erwin o te corto un brazo

-¡ah ya lo sabía!

-felicidades

-cállate Petra

-así que es la razón por la cual no he regresado _dándole un empujón a quien lo tenía sujeto, Levi se acomodó el cabello_ volveré a finales de Mayo, no tengo que recordarles el rango a ustedes, pero,...Eren,…_Levi extendió su mano hacia el castaño y este la tomo, para levantarse de su lugar_ te presentare a cada uno como es debido,

_/un hombre de cabello castaño claro se acercó a mí, tenía los ojos celeste, y me miro con una sonrisa/_

-Farlan Church, mucho gusto, _este hombro se inclinó un poco _ un placer tenerte aquí, soy el Teniente del barco, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedírmela

_Eren inclino la cabeza un poco, y en eso otro rubio de cabello peinado a un lado y cejas grandes, ojos azules se acercó también_

-Erwin Smith, un placer_ de igual manera inclino su espalda y tomo la mano de Eren para besarla_ también cuando _Sora salió de repente y le mordió la mano a Erwin_ AAAAAAAY

-pfff, no toques, no se toca NUNCA LO TOQUES,….es de Levi no tuyo, ya lo desvirgino y toda la cosa así que no no no y no

_Eren se volvió rojo como un tomate maduro, tembló ante esa declaración tan íntima, y Levi solo aclaro su voz, en lo que el resto de su tripulación también tenía el rostro sonrojado, en la cena, Eren se sintió incomodo, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que varias miradas estaban sobre su persona, pero alguien también tenía sus propios problemas, Sora miro como Orlu estaba conversando con aquel leopardo, noto que el primero se acerco al lobo, mordiendo suavemente su oreja, asi que se mantuvo muy alejado de ellos,...se volteo hacia Eren y pidió que la cargara en brazos y ya en ellos, le susurro_

-tengo sueño

-am Levi, _el pelinegro volteo, y se acercó hacia Eren quien le susurro_ ¿Dónde podemos dormir?

-¿estas cansado?

-si, algo _/la verdad era que la petición de Sora me dio el escape perfecto de esa situación, Levi me observo, como analizándome, me acaricio el rostro y nos levantamos, me dirigí quienes nos acompañaban en la mesa y dije buenas noches, escuche que me contestaron pero no todos de una manera amable,../_

_cuando el castaño se fue, Isabel alzo la voz_

-aaah no lo tolero,

-Isabel_reclamo Farlan_ es decisión de Levi no la tuya

-el tipo es un zorro, es obvio que algo hizo para que Levi se fijara en el,

-eso no lo sabemos, no hemos hablado con Levi, te pido no meterte en lo que nos explica en persona como es que llego a esa decisión

-pues yo no acepto nada, se nota a leguas que lo maneja a su antojo, desde hace rato lo observe _y haciendo ojos grandes y brillantes Isabel dijo con una voz aguda_ "Levi tengo sueño, Levi no te enojes con el, Levi esto Levi aquello, ¿ya te pusiste de acuerdo con el señor De Luca?, creo que eso no se hace, blaaaaaaah", el no es nuestro jefe

-am..._Armin alzo la mano y miro a la pelirroja, _ de hecho Eren fue el que

-¡no me importa!. Hmp _Isabel se fue de una manera muy molesta, azotando las manos y gruñendo_

-ay es niña

-creo que deberias de hablar con Levi, Erwin, hasta a mi se me hace raro que de repente nos presente a una pareja, pero veo que tiene un collar puesto, asi que no creo que sea tan serio, en parte de doy la razon a Isabel

-no lo podemos juzgar a la ligera, ...veamos que pasa...

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Auruo,

_/fue la primera noche que pase con Levi, en la que me imagine mi vida con el, pasando el resto de mis días a su lado, despertando en esta cama,….pero también me dio miedo, no sabría explicarlo, pero,. De alguna manera, no me sentia a salvo,..mas bien, me sentía vulnerable,. No lo sé,...no se que hacer/_

_[[se debe a mi lazo, pero senti la angustia de Eren, no o sabia con exactitud todavia , pero lo mejor que pude hacer es arrullarlo,...y abrazarlo,]]_

_Sora permaneció a los pies de la cama, en eso el lobo entro en la habitacion gracias a una puerta para perros que estaba hubicada en la puerta, y miro al pequeño bultito rojo_

-oye,…_dijo el lobo_ te quiero presentar a alguien

_Sora alzo la mirada, pero el can se topo con unos ojos serios llenos de indiferencia, a lo que ella solo se levantó de la cama y se dirigio a la cabecera, para colarse entre la pareja que dormía, fue bien recibida ya que Eren la sostuvo entre sus brazos y Levi arropo al par que invadía la cama dejando al lobo con una interrogativa, pero conocia al zorro asi qe salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, donde el leopardo se encontraba con Armin_

-¿y el zorrito? _pregunto el leopardo_

-creo que esta cansada (o mas bien molesta...¿que habrá sido esta vez?) _ni bien termino de hablar el lobo, el leopardo se encimo en el, mordiendo su oreja_yuki, ya no pesas lo mismo que un cachorro

-pero me gusta estar encima de ti

-Armin _el lobo miro al rubio, quien solo lanzo una sonrisa_

-ejeje, se lo pedi pero ella insiste en seguir haciendolo:_el lobo lanzo un suspiro, y solo descanso en el suelo con un leopardo a cuestas,_oye Orlu

-dime

-note a Eren triste, ¿esta bien?

-no lo se, te pido ser amable con el, tiene 14 años pese a su apariencia

-¡¿aaaaaaah!

-woooooo, es un bebe _dijo yuki ahora de panza arriba_

-n-no se le notan, yo pensaría que era mayor cómo se comporta, o-oye el capitán Levi, ¿no tendria problemas por eso?

-esta bien, ya hicieron el lazo

-¡¿aaaaaaaaaaah?!

_y a la distancia se escucho_

-YA CALLATE ARMIN, DEJA DORMIR

-lo siento Reiner...uuff,…..en ese caso_asi que Armin susurro_ cuenta conmigo,

-y conmigo

-gracias

_al dia siguiente, Eren se levanto junto a Levi, ya arreglados, el joven se aseguro de lucir simple, cosa imposible ya que su encanto natural salia a flote, despues de ponerse el collar, se dispuso a irse, pero Levi lo detuvo_

-¿Por qué sigues usando eso?

-pues,…_el castaño evito la mirada con timidez, y Levi solo respiro profundo, se acerco a el y sustuvo el rostro del menor con ambas manos_

-Eren, aquí no tenemos nada que ocultar, estamos en este viaje aprovechando la oportunidad que nos dio Hanji, _el tono de molestia en la voz de Levi, hizo que Eren bajara la mirada, a lo que este solo suspiro y junto rostros con el_ hablaremos luego, pero no quiero que te escondas,..no eres asi

_el castaño asintio con la cabeza, y salieron, pero ni bien lo hicieron a cubierta, el señor De Luca hizo su aparicion y tomo a Eren en brazos, dando unos pequeños giros con el_

-oooohjojojo, mira como has crecido muchacho

-hola Señor Luca

-me entere de tu compromiso, felicidades

-gracias

-yo organizare su banquete, todo corre por mi cuenta

-quiero langosta _dijo el zorrito sentándose de una manera elegante_ y a Eren le gusta la carne de Rib Eye, y la arrachera, asi que tambien te sugiero unos buenos quesos para ¡holaaaaaaah! _el zorrito se acerco al coyote del hombre, y estos se saludaron dando unos saltitos_

-ejeje, no se moleste_dijo Eren_ no haremos nada grande

-en ese caso con mayor razon dejenme ser quien organize el banquete, ademas de socios que yo sea su padrino sera un honor

-am, pues _Eren miro a Levi y este asintio con la cabeza a lo que el castaño dijo que si_

-y ya que mencione socios, Eren, quiero hablar contigo y con Levi, ya traje el material para construir los tanques y quiero un buen ojo en ese asunto

-ejeje, seria un placer

_/es verdad que me distraje con eso,..y ademas, estaba demostrando que estoy aquí para apoyar a Levi,../_

_[[como siempre, me impresiono la actitud de Eren ante los negocios, y no solo a mi, Farlan miro asombrado como Eren decia los pros y contras de la construccion, ademas dando nuevas indicaciones mucho mas factibles que las que se tenian planeadas,]]_

-vaya, De Luca siempre ha sido un cliente muy difícil, y Eren parece manejar todo muy bien_dijo Farlan_

-confio en su juicio

-pues,...am, no queria ser impertinente, pero, Levi, ¿Cómo es que llegaste a conocerlo?, estamos un poco preocupados, no sabemos de donde viene

-aay si te enteraras

-¿y, por que no me lo dices?

_[[le conté todo a Farlan y solo me miro con la boca abierta]]_

-se te van a meter las moscas

-vaya,...osea que,..wo,..no pense que un niño que lo tiene todo se este arriesgando contigo, muchos de aqui pensábamos que...

-¿Qué?,...por ser un Omega no tiene nada que ofrecer?

_Farlan de una manera nerviosa intento excusarse_

-y-yo no quise

-lo amo, y no espero que lo entiendan, dice que no tiene nada pero,.._Levi le mostro el cheque que le habia dado Eren y Farlan solo abrio la boca_

-oh Dios santo,...con esto me jubilaría, ….¿te lo dio el?

-tenemos además un lazo, ya esta hecho, y solo la muerte me separara de el,...antes no entendería que le pasa, pero ahora, se que tiene miedo, es muy orgulloso, pero jamas lo e visto humillar con intención a alguien, es elegante, pero a la vez humilde,...quiere agradar, pero, no sabe como, me dio esto para construir un futuro juntos, ¿aun piensan que esta conmigo por interes o algo parecido?

-am, p-pues,...lamento mucho si dije o pense algo que no era correcto, por mi parte, cuidare a Eren como si lo hicieras tu

_/Levi tenia que salir, asi que me quede en el barco, mire a lo lejos, ese paisaje, la brisa del mar pasando por mi rostro, escuche el canto de las gaviotas,...era verdad que donde vivia yo tenia el control, pero aquí me siento extraño, veo que Levi es respetado, apreciado, el habia entrado a mi mundo pero yo no al suyo, las miradas que me dan, es como si un Omega que lo tiene todo, es algo anormal, lo se, pero,...que me lo recuerden personas extrañas, me de cierta manera, me hace sentir mal /_

_en eso Eren escucho su nombre, la chica pelirroja a la distancia lo estaba llamando, tenia curiosidad asi que el castaño se acerco, pero en el camino, vio a un grupo de hombres que lo miraban con recelo, Eren desvio la mirada al camino, en eso un hombre lo empujo, otro de igual manera tropezó con el, haciendo que el joven casi callera, hasta que la chica pelirroja le puso el pie y lo hizo caer_

-uy lo siento jajaja_Eren seguia en el suelo, con la cabeza baja_ te dire algo, Levi es de nuestra familia, Levi es nuestro capitán y no dejaremos que un Omega cualquiera venga y trate de idiotizarlo, tú y tu zorro, más vale que se larguen de aquí ahora, o si no_la chica trono los dedos y Eren miro con horror como un hombre con barba tenia de la cola a Sora, sosteniéndola con fuerza_

-¡OYE SUELTAME!

_/Me levante rápidamente para ayudarla, pero ese hombre sumergió a mi Sora adentro de un barril, se alejó riéndose de eso, y cuando la saque olía horrible, donde la pusieron tenía desperdicios de pescado en estado de descomposición, ademas, de que tenia pintura negra, la tome en brazos sin importarme el olor, o siquiera mancharme /_

_el rostro del castaño cambio, estaba sumamente molesto, dejo a Sora en el suelo y fue directamente con el tipo barbado, quien no espero que el chico castaño le lanzara para intentar golpearlo, un hombre tomo a Eren de la mano y lo golpeo en la mejilla, a tiempo que soltó una risa, el castaño cayó al suelo, y solo escucho en su cabeza, "aw el Omega se cree valiente", "quiere llorar", "aw pobre", "cobarde", Eren apreto su puño con rabia, se levantó, y dio un golpe acertado a un hombre que estaba cerca de el, tumbándolo en el suelo, los otros reaccionaron, pero Eren se defendio, dejando a mas de uno con la boca abierta al ver a ese castaño ponerse en posicion de box y lanzar golpes y ganchos directos al rostro, dejando a mas de 6 noqueados con un solo golpe, ...pero no era suficiente, Eren miro con rabia hacia el hombre con barba que habia sumergido a su esencia en ese barril, se acerco como un demonio buscando un alma que deborar, el hombre se intento defender, pero la verdad era que poco pudo hacer ante el joven que se coloco encima de el, tomo al tipo de su camisa y comenzo a darle golpes directos al rostro, uno, tras otro, tras otro, la mano de Eren se lleno de sangre, a tiempo que gritaba_

-! nadie, maltrata a mi Sora, nadie, maldito cobarde, infeliz, maldito, muérete tu y toda esta bola de cobardes, bastardo,!_/descargue toda mi rabia en ese sujeto,...ahora lo entendia, ...entendia el porque estaba molesto, siempre he odiado sentirme vulnerable, y en este barco, en donde Levi manda, es obvio que me senti debil, pero no mas,…/_A VER INTENTA HACERLO DE NUEVO_Eren no dejo de golpear, hasta que llego Farlan junto a Erwin y lo separo del tipo, pero no basto con eso, el castaño lanzo una patada de nuevo atinando al rostro del sujeto_¡dejenme!

_Eren forcejeó para librarse de ese par que sostenia sus brazos, Orlu llego directamente con Sora pero esta lo miro molesta al ver que el leopardo venia con el, asi que se fue corriendo al lado de Eren, quien tras un golpe con su hombro logro librar un brazo, agacharse para estirar al brazo hacia Sora, Farlan lo solto, y se quito su gabardina para colocársela al castaño sobre los hombros y susurrarle_

-tranquilo, calma, _Farlan miro al castaño, pese a que lucia como demonio, ahora su cara reflejaba la mas profunda de las tristezas, y lo comprendia,_ssh shh, ya paso, personalmente me encargare de que Sora sea atendida como es debido, _y alzando su voz Farlan miro a Isabel severamente_ pero antes debo arreglar, algo aquí, Petra, querida,…

-s-si, _la muchacha se acerco y tomo a Eren en brazos,_ven lindo, vamos a lavar a tu zorrito

_Farlan se acercó a Isabel y esta solo endureció la mirada_

-de seguro lo saco de un barrio de matones

-CALLATE_Farlan alzo la voz, e Isabel se estremecio de miedo ante eso_ fuiste lejos, y esta vez no voy a ocultar lo que hiciste

-no se merece a Levi

-esa decision no te corresponde, ademas, dudo que tu puedas hacer algo, Eren lleva un collar pero en realidad, _y Farlan se acerco al oido de Isabel y le susurro algo a la pelirroja, la cual solo abrio los ojos_ya lo sabes, asi que no dudes que Levi esta regresando ahora mismo, atente a las consecuencias...

_Farlan se alejo, Erwin le hablo a los hombres que habia sido golpeados. Gritando que se largaran, Armin junto a su esencia y Orlu, fueron con Eren, quien estaba lavando a su zorrito en agua con aroma, ayudado por Petra, quien miro al joven con lagrimas en los ojos,_

-tranquilo cariño, son marinos, en oacasiones_pero Eren interrumpió_

-entiendo cuando las personas juegan pensado, pero, no entiendo cuando lo hacen con el afán de lastimar,…

_Eren envolvió a Sora en una toalla, la sostuvo en sus brazos beso su cabeza y salio de ahí con paso rápido, evitando a Armin y a Orlu, este último se apresuró a seguirlo, escucho que azotaron la puerta de la habitación de Levi, asi que corrio hacia ella, pasando por su puerta, noto que Eren abrazo a Sora y comenzó a llorar_

-ya ya ssh, no me paso nada,...tranquilo...

_Eren se recostó en la suave cama, con Sora en sus brazos, el lobo subió junto a ellos y busco el rostro del castaño, rozando la nariz suavemente_

-Eren,...Eren_a lo que el castaño susurro en lamentos_

-ya no quiero estar aquí

-lamento mucho esto, pero, la realidad es, que si no tuvieras tu suerte, vivirías esto todos los dias,

-¿y crees que no lo se?,_el lobo se cruzo con eso ojos agua marina lloroso,...que volvieron a buscar refugio en el pelaje húmedo de su zorro_ lo sé muy bien, y justo cuando quiero ser diferente, cuando me estaba mortificando en poder llevarme bien con estos idiotas,...y-yo,…ngh...

_Orlu se recostó junto a ellos, froto su frente y su nariz para consolar al par,...y se topo fijamente con la mirada del aquel zorro, pero este rapidamente oculto su rostro, a lo que el tiernamente comenzó a morder su oreja,….Sora se puso panza arriba y con sus patas traseras comenzo a empujar al lobo, para intentar apartarlo, pero este en respuesta mordio su cabeza, no fue nada dificil colocarla entre sus dientes,..el zorro se retorcio y cuando se libero, y estuvo cara a cara con el lobo, este en respuesta dio una pequeña lamida a su nariz, el zorrito esponjo su cola y el can froto su hocico con el de ella y este lobo dijo una dulce voz_

-deberíamos de hacer algo con nuestra situación

-tu provocas que desconfié, no importa quien sea esa leopardo, siento que te alejara de mí y eso no me gusta... ya de por si con esfuerzo confió en ti

-ya te dije, los lobos hacemos pareja de por vida

-juuum, ¿y desde cuando tú y yo somos pareja eeeh?

-desde que yo lo digo

-¡Eren dile que no es cierto!

-pffjeje_Eren lanzo una sonrisa discreta, y solo arrimo a su zorro junto al lobo_en ocasiones, solo debemos dejarnos querer,

-si pero él me hace enojar

-¿Qué relación tienes con ese coyote?

-no te importa _el zorro en respuesta se lanzó a masticar las orejas del lobo_ muere muere muere tu perro pulgoso,

_/ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que Moss y Sunny, de alguna manera, parecía que también tenían una relación,...todas las tardes los miraba y pasaban ese tiempo juntos, Moss rozando con su pico esas orejas blancas, y Sunny frotando su cabeza al costado de él, y el dia que la perdimos,...Moss parecía el más afectado, ¿será que también las esencias se enamoran una de la otra?, ¿Por qué de repente Orlu cambio su actitud?, ¿Por qué Sora y el insistieron de una u y otra manera en que Levi y yo estuviéramos juntos?/_

_alguien toco discretamente la puerta, y Eren dijo con una voz suave_

-adelante

_/note que Armin entro, detrás de el su leopardo se apresuro a subir a la cama, voltee a ver a Sora y esta esponjo la cola en señal de amenaza, pero, Yuki estiro una pata y le dio un toque delicado en su cabeza, para despues quedar panza arriba y seguir tocándola con la pata, pero Sora se escondió debajo del estómago de Orlu, este a su vez se acerco a ella y comenzo a lamerla la cabeza, Sora solo lo empujo con sus patitas de enfrente tratando de evitar ese afecto,...pero de nuevo Orlu beso su nariz, y Sora mordio la suya en respuesta/_

-jejeje, hacen una linda pareja _dijo aquel leopardo _

-¡no lo somoooos!, ¿Quién querría ser pareja de un lobo PUL-GO-SO?!

-pues, yo si jejejej

_ante esa respuesta del leopardo Sora parecio reaccionar, y corrio a morderle las orejas de nuevo al lobo_

-ñam ñam traidor ya lo sabia

-ejejeje, la verdad es que papá Orlu se la ha pasado hablando de ti, mamá Sora

-¿mamá?

_dijeron Eren y Sora a unisono_

-pues claro, papá Orlu y Levi-san son como padres para Armin y yo, por eso estaba emocionada al saber que el habia encontrado a su pareja, y eres tan linda como me dijo,

-¿sus padres?_Eren se sento en la cama y Armin se coloco a un lado de el_

-la verdad, lo que te paso hoy, una vez lo vivi yo,_Armin estaba frotando sus manos, y bajo la cabeza mientras hablaba_ ser un Omega, no es facil, buscar un trabajo, convivir, vivir, es un martirio, el celo es algo con lo que tenemos que lidiar, y cuidar que no nos marque la persona equivocada, tu no sabes porque, de cierta manera

-no me digas que soy privilegiado, mi madre, murio por mi culpa

-¿Por qué?

-entre en celo a los cinco años, y como adivinaras,...otro Alfa intento hacerlo conmigo, pero, mi madre, ocupo mi lugar

-lo siento...

-desde niño, aprendi a defenderme, pero tienes razon, no me habia topado nunca con tantos idiotas,….

-jeje, pero, parece que lo manejaste bien, me gustaria tener tu fuerza,

-¿ah, por que?

-cuando tenia 4 años, mis padres murieron, mi madre era Omega, mi padre Beta, asi que, no tenia una vida con lujos, pero, era feliz, un dia eso cambio cuando unos hombres que comercian con Omegas, me encontraron, mis padres trataron de defenderme, pero poco pudieron hacer, y yo fui forzado a...

_/vi a Armin, su rostro se puso palido, sus ojos cristalinos, amenazaban con llorar, asi que lo tome de la mano/_

-lo siento...

-tu primera vez, de seguro fue por voluntad, la mia no,..una y otra vez, y yo,...ni siquiera tenia el celo..._el rostro de Armin se partio en llanto, y Eren,...solo lo rodeo con un brazo_ lo odie,...odie a todo Alfa que me tocaba, pero,...un dia,….el dueño del local donde me encerraron, me solto, y lo vi, un hombre de mirada fria, ceño fruncido, me extendio la mano, y sin pensarlo mucho la tome, me llevo a un orfanato, y cuando tuve edad, me trajo aquí, me enseño otra vida, me dio un hogar, Levi es una gran persona, por eso, el dia que te conoci, y vi que te mostraba ese lado tan amable sin reparo, pense, "es la persona correcta", me das algo de envidia,

-jeje,...lo siento ¿a ti am,_con algo de pena Eren siguio preguntando_ ¿te gustaba Levi?

_a lo que el rubio se sonrojo mucho_

-n-no no, yo no, lo he visto siempre como un am, podria decirse padre, pero, Isabel por otro lado, _Armin bajo la mirada, y se froto las manos:_ te suplico que la entiendas, ella, estaba en las mismas circunstancias que yo, solo que, ella aun no acepta que el destino no te sonríe siempre,

-¿ósea que a ella si le gusta?

-p-pues no estoy seguro,

-bueno, dejemos ese asunto de lado, sea lo que sea que le pase,...no es asunto mio

-am, Eren, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-depende,..

-Isabel no es mala, solo un poco inmadura, somos Omegas y nuestro trabajo aquí es lo unico que tenemos,

_Eren medito un poco, respiro profundo y dijo con voz cortante_

-solo porque tu me agradas, _Armin sonrio, y Eren solo desvio la mirada_..dime, ¿Cómo conociste a Yuki?

-pues, habia un circo al lado, y todas las tardes me escapaba a jugar, y me dije, que la vida con esos momentos de paz, no podia ser tan mala, y ahí la conoci,...me dio fuerza, me dio valor, las esencias son parte de nuestra alma, nos recuerdan lo que nosotros olvidamos,

_de repente la puerta se abrió, y Levi entro con paso rapido, Eren estiro los brazos hacia el para recibir un abrazo_

-¿estás bien?_dijo Levi al separarse de el, y notar esos ojos ahora rojos por llorar, delicadamente Levi sostuvo la mano del castaño para toparse con los nudillos de sus manos lastimados, y unos golpes en su rostro_ ¿Quién te lastimo?, ¿QUIÉN?

-ssh ssh_Eren sujeto el rostro de Levi entre sus manos y junto frentes con el_no me paso nada, tenías razón, vivia en una torre, pero ya no mas, lo que paso es algo que debi enfrentar solo

-ni creas que no habra consecuencias de esto, ¡ahora mismo yo!

_Levi se estaba levantando pero Eren se aferro a su mano_

-quédate aquí,…

_ante esa voz suplicante, Levi no hizo mas que sentarse en la cama, y ver como el castaño colocaba la cabeza en sus piernas, Levi acaricio sus cabellos en lo que las esencias y Armin salían de la escena, a una distancia segura el leopardo comento_

-¿creen que le hagan algo malo a Isabel?

-no lo se,...ya le habia advertido que Levi parecía ir en serio con Eren, cosa que no fue mal atinada

-pues yo espero que Levi la ponga en su lugar, mocosa esa _Sora camino rapidamente y se adelanto para sentarse junto a un cojín_ que la tire por la borda o algo peor

_mientras, Levi busco la mirada de Eren, el castaño lo miro con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa_

-pese a tu insistencia, quien te lastimo se la va a pasar mal te lo juro

-¿Qué le harás a esa niña?

-¿Qué niña?

-ouh_Eren desvió la mirada y Levi hizo que se sentara y lo miro fijamente_jejeje nadie...

-ya dime, se que mientes

-bueno, solo fue una broma de niños inmaduros, yo se cuidarme solo y _Levi sujeto con fuerza el rostro de Eren y lo apachurro de sus mejillas_

-se que estas mintiendo, dime que niña

-en serio no tiene importancia

_/vi la cara de Levi llena de molestia, cuando intente decir algo en mi defensa, tocaron a la puerta, cuando Levi dijo que podian pasar vi a Farlan junto a sus demas oficiales preocupados, solto mis mejillas y abrio la puerta, me acerque para escuchar/_

-se que ya te debieron de decir, pero, Isabel se escapo, según mis cuentas pronto estara en celo y no se llevo nada con ella

-¿y por que se escapo?

_Farlan y el resto se sorprendieron ante esa pregunta y estos miraron a Eren quien detrás de Levi les hizo señas de que se callaran, haciéndolos entender, que Eren no pretendía acusarla_

-p-pues pues porque

-no nada ni estamos aqui jajajaja

-si si nos confundimos

_a lo que Eren susurro_

-idiotas..._Eren se coloco en medio y sujeto de manera coqueta la camisa de Levi_esta bien tu ganas, viste que Isabel y yo no congeniamos, ella mando a que me hicieran algo, te pido que no te molestes con ella, creo que la mayoría de aquí me odia, no quiero vivir mi vida contigo teniendo miedo de las miradas de los demas y ya que estan aquí _Eren se giro hacia ellos y los miro junto a esa pose de autoridad_ al otro que me moleste juro que cuando se duerma le sacare el relleno como a un oso de peluche, por otro lado _Eren suavizo la mirada y sonrió delicadamente_ admiro que lo aprecien y que quieran lo mejor para el,..gracias por cuidarlo todo este tiempo_todos se miraron unos a otros con una sonrisa hasta que el castaño los volvio a ver con seriedad_ pero eso no quita el hecho de que ya es mío bola de estúpidos, y el que lo cuida desde ahora soy yo

_Levi lanzo una risa entre dientes, en lo que su tripulación solo abrió la boca de asombro_

-bien, ya lo escucharon_dijo Levi en lo que rodeaba la cadera de Eren con una de sus manos _ no debe de haber ido lejos, usemos a Orlu y a Yuki para olfatear,

_/ya afuera, Armin, Petra, Erwin y yo nos fuimos juntos a buscar, Sora daba saltitos y olfateaba, en lo que Yuki tambien alzaba la nariz para percibir /_

-lastima no la encontramos, ya vamonos

-Sora_dijo Eren con un tono de reclamo_

-ay solo tu perdonas a gente irritable,

-no la he perdonado, solo no quiero tener en mi conciencia si le pasa algo

-ñañañaña_Sora acelero el paso _ pues yo si la veo la muerdo

-gracias Eren _dijo Farlan con un tono amable_ y perdona si tuvimos alguna actitud indebida hacia ti

-si eso ya me tiene sin cuidado, _Eren se acerco a su zorro y en eso el resto comento_

-ay que carácter..._dijo Erwin_

-jejeje creo que una persona como el es ideal para Levi-san,

-¿estas segura Petra?

-muy segura, ya te daras cuenta..

_/caminamos un poco, y en eso tanto como Yuki y Sora corrieron en una direccion y las segui/_

_el castaño corrio a la par que las esencias, pero los demas no pudieron seguirle el paso cuando se trato se saltar un muro , el leopardo sujeto el pliegue de la nuca del zorrito y salto con ella y Eren solo trepo un poco por la pared_

-wow...

-ahora hasta ninja salio

-jajajaja,vaya si que es un Omega lleno de sospresas

_al saltar el muro el castaño miro atrás, pero siguio su camino_

-para ser marinos no son muy rudos

-jajajaja, mi Armin no es muy rudo, pero es muy inteligente y lindo asi que lo compensa con eso jejeje

_/caminamos un poco, notamos al fondo a un par de hombres, forcejeando con una figura femenina, no tarde en darme cuenta de que esa era Isabel, intentando hacerse la ruda con un par de hombres que la jaloneaban de un lado para el otro, estaban cerca de un muelle, asi que me apresure/_

_la chica intento zafarse, pero al no conseguirlo solo dio patadas, en eso uno de sus agresores solamente se desmayo, el otro intento golpear a quien habia agredido primero, pero este solo esquivo y Eren lo golpeo con un tubo que encontro por ahí_

-pfff jajaja estoy comenzando a creer que los hombres de mar no son tan rudos como dicen

-hmp_Isabel, solo miro a Eren con odio y se dio la vuelta_

-ah si, gracias de nada,

-nadie pidio tu ayuda

-¿asi me comporto yo?

-jajaja si asi justo asi

-no es cosa mia, Levi tambien te esta buscando

-¡¿y para que me busca a mi si ya tiene a alguien como tu?

-ni yo lo se, vamos y le preguntas

-no ire_Isabel se dejo caer y se sento en el suelo_ ya te tiene a ti a mi ya no me necesita

-pues dudo que un hombre como el necesite a una niña boba como tu

-¡soy mayor que tu respetame!

-ajajajaja, yo solo veo a una niña berrinchuda_Eren tambien se sento en el suelo y ocupo un lugar junto a Isabel-_ yo tengo esa misma actitud con mi papá y te dire una cosa, solo funciona con personas que no le importa educarte como se debe

-¿tienes padres?

-algo asi_Yuki se coloco detras del castaño y este la uso de recardadera mientras que Sora se coloco en las piernas _ mi mamá ya no esta conmigo, mi padre me ignoro hasta que cumpli la edad en la que se pudo deshacer de mi, esta orginizando mi boda, solo que,_Eren se quito el collar, y le mostro a Isabel la cicatriz de su vinculo con Levi_ el no sabe de esto

-¡¿tu papá no sabe que estas marcado?!

-jajaja, no, creo que pondra una cara peor que la tuya, mi punto es que, soy un adolescente, tu tambien, aveces un berrinche no resuelve las cosas entre nosotros, ah y si, Levi me elegira a mi antes que a ti, eso no lo dudes,

-eres un.._Isabel lo miro con desprecio_

-ejeje un Omega muy astuto, eso hasta que conoci a Levi, si quieres escapar de aquí hazlo, pero como se debe

-¿y supongo que tu lo haces muy bien?, ja

-te dire algo que ni el mismo Levi sabe, solo si lo mantienes en secreto, y si decides venir conmigo

-bueno...

-cuando el dia de mi compromiso lleve, presentare a Levi con mi padre,

-¿en serio?

-si, jeje, pero sssh _Isabel hizo un puchero, se abrazo las piernas y escondió su rostro_ Levi también está tratando de buscarte,

-tsk,...bueno iré,...pero ni creas que somos amigos

-no, no lo somos,.._caminaron un poco, y Eren empujo a Isabel en el agua_pf jajajaja

-¡eres un bruto, aaah aaah esta heladaaaa ! Iug y huele feo...

-se llama venganza, y ya estamos a mano, con mi Sora nadie se mete

_/despues de ayudarla, nos encontramos con los demas, Levi parecio regañar a Isabel, quien solo lanzo un puchero, pero despues Levi solo le acaricio sus rojos cabellos/_

_, la pelirroja miro al castaño, se topo para su sorpresa con este sonriendo y saludando a quienes habia dejado atrás, Armin se agacho a la altura de su leopardo, quien froto su cabeza con la de el, despues de una cena un tanto callada, Eren y Levi se dirigieron a la habitacion, Sora y Orlu fueron los primeros en llegar, el castaño se quito su abrigo y se estiro un poco para luego dar un gran bostezo,_

-ñam, estos dias fueron interesantes jejej, el señor de Luca me dijo que podíamos hacer la boda aquí en el barco ,_Eren se comenzó a quitar la ropa y buscar su pijama dentro de una de sus maletas_ pero no se, quedamos en que no seria algo grande, _/de repente senti que me abrazaron por la espalda, Levi comenzo a besar mi cuello y solo sonrei /_ las manos quietas

-¿Qué no quieres?, ¿te duele la cabeza?, ni bien nos casamos y ya tienes esa excusa

-jejeje, no no, no es porque me duela algo, es solo que,...bueno, tengo algo de miedo, estoy en tu territorio, _Eren se dio la vuelta y junto frentes con Levi_

-¿y mi habitación en el bar no es mi territorio?

-nop, jejeje

-algo me intriga_con delicadeza, Levi llevo a Eren a la cama, y se coloco suavemente arriba de el, Eren con paciencia comenzo a desabotonar la amisa de Levi_ muchas veces mi puerta tenia seguro...y resulta que tu siempre puedes entrar

-aaam, pues, jeje, tengo la llave,...cuando antes mi celo venia, yo...usaba esa habitacion para bueno

-ya mejor callate, ya entendi...

-pfff ¿celoso señor Ackerman?_a lo que Levi acerco su rostro a Eren y froto su nariz contra el_

-mucho, asi que ya no mires a nadie que no sea a mi

-como ordenes

_/levi me dio un dulce beso, en lo que yo rodeaba mis brazos en su cuello, el calor en mis mejillas, mi corazon saltando en mi pecho, amaba sentirlos, sus besos humedos, su lengua que entraba en mi boca, hacer el amor con el, se volvio costumbre, pero no por eso aburrido, sus manos recorriendo mi piel,.ocultarme en las sabanas con el, a diferencia de otras veces,...lo mire, cuando sus vaivenes eran rapidos, ...aun asi no cerre los ojos, el lo noto, asi que comenzo a besarme y a mirarme tambien, hasta que me pregunto con su voz agitada/_

-¿Qué tienes?

-nada, solo, memorizo tu rostro,….ya sabes, hasta que no me escape contigo no puedo disfrutarte...

-me estas confesando algo muy perturbador sabes...

-¿Qué?, ¿tu no te masturbas pensando en mi?

_/para mi sorpresa,...Levi me desvio la mirada, y note,...un rubor en sus mejillas, muy lejos de ser provocado por la intimidad, solo sonrei y acerque su rostro al mio, de una manera coqueta di una pequeña lamida a su nariz/_

_a o que el lobo susurro_

-ah, eso me lo copio a mi

-ya callate Orlu y deja ver

-para que veas no necesitas de mi silencio,

-ssssshhh

-es algo perturbarte que lo hagan enfrente de nosotros

-dilo por ti

_[[este niño, es mas de lo que puedo soportar, su sinceridad, su valentia, y aveces esa insolencia que lo acompaña, amo todo de el,..asi como yo se que ama tal como soy,...ademas, es capaz de poder sacar de mi,...expresiones que nunca imagine hacer, ]]_

_/en la mañana, acomode mis maletas en una pila, me quede mirando fijamente, y de nuevo senti una mano rodeando mi cintura,/_

-aun me sorprende que todo eso cupiera en el auto

-jejejeje, no es mucho, solo algunas cosas, ah y no podia faltar este chiquitin_Eren le enseño a Levi aquel peluche que le habia regalado en Hamelin,_ le puse roseta

-pfje_Levi saco una sonrisa discreta, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Eren_ pon a roseta en la cama, ya nos vamos,…

-bueno...

_[[deje ordenes a mi tripulacion, ademas de que ayer me asegure de que los que golpearon a Eren no salieran ilesos de esta]]_

_en otro lugar en el barco, 5 hombres estaban atados de cabeza_

-¿y creen que nos bajen hoy?...

_/cuando llegamos al auto, Petra me dio una bolsita con dulces, ella me agrado, asi que le di un abrazo al despedirme, a los demas solo les dije adios, Reiner por su lado se inclino para darme una reverencia, a lo que solo Levi lo pateo en el trasero, antes de que me diera la vuelta, Isabel llego hasta donde estaba yo y me paso de largo para subirse al auto/_

-am...¡¿Le-vi?

-vendra con nosotros...

-¿POR QUÉ?

-a mi tambien me obligan_dijo Armin que tambien entro al auto junto a Isabel y Yuki en la parte trasera_

-nos vamos de viaje _dijo el leopardo_ yo quiero ir al frente

-no puedes, ahí va Eren

-hmp

-ok,…_Eren miro a Levi con molestia_ explicate

-Armin ira porque lleva el inventario y eso no lo puedo posponer, y Isabel esta castigada y la llevare para no quitarle el ojo de encima

_a lo que la pelirroja asomo la cabeza por la ventana_

-¡tirano!

_/el camino fue algo silencioso, yo tenía a Sora en mis piernas y Orlu viajaba en la parte de atrás, hasta que al fin llegamos y salimos todos como un tapon de sidra del auto/_

_todos menos Orlu y Levi que solo recargo su rostro un momento en el volante haciendo sonar la bocina_

-te dije que huyeras cuando podías

_dijo el lobo, pero Levi solo se paso las manos por la cara_

-no es que esta vida no me guste solo que

-yo lo decia por Isabel, esa niña, aun no estoy de acuerdo con que solo la regañaras

-por eso la traje...ya veras

_[[solo vi que los tres entraron al Bar y cuando los alcance, Eren estaba subiendo las escaleras corriendo, Isabel se sento en la barra y Armin en una mesa del rincon, Mikasa al verme se acerco a mi, de seguro para invadirme en preguntas]]_

-¿Por qué estan ellos aquí?

-ah, pues, ya veras_Levi jalo de una coleta a Isabel y ella lo siguio con los brazos cruzados_

-ay ay, ya dejame,…

-vas y le ofreces una disculpa a Eren como es debido

-nunca...

-no te estoy dando opcion, o lo haces, o tu y yo tendremos muchos problemas jovencita

-¡el no es mi mamá para que le diga eso!, ademas,….tu tampoco eres mi papá

_Levi de detuvo en medio de las escaleras, solto el cabello de Isabel y la miro cruzado de brazos_

-no no lo soy, solo soy el hombre que te dio un hogar por 10 años,…

_Isabel bajo la mirada, pero despues miro a Levi con enojo_

-tiene 14 años,...y a mi me dijiste cuando cumplí 16 que,...no podias,...que no me ilusionara contigo porque yo solo era una niña, ¿Por qué?_Isabel sollozo_ ¿por que con el no te importo?...le doblas la edad,..y no te importa que es solo sea un niño

-si, mi sentencia en el infierno es por cosas peores, pero, …_Armin estaba mirando a su alrededor curioso, pero se aseguraba de no hacer contacto visual con nadie_ no, supe que me paso, _el rubio de repente escucho una voz, a la cual su cabeza giro por instinto_ cuando lo vi mi mundo se detuvo, esos ojos verdes,...ese aroma_ y Armin se ruborizo al ver que la persona que llamo su atencion giro su cabeza para verlo a el_ no quize apartar mi vista desde entonces,..y lo segui_Yuki no perdio el tiempo y se acerco directamente con aquel sujeto que llevaba un traje negro, a lo que Armin intento detenerla sin éxito_ y me siguio, pasamos cosas malas, pero tambien buenas_ Armin se sento derecho y trato de evitar de nuevo contacto visual, pero para su sopresa, un aguila real se poso en la silla de enfrente, girando la cabeza y analizando al rubio que solo lleno sus ojos de miedo_ y cuando me di cuenta, no podia sacarlo de mis pensamientos,...y para ser sinceros, nunca lo intente,...quiza tu algun dia sientas lo mismo, y me comprendas, el no creia en al amor, y,..cada vez que me dice que me ama, se que esta confiando en mi, y no voy a fallarle,..y tu..siempre te vi como algo que debia proteger,..lamento si mis prioridades cambiaron pero, solo tal vez, si creo en eso de que se puede encontrar a la persona a la cual estas destinado..

_ en lo que Levi siguio a Eren, Armin se quedo quieto, y solo pudo percibir una mueca alegre por parte del aguila quien dirigio la mirada a su dueño, quien venia a un costado del leopardo, quien hablo con singular alegria_

-y el es Armin, somos nuevos por aquí

-mucho gusto, Jean Kirstein, _a lo que el joven de ojos marron claro, tomo la mano del rubio y deposito un beso_ para servirle

_el ojiazul se ruborizo a mas no poder pero con valentia contesto el saludo_

-A-Armin Arlert, un placer,

-¿eres nuevo por aquí ?

-aja, si, aaam_Armin miro para todos lados, y dijo con algo de pena_ mi,.mano, aun no me la devuelve

_Jean se ruborizo un poco, y llevo una mano detrás de su nuca_

-mis disculpas, y-yo, e-este es _Jean señalo a su águila, quien en endureció la voz con su dueño, y de ese pico se escuchó una grave y melodiosa voz masculina_

-Ciro, nombre dado a las esencias de la familia Kirstein por generaciones

-¿Ciro?,.._Armin sonrio y hablo con algo de rapidez_ jeje, Griego, significa gran rey

-exacto, vaya hasta que alguien lo comprende

-jeje, oh y ella es Yuki,

-nieve en japones,..un bello leopardo , _Jean delineo una sonrisa, y Armin solo correspondio un momento ya que aparto la mirada_ ¿puedo sentarme?

-ah ah si si si perdone, jeje, _jean ocupo asiento y Yuki se acerco al aguila que aun posaba en la silla, pero ante la presencia del enorme felino el ave esponjo su plumaje_

-oh por mi pico, si que es impresionante

-na tranquilo, yo solo como pescado,

-un alivio para este servidor

-pensé que eras un águila

-jaja, es una forma de decir cordialmente que estoy a tu servicio, para cualquier cosa que necesites querida_el leopardo arrugo la nariz y miro al ave con los ojos entre cerrados_

-eso, sonó, muy cursi

-jajaja, ciertamente, ¿te he molestado?

-no

_Isabel vio todo desde las escaleras, bajo la mirada y se recargo en el muro, en eso, Eren se dirigio al par que conversaba, Jean de inmediato se levanto de su asiento, y saludo a su amigo_

-Mikasa me conto un poco

-si jeje, oh veo que se conocen

-em, en realidad _Jean tomo del brazo a Eren y le susurro_ ¿lo conoces tu?

-si, es parte de la tripulacion de Levi, ¿Por qué?_Eren noto el rubor en las mejillas de Jean y lo codeo_ oh oh jojojo, el señor cara de caballo esta deseando que lo ensillen

-¡callate!

-ajajajaa, hablo bien de ti si haces lo que te pida

-ja,...me debes más favores a mi

-si si como sea

_Orlu llego a escena junto con Sora, que al ver a Ciro dio pequeños saltitos _

-Ciro, Ciro, mirame mirame

-oh pero si es el zorro mas bello que yo me he topado, ¿Cómo estas preciosa?

-jejeje, bien, mira mira, el es Orlu, esta pulgoso no te le acerques

_Orlu mantuvo la compostura y solo hablo con amabilidad_

-un placer,

-jeje, el placer es mio, y veo que alguien tolera tus bromas

-eso aparenta, y ella es Yuko

-Yuki...

-eso,

-¿a que se debe tal reunión?,

-Eren se casa...

-oh, ¿eh?.._el aguila ladeo la cabeza y miro al zorro que solo sonrio de oreja a oreja_ ¿con quien?,

-con el alfa mas macho que yo me he topado,

-wiii y yo estrenare mamá,:_dijo el leopardo_

-que no soy tu mamá,

-bueno, madrastra...

_Jean abrio la boca lo mas que pudo al escuchar los planes de Eren_

-ardera troya, tu padre si no te encierra, te mandara a no se donde, Eren, esto es delicado

-lo se, pero no estoy haciendo algo que no desee,

-algo sospeche, cuando vi a Levi en el juicio, bueno, solo deseo que seas feliz, tu me apoyaste con Marco para que el y yo estuvieramos juntos y bueno,...llego mi turno me apoyarte a ti _Eren y Jean se dieron un abrazo, y Armin sintio un dolor en el pecho, se levanto sin decir nada, y se fue, junto a el Yuki, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Jean, quien lo miro desconcertado_

-se dio a entender que tienes pareja..._Eren miro a su amigo con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza_

-oh cielos., c-creo que, es mejor asi,…

-yo no lo creo,..chicos como Armin se encuentran muy poco, digo, no cualquiera aguantaria estar contigo jajajajaa

-aveces no creo que seas mi amigo …

-a lo que me refiero es,...que ya paso mucho tiempo de aquello, solo debes seguir,...se que Marco estaria de acuerdo con eso

-solo hipotéticamente, si tu murieras, ¿te gustaria que Levi a los 3 años te olvidara y te cambiara, por alguien mas?

-no,...no me gustaria que me cambiara, me gustaria que el fuera feliz, y que me recordara con cariño, y si encontrara a una persona , que lo ama y que el ame, estaria feliz

_Jean se levanto de su asiento y siguió a Armin, el castaño solo delineo una sonrisa, en eso Hanji llego y abrazo al castaño con mucha fuerza, para luego soltarlo y dirigirse a la barra del bar, onde estaba Mikasa, de un salto paso al otro lado y comenzo a restregar su cachete con la pelinegra_

_/mire atento esa escena, Levi abrio la boca de par en par al verla, y se apresuró a separarlas, curioso me acerque y resulto que ellas estaban saliendo/_

-tu te llevas a mi Eren yo también tomare algo que ames

-lentes de mierda, si te acercas a mi hermana juro que

-aja, aja, no me amenaces,

_jeje Eren hiba a decir algo, pero miro a Isabel que se cruzo de brazos y miraba al suelo, a lo que el castaño le arrojo un pedazo de papel que encontro por ahí, y se lo arrojo para llamar su atencion, esta lo miro enojada,y este la saludo y la llamo con la mano, ella lo miro fijamente, dio un suspiro, y se sento a su lado_

-cuida a Levi,…tal vez tu te sientas especial, pero el lo es mas para nosotros, y nosotros , no te perdonariamos que le hicieras daño

-lo se, tranquila, voy a ser una buena madrastra jajaja

-aaah no, que asco jajaja

_mientras en la calle, Armin no llego muy lejos, solo regreso al auto y se sento ahí_

-aaay, no se que fue eso pero,… creo que tiene novio..

-pues, eso para mi fue un coqueteo,

-no lo se Yuki, +

-te gusta, uuuuh

-¡no es cierto!

-que si jajaja, yo lo note, todos lo notamos, hasta tus cachetitos siguen rojos iiiiuuh

-a-aunque fuera así,...creo que él tiene a alguien,...quizá solo fue_pero en eso, golpearon un poco el vidrio de la ventana, y ese era Jean,_ oh oh...

-tranquilo si te hace algo lo muerdo

-am._Armin bajo el vidrio y escucho al castaño claro hablar_

-¿crees un poco en el destino?

-p-pues...no lo se, _Armin desvió la mirada y se sorprendió cuando Jean abrió la puerta del auto, y se sentó junto a el_o-oye...

-siendo sinceros, ¿sentiste lo mismo que yo ahí dentro?

-n-no comprendo

-sobra decir que,...me gustaste, y mucho .

_Armin lucia tan rojo como un tomate su leopardo solo agrego_

-jaja, te lo dije, yo lo sabia, el lo sabia, tu lo sabias_y saco la cabeza por la ventana mirando a Ciro que posaba por ahí_ ¿ sabias?

-oh si, muy evidente

-aquel también lo sabia jejeje

-¡Yu-yuki¡

-pues, Yuki no esta mal atinada en su comentario, y queria saber si tu, bueno, quisieras salir conmigo

-y-yo, no lo creo, te escuche hace un momento y no creo que Marco, sea quien sea, se meresca que tu_pero de la boca de Jean solo se delineo una sonrisa melancolica, y por extraño que sonara, Armin entendio que quiza esa persona, ya no estaba en este mundo,.._lo lamento...

-el, era un Omega como tu,_Eren se miraba desde la ventana, pendiente a las reacciones de ellos en el auto, y en eso llego Levi_

-tu amigo el abogado se está ganando unas patadas

-pffjaja, créeme cuando te digo, que Jean es uno de los mejores partidos de este lugar

\- ¿y por qué lo dices?

-hace años el estaba comprometido, su nombre era Marco, un Omega casi como yo, de buena familia, pero, sin padres, su abuelo ya era viejo, pero aun asi lo queria, Marco era demasiado noble, sumiso, y Jean aunque lo niegue le llama la atencion personas asi, pero Marco lo era demasiado, un dia fue de viaje y, ya no volvio

-¿Por qué?

-un celo, Marco solo,….Jean se culpa por eso, y cerro las puertas de su corazon, hasta que vio a Armin, jeje, me alegro por el_Eren vio que Jean salio del auto ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a salir a Armin, pero este parecia no querer hacerlo_ Sora

-jejejejej, ya voy ya voy jejej_el zorrito llego corriendo donde estaba ese par y solo se podian ver las puntitas de sus orejas, escuchando un poco de lo que sucedia ahi_

-lo lamento mucho Jean,..pero...yo..

_a lo que Sora tomo aire y dijo con voz picara_

\- ¿sabias que?...Eren fue desvirginado justo en donde estas sentado

-waaaah_Armin salio del auto y choco con el cuerpo de Jean_ no me volvere a subir ahí

-puajajaja, ya limpio Levi, pero el recuerdo permanece jajaja _Sora dio vuelta y comenzó a dar saltitos de regreso_ tu deberias dejar que tambien te hagan el yiki yiki donde sea jajajaja

-¿yiki yiki?_dijo Armin, buscando una respuesta en Jean que ya tenia un rostro sonrojado_ oouh,...creo que me lo imagino...

-¿osea que aquí se estrenaron a Eren? Wooooo _Yuki se puso de pancita en los asientos de atrás, en lo que Ciro asomaba su cabeza:_

-vaya, que singular...aunque eso de tener relaciones en el auto, creo que también lo vi en una película

-jajaja, ¡¿en serio?

-si, ¿Qué dices Jean, invitas a Armin a ver?

-y-yo

-si si si si yo quiero verla quiero veeerla_yuki hizo ojos de cachorro a lo que Armin solo desvió la mirada_

-ayudenme..._Armin solo oculto su rostro entre sus manos, en lo que Jean solo trago saliva y en lo que Sora llego dando el reporte de la situación_

-pronto caerá es cuestión de tiempo mueujejeje

-jeje super, lo que me recuerda _Eren camino rápidamente hasta donde estaba Hanji y la jalo de su coleta_ ¡¿cómo es que tú y Mikasa salen juntas?!

-una cosa llego a la otra y mira que tenemos mucho en comuAAAY_Eren jalo con mas fuerza el cabello y la sento junto a el_ no no que sigo tiernita

-¿Cómo es que no lo note?

-pues tu andabas muy ocupado con Levi asi que no tenia con quien platicar,….

-si le haces algo a Mikasa te juro que te rompo todos los tubos de ensayo de tu laboratorio

-ay no Eren por tu mamá no...

_Levi miro a Mikasa con molestia y cruzado de brazos_

-recuérdame tu edad

-recuérdame la de Eren...

-touché,...pero volveré

_1 mes después_

_Eren estaba mirándose a un espejo, parecía preocupado, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco, se dirigió a un armario, al abrirlo, un vestido de color azul eléctrico con negro y bordes de plata colgaba de un gancho, el cual miro con el ceño fruncido, en eso , Sora llego y se colocó a un lado de Eren_

-era el color favorito de tu mamá

-lo sé,...y espero que Shikishima lo recuerde,

-¿le dirás a Levi?

-el es parte de mi plan, pero no se lo dire hasta esta noche,...debo asegurarme de que ese bastardo de Shikishima se presente,

-solo ten cuidado

-lo tendré_Eren recorrió el vestido, y de ahí saco un traje Frac de color negro, y comenzo a ponerselo _

-oh lala muy elegante,…

-jeje, el de Levi es un Chaque, .

-le queda a la perfección,

-y este es para ti _Eren tomo a sora en brazos una vez vestido y del ropero saco un collar con cadena de plata y algunas perlas_ Orlu llevara una pañoleta de seda

-pffjaja, na lo vi ayer y le queda bien.

-bueno,..es ahora o nunca

_/llamaron a mi puerta, y al ver quien era, mi padre entro sin permiso, ...y me miro de arriba a bajo/_

-hoy,...se que, _parecía detener sus palabras con un nudo en su garganta, así que solo se acerco a Eren y le sacudió un poco el hombro de su traje_ se que elegirás bien,...usa tu astucia para algo,…

_y solo de dio la vuelta y se fue, Eren solo suspiro un poco y miro un retrato de su madre en la pared_

-ya elegí bien, se que tu lo aprobarías, pero,.no es como si no estuviera listo para enfrentar la realidad, amo a Levi y tal como tu lo hiciste,...daria mi vida por el, y te prometo , que si no veo a ese hombre el la fiesta..dejare todo el odio que siento por el de lado,…_Eren lanzo un beso al retrato, se ace4rco a un tocador y colocándose un poco de cera en las manos, su cabello estaba hacia atrás con un movimiento de sus manos_ ¿lista?

-sip

-pues que comience el baile

_ **bueno, aquí el capitulo en lo personal creo que ya es tiempo de darle fin a esta historia, pronto pronto, ya casi termina wiiiiii, ahora agradecer los comentarios_**

Sumire crazzy Murasaki : nena, gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado TwT , este capitulo te lo dedico, OwO)/, y tu no tp, ¿Cuánto cobras la consulta? Jajaja a mi tambien me hace falta un buen psicologo jajaja, y pues Eren es un hijo de su mamá que no actua de acuerdo a su edad, jajaja asi que no, en realidad nadie piensa a su edad al verlo actuar como el es jaja, a william lo torturaran en la carcel jajaja, y waaah tenia ganas de escribir algo asi , con Eren enfermito owo, sacara ese tipo de escena en otro fic siiii, jaja si te tuviera a mi lado te cuidaria asi, pero 4 horas nos separan jajajajaja, no estamos solas, solo estamos lejos jajajaja, lo e Grisha y su indiferencia vendra despues, AJAJAAJAJA esa parte de Levi paso atrás y dejo a Mike se la copie a Mulan jajajaja xDDD, siempre la quise usar y fue la ocasion jajaja, si Levi considero el enfrentarse a Erencito , lamento si he decaido un poco en mi escritura, pero lo poco que logre te lo debo a ti jajaj te quiero, espero que te guste este capitulo

van : gracias xD jajajaja si gemelos, o quien sabe, puede que sean trillizos wiii jajajaja,


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **LA VERDAD**

 **Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei, este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

 **Narración de Eren representada por: _/bla bla bla/_**

 **Narración de Levi representada por: _[[bla bla bla]]_**

 **Narración de la autora y demás personajes: _bla bla bla_**

 **Los pensamientos serán representado por: _((bla bla bla))_**

_/baje las escaleras de la mansión con Sora en los brazos, mire a varias personas de la servidumbre, correr de un lado para el otro con charolas de comida, bebidas, copas y regalos, ni bien di un paso, y un hombre de piel morena con un pavorreal a su costado me detuvo/_

-mi Lord, cuanto tiempo,

-ouh, marajá, _Eren hizo una pequeña reverencia, pero el hombre frente a el de inmediato lo tomo de la mano_

-espero que mi regalo llegara directamente, para su deleite

-pues, debido a tanto ajetreo de este acontecimiento, no he tenido tiempo de inspeccionar nada, _Eren rápidamente recupero su mano y se comenzó a alejar _si me lo permite, tengo que recibir a los demás invitados_ pero Eren escucho esa voz profunda del marajá, _

-debería de tomar mi oferta Lord Jeager, se dé buena fuente que muchos de los presentes solo están interesados por su título, y esa feromona que posee, yo lo conozco, y sé que no le agradaría compartir su vida con un hombre extraño

-pffjaja, eso lo sé, y no diga a la ligera que me conoce, no sabe nada de mi

_Eren se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia una mesa llena de comida, fingió interesarse en un aperitivo, y en ese momento otro varón con una barba rubia se le acercó_

-Mi lord

-oh, Sir Lucas_dijo Eren con algo de sorpresa_ tanto tiempo

-deseo mostrar mis respetos hacia usted

-ah, ya veo, si me permite _Eren tomo una copa, una cuchara pequeña, e hizo sonar el cristal para llamar la atención de los presentes_ creo que no les están avisando en la entrada, sus propuestas escritas ya las leí, y pedí que no me molesten con eso de sus respetos, se a lo que viene la mayoría y daré mi respuesta al final, yo me acercare si lo creo necesario, no me molesten

_el joven se dio la vuelta y varios presentes solo sonrieron, en un mundo lleno de poder, bajar la cabeza no era bien visto, el joven castaño era una presa difícil, exótica, y valía la pena el esforzarse un poco, pese a que esta presa podía morder, por su parte Grisha solo deseaba que su hijo, se decidiera por alguien de los candidatos que había elegido para él, pero, la sorpresa que se llevaría seria grande, al notar que un par de jóvenes de cabello negro entraron al salón, Mikasa llevaba ese vestido rojo que a hacía resaltar de inmediato, pero su mirada no se concentró en ella, si no en el joven que venía a su costado, luciendo un traje de las más finas sedas, Levi llamo la atención no sólo de Grisha, varios invitados voltearon, preguntándose, la identidad de ese varón, pero más de uno se sorprendería, al ver que Eren casi corrió para recibirlos, y caminó junto al joven de cabello negro, con mucha naturalidad_

-te vez elegante _eso dijo Levi a Eren_

-eso es todo lo que me dirás?

-lo que pensé al verte, no se dice en público

_Eren se ruborizó un poco, a lo que un hombre de cabello grisáceo se acercó al padre del castaño_

\- ¿quién es él?

-es, un amigo de Eren, _contestó Grisha_

-tiene sentido, si fuera algo más de seguro tu hijo ya lo hubiese puesto en su lugar, o ignorado

_el invitado tenía razón, pero, Grisha no estaba tan seguro de eso, lo que había visto en el hospital, lo dejó con mil pensamientos, y más porque Eren parecía estar de acuerdo con el hecho de emparejarlo con un extraño, no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, pero si estuvo atento a lo que hacían esos dos, en eso Hanji apareció y tomó a Mikasa en brazos, presumiendo la cercanía de ambas, Levi miraba esa escena con algo de molestia, pero Eren sólo delineó una sonrisa, el castaño centro su atención a otro par que recién llegaba, y se acercó a ellos con singular alegría_

-Jean, Armin por aquí

_los jóvenes nombrados se aproximaron al castaño, pero quienes se les adelantó fue Yuki, que llegó hasta dónde el lobo se encontraba, haciendo que el zorrito esponjara su cola de forma amenazante_

-buaaah, te voy a extrañar mucho papá Orlu

-((ay va de nuevo )))_ pensó el lobo resignado a tales muestras de cariño,_ si Jean se volverá el asesor legal de Levi en aduanas, dudo mucho que no nos veamos, tranquila

-ah si jajajaja pero aun así los voy a extrañar, quién diría que mi Armin aceptará la propuesta de matrimonio de Jean tan rápido, odio la vida elegante_Yuki que tenía puesto un collar dorado con un diamante en el centro, comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, a lo que Sora reclamó_

-una joya como esa, no se trata así, y una esencia que formara parte de una familia de elite no se porta así

-lo siento mamá Sora

-! qué no me digas mamá!

_el águila de Jean llegó rápidamente y se posó en un perchero mirando la escena_

-Yuki, querida, ¿te molesta el collar?

-no, solo que nunca había usado uno de estos

_/la relación de Jean y Armin, fue algo rápido, pero no sorpresa, conozco ese sentimiento de llevar las cosas a prisa, solo quizá, creó en las almas destinadas, aquellas que son para siempre, en esos pensamientos recordé, que esta misma noche, le confesaría a mi padre, de mi relación con Levi, poco optimista de su reacción, pero da igual/_

_a lo lejos, una voz se escuchó, una joven de cabello rubio subió a los escalones de la mansión, y comenzó a cantar una canción de cumpleaños, todas las miradas ubicaron al joven castaño, quien solo inclinó la cabeza un poco, al terminar la canción, varios felicitaron al joven, quien solo sonrió discretamente, la chica rubia alzó una copa y habló_

-ahora sus familiares, nos dirigirán unas palabras

_la joven rubia dirigió la mirada al padre de Eren, pero, Grisha solo desvío el rostro y la chica no sabía qué hacer, era obvio que se estaba negando a hacerlo, Levi puso atención a la mirada del castaño, parecía que el tiempo se movía lento, sus ojos agua marina se volvieron cristalinos, al ver que su propio padre se negaba siquiera a dar unas últimas palabras a su hijo, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Levi al ver tal rechazo, Eren solo se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí sin importar el qué dirán, Hanji rápidamente se acercó a la rubia y dijo que mejor los invitados se prepararan para pasar al salón de baile, y dando la excusa, que el brindis seria al momento de que Eren anunciara a su pareja elegida, al moverse las personas, Levi aprovecho para seguir a Eren, y esta acción, no pasó desapercibida por los ojos de Grisha_

¨_[[busque con la mirada a Eren, y divise a lo lejos que se dirigía al jardín, así que rápidamente lo seguí dejando atrás a los demás, llegue a un pasillo largo, lleno de pinturas, paisajes principalmente, a una pequeña distancia estaba Eren, con el rostro agachado frente a mi, ..sin pensarlo mucho, avanzo y estire mis brazos para estrecharlo en ellos, sentí su cuerpo tembloroso, y una voz entre cortada, sus palabras sonaban en suspiros profundos mientras recargaba su rostro en mi cuello]]_

-no llevo en mí, sentimientos de tristeza, "¿Qué hice para que me odiara? " eso me preguntaba de niño constantemente y, me ponía a llorar, ahora, solo, solo me da lástima, y un poco de rabia, las lágrimas que quizá salgan, solo se debe a que, desde que te conocí, me hago una pregunta. .¿y si por descuido tenemos hijos, los trataras como me trataron a mí, solo por ser un Omega?,

_/sentí que Levi respiro profundamente, soltó todo en un suspiro, se separó de mí y entre sus manos, sujeto mi rostro, con sus pulgares rozo mis mejillas, para finalmente, juntar frentes conmigo y decirme/_

\- ¿te he tratado como tu padre? _Eren negó con la cabeza, y regreso al castaño al refugio de sus brazos, colocando la cabeza de este en su pecho_ entonces, si se parece a ti, es obvio que lo voy a amar

_Eren abrazo fuertemente a Levi, y soltó un llanto discreto, pero no serían los únicos en el pasillo, Grisha estaba por llegar, temiendo que quizá su hijo decidiera abandonar las propuestas de matrimonio, pero lo sorprendió al ver que Levi sostenía de la mano a Eren, y le decía algo, el joven se paró derecho, sacudió un poco su traje, lo soltó de mano y avanzo solo, dirigiéndose a un grupo de personas, que lo recibieron con un sonrisa, Levi por su lado fue con su hermana, dejando a Grisha, un poco desconcertado sobre lo que había pasado, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar, una música comenzó a sonar, **Chopin - Waltz Op. 64, No. 2**

los violines, ambientaron perfectamente el lugar, quienes fueron las primeras en bailar, fueron nada más y menos que Hanji y Mikasa, el vestido rojo de Mikasa, y el vestido amarillo de Hanji , contrastaban uno con el otro, volviéndose una danza parecida a las llamas, varias parejas comenzaron a acercarse a la pista de baile, entre ellos , Armin y Jean, Grisha dirigió la mirada a su hijo, que simplemente rechazo algunas invitaciones, observo desde un pasillo, esperando que nadie lo notara, para sorpresa de Grisha, Levi también rechazo algunas propuestas de baile, lo que llamo su atención fue ver a Sora correr directamente hacia Levi, y dar pequeños saltos frente a él, y por su lado, el lobo, ya estaba frente a Eren, una vez terminada la música, todo el mundo estalló en aplausos_

-waaaah, _dijo Hanji,_ no te pise, esto lo puedo anotar como un logro personal

_Mikasa solo sonrió ante tal comentario, pero en eso todo el mundo guardo silencio, al ver que Levi se acercó a Eren, se inclinó y extendió una mano hacia él, y este joven la tomo con una sonrisa, se colocaron en medio del salón, y hasta los músicos no sabían que hacer al ver la mirada de furia que tenía el padre de Eren, pero un musico desafío el silencio, sonando un acordeón, **Waltz Katzen Blut HD 1,** Es lo que comenzó a escucharse, mientras Levi sostenía de la cadera a Eren, y Eren colocaba una mano en su hombro y sostenía la otra, al acordeón se le unieron los violines, pero nadie más se unió al baile, ...solo eran ellos, entre esos giros, la pareja no se quitó la vista de encima, Hanji dio un pequeño grito de la emoción, al ver que ellos, danzaban de una manera elegante, al ritmo del 1,2,3, 1,2,3, causando además el asombro, al ver que Eren dejo que Levi lo llevara hacia atrás, y lo levantara para juntar sus cuerpos, parecía magia verlos bailar, no se dejaban de ver a los ojos, entre miradas llenas de a lo que muchos pareció notar, reflejaban amor, y de nuevo Grisha pudo ver, a su hijo sonreír, llego un momento en el que Eren junto frentes con su pareja de baile, sin importarle el qué dirán, por un momento Levi se sorprendió, pero entendió una cosa, Eren no estaba dispuesto a ocultar lo que sentía por él, así que él también se unió a esa valentía, y deslizo su mano suavemente por su cadera, al terminar el baile. Grisha se dirigió a ellos con una cara sumamente molesta, lo que hizo Eren fue refugiarse en los brazos de Levi, quien también endureció la mirada, sosteniendo la cadera del castaño aun con más fuerza, pero, se escuchó un aplauso, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia ese punto, un hombre de mediana edad, y Eren en particular, hizo una cara de terror al verlo, y a ese aplauso, se le unieron los demás, _

_/no podría olvidarlo, su cabello negro, sus ojos del mismo color, su barba un poco desaliñada y , su cuervo en el hombro, me aferre a la mano de Levi como si mi vida dependiera de ello,….y ...solo deseo, que,...lo que prometí, lo pueda cumplir/_

_el cuervo de shikishima voló alrededor de su dueño, y se poso en su hombro, varios miraron, y Grisha centro su atención a él, la música volvió a sonar,… y Shikishima hablo_

-bien bien, siento llegar al último, un viaje largo, Grisha_shikishima inclino la cabeza y saludo al nombrado, y este lo imito_

-un placer tenerte aquí, Eren_Grisha con autoridad llamo a su hijo, y este, se dirigió al lado de su padre, no sin antes mirar a Levi con un poco de angustia, sosteniendo su mano, y apretándola antes de irse de su lado_ no sé si recuerdes a Shikishima, es, pariente de tu madre, tu tío, para ser exactos

-no, no tengo el placer de recordarlo...

_shikishima sonrió de lado, su cuervo solo grazno _

-es una pena muchacho, _dijo el cuervo_ antes nosotros jugábamos mucho, y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Sunny?, _Eren endureció la mirada hacia el cuervo, pero este solo volvió a decir_ que joven tan apuesto te ha sacado a bailar, Shikishima y yo nos preguntábamos, ¿Quién era él?

-Judas, no seas imprudente _dijo el dueño de aquella ave_

-a decir verdad, _grisha dirigió su mirada a su hijo_ ¿eso, quisiera saber?...

-lo que viste, es lo que es, no tengo que decir mas

_Eren estaba por darse la vuelta, pero por primera vez, Grisha tomo del brazo al joven y lo hizo darse la vuelta de una manera ruda, _

-he soportado tu actitud a causa de la perdida de tu madre, el hecho de que prometiste elegir a un Alfa de categoría, no a uno que no tiene en donde caerse muerto, pero a vista de que haces eso, no me dejas otra opción, o desistes de tu elección, …. o veras las consecuencias, conoce tu lugar muchacho, no eres más que un Omega, y debes elegir aquello que te convenga mas

_Eren se sorprendió un poco, pero, sacudió su brazo y endureció su mirada, _

-bien, consígueme a un Alfa que me agrade y con gusto desistiré de mi elección, pero tú lo sabes bien, no me convencen tan fácil

_el joven se dio la vuelta molesto, Shikishima se acercó a Grisha y susurro_

-es una lástima, si Carla estuviera, no pasarían estas cosas, por cierto, ¿sabes quién fue el culpable de tal tragedia?,

-no, de niño, no quiso decir nada, dudo que el recuerde que paso,

_Hanji llego rápidamente al lado de Eren _

-Eren, ¿estás bien?, te vez pálido

-necesito, un favor...

_[[después del baile, mantuve bajo mi perfil, o eso pensé, el padre de Eren llego directamente hacia mí y con su voz amenazante me dijo]]_

-lárgate, si te interesa mi hijo te iras ahora mismo

-porque me interesa, no lo hare,

-¡mira estúpido!_Grisha sujeto del hombro a Levi, pero, no se esperó que un gruñido lo amenazara, Orlu se colocó al lado de Levi, y el padre de Eren lo soltó_ no importa lo que hagas, conozco a Eren, y no elegirá al final a un Don nadie como tu

_[[Grisha se dio la vuelta, pero,...note que Shikishima se me acercaba, no mentiré, me dieron ganas de golpearlo ahí mismo, pero le prometí a Eren, no intervenir, a menos que él se encontrara en peligro]]_

-mira esto Judas, no sabía que Eren se inclinaba por hombres de este tipo

-es una lástima,

_Levi no dijo nada, simplemente se intentó dar la vuelta de una manera pacífica, pero le fue imposible al escuchar lo siguiente_

\- ¿aun Eren es virgen?

_Orlu miro la reacción de Levi, y este miro violentamente a Shikishima_

_ [[y lo recordé, lo que me conto Eren, un niño indefenso ante un tipo como el,...estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, pero, Orlu me reclamo]]_

-prometiste confiar

_y Levi se detuvo, pero Shikishima sonrió de lado_

-ouh , parece que dije algo malo

_pero Orlu contesto_

-le suplico no indagar en la vida privada de una pareja, si nos permite

-cuidado lo que aúllas lobo _contesto Juda_

-lo tengo, ya que un cuervo no sirve ni de bocadillo, no vale la pena el siquiera gruñir, Levi, vámonos

_[[en mi vida, Orlu actúa como mi parte más coherente en mis momentos de descontrol, intente alejarme, pero ese hombre ya se encontraba frente a mi]]_

-dudo mucho, que Grisha acepte su unión, te lo advierto de una vez, aléjate a la buena, es un niño aun, y no sabe lo que realmente le conviene y..._shikishima se quedó callado,...con los ojos muy abiertos al ver una figura femenina pasar con un vestido azul eléctrico con unos bordados azul marino, tanta fue su impresión que empujo a un lado a Levi_ mentira, no es verdad

_Dark Waltz Music - Masquerade of the Ghosts aquella música se escuchaba, y la dama se detuvo un momento, para mirar a ese hombre que la seguía, con un abanico cubrió su rostro, y siguió su camino, Shikishima se hipnotizo ante tal presencia y más, porque esa dama, era idéntica...a,.. Carla, no podía equivocarse tampoco ya que, ese color, era el favorito de ella, la dama de azul salió de la fiesta y Shikishima la siguió, esta se detuvo y se quitó el abanico, revelando a una persona_

-hola, Shikishima,….

\- ¿Eren?

\- ¿no te gusta?, lo mande hacer especialmente para ti,…

\- ¿Qué pretendes muchacho?

-jaja, ouh pensé que eso querías, no me digas, ¿será acaso que de grande no te llamo la atención?, lamento haber crecido, …

-n-no es porque, bueno

-dime una cosa, ¿no te gusto así? _Eren se acercó lentamente, y shikishima observo a detalle su figura, su cadera acha y delgaza cintura, quizá remarcada por un corset, su cabello sorpresivamente largo, llevado en un chongo hacia un lado igual que su madre, no había duda que su parecido era grande, el joven frente a él, se acercó, y lo sujeto de su corbata_ no me tienes miedo, ¿verdad?...

_/su rostro, reflejo horror, pero después,...reflejo satisfacción,...me sujeto de la cadera bruscamente, y me atrajo hacia el/_

-tu madre era igual de hermosa, ¿sabes algo?, en realidad no soy tu tio, Carla fue adoptada por mis padres, una Omega sola, desde bebé fue acogida por mi familia, al principio la vi como hermana, pero luego, descubrí mis sentimientos por ella, llámalo cliché, o algo enfermo, mis padres contrataron a Hanji, y ella creo un supresor tan efectivo, que hizo pensar a los demás que Carla no era un Omega, y entonces conoció a tu padre, un Alfa que se enamoró de ella, sin saber realmente lo que era, y yo, vi de lejos como un infeliz que no se la merecía, vivía con ella lo que una vez yo quise, y entonces llegaste tú, al principio, te diré que nunca había visto a un padre tan emocionado por la llegada de su hijo, pero luego, al enterarse que su primogénito era un Omega, la decepción de tu padre se vio reflejada también en Carla, fuiste la desgracia para esta casa, y para la vida de todos aquí, pero yo, yo vi esperanza en ti, yo te ame desde el día en que te vi, y sabia,...que debía hacer todo, con tal de que estuvieras a mi lado, me alivia saber, que ahora, estás dispuesto a seguirme

-¿y era necesario matar a mi madre?...

_/Shikishima me miro, ...sujeto mi rostro con gentileza y susurro en mi oído/_

-oh Eren, tu madre estaba en celo, y tú también, lo que hizo solamente, fue protegerte, no era el momento, pero ahora, no veo el impedimento para que ello no sea posible

_con un golpe en su cuello, Eren se desmayó, shikishima lo cargo suavemente entre sus brazos y camino con él, hasta perderse en la noche, mientras, Hanji llego al lado de Levi, y le susurro algunas palabras_

_/desperté, y reconocí poco a poco donde estaba, en esa cabaña en el bosque, en donde antes mi infierno había comenzado, Judas, revoloteo a mi lado, moviendo sus plumas y graznando, /_

-tranquilo, solo será por un momento tu estadía

-cállate gallina

-¡ah , como te atreves a compararme con esas cosa¡

_/me trate de incorporar, descubrí que estaba en la cama, y Shikishima mirando a la ventana/_

-puedo hacer esto a la buena

-¿ah sí?

-si le dices a tu padre que me eliges a mi como tu pareja, ...podemos llevarnos bien, mi intención no es lastimarte

-jejeje, ¿en serio?, pero tengo malas noticias para ti, no creo que sea posible

-no seas arrogante niño_ grazno el cuervo_ ¿Qué esperas al lado de un Alfa como aquel con el que te vimos bailar?

-en realidad, creo más de lo que tu dueño me podría ofrecer, al menos el no asesino a mi _/pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Shikishima se dio la vuelta y me sujeto el rostro de una manera brusca/_

_ pero luego, cambio su actitud, acariciando el rostro de Eren suavemente, deslizando el cabello ahora largo hacia enfrente_

-no tuve elección, ¿lo sabias?, no era mi intención, el celo es algo que, no se puede controlar, es imposible, y mis acciones tampoco podía controlarlas, te lo juro, yo, yo te juro que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo

-pero, ¿eso justifica que mataras a mi madre?_/note su mirada, y a pesar de todo parecía que le dolía recordarlo, esperando su respuesta, con suma gentileza me llevo a la cama y me recostó, el dejando su cuerpo encima de mí, no mostré miedo alguno, así que, el parecía hablarme con tranquilidad/_

-no no lo hace, podemos trabajar de ello, solo tienes que aceptarme _al momento de que Shikishima intento tomar a Eren con otras intenciones, el joven soltó un golpe, digámoslo instinto, porque hasta el mismo Eren se sorprendió ante aquel toque, y su reacción_

_/sentí la necesidad, de alejarlo de mí, planee estar sereno, tal y como, lo hice una vez con william, demostrar que no sentiría nada al sentir sus manos sobre mi piel, pero, al momento de que eso ocurrió,...supe que sus intenciones ya eran sexuales, y ...mi cuerpo se movió solo, me intente separar de el con desesperación, me soltó y también se sorprendió ante mis movimientos, nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente por un rato, hasta que su cuervo hablo/_

-revísale el cuello

_ante esa orden, Eren intento escapar, pero Shikishima lo tomo con rudeza del cabello, dejando caer la peluca de cabello largo, y poniéndole atención al collar para Omega que tenía en el cuello, con rudeza intento quitárselo, a tiempo de que Eren intento alejarse, de una llave a sus manos, shikishima logro inmovilizarlo y arrojarlo esta vez en la cama, colocando una rodilla sobre sus manos del castaño, dejando que todo su peso se posara en el joven, que se retorcía boca abajo, entre la lucha, logro quitarle el collar, y revelar la mordida que Levi había dejado_

-….no puede ser,…_el cuerpo de shikishima se alejó poco a poco de Eren, y el joven castaño solo miro al hombre un poco desconcertado_ ¿Quién te marco? _sin una respuesta del joven, Shikishima tomo un mueble cercano y lo arrojo por la ventana, mirando a Eren con rabia, se acercó a él y lo sujeto de los hombros_ ¡¿QUIEN, DIME QUIEN FUE?!_Eren no dijo nada, solo endureció su mirada_ ¿con que asi te vas a poner?, bien, no creo que sea difícil adivinar, _Shikishima tomo a Eren de las manos, las volvió a colocar en su espalda, y las amarro con la corbata que tenía en el cuello_

-SUELTAME

-¿Cómo era el nombre de ese imbécil?,…

-Levi,

-cierto, gracias Juda,...bien, tú te quedas aquí Eren, voy a deshacerme de ese vínculo que haz formado.

-¿y como lo harás pedazo de basura?, no se puede...

-¿no lo sabes?, al morir el, tu estarás volverás a estar disponible _Eren hizo una cara de asombro, a lo que shikishima pudo adivinar_ ¿no lo sabias?, _shikishima saco de su saco una pistola, y la recargo con varias balas, a lo que Eren hizo una cara de terror_ quizá tome un tiempo pero, una vez que haga mi lazo contigo, no lo extrañaras, y esto es diferente a lo de tu madre,...espero que no le tomaras demasiado aprecio a ese bastardo

_Eren se levantó de la cama e intento hacer algo, pero con sus manos atadas en la espalda, era poco lo que pudo hacer, Shikishima lo tomo de un brazo y lo arrojo a la cama, se quitó el cinturón, y volvió a sujetar las manos de Eren junto a un pie, apretando bien para que no pudiera zafarse, _

-shikishima no,...espera _al nulo caso que Eren recibía, el castaño se retorció en la cama_ no por favor, espera, NO, REGRESA

_el hombre a quien le gritaba salió de la habitación, y Eren sintió que su alma se desgarraba al verlo avanzar, así que,...no le quedó otra opción, mientras Shikishima se retiraba, algo lo detuvo, un aroma dulce hizo que su andar se detuviera, al girar el rostro, pudo recordar la primera vez que lo olfateo, casi como hipnotizado, regreso al lado de Eren, esa misma fragancia lo hicieron volver, sujeto el rostro del joven pero, la voz del cuervo resonó en la habitación_

-¡no seas estúpido!,

_fue una lucha de voluntad, ante esa fragancia que se desprendía del joven castaño, quien ya tenía los ojos llorosos, a pesar de que la fragancia emanaba, Eren se retorcía para no ser tocado por Shikishima, quien de una manera casi salvaje comenzó a desabrochar el vestido, el cuervo poco podía hacer, más que intentar disuadir a su dueño para que dejara al joven, quien astutamente, había llamado su atencion para interferir en sus planes, entre lágrimas, Eren susurro unas palabras, causando, ..que Shikishima se detuviera a pesar,….de sus intenciones_

-tu madre no vendrá Eren, ...ya no puede y lo lamento, _intentando seguir, un aullido se escuchó en la lejanía, Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido, y shikishima se detuvo, _….¡JUDA _ante la voz de su dueño, el cuervo salió por la ventana, y este se apresuró a quitarse su abrigo y colocárselo a Eren_ nos vamos

-DEJAME

_ libero a Eren mientras lo tocaba, pero de nuevo llevo las manos del castaño a su espalda, y avanzo con el a rastras, Eren intento zafarse, y ante su desesperación, logro dar un cabezazo a la cara de shikishima, el hombre cayó de espaldas ante el golpe y solo pudo escuchar unos pasos alejarse, tras un par de minutos, y con la vista un poco borrosa, salió de la habitación para correr tras Eren, escucho sus pasos en la hierba seca, y una vez recupero la vista, diviso al joven correr, y esconderse detrás de un árbol de tronco grueso,...shikishima acelero el paso, y al dar la vuelta, Se topo con una escena, que lo horrorizo,_

-J-Ju..juda...

_Orlu tenía entre sus dientes al cuervo, y este intentaba zafarse al tiempo que gritaba que lo soltaran, Shikishima apunto con su arma al lobo, pero, no se esperó sentir , una punta de pistola en su nuca, revelando a Levi quien dijo con tono amenazante_

-bájala,… ahora

-ouh, ahora entiendo, ¿lo tenían todo planeado?...

-la verdad, _dijo Levi_ es que rogué para que ni siquiera te aparecieras...así que fuiste una sorpresa

-¿sabes lo que te hará Grisha cuando se entere de esa mordida?,

-dudo que pueda hacer algo… si no es que matarme para que ese lazo que forme con Eren se rompa, pero eso te aseguro que no pasara

_a lo que Eren agrego_

-y si Levi no existiera en este mundo, ten por seguro que nunca, nunca me dejaría marcar por alguien más,

-eso lo veremos

_Juda picoteo el ojo de Orlu y este tras un gruñido lo soltó, eso distrajo a Levi

_/mire con terror, como Levi fue derribado por Shikishima, ambos tuvieron una pelea, yo estaba horrorizado, no sabia que hacer, hasta que lo recorde, no era como cuando yo era niño, podía hacer algo, podía defenderme, y más importante, defender, a los que amo/_

_[[tenia a shikishima encima pero, Eren de un golpe lo derribo, se colocó encima de él y dio golpe, tras golpe, con el puño cerrado y lo vi, desquitar todo el odio que tenía encima, no interrumpí, ...hasta que se detuvo, .. y pregunto]_

-¿y de qué sirve?,...¿de qué sirve todo esto?, si mi madre no va a volver, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si yo solo era un niño?, ¿POR QUÉ?, ¿Cómo te atreviste?

_[[ambos se miraron, y por extraño que parezca, ambos lloraban y ese hombre respondió]]_

\- desde que te vi, y lo que sentí, a tu edad, no fue bien visto, y lo que Juda me propuso _pero Eren lo interrumpió_

-no digas que es la culpa de tu esencia maldito cobarde

-¿no lo sabes?, las esencias son el reflejo de nuestros deseos, de nuestra personalidad, pero no solo eso, nos ayudan, a encontrar, a eso que llamamos amor, _suavemente, y poco a poco, la mano se Shikishima se posó en el rostro lloroso de Eren, _ y eso fue lo que sentí cuando te vi, _Eren mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, _ al principio lo negué, pero Juda me, animo a no negar lo que sentía, y quizá, a defender de alguna manera, lo que quería para mí, pero, luego Sora apareció, y me marco un límite,...y fue ahí cuando entendí que quizá no eras a lo que llamamos mi destinado, y me moleste, hice cosas terribles y te lastime,… no era mi intención, y-yo...yo..

_aquel hombre no continuo hablando, solo desvio la mirada_

_[[vi que Eren bajo la guardia, agacho el rostro, y lloro amargamente, y lo entendí, fue lo que sentí con él al verlo, esa necesidad de estar a su lado, pero, para desgracia de Shikishima, Sora decidió lo contrario para él, si recuerdo bien las cosas, Sora me dio la clave de acercarme a Eren, Sora animo en varias ocasiones a Eren para que confiara en mí, Orlu protegió a Eren de mis decisiones erróneas, y me animo a ser responsable de mis sentimientos hacia él, poco a poco, esa relación, se volvió más unida, gracias a sus consejos, y a la decisión de Sora y Orlu, que fue mantenernos juntos, fue mas facil, termine acercándome, y retire a Eren del lado de ese hombre, Eren se refugió en mis brazos,.. y Shikishima poco a poco se puso de pie, nos miró fijamente, y dijo salir con una voz ronca]]_

-te amo, ¿crees que, puedes perdonarme?

_[[Eren no separo su rostro de mi pecho, y solo negó con la cabeza, solo vi que Orlu se colocó enfrente de nosotros, y el cuervo en el hombro de su dueño, intente buscar el rostro de Eren , quien después dirigió su mirada a Shikishima este, parecía querer acercarse, pero se detuvo al observar, como un zorro de color blanco se acercaba directamente a Eren, y se acomodaba en su regazo]]_

_/abrase a Sunny fuertemente, y sentí la presencia de mi madre en ella, así que, hable/_

-si te hago algo malo,...creo que, sería igual a ti, puede que esto sea muy cliché, pero, ahora que conocí a Levi, odiaría con toda mi alma, que el eligiera a otra persona, que me dejara a un lado, yo en estos momentos, estaría muy lejos de aquí, y en cambio, me quede, poniéndome en riesgo, y poniendolo en riesgo a el _Eren sujeto el rostro de Levi y junto frentes _perdón,...perdoname _Levi sujeto el rostro del castaño y beso su frente_ ngh. perdóname, ¿me puedes perdonar?

_Levi beso constantemente a Eren, en lo que limpiaba su rostro lleno de lagrimas, _

-todo va a estar bien, tranquilo,

_Sora llego corriendo, y se detuvo junto a la pareja, miro con terror como la parte baja del ojo de Orlu sangraba, y miro a Shikishima con odio, el hombre camino poco a poco hacia la cabaña, no sin antes mirar a Eren fugazmente, y decirle_

-te juro, que no era mi intención... no lo era...

_mientras lo vieron irse, Eren sintió una presión en el pecho, Levi se aseguró de tenerlo en sus brazos hasta que se calmara, pero, el castaño no pudo evitar mirar de manera fugaz como Shikishima se alejaba, y recordó algunas cosas de niño, cosas que había olvidado, como aquellos juegos, en donde ese hombre participaba, y su madre lo permitía, ¿cómo es que ella podría permitirlo?,… y fue ahí cuando se dirigió a Sunny_

-¿por que mi madre nunca lo alejo de mi?, ¿por que ? Tu lo sabes..

_Eren miro al zorro blanco, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo ella logro zafarse de sus brazos y seguir a Shikishima, no sin antes rozar su cabeza con el zorro rojo, quien la miro alejarse con mucha tristeza, _

-adiós...

_Sora y Eren miraron con dolor, como el zorro blanco camino al lado de ese hombre, y a su vez, ese hombre entro a la casa, se sentó en una silla, de sus bolsillos saco unos cigarrillos, y se colocó uno en la boca arrojando el resto, Sunny subió a sus piernas y se acomodó para dormir, en lo que Juda reposaba en su espalda_

-la relación de un Alfa y un Omega, sin el consentimiento de alguno de ellos, es la receta del desastre,… y lo que hice, fue instinto,...todo el mundo cree que ser un Alfa es sinónimo de grandeza, cuando la realidad que nos rodea es que somos un monstruo, tomando lo que en realidad no nos pertenece, los victimarios, en este mundo son superiores, cuando deberían de ser castigados, es más fácil culpar, que reconocer, su madre sabía lo que sentirá por él, y mis intenciones, pero, ella me advirtió que debía esperar, debía alejarme, ya que quizá a los 5 años, entraría en celo, solo debía ser paciente, pero no lo hice, solo debía...esperar

_Shikishima se cubrió los ojos con una mano, y ahogo su dolor, recordando las palabras de Carla_

"sí Eren siente algo por ti a cumplir la mayoría de edad, no tendría porque oponerme, solo que debo advertirte una cosa, si lo tocas antes, no te perdonare jamás"…

_o la vez que encontró a Eren en celo, tu intención era ayudarlo, pero su instinto ante esas feromonas, lo hicieron cometer la peor de las acciones, y Carla se interpuso, porque no era el momento_

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?, que su madre acepto el hecho de que tu quiza podias estar a su lado,

-¿no lo viste?,...él es feliz, ¿para qué atormentarlo con una historia que quizá lo haga sentir mal?, lo veo, y ahora se, que Sora tenía razón en oponerse, su destinado no soy yo, ...aunque, el si, lo es, para mi

_Shikishima saco un encendedor, y al encender esa llama la observo con detenimiento, Sunny se sentó en el suelo para observarlo, en lo que el encendía unas cortinas viejas, y observo al zorro blanco solo ladearle la cabeza, en lo que Juda se recargaba a un lado de su dueño_

-¿Qué sientes?

-como si fuera a morir, creí que era un mito el sentir la separación de quien creías amar,…

-lo lamento, si yo no te hubiera dicho que...ese niño era t-tu

-¿y no lo es?

-lo, lo es para ti, yo solo intente guiarte a lo que creí correcto…

-entonces está bien, .le deseo felicidad..._poco a poco, la casa se fue incendiando, y Shikishima miro a Sunny, alejarse hacia el bosque, a lo que el susurro_ deberías irte también...

-¿y volverme un cuervo cualquiera?, na, está bien así,

_/Levi me llevaba cargando al estilo princesa, mantenía mis ojos cerrados, y sintiendo su respiración, eso me calmaba, y además, me distraía de mis pensamientos, de tantas preguntas sin respuesta, pero había algo en mí, que me dolía admitir, sentí lastima por el, de repente Levi se detuvo, abrí los ojos y percibí el olor a humo, me asome sobre su hombro y mire a lo lejos, una luz roja y naranja, conocía la respuesta, así que solamente volví a cerrar los ojos, y busque refugio en Levi, quien beso mi nuca y siguió avanzando, Hanji nos encontró en el camino y corrió hacia nosotros, preguntando de una manera desesperada si estábamos bien,../_

_[[y lo observe de lejos, Grisha se acercaba también y nos miró con suma molestia, como si nada pasara camine, y entre a la mansión, guiado por Sora, entramos en la habitación de Eren, y lo ayude a quitarse sus ropas, admito que no era el momento pero, sus piernas en ese vestido eran adorables, y me atrapo admirando]]_

-ejeje, detecto un fetiche

-luego hablamos de eso, ¿estás bien?

-un poco confundido, ya no sé qué pensar,

-tienes tiempo para hacerlo, no te atormentes,

_[[cuando lo termine de vestir apropiadamente, escuche a lo lejos, gritos, reclamos, y mire a Eren a los ojos, y el también sabia la respuesta]]_

-solo llevare una cosa _Eren se levantó de la cama, y se llevó consigo una pequeña fotografía, de él y su madre, una vez que salieron de la habitación, su padre le hablo con dureza_

\- ¿qué demonios hacías afuera vestido así?!

-tengo algo que decirte, en publico

-¡Eren!,

_[[se suponía que lo haría en privado pero, solo lo vi avanzar, tomándome de la mano con algo de fuerza, dirigirse al salón, con todos los invitados, quienes lo observaron de inmediato, Grisha paro sus gritos al notar a los invitados, pero no dejo de mirar a Eren enojado, con pasos rápidos me llevo al centro, aclaro su garganta y exclamo en voz de prosa]]_

-se a lo que han venido, y daré mi respuesta, no sin antes decir que, que aprecio que se interesaran en mí, aun cuando soy un Omega, valgo algo, pero alguien de aquí, no se fijó en mi valor material, ni siquiera en mis virtudes, me amo por mis defectos, y me hizo creer que, está bien ser como soy, así que tengo el placer de anunciar a mi pareja, es Levi Ackerman

_varios susurros se escucharon, pero una voz retumbo en el salón_

-¡no lo voy a permitir !, _Grisha encaro a Eren y este solo se paró derecho, mirando a los ojos a su padre_ ¡te lo prohíbo, tú no puedes hacer esto!

-sí puedo

-¡claro que no!_Grisha intento tomar de la mano a su hijo para llevárselo, pero este se refugió en los brazos de Levi _¡pase mi vida tolerando tu actitud pero ya es tiempo de que conozcas tu lugar, y debí de hacer esto desde el inicio, te casaras con quien yo diga!

-y aunque tu decidieras a mi pareja, mi decisión no tiene marcha atrás

-o sí que la tiene, lo haces para colmar mi paciencia, pues bien, ya te la acabaste_ _de una manera brusca, Grisha retiro a Eren del lado de Levi, _ no te dejare marcharte con una persona que es obvio que no te conviene_ pero el joven grito a todo pulmón_

-SUELTAME _arrojando las manos de su padre, el castaño lo miro con rabia_ ¿tu que sabes que me conviene o no?, nunca estuviste conmigo, nunca escuche un te quiero de tu parte, una palabra de aliento y si una vez lo hiciste, es porque te cause lastima, no soy tan frágil como crees, y no soy lo que crees que soy, un Omega noble, soy más audaz de lo que crees, William no me ataco primero, yo lo hice, _Grisha abrió los ojos ante esa declaración_ todas las veces que estaba en celo, me escapaba y buscaba la compañía de alguien, tal como una cualquiera,…_Grisha solo tembló ante las palabras que salían de Eren_

-cállate...

-y ya no soy de valor para nadie de aquí, ya no soy puro y casto como seguramente creías, Levi yo ya hicimos el a_/pero antes de que pudiera terminar, mi padre me abofeteo, pero eso, no me detuvo, lo volví a mirar a los ojos y le dije/_ ya hice el amor con el

-eres,… eres peor que una ramera, no te crie para esto

-tu no me criaste, solo me tenías como un florero adornando este lugar,

-eres menor de edad, sin mi consentimiento, lo que te hizo él fue un delito

-no, no lo es,… Jean sabe de leyes, y que yo sepa existe una ley universal para estos casos, ¿no es así?,

_Jean hablo fuerte y claro_

-"todo Omega que encuentre a su destinado, forme un lazo con marca, o se encuentre en periodo gestante, puede casarse sin la autorización de sus padres,"

_Grisha se puso pálido, y miro a Eren asustado_

-¿Por qué me dicen esto?

-porque, _y así Eren, se desabotono la camisa, y dejo ver, la marca que tenía, a lo cual, Grisha casi se desmaya,…_ eres tan buen padre que no te diste cuenta, que ya me habían marcado, no necesito tu autoridad, _y tras un suspiro, Eren regreso a los brazos de Levi_ ni siquiera debería de estar aquí, solo quería decirte a la cara, que, bueno, amo a Levi Ackerman, y lo elijo a él como mi pareja

_ bajo el asombro de todos los presentes, Grisha miro al suelo un momento, pero luego miro a su hijo dirigirse a la puerta, inútilmente lo llamo, y finalmente grito_

-si das un paso más, te olvidas de que tienes padre, te prohíbo volver a esta casa, ¿lo entiendes?, si cruzas esa puerta, _Eren abrió la puerta y Grisha exclamo con furia_ YA NO ERES MI HIJO

_a lo que Eren, solo giro su cabeza y miro a Grisha_

-adiós, Señor Jeager...

_la puerta se cerró, y Eren respiro profundamente. Busco refugio en el pecho de Levi, reteniendo el llanto, _

_/pensé en llevarme a Raven, pero, ¿qué hará un caballo en el mar?, creo que es lo que mas me duele dejar atrás, Levi comprendió mi pesar, y por última vez, le acaricie a Raven su ternilla, y el mordisqueo un poco mis cabellos, sé que estará bien aquí, cuando llegamos al bar, Levi dejo una carta en el mostrador, Isabel llego a nuestro lado y de esa manera, subimos al auto y nos fuimos, el viaje fue callado, nadie decía nada, Sora se colocó en mis piernas, y yo solo le acaricie sus orejas, no pude distinguir el tiempo pero, cuando lo note, resulta que de nuevo estábamos en Hamelin, Isabel fue la primera en salir junto con Levi y no escuche lo que decían/_

\- ¿está bien?

-no, no lo está, te platicare los detalles después, iré a registrarnos en el hotel, vigílalo solamente

_Levi se fue, e Isabel miro a Eren, sumamente triste, así que decidió acercarse, pero Orlu la detuvo_

-si no dirás algo amable, mejor ni lo intentes, fueron muchas emociones para este niño, dejemos que descanse

_[[cuando me registre en el hotel, le di a Isabel su llave y me dirigí con Eren a nuestra habitación, su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos estaban rojos, prepare la bañera para que pudiera relajarse en el agua, pero lo encontré en la cama, abrazando una almohada]]_

_lentamente Levi ocupo un lugar junto a él, y lo abrazo por la espalda, Eren solo se dio la vuelta y se acurruco en el pecho del pelinegro, con una suave voz, Levi dijo_

-puedes contarme lo que tienes, si crees que hace falta

-y-yo, no lo sé, no quiero hablar de eso, ya me atormento lo suficiente_/sentí que Levi me daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, ahora que lo pienso, soy libre, puede que al mirar atrás las cosas que pasaron fueron dolorosas, pero lo que pase en un futuro, será mucho mejor, /_

-¿te sirve de consuelo, saber que nunca te sentirás solo desde hoy?

_[[poco a poco sentí que Eren frotaba su cuerpo con el mío, sus labios llegaron a mi oído y susurraron, ]]_

-no me siento solo desde que te conocí,

_/Levi poco a poco se colocó encima de mí, muy despacio, suavemente sus labios se posaron con los míos, primero la intención fue suave, después su lengua invadió mi boca, besos húmedos comenzaron a sonar en la habitación, al igual que esa respiración pesada, agitada, deseosa, sentí esa mano firme rozar mi cadera, reclamando entrar, o más bien, quitar las prendas que tenía puestas, su lengua en mi cuello, lleno de electricidad mi cuerpo, una sensación de calor invadió mi ser, pero se sentía diferente a otras veces, comprendí que ahora, y por siempre, podría hacer esto con él, sin temor a que el siguiente día, me tendría que apartar de su lado, con ese temor al saber que al despertar, no podría verlo pero ahora, no existe la necesidad, de escapar/_

_[[lentamente, me quise adueñar de ese cuerpo que tenía frente a mí, que no he dejado de desear desde la primera vez que lo vi, esos ojos, esa voz, me cautivaron de inmediato, primero fuiste un ave de paso, pero poco a poco , desee con toda mi alma, que decidieras quedarte y ahora que te tengo, no pienso dejarte ir, tenías miedo al amor, pero sin darte cuenta, me hiciste amarte, mientras me quito la camisa, te estas refugiando del frio, metiendo en esas sabanas mientras las levantas un poco para invitarme entrar, regreso a besarte, en lo que tu rosas las puntas de tus dedos en mi espalda, y fue cuando me di cuenta, que de ahora en adelante, jamás, te apartaras de mi lado, aun si el sol ha salido]]_

_/al día siguiente, sentí tanta comodidad, tal como un gato, me acurruqué más en la piel cálida de Levi, tan suave, tan tibia, sentí que olfateaban mi cabello, y besaban mi nuca, así que, decidí alzar mi rostro para encontrarme con unos labios besando los míos, para luego frotar su nariz con la mia/_

-buenos días

-ejeje, buenos días,

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-mucho mejor, _/Levi retiro el cabello de mi frente, y yo volví a ese pecho para frotar mi rostro en el /_ me siento muy bien, pensándolo bien, puede que me duela un poco como me trato mi padre pero, está bien, eso me hizo fuerte de muchas maneras

-creo que es mejor volver fuerte a las personas de otro modo,

-jeje, si si, ¿Por qué estamos en Hamelin?

-creí que te gustaba

-me gusta pero, pensé que iríamos directo al barco

-es una parada técnica, además tu y yo tenemos pendiente una charla que la otra semana trataste de evitar

-¿ah si?

-si.._y con una mirada seria Levi pellizco el cachete de Eren_ mocoso

-ay ay ayayayaya , _y ladeando un poco la mirada _ no sé de qué hablas jejejeje

-de la boda...

-am pues, como no sabía que iba a pasar, pues, me dio un poco de miedo planear la boda cuando yo no_pero de nuevo Levi pellizco su mejilla más fuerte_ YAY

-planeamos la boda en el barco pero, será donde tú quieras

-¿en serio?

-en serio

-pues,… me gusta aquí, jeje, le tengo cariño a este lugar, pero no para la boda, me gustaría pues, la luna de miel _Eren se levantó de la cama, su delgada figura atrajo la atención de Levi de inmediato, así que si, re regocijo al saber que todo eso era suyo, pero no conto con lo que diría el castaño_ así que más vale que limpies bien el auto jejeje, me gustaría una segunda vez ahí, nos ahorraríamos el hotel jajajaja

_el castaño se metió al baño en lo que Levi noto dos ojos por la orilla de la cama que lo miraron con ojos acusadores, bueno, solo los de Orlu, porque Sora tenía brillo en ellos_

-ñejejejeje, si lo hacen ahí otra vez en el auto yo quiero ver

-yo quiero que hagan cosas como la gente normal

-que aburrido

-Sora, ya deja de darles ideas

-pero Eren quiere y yo quiero ver...

_poco a poco Levi salió de la cama, evitando los comentarios de ambas esencias, para mejor acompañar a Eren para darse una ducha, una vez vestidos y arreglados alcanzaron a Isabel que ya estaba sentada en el auto, así que lo primero que harían es desayunar, ya en un restaurante, Levi se estaba enterando un poco del mundo leyendo un periódico, las esencias comían tranquilamente, Eren se levantó de repente y anuncio que iría al baño, pero ni bien avanzo un poco y un tipo le intento coquetear a lo que Levi solo arrojo su cuchara directamente al rostro de ese hombre a lo que Eren se alejó riendo, pero Isabel tenía algo que decir_

-¿celoso?

-sí, _Levi extendió su periódico y plasmo sus ojos en las líneas_ confió en él, pero en los demás no, así que tengo que ponerles limites

-¿y que él no se los puede poner?_a lo que Levi solo señalo un lugar e Isabel miro a Eren dando una punta pie al mismo hombre_ ouh...veo que no se rinden fácil

-no, arreglaré eso pronto, ¿puedes distraerlo un rato por mí?, tengo un asunto que atender

-ok..si tú lo dices...y ¿crees que Armin este bien?

-lo estará,

_Isabel miro su plato lleno de sopa, jugo con eso un rato, en lo que los demás terminaban, solo noto que Levi se levantó y se despidió de Eren con un beso, y dejo a Orlu con ellos_

-¿y a donde se va?_Eren termino de comer y doblo su servilleta _

-dijo que tenía un asunto importante _contesto Isabel_ así que me pidió que estuviera contigo, y am ¿ahora qué?

-jeje ¿conoces el recorrido de Hamelin?, Levi me llevo la otra vez y al final te llevan a una tienda en donde venden recuerdos muy lindos

-¿Qué no el que da el recorrido es el tipo ese que te coqueteo? _pregunto Sora_

-ah si, ….pero no paso a mayores jejeje, vamos

-bueno, ya que...

_Isabel analizo a Eren, cuando llegaron al recorrido el guía reconoció al castaño, al principio parecía hostil, pero luego al comprobar que el pelinegro no está al lado suyo, comenzó a rondarlo, Eren fue amable al principio, pero, miro directamente al guía y le dijo con una voz alegre_

-me fastidias desde hace rato, concéntrate en contar la historia y no en molestarme _el hombre trago un poco de saliva y solo le alejo de ahí_ ay mucho mejor jeje

-¿y los niños de Hamelin nunca aparecieron? _pregunto Isabel curiosa_

-eso dicen,

\- am, ¿puedo hacerte un par de preguntas?, aun no confió en ti para ser la pareja de Levi...

-por su puesto

_ambos caminaron, el recorrido termino y Eren se sentó en la mesa exterior de una cafetería, ordeno un té helado e Isabel un pedazo de pastel_

-¿Por qué has evitado el tema de la boda?

-pues, realmente, me tenía que enfrentar a mi pasado, el miedo de que el saliera herido, y que yo igual, me hizo pensar que sería algo cruel hablar de mi boda cuando estaba planeando algo arriesgado, no es porque no quiera hacerlo, todas mis cosas ya están en el barco así que, es obvio que planeo una vida con el

-hmp, también me sorprende que no les pongas un alto directo a todos los pretendientes que te salen

-jejeje, bueno, no es como si yo quisiera que vinieran a coquetear, Levi sabe que lo amo, de igual manera, yo he tenido que marcar mi territorio, creo que por eso no me molesta el que sea celoso jejeje

-¿tienes una respuesta para todo verdad?

_Eren sonrió cálidamente y miro sobre su hombro, a una pareja que estaba hablando en la otra mesa_

-no siempre, me da miedo,… _y regresando su mirada a Isabel, Eren hablo con un nudo en la garganta_ no ser lo suficientemente bueno para Levi, y que terminar siendo lo que dijo mi padre alguna vez, solo un Omega sin chiste,… él no se merece a una persona como yo..

_Isabel miro al castaño por segunda vez con la guardia baja, pero esta vez, ..no se burló de él, o dijo un comentario sarcástico, pico un poco el pastel de chocolate con el tenedor, y hablo con una voz a soplos, con algo de molestia_

-pues se nota que Levi te ama tal y como eres, arrogante, insoportable, tienes una cara de hipócrita que a leguas se te ve que la única intención que tienes al sonreír, es obtener algo, eres imprudente porque por tu culpa Levi se pudo lastimar, pero no le importo, su prioridad siempre fuiste tú, pero por ser Omega de seguro eres un inseguro, finges ser valiente, pero yo sé que te dará miedo en un futuro el siquiera darle hijos a Levi , pese a que sé que los desea ahora que te conoce, pero sé que no te presionara, porque no confías en él, y de seguro también pensaras que los tratara como tu padre te trato a ti..._ambos se miraron un rato, Eren con la boca un poco abierta, pero al final solo agacho la mirada_ tienes razón, Levi no se merece a una persona como tú, merece a alguien que lo haga feliz, no un niño traumado que se compadece de si mismo

_Isabel noto el silencio, pero no era incomodo, parecía más reflexivo, hasta que una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Eren y se le unieron más, sin decir nada el castaño se levantó de la mesa y se alejó, Sora fue tras el pero, al momento que lo intento hacer Orlu, el joven resoplo_

-no me sigas

-Eren, espera _Orlu lo intento alcanzar pero el castaño bufo_

-déjame solo_y una vez que se fue, el lobo miro muy molesto a la joven pelirroja_

-te dije que mantuvieras tu boca cerrada

-solo dije la verdad,

-y te vuelvo a repetir que, si no tenías nada amable que decir no hablaras, se tu historia Isabel, triste en verdad, pero no tienes derecho

-es tiempo de que alguien le diga que esta haciendo las cosas mal

-eso, era asunto que no te correspondia_el lobo salió corriendo en una dirección, dejando a la pelirroja, mientras Eren se sentó en la banca de un parque, abrazando a Sora_

-¿Eren?...

-tiene razón, me asusta el hecho de siquiera tener hijos con Levi, ¿recuerdas hace una semana?

-¿Cuándo creíste que estabas embarazado?

-si, luego Hanji me examino y resulto ser todo un dolor de estómago, pero aun así tuve miedo, e Isabel tiene razón, no se merece mis dudas, no cuando el me ha tratado tan bien, lo amo y no le he correspondido como se debe,….

-¿Qué tal si haces algo por él?

-¿algo por Levi?

-si, algo que le guste, que creas que le gustara

_Eren se quedó pensando un rato, miro hacia arriba, para luego tomar la joya que Levi le había regalado y sonrió_

-creo que sé que es...

_[[Orlu fue a buscarme, me conto lo sucedido y sin pensarlo ni un momento salí a buscarlo, lo encontré por instinto, estaba de nuevo de rodillas observando ratones en el suelo, y cuando me miro se levantó para acercarse a mí, y darme un abrazo fuerte, sentí un poco su angustia y me susurro un "lo siento" , caminamos un poco y me llevo al restaurante de ese coyote, De Luca, quien nos recibo entusiasmado, note que Isabel hacía falta, y cuando pregunte por ella Orlu me dijo que se encontraba en el hotel, después de la comida hablamos un poco de negocios, y al fin, de la boda, para mi sorpresa, Eren hizo el primer comentario, dándome la oportunidad de algo]]_

-jeje, ahora que recuerdo, si usted no hubiera insultado a Levi en el bar, yo me hubiera ido a mi casa tan tranquilo,

-ajajaja, si es verdad_contesto De Luca_ fui su casamentero

-y también nuestro padrino ¿la oferta de servir en nuestra boda sigue en pie?

-no podría faltar, di mi palabra y además tengo un regalo de bodas que sé que les gustara, no me ha llegado invitación por cierto

-no serán necesarias jejeje, no tengo muchos conocidos y ellos ya saben fecha, hora y lugar de nuestro evento, algo intimo

-pero no por ello sencillo, como dije además de socios seré padrino de su boda, y espero que pronto de sus hijos

_ante ese tema, Levi casi se atraganta, pero noto que Eren solo sonrió_

-llegaran en su momento, y será un honor para mí jejeje

-se que las familias modernas ahora solo tienen de uno o dos niños,

_[[note a Eren feliz, más relajado, eso me alivio en muchos sentidos, De Luca se levantó de su asiento, dejándonos solos, cruzamos miradas y Eren me sonrió cálidamente, ]]_

-¿y cuantos hijos has pensado tener? Jeje

-soy de la idea de los que podamos mantener

-pfff jejeje, a mí me gustarían dos, pero, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?...

-dime

_[[Eren se acercó más a mí, y me tomo de las manos, ]]_

-mi deseo mas grande, es, poder tener hijos contigo, quiero amarlos tanto como te amo a ti, pero te pido que, que nos demos un tiempo para tenerlos, quiero que ambos nos disfrutemos como pareja, yo sé, que serias un gran papá, porque eres maravilloso conmigo solo que, bueno, antes de que otra persona entre a nuestras vidas, quiero disfrutarte a ti, .¿n-no te molesta?

_/sentí un abrazo, Levi apretándome tan cálidamente que llego la necesidad de llorar un poco, no dijimos nada, pero no era necesario hacerlo, por un rato no me soltó, y cuando lo hizo se levantó de su asiento y me tomo de la mano, me llevo en medio del restaurante, se arrodillo ante mí, llamando la atención de varias personas, saco de su bolsillo una cajita de color rojo, tomo mi mano y hablo ante todos/_

-no me imagine encontrar, a la persona con la cual pasaría el resto de mi vida, y no te di tu regalo de cumpleaños, así que, siguiendo a mi corazón, te hare una pregunta

_pero Eren no dio tiempo para que Levi la hiciera, se arrodillo junto a el y dijo con fuerza una afirmativa_

-Si, mil veces si,….

_tras unos aplausos, Levi le coloco el anillo a Eren, prometiendo que a partir de ese momento todo estaría bien, _

_[[un par de días habían pasado, ya estábamos en el barco planeando no solo la boda, los negocios iban bien, resulto que Eren no solo era hábil, también muy listo a la hora de negociar, mi vida con el parecía más completa,]]_

_/me estaba adaptando muy bien, Levi tenía que atender un negocio y yo otro, junto a la compañía de Isabel y de Reiner, resulta que le agradecí todo lo que ella me dijo ya que me abrió los ojos, nos llevábamos pesado, pero aun así sabía que podía contar con ella, y ella conmigo, resulta que tenía que esperar a un cliente que nos daría de mercancía especias de la india/_

-¿y por fin donde se van a casar?

-jeje, Levi quedamos que en el barco la ceremonia, y después nos iremos de Luna de miel a Francia, ohlala

-que aburrido

-suena aburrido si tu vienes, jejeje

_Isabel lanzo un puchero y le saco la lengua al castaño que tampoco se quedó atrás_

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-dos semanas,

_a lo que Reiner dijo entusiasmado_

-cuidare del barco como si fuera mío

-jejeje, eso espero, oh miren ya llegaron

_/estábamos en una bodega, varias personas se encontraban ahí, y de repente una camioneta entro a una gran velocidad, Isabel se acercó a mí y ambos notamos que cuatro hombres bajaron con cajas, colocándolas unas encimas de otras, un varón de mediana edad se nos acercó/_

-¿Eren Jeager?,

-si soy yo,

-son tres cajas de cúrcuma, dos de curry, una de pimienta, clavo, canela, masala, cayena, comino, semilla de mostaza, pimienta blanca y tres de azafrán

-bien_dijo Reiner_ ahora solo necesito ver la mercancía antes de pagarles

-oh, lo siento, pero ahora las cajas vienen clavadas

-bueno eso si es un problema, ...pero necesito constatar que esta todo o me meteré en un lio con mi jefe

_Eren se acercó a la mercancía sigilosamente, e intento destapar una de las cajas, los hombres de la camioneta protestaron, pero Reiner se les interpuso, al abrir la caja con una barra de metal que saco de su ropa, a lo que Isabel grito_

-¿QUIÉN CARGA UNA BARRA DE ESAS CONSIGO?

-al perecer yo jejejeje_ descubrieron que las cajas venían solo a la mitad, y el resto del peso lo hacia una bolsa de aserrín_ oh, ¿eso es normal?

-definitivamente no lo es, el bodeguero sabrá de esto de mi cuenta corre que jamás venderán aquí de nuevo

_Reiner se dio la vuelta e Isabel lo siguió, pero uno de ellos se quedó atrás, Eren miro curioso metio el dedo en la especia de color amarillo, la probo_

-pffffffff wooo, pues, la calidad es buena,... Pude distinguir, albahaca, alcaravea, azafrán, canela, cardamomo, cebolla seca, apio, cilantro, comino, cúrcuma, jengibre, mostaza, nuez moscada, pimienta, tiene todo, ¿Por qué rellenar las cajas con aserrín?...

-b-bueno, …e-es para conservar fresco en él, la especie se puede humedecer y am...

-si trabajaran de una manera honesta creo que tendrían una cartera de clientes muy amplia, mi esposo me dijo que tuviera cuidado con quien comprobamos y veo que tiene razón,...aunque dieran un poco cara su mercancía la gente pagaría por ella, es de buena calidad,…

-E-Eren, debemos irnos_Reiner traro de disuadir al castaño _

-ejeje, no, ustedes me venden como se debe y yo no diré nada, dejare pasar esto por alto, quiero mi lista con las cajas llenas y tienen mi silencio asegurado, _los cuatro hombres se miraron unos a otros, y en un momento, Eren tenía la mercancía como debía y además un extra de azafrán _ listo, ya vámonos...

-¿le compraste a unos ladrones?_dijo Isabel sorprendida_

-no podría llamar ladrones a quienes me dieron un extra de azafrán, jejejeje

-Levi de seguro me mataría si se entera de esto

-tranquilo Reiner,

_/cargamos todo a una camioneta de color rojo, resulta que también era propiedad de Levi, una vez cargados y llegando al barco, pude distinguir que Levi estaba con un hombre que tenía un sombrero de color negro, ni bien nos vio y ambos se acercaron rápidamente, al bajar Levi me pregunto directamente/_

-¿compraron las especias?

-si,

-carajo , _Levi se acercó a la parte trasera de la camioneta y destapo una de las cajas, para su sorpresa, estaban llenas y en buen estado_ ¿pero que?...

-si estás buscando aserrín no está ahí jejejeje

-¿Cómo?

_Reiner se acercó e Isabel también_

-resulta que Eren destapo una de las cajas y descubrió el truco

-a lo que me viene a la cabeza, ¿Cómo es que tienes una barra de hierro entre la ropa?

-Levi me dijo que se tenía que revisar la mercancía antes de comprarla, y como vi que nadie llevaba nada de herramientas decidí llevarme una

_los tres miraron al joven de una manera diferente, Levi con sorpresa, Reiner con admiración, e Isabel con ojos de molestia al ver el sentido tan literal que tenía el castaño, pero una risa interrumpió tales miradas, un hombre con barba, sombrero y botas, junto a una gabardina negra se acercó directo al joven y lo miro de arriba abajo_

-bien bien, miren a quien tenemos aquí, Eren Jeager,

-¿Señor Ackerman?

_Eren se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, para sorpresa de Levi y los demás_

-hola muchacho

-jejejeje, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía

-imagínate mi sorpresa al saber que mi sobrino se casaría con el hijo de los Jeager_una vez se separaron del abrazo, Grisha sujeto de los hombros al castaño y lo paro derecho_déjame verte bien, saludable, bien parecido, y además tan listo y astuto como siempre, nadie es más audaz que un zorro

-jejeje por eso no llevo a Sora conmigo cuando compro algo

_Kenny se rio a carcajadas al escuchar eso, dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Eren_

-JAJAJA, si si es verdad, ¿y tu padre qué tal?

_el castaño cambio su semblante, y dijo con absoluta seriedad_

-salí de Alemania con la esperanza de vivir el resto de mi vida con Levi, he de decir, que el Señor Jeager no estuvo en total acuerdo cuando tome mi decisión, me dio a elegir entre ser mi padre, o quien es ahora mi prometido jeje, así que como vera...

-entiendo, _Kenny le dio una palmada a Eren en su espalda_ bienvenido a la familia, acá entre nos el Ackerman te queda mejor, Eren Ackerman, un nombre de categoría

-ejeje sin duda, ¿y Quixote?

-justo aquí

_/del chaleco de Kenny, una salamandra negra con puntos amarillos, salio de su escondite/_

-hola Eren

-me da gusto volverte a ver

_[[había olvidado que ellos si se conocían, en la cena note que se ponían al tanto uno con el otro, Sora trataba con mucho cuidado a Quixote, la esencia de mi tio, y descubrí, que realmente Eren ya se había adaptado a su vida conmigo , lo cual me hizo feliz]]_

_2 Semanas Después_

_[[todo en la cubierta estaba arreglado, las mesas colocadas, la de aperitivos, la de invitados, el altar, yo tenía puesto un traje de color negro, el cabello para atrás, una flor rosa adornando mi traje, y observando todo nervioso, a mis invitados, a mi familia, Kenny llego a mi lado y solo me dijo tomando mi hombro con fuerza]]_

-tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, tal como yo lo estoy, elegiste bien, necesitabas a alguien más listo que tu jajajaja

-sí, es verdad

-¿nervioso?

-algo,

-es normal,

_[[Hanji llego de repente tenía un vestido amarillo y me apretó los cachetes]]_

-más te vale hacer feliz a mi Erencito o te juro que te castro

-lo mismo digo de mi hermana...

-jejeejeje, estamos a mano jejeje, oh, tengo un regalo para ti

_[[Hanji me dio un caja negra, al abrirla note un par de inyecciones, a las cuales mire extrañado, pero Kenny miro con asombro]]_

-¿Qué es esto?

-es es b-bueno, ejem_Kenny aclaro su garganta y hablo en susurro_ así como existen supresores para el celo, existen aquellos que lo alientan, creo que tu noche de bodas será interesante,

_Hanji se asomó por el hombro de Levi y le susurró al oído_

-ese es el tuyo, especial para un Alfa, y a Erencito ya le di el suyo y acá entro nos, se emocionó jejejeje_Levi aclaro su garganta, y guardo rápidamente aquella caja para luego darse la vuelta y retirarse_ ay el amor,

_[[ya estaba parado en el altar, el juez que contratamos se colocó en su posición al igual que los invitados, mire hacia ambos lados un poco incomodo, mire hacia abajo, y note que Orlu estaba junto a mí, tenía puesto una cadena de flores, hasta que Yuki grito desde los asientos]]_

-!puajajaja, se ve adorable jajaja!_a lo cual Ciro, el águila de Jean se le unió a la risa_

-ciertamente jajajajaja_pero el leopardo de las nieves de repente tomo de un ala al águila y la uso de almohada_ am Yuki querida

-estas suavecito jejeje_se miraron un rato , y Yuki metió la cabeza del águila en su boca_ ñom

-Yuki, no hagas eso _Armin intento hacer algo, pero era inútil y el águila grito_

-auxiliooooo!

_el lobo solo negó con la cabeza, para mejor concentrarse en mirar a Levi, quien se encontraba un poco nervioso, respiraba profundamente y pesado, frotando sus dedos de una mano, a lo cual el lobo gruño un poco_

-la única diferencia que hay a partir de ahora, es que solo le pondrás un anillo, y que le darás tu apellido, nada fuera de lo común, así que demuestra que estas feliz con eso

_Levi reflexiono un poco, suspiro profundamente y sonrió, la marcha nupcial comenzó, tocada por una pequeña banda de músicos que había sido contratada, todos voltearon hacia atrás,...y lo primero que notaron es que un pequeño zorrito daba pequeños brincos, dejando caer flores blancas que tenía en una pequeña canasta atada al cuello,_

_[[y entonces lo vi, Eren se acercó poco a poco, con ese traje de color blanco, solo que, no era un traje cualquiera, era un vestido de novia, la cola de su vestido tenía flores rosas bordadas en un encaje tan fino, su cabello corto lo adornaban una flores a tono de las que tenía en su vestido,...y he de decir que, no me hablo de esto, quedamos que usaríamos el mismo traje pero,...pero,..wow]]_

_/quisiera que alguien tomara una foto de su rostro ahora mismo jeje/_

_Eren camino despacio hacia el altar, llevando en sus manos un ramo de rosas de diferente tono, rosa, lavanda, blancas, y unas en tono azul, todos en tono pastel, con unos toques de verde en la orilla, llevaba un velo discreto cubriendo su rostro, que tenía algunas piedras que agregaban un poco de brillo, el vestido llegaba al suelo de enfrente, y arrastraba por el suelo y cuando llego a su lado, Levi apresuradamente le quito el velo_

_[[la verdad no tenía ni idea, de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, mi vista no se apartó de él, ni de su sonrisa, y la verdad imagine, toda mi vida pasándola a su lado]]_

_llego un momento, en el que Eren tuvo que llamar su atención para recordarle decir sus votos a lo que Levi respondió nervioso_

-am y-yo l-lo ejem, lo siento

-pfff jajajaa _Eren cubrió su sonrisa con el ramo, el cual arrojo al aire y fue atrapado por Armin, el castaño se acercó a Levi y lo beso, todos los presentes hicieron un sonido de sorpresa, una vez se separó de Levi miro al juez que los estaba casando con una sonrisa de lado_ el acepta yo acepto, creo que solo falta que usted

_el juez los miro sorprendido y tras otra mirada de castaño dijo con nervios_

-lo los declaro esposos puede besar, bueno, volver a besar a la..

_interrumpiendo de nuevo, Levi sujeto a Eren de la cadera, se inclinó dejando al joven disfrutar la vista de cabeza, para terminar con un beso y en ese momento Sora y Hanji gritaron a unísono_

-SIIIIIIIIIII

_seguido de varios aplausos, en el momento Jean le dio un abrazo a su rubio, y este solo se sonrojo exageradamente en lo que Yuki seguía masticando la cabeza del águila, tras firmar su acta de matrimonio y colocarse las argollas, llego la hora del baquete, todos acomodados en su lugar, llego la hora de partir el pastel, que consistía en uno de boda tradicional, tanto Levi y Eren sostuvieron el cuchillo, y lo cortaron la primera rebanada la pusieron en un plato de plata y bordes de oro, y se dieron de comer uno a otro, Eren jugando al avión con su cuchara y a propósito choco en la mejilla de Levi, causando la risa de los invitados, pero en venganza Levi intento besarlo, embarrando pastel en la mejilla del castaño _

_/fue divertido, agradable, todo el mundo me abrazo, me felicito, la comida estaba deliciosa, la cola de mi vestido fue algo difícil de cuidar porque era un poco larga, de repente Hanji me tomo en brazos y me llevo en medio de todos/_

-su atención por favor, quisiera decir, unas palabras por aquí, gracias, señor deje de beber jejeje, hace 15 años, nació este jovencito, y la verdad tenía miedo de que nadie notara lo maravilloso que eres, que no decidieras amar, y de repente llego este sujeto jeje y obtuviste todo eso y mucho más, una persona que sé que te amara, y que amas, sé que no soy tu mamá pero, desde que ella no está, te he visto crecer y, ella y yo estaríamos muy orgullosas de ti

_Eren abrazo a Hanji con mucha fuerza, unas lágrimas salieron, Mikasa y Kenny también trajeron a Levi a un lado de Eren, y esta vez, Kenny hablo_

-has enfrentado la soledad, la carencia, pero a pesar de todas esas cosas, has vuelto a encontrar, oro en donde solo había lodo, conozco a Eren desde niño, y jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás JAMAS, me imagine, que estaría dando el brindis de su boda, y sé que le diste la espalda al mundo que conoces por Levi, ten por seguro que desde ahora jamás nosotros te daremos la espalda a ti

_/recibí un abrazo grupal, y por primera vez me sentí parte de una familia, mi nueva familia, Kenny nos separó, me sorprendió que supiera que tenía la joya de las alas que me había dado Levi, me la quito, separo las alas y le dio una a Hanji, Levi me tomo de la mano y ambos agachamos la cabeza, para que nos colocaran las joyas, las de color azul fueron para Levi, y las mías las blancas/_

_una vez que todo se relajó, la música se escuchó, varias parejas se sumaron al baile, y Eren sostuvo la punta de su vestido para balancearse poco a poco a ritmo de un bello vals, de pronto, la música cambio, y se escuchó aquella canción, que una vez Levi le canto a Eren cuando estaba enfermo, "Mi Ancla", con una sonrisa en sus labios el castaño recargo la cabeza en el hombro de Levi y disfrutaron la canción,_

_/en todo momento tomaron fotos, para que pudiera volver a ver este momento, ya al final de la fiesta, Levi me cargo primero al estilo princesa, pero luego me traro como costal de papas, causando la risa de varios, y yo solo dije adiós con la mano a todos, una vez en el auto pude bajar, Sora y Orlu me ayudaron con el vestido para poder meterlo, y reflexione, el hombre junto a mí ya era ahora mi esposo, mi familia, reservamos un hotel en un pueblo cercano, como era nuestra noche de bodas, no escatimamos para pasar una linda estadía, al bajar del auto un Ballet Parking, me ayudo a bajar, mientras otro bajaba el resto de mi vestido, cuando todos me vieron aplaudieron ante el hecho de saber que éramos una pareja recién casada, Sora daba pequeños brincos y Orlu la seguía con la vista, no negare que al llegar a la habitación,...las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas para mi/_

_el cuarto era elegante, una cama de colcha blanca, almohadas rojas, todo iluminado a media luz, Eren entro al baño para refrescarse un poco, pero, eso lo puso más nervioso, de entre sus prendas saco esa caja que Hanji le había dado y respiro profundo_

-tranquilo, tranquilo, no pasa nada,

-jejeje, pues se supone que tiene que pasar

-¡Sora!,

-pues se supone que en la noche de bodas haces el yiki yiki hasta que no puedes mas

-buaaaaaaaaaah ya lo sé, pero pero , am,….es que es diferente, es mi esposo ahora y además tengo esto y me da miedo y no sé cómo reaccione Levi en el celo

-tranquilo, habla con el ...anda ve

_respirando profundo, Eren se acomodó el vestido y abrió la puerta, avanzo un poco busco con la mirada a Levi quien de repente salió de su escondite para frotar su rostro contra el castaño_

-te amo

_/la verdad me sorprendió que me lo dijera de golpe,...así que solo me ruborice/_

-también te amo, y-yo, de tener nada, ahora, lo tengo todo y te lo debo a ti, tengo un hogar, una familia, amor, gracias

-gracias a ti, por recordarme que tenía todo eso, me hacía falta alguien como tu...

-jeje, también me hacía falta alguien como tú,...y am, Hanji..me dio un uuuuh, am...

_[[note que el rostro de Eren se puso aún más rojo, adorable a mi vista]]_

-curioso, a mí también me dio algo para que nos la pasemos muy bien_y acercándose más al oído del castaño susurro a la vez que mordió un poco _ si es lo que tú quieres...

_[[escuche un chillido, a la vez que se aferró a mí con fuerza, todo su cuerpo se tensó, pero aun así permitió que lo llevara a la cama, tome la inyección que me correspondía y me la coloque, eran pocas las veces que lo veía vulnerable, a mi merced, y esta ocasión era una de ellas, ]]_

_/Levi con cuidado me coloco la inyección en el brazo, pero mientras estas hacían su efecto, Levi pareció disfrutar el hecho de que usara un vestido, paso sus manos por mis piernas, las cuales usaban medias transparentes /_

_El castaño solo apretó los ojos, respiro profundo, dejando que Levi se diera cuenta que, además tenía puesto un liguero a tono blanco, _

-uh, mira lo que me encontré

_a lo que el castaño se sonrojo aún más y grito a todo pulmón_

-¡FUE IDEA DE HANJI!

-jajajaja, luego le daré las gracias_ Levi rozo el rostro en el cuello del castaño_ ¿Por qué un vestido?

-¿n-no se me ve bien?...

-al contrario, me encanto

-es que, te vi ese día y bueno, creo que te gusto...

_/poco a poco Levi me estaba quitando las medias, y cuando llego a mi ropa interior, la quito con una sola mano, mientras la otra abria mis piernas para colocarse entre ellas, no me movi, lo deje hacer lo que queria, un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo cuando presiono su peso con el mio, reaccione, sujete su hombro, un hormigueo se presento, cuando senti la punta de sus dedos rozar mis piernas, de esa caricia delicada, paso a apretar mis muslos, mi trasero, para luego sujetar mi miembro y acariciarlo, tras besos, los gemidos se hicieron presentes, un calor bochornoso se sintio en todo mi cuerpo, comenze a moverme,...a desesperarme, pero algo me detuvo,...vi a Levi, y su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado, tenia el ceño fruncido, pero a pesar de eso sabia que no debia tener miedo/_

_[[lo bese desesperadamente, mientras el se aferraba a mi, senti mucho calor, la necesidad de tocarlo, de besarlo, de hacerle el amor, fue una mezcla de impulso y de deseo, lo tome de sus caderas, me sente en la cama e hice, que se montara en mi, solamente pude quitarme el saco, abrir mi camisa, y bajar un poco mis pantalones, nos miramos cara a cara, para darnos un beso, que ya involucraba mordernos los labios, juntar nuestras lenguas, introduje mis dedos en el, y Eren se contrajo un poco, pero note que no era necesario, por su iniciativa comenzó a moverse, de arriba hacia abajo,..y si lo pienso, sus delgadas piernas moviéndose a tiempo de que la tela de ese vestido lo cubrian, me éxito demasiado]]_

_/Levi besaba mi cuello, en lo que metia su miembro en mi, me hizo dar un senton en sus muslos y no pude evitar gritar ante tales movimientos, arriba abajo, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, en lo que el sujetaba mi cintura, sus roncos gemidos, diciendo mi nombre, subio mi sangre a la cabeza, no podia pensar en otra cosa, mas que en lo bien que se sentia, de repente, Levi se separó de mí, me tumbo bocarriba mientras el se arrodilla en la cama me elevo las piernas hacia arriba, apoyadas en sus hombros y al tener las caderas un poco elevadas, la penetración fue más intensa. A gemidos pase a gritos,...y su voz, escuche profundos jadeos,/_

_[[duramos mucho tiempo así , Eren se retorcía en la cama, curvaba su cuerpo, la tela del vestido y las cobijas, creaban sonidos confortantes, al mirarnos a los ojos, Eren estiro sus brazos hacia mi, me acerque y nos besamos, a diferencia de otras veces, en esta ocasión experimentando el celo, la diferencia que siento, es que esto durara mas tiempo]]_

_/y cuando termino, me sentí completo y feliz, al saber que lo que hagamos a partir de ahora en adelante, será juntos amándonos, /_

_pero, una persona no la pasaba del todo bien, en ese tiempo, Grisha espero alguna señal de Eren, pero al momento de la partida del joven, su ira se desato contra Hanji, la castaña revelo que ya sabía de esa relación, y que era Grisha el único tonto que no quería darse cuenta de lo inevitable, tras decir eso, lo abandono, ella tenía una vida por delante con Mikasa, y sin Eren ahí nada ni nadie podía detenerla, Grisha se quedó solo, Moss estaba a su lado, pero el ave no podía hacer mucho ante la ausencia de quienes antes estaban en casa_

-¿y si lo buscas?

_Grisha solo miro a la ventana, y hablo con voz ronca_

-el decidio su camino, no tiene caso mirar siquiera atrás

-Grisha, estas cometiendo un error del cual te arrepen-_pero el ave no termino, Grisha se volteo hacia el y hablo con furia_

-!se largo, no está, y espero que no regrese nunca!

-ruego al cielo, que Levi no cometa el mismo error que tú, cuando te enteraste del embarazo de Carla, vi tu felicidad, pero al enterarte que era un Omega, tu rostro solo reflejo decepción, la vida seguirá su curso, y cuando Eren tenga a sus propios hijos, solo, deseo con todo mi ser, que su pareja no ponga esa expresión que hiciste cuando nació el tuyo

_Moss levanto el vuelo, Grisha tras un berrinche arrojo una lampara, dejando la habitación a oscuras, y el ave tenía razón, el tiempo siguió su curso, dejando atrás, dos años, y en un puerto de Marsella, un zorro rojo y pecho blanco, con patas de color negro, al igual que su cola, salió trotando a cubierta, de un barco pesquero, esa era Sora, que había dejado atrás esa apariencia pequeña, para cuadriplicar su tamaño y volverse un zorro adulto_

-anda perrito pulgoso o te quedas atrás jejejeje

_claro que, con la misma personalidad, Orlu no había cambiado mucho, solo que su pelaje era más oscuro_

-si no sabes a donde ir, tal vez tu lugar sea atrás

-jejeje, …..am, bueno, según Eren pidió que lo acompañáramos, por cierto ¿Dónde esta?

_el castaño, los alcanzo a paso lento, no había cambiado mucho, solo que su rostro reflejaba un poco más de madures, al acercarse le acaricio la cabeza al lobo, se acomodó el saco color café que tenía a juego con una camisa amarilla, y pantalones negros_

-aprovechemos que Levi no está y puedo salir

-yo le haría caso a Levi si fuera tú, _dijo Orlu_es la primera vez que estamos aquí

-preguntando se llega a Roma, tranquilo,

_/estos dos años, han sido gratificantes, el negocio de Levi creció, tanto así que ahora es dueño de 3 barcos mercantes, en lo personal, a mí me siguió llamando la atención las inversiones, así que, junto a De Luca, me dedico a la crianza de pescado y a la línea restaurantera, la relación con Levi, ha mejorado bastante, a pesar de que estamos casados, quedamos en tratarnos como novios, en apoyarnos, en contarnos todo, claro que se preocupa por mí y yo por él, tal como lo soñé alguna vez, junto a él, he recorrido cada puerto, de cada ciudad y de cada país, ya no me siento encerrado en una torre, claro que Levi me pide que en un lugar nuevo salga a su lado para no perderme pero, esta vez tengo que desobedecerlo, es importante /_

_Eren bajo del barco, seguido por el zorro y el lobo, pero a lo lejos, no pensó que Levi recién regresaba de un encargo, y lo vio alejarse_

-¿A dónde cree que va?

_Levi tenía una camisa blanca, junto a pantalones, guantes y zapatos negros, el cabello un poco más corto, pero nada había cambiado de su rostro, Isabel solo tenía el cabello más largo, y se había vuelto más alta, _

-pues hace lo que quiere porque puede, yo que tú lo seguía, Marsella es bello, pero es territorio no explorado

_Levi siguió al castaño sin siquiera decir adiós a la joven pelirroja, _

_[[en estos dos años, mi vida a girado 360 grados, antes me las tenía que ver por mi cuenta, pero ahora, tengo alguien que me apoya, que me da fuerza para seguir adelante, he visto a Eren madurar, claro que, aun tengo que toparme con esa personalidad tan fuerte que tiene, cada día que pasamos juntos, es una experiencia nueva, me ha contagiado a ver la vida desde su punto de vista, y lo amo por eso, solo que en esta ocasión, me pregunto a donde ira]]_

_Eren caminaba curioso, y Levi lo observaba desde una distancia prudente, para que su presencia no fuera notada, el más joven miraba un pequeño mercado, pero a tiempo que preguntaba una dirección, Levi se preocupó al ver que el joven se dirigía a un pequeño consultorio, atravesó rápidamente esa multitud de gente, que hicieron retrasar su avance, y una vez llego al lugar, entro y vio solo a un par de personas sentadas en una pequeña sala de espera, miro para todos lados y una enfermera con una cara asustada le pregunto_

-¿se le ofrece algo señor?

-acaba de entrar un, un joven, tiene a su lado a un lobo y a un zorro

-oh, si, acaba de entrar a consulta_ni bien dijo eso, Levi se apresuró a entrar a una puerta que se ubicaba al fondo_ !oiga!, no puede_ pero Levi interrumpió_

-es mi esposo el que está ahí_[[me imagine, algo malo, pero al entrar, solo vi a Eren recostado en una camilla, descubierto de la panza, y al doctor mirándome con sorpresa]]_

-señor _hablo el doctor con reclamo_ no puede estar aquí

-es mi marido, ¿está bien?

-oh, en ese caso, si gusta colocarse al lado de su esposo está bien

_/Levi me miro con el ceño fruncido, esa cara también la usa cuando no sabe que pasa, me acomode, me pidió respuestas, pero solo le indique silencio, el doctor llego con el ultrasonido, al encenderlo y colocarme ese líquido viscoso en la panza, ...mostro algo que, ya sentía en mi corazón era verdad, ante los dos estaba la imagen de un pequeño bultito, solo sonreí, por instinto miré a Levi, quien, estaba sorprendido, poco a poco se acercó a esa pantalla y rozo con los dedos esa imagen, para luego mirarme, tomarme del rostro, y besarme/_

-sorpresa jejeje, tenía planeado, decírtelo en la noche

-oh mi Dios,… ¿Cómo?

-me sentí mal estos días, y como tú y yo tenemos diversión sin condón jejej, era lo más lógico,

_[[no pude evitar emocionarme, bese el rostro de Eren constantemente, y la verdad, se podría decir que lo esperaba, el doctor nos felicitó, Sora brincaba de alegría en toda la habitación, y Orlu solo se acercó a olfatear el estómago de Eren]]_

_/y una vez en el barco, les iba a decir yo, pero, Sora hablo por mi/_

-Levi, Eren, yiki yiki igual a bebé...

_[[a lo que todos al principio parecía que su alma se salía del cuerpo, lo comprendo, solo bastaba decir que Eren estaba embarazado, ]]_

_después de aclararse un poco la garganta y Eren reírse un poco, todos corrieron a felicitar a Eren, incluso avisar a quienes estaban lejos, con una llamada Mikasa y Hanji que se encontraban en casa brincaron de gusto, Armin y Jean también se alegraron, De Luca ya estaba organizando el baby shower, pero algo vino a la cabeza de Eren, y otra en la Levi, ya ambos en la cama abrazados, el pelinegro se dedicó a darle suaves caricias a ese vientre_

-Levi,..

-¿si?

-¿crees que voy a ser un buen papá?...

_tras esa pregunta, ...Levi miro al castaño con unos ojos dulces y froto su nariz con la de el_

-lo seremos los dos, y...bueno, tenía pensado en, construir una casa, en algún lugar que te guste, para darle un buen hogar a_pero Eren puso un dedo en la boca de Levi para que guardara silencio_

-jeje, este es un lindo hogar, si te refieres a que vivamos en otro lado, pues, no lo sé, me gusta la idea de que nuestro hijo conozca el mundo con nosotros

-¿un bebé criándose en un barco?, hmp, no está mal, lo importante es que sea feliz y sé que lo será, mañana tendremos que ver donde estará su habitación, los juguetes, su cuna, hare una lista...

-jajaja, esperemos un poco, solo tengo tres semanas, y..._Eren se acurruco en los brazos de Levi _ la verdad ahora que lo pienso, soy muy feliz, gracias

_[[escuche a Eren llorar, era un sollozo discreto, me uni a ese llanto, y aparte hice una promesa, cuidarlos con mi vida, amar a mi hijo sin importar sus circunstancias, sin importar como será, porque, se merece todo el amor del mundo, y pienso dárselo, le hago una promesa a mi hijo ahora, es siempre estar a su lado, aun si es Alfa, si es un Beta o un Omega, lo amare tanto como amo a Eren]]_

_tiempo despues_

Sumire: linda, hermosa, OwO preciosa, GRACIAS, por siempre estar apoyándome, con cada una de mis hitorias, TwT el siguiente capitulo es el final y la charla contigo me hizo pensar en muchas cosas para concluir esta historia jajajaja OwO te quelo, TwT, algun dia ire a tu lado yo lo seeee, jajajaj, estaremos juntas, comeremos crepas o alguna chucheria rica jajaja, gracias gracias GRACIAAAAAAS, creo que la inspiracion me regresa cuando hablo contigo jajajajaja,te quelo mucho, espero que este capitulo te gustara y me esforzare en continuar con el otro para OwO el final, tkm


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **"LOS DESTINADOS"**

 **Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei, este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

 **Narración de Eren representada por: _/bla bla bla/_**

 **Narración de Levi representada por: _[[bla bla bla]]_**

 **Narración de la autora y demás personajes: _bla bla bla_**

 **Los pensamientos serán representado por: _((bla bla bla))_**

-Levi,..

-¿si?

-¿crees que voy a ser un buen papá?...

_tras esa pregunta, ...Levi miro al castaño con unos ojos dulces y froto su nariz con la de el_

-lo seremos los dos, y...bueno, tenía pensado en, construir una casa, en algún lugar que te guste, para darle un buen hogar _pero Eren puso un dedo en la boca de Levi para que guardara silencio_

-jeje, este es un lindo hogar, si te refieres a que vivamos en otro lado, pues, no lo sé, me gusta la idea de que nuestro hijo conozca el mundo con nosotros

-¿un bebé criándose en un barco?, hmp, no está mal, lo importante es que sea feliz y sé que lo será, mañana tendremos que ver donde estará su habitación, los juguetes, su cuna, hare una lista...

-jajaja, esperemos un poco, solo tengo tres semanas, y..._Eren se acurruco en los brazos de Levi _ la verdad ahora que lo pienso, soy muy feliz, gracias

_[[escuche a Eren llorar, era un sollozo discreto, me uní a ese llanto, y aparte hice una promesa, cuidarlos con mi vida, amar a mi hijo sin importar sus circunstancias, sin importar como será, porque, se merece todo el amor del mundo, y pienso dárselo, le hago una promesa a mi hijo ahora, es siempre estar a su lado, aun si es Alfa, si es un Beta o un Omega, lo amare tanto como amo a Eren]]_

_/ya tengo un mes de embarazo, Levi y yo estamos asistiendo a una escuela para padres, fue idea de él, fue curioso ver toda la dedicación que le pone, aunque nos da un poco de miedo con la reciente platica que tuvimos con el doctor, con eso del aborto natural, por lo que me han estado dando de comer muy bien, además de que tengo prácticamente prohibido sobre esforzarme, por lo cual, solo me he dedicado a trabajo de oficina, y a dar paseos tranquilos todas las tardes, me dan mi ácido fólico y todo cuidado que se requiere, /_

_[[en el segundo mes de embarazo, Eren comenzó con los mareos, eran nauseas al despertar, después de comer, antes de dormir, su carácter se volvió un poco irritable, y lo entiendo, su pancita está más abultada, antes madrugaba y ahora duerme tanto como un oso, se quejó de que le dolía el pecho, cuando fuimos al doctor por su chequeo nos dijo que era normal, ya que estaría produciendo leche, veo su rostro y al ver sus reacciones, noto que se sorprende al saber de qué es capaz su cuerpo, quedamos en no tener relaciones en estos meses, no queremos arriesgar nada, aunque, después de la primera semana de abtenernos,...quedamos en solo ser cuidadosos...]]_

_/ya mi pancita en el tercer mes creció, jeje, Levi es el primero en decírmelo ya que siempre se la pasa acariciándomela, e incluso Sora disfruta de ese bultito que tengo ahora, he intentado calmarme, el doctor me dijo que tendría cambios de humor repentinos, y eso ha ocasionado que recuerde muchas cosas malas, el dejar atrás mi antigua vida, el rechazo de mi padre, el miedo de que si el bebé es Omega Levi no lo quiera, pero de eso se encargó Isabel, me regañaba cuando me portaba distante, y dijo algo que me tranquilizo, Levi sabía que el bebé podía ser Alfa, Beta u Omega, pero que eso lo tenía sin cuidado, ya que su único interés es que el bebé estuviera sano, en ocasiones solo necesitas un golpe de la realidad para ya no idear cosas en tu cabeza/_

_[[he notado que Eren se ve más gordito del rostro en este cuarto mes, pero no se lo digo porque sé que se pondrá a llorar, como esa vez que le dije que caminaba jorobado, o la vez que olvide comprarle un chocolate,….o la vez que le grite a Sora por andar mordiendo mis zapatos,...o cuando le dije que ya no comiera tantos dulces,...o esa vez que no llegue temprano a casa, uuf, según el doctor estará así por un tiempo, esta situación ha probado mi paciencia, además, sé que su cuerpo está pasando por cambios que le afectan, se ha quejado mucho de sus pies, así que en la noche me he dedicado a sobárselos, tiene estreñimiento, lo que lo pone de peor humor, calambres. Me toca ser paciente, mucho, muy muy paciente, pero todo vale la pena al final, porque con cada día que pasa, sé que mi bebé estará a salvo,]]_

_/quinto mes de embarazo, Levi es el más entusiasmado de los dos, ahora ya siento los movimientos del bebé, así que Levi se asegura de sentir cada uno de ellos, me compro una crema especial para que no tenga paño en mi rostro, ni tampoco las estrías de mi pancita sean muy visibles, se ha dedicado a decorar una habitación frente a la nuestra, quedamos en no comprar nada de ropa o juguetes, en lo que sabemos el sexo del bebé, no hemos dejado de viajar, y lo último que se es que Hanji quiere vernos, ella es experta en estas cosas pero la verdad yo no quiero volver a ese pueblo donde vivía,….. Así que nuestro contacto con ellos es mínimo, según el doctor, el bebé puede escuchar voces, así que, en cada noche, Levi, Orlu, Sora y yo le hablamos, le decimos lo mucho que lo amamos, y esperamos su llegada/_

_[[en el sexto mes, el control prenatal va de maravilla, sé que mis dos amores están sanos y es lo que más importa, el doctor que lleva el chequeo de Eren me dijo que podíamos saber el sexo del bebé, pero Hanji, hablo por teléfono, y nos comentó que incluso podíamos saber si mi hijo sería un Alfa, Beta u Omega, a lo cual me negué, la prueba consistía en solo tomar un poco del Líquido amniótico, decidí que eso no era importante, pero, nos ganó la curiosidad, y ahora sabemos que será niño,...al ver a Eren, con esa panza abultada, hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza, pero entonces nos entró la duda, …]]_

-¿Dónde nacerá el bebé?

_Eren abrió los ojos ante tal pregunta, ...termino de sentarse en la cama, y Levi rápidamente lo ayudo colocando unas almohadas en su espalda y en su costado, el castaño miro para todos lados intentando saber la respuesta, _

-pues, no lo sé, aunque si lo pienso, me gustaría que fuera alemán, jeje,

-también estaba pensando, no hemos visto ni a Mikasa ni a Hanji en todo este tiempo, ¿no te gustaría volver?

-y-yo, si soy sincero si, solo por verlas a ellas, pero, si vuelvo a ver mi padre, y-yo no quiero hacerlo, _refugiado en los brazos de Levi, Eren respiro profundo y soltó todo en un suspiro_ no tiene por qué enterarse que estoy ahí, … ¿verdad?

-no amor, si no lo deseas no será así, a lo que también quiero organizar el parto, ¿te animas a uno en agua?

-pffffff_Eren no contuvo la risa_ jajajaja, no nacerá un sapito

-jaja ciertamente no, pero sé que ese estilo de partos es de las mejores opciones

-no lo sé, me animare a uno natural, pero los hospitales me ponen nervioso siempre

-pues, creo que es la mejor opción,

-¿Qué tal una partera? Seria lindo que naciera en casa

_y con una cara de duda, Levi frunció el ceño un poco_

-no creo que sea lo mejor

-mi mamá era algo tradicional, así que yo fui un bebé atendido por partera, ¿crees que en la antigüedad iban al hospital?

-el riesgo de mortalidad era alto, no voy arriesgarlos, aún falta así que esa platica dejémosla para después

_/al día siguiente estaba en la cubierta del barco, estaba en una silla para tomar el sol, una sombrilla que me cubría y miraba a todos trabajar desde mi lugar, Sora llego corriendo con una pelota entre los dientes y me la dio en las manos/_

-¡arrójala arrójala!

-jaja, ok como gustes _Eren arrojo la pelota y en lo que Sora iba por ella, el castaño pudo distinguir que Kenny venia con una caja enorme en las manos_ oh señor Ackerman

-hola encanto _Kenny dejo la caja a un lado y se acercó al castaño inclinándose en cuclillas_ traje algunos regalos, espero que te gusten

-¿en serio? Gracias _Eren se levantó de su lugar y abrió la caja, descubriendo que tenía muchas cosas para bebé _ wou, que lindo, se lo agradezco

-es un placer, me enteré que será niño

_Eren medito un poco, antes de ver por completo el contenido de la caja miro a Kenny con cierta duda_

-¿Por qué dejo a Mikasa y a Levi solos?

-jeje, bueno, esa pregunta es am.._Eren vio la duda y la vergüenza en el rostro del hombre, pero Eren no se conformaría con eso, así que solo le dio una sonrisa, y lo animo a darle la respuesta _pues, cuando ellos llegaron a mi lado, prácticamente eran unos niños, quizá Levi tendría 15 años, pero aún seguía siendo un mocoso, mi esposa murió antes de que ellos llegaran y nunca tuvimos hijos así que era un tema nuevo para mi ser padre, siempre he estado orgulloso de ellos, pero, ...en la inexperiencia me dio miedo que me odiaran por no hacer algo bien, le deje a Mikasa el bar para que tuviera como ganarse la vida, y Levi, creo que como yo, prefirió los viajes,...

-si eso note,

-no es como si no los considerara como mis propios hijos solo,...que, no sentí que me mereciera, que me vieran como un padre...

_Eren reflexiono un poco, se acercó de nuevo a la caja y comenzó a sacar los obsequios en lo que decía con una sonrisa_

-mi padre, creo muchas expectativas alrededor de mí, pero para volverme lo que él hubiera querido, pero usted permitió, que ellos se volvieran lo que más desearan, usted es un gran padre, y Levi lo sabe, ¿no es así amor?

_Kenny volteo la cabeza, y vio a Levi detrás de él, no supo cómo reaccionar, solo se quedó meditando mirando al suelo, el pelinegro se acercó a Eren y se sentó junto a él, tomo esa caja, y comenzó a ver que tenía adentro_

-¿es para el bebé? _pregunto Levi_

-a-ah sí,… es para él,…_contesto Kenny nervioso_

-pues, veamos que trajo el abuelo Kenny

_tras esas últimas palabras de Levi, el hombre con sombrero no supo que hacer, más que mirar al castaño que le sonrió cálidamente, y también le sonrió de la misma manera_

-mira mira_Eren se adelantó y saco del interior un saco para bebé, tenía la figura de un tiburón y se metía al niño por los dientes de algodón_ aaaaw esto es muy lindo, se verá adorable ahí adentro...

_[[en lo que Eren terminaba de ver todo, note que Kenny me miro para señalarme un lugar, cuando me acerque a él , me dijo directamente]]_

-fui a Luxemburgo,

-¿Qué hacías ahí?

-según se, están volviendo a poblar el lugar, resulta que los conflictos terminaron, he estado todos estos años intentando demostrar que somos los dueños de los terrenos, como tus padres murieron, el terreno, esta intesta-mentado, así que metí a un abogado, me dan respuesta en dos semanas, pero, tienes que ir tu o Mikasa, debo de mostrar al menos a un heredero

-¿Qué queda de ahí?

-la casa,...está en ruinas, pero el terreno en si vale mucho, además la fábrica solo necesitaría mantenimiento pero,.._kenny miro a Eren, quien estaba jugando con un sonajero de osito, el cual le estaba mostrando a Orlu y a Sora que miraban curiosos_ sé que Eren tiene buen ojo para ese tipo de cosas, ...quiero que los dos vengan a Luxemburgo,

-lo voy a pensar

-tengo que ir en tres días, no tengo mucho tiempo, sé que es difícil mirar atrás, pero no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes ahí para siempre, quien dice y con eso haces un futuro mejor para tu familia,

_[[en la cena, platique con Eren sobre ese asunto, a lo cual me miro sorprendido]]_

-¿ir a Luxemburgo?, pues, si no es riesgoso no tendrías porque decir que no

-lo sé, pero es, complicado, …

_Orlu al escuchar un poco de la conversación estuvo atento a lo demás, Sora noto eso así que también puso atención_

-no hay que olvidar de dónde venimos, ….

_[[con esas palabras, me decidí, al siguiente día teníamos un poco de equipaje para viajar con Kenny, tengo miedo, al recordar ciertas cosas, pero está bien,...Eren tiene razón, quizá así termine de sanar. Una vez llegamos, vi un pueblo fantasma, muchas casas abandonadas, destruidas, mis recuerdos llegaron de cuando era niño, al ver esos lugares que frecuentaba y ahora eran un desastre, pero no solo yo tenía recuerdos]]_

_Orlu miro todo con detenimiento, tanto Levi y el parecía que reconocían el lugar, Sora y Eren mantuvieron su distancia, hasta que llegaron a una mansión, bien parecía un palacio, pero estaba destruido,... Levi lo contemplo con un ceño fruncido en el rostro, volteo a ver a Eren y le indico quedarse ahí, en lo que el ingresaba al interior,_

_[[y vi mi antiguo hogar, y recordé a mi madre, a mi padre, esas lecturas frente al fuego, ….esas comidas calientes y cálidas, las conversaciones que teníamos antes de dormir, todo eso está perdido, pero entonces recordé, que Eren estaba aquí, su vida igual que la mía no fue fácil, ahora vamos a tener a nuestro hijo y yo al igual que él, tengo que sanar y crear nuevas memorias]]_

_/al salir, Levi se acercó a mí y me abrazo con fuerza, le correspondí, y sin que me dijera una sola palabra entendí todo, /_

_Eren le susurro unas palabras al oído a Levi, y este se acercó a Kenny, para sorpresivamente, también darle un abrazo, y decirle_

-gracias por todo,

-no fue nada...

_ en la noche, todos la pretendían pasar en una posada, era un lugar rustico pero acogedor, la convivencia entre los viajeros, ya se sentía más como una familia, a la hora de dormir, Eren comenzó a recorrer las sabanas, en lo que Levi tomaba un baño rápidamente, Orlu y Sora permanecieron sentados en el suelo, y se acomodaron a dormir cuando las luces se apagaron, Sora se acurruco en el costado del lobo, quien arropo con su esponjada cola al zorro,….el sonido de la noche se escuchó, algunos grillos, la respiración profunda de Levi y de Eren, los ronquidos suaves del zorro, Orlu permaneció despierto, pese a la poca luz, podía ver a la perfección, pues sus ojos se lo permitían, de repente a lo lejos se escuchó un aullido, Orlu levanto las orejas, se levantó despacio y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual pudo abrir con una sorprendente habilidad al poder morder la perilla, no conto con que Sora corrió tras él,….una vez en la calle, Orlu se dirigió al bosque se sentó, y espero,...y espero, de entre los arboles unas siluetas se dibujaron, y varios lobos se le acercaron, varios con la cabeza en señal de sumisión, Orlu miro entre la manada de 8 miembros, algunos cachorros que lo saludaron con singular entusiasmo, tal encuentro duro poco, ya que varios lobos después comenzaron a darse la vuelta, y él se quedó ahí, sentado en su lugar, un lobo de color blanco regreso a su lado para invitarlo a seguirlos, pero Orlu solo se alejó,...comprendiendo, toda la manda se retiró, y parecían despedirse aullando una vez más,….pero Orlu permaneció en silencio, se dio la vuelta y se topó con Levi y Sora mirando a la distancia,…cuando el lobo se acercó a ellos, Levi se agacho a su altura, y lo recibió con un abrazo_

-gracias

-igualmente...

_/este viaje se trató de cerrar viejas heridas, esta vez para Levi, cuando regresamos a casa y ya con mi octavo y medio mes de embarazo, yo,...tome la decisión de volver, porque realmente quiero que mi hijo nazca en donde mi madre me crio, después me iré, pero es un deseo que tengo, al decírselo a Levi,...partimos de inmediato, Isabel se aseguró de ir con nosotros, ella y yo, en estos meses nos estamos llevando mejor,...eso me alivia porque necesito toda la ayuda posible, para poder tener valor al regresar/_

_dos semanas después_

_[[casi al llegar, Eren parecía estar nervioso, miraba para todos lados,...jugaba con sus dedos, suspiraba, no le dije nada, se por lo que ha pasado y hay cosas que debemos de enfrentar solos, al momento de llegar, note, que la fachada de la casa había cambiado, ya no tenía la puerta principal que daba al bar, ahora era un portón negro, todos miramos curiosos, fui el primero en bajar para ayudar a Eren, pero Isabel se me adelanto para sujetarlo, nos miramos extrañados,...y decidimos tocar a las puertas, a lo cual nos recibió un guardia al abrir]]_

-la consulta solo es de lunes a viernes

_Levi frunció el ceño, pero aun así hablo amable,_

-estamos buscando a Mikasa Ackerman, ¿vive aquí?

-sí, pero como le dije las consultas no son hasta el lunes, mira si quiere _pero fue interrumpido, una mujer de cabello castaño alborotado, pijama a cuadros y lentes de lado lo empujo con mucha fuera, haciendo que el hombre de mediana edad callera al suelo, a lo cual ella hablo con singular alegría y gran tono de voz_

-¡Levi, Erencito, mis niñitos, mis amores!

_/Hanji corrió a recibirnos, a Levi lo apretó con mucha fuerza, y a mi, con gran delicadeza, me quede un rato así, porque extrañaba sus brazos, y no pudimos evitar llorar, al vernos al rostro, ella beso el mío en la frente y me sujeto de las manos,/_

-mi niño hermoso, mírate,...todo un hombrecito jejej,

-hola

-¿Cómo han estado?

-bien bien, pero pasen pasen, que es mejor estar adentro, Julio, ayuda con lo que traigan, corre corre no te quedes ahí en el suelo..

-l-lo siento...

_el hombre que aún permanecía noqueado, se levantó, se sacudió y fue por las maletas en el auto, lo que sorprendió a Eren y a Levi, fue que al entrar a la casa, todo estaba cambiado, el bar se había ido, y ahora lo sustituía una cómoda sala_

-jeje, veo sus rostros y sé que quieren respuestas, bien, las tendrán, pero antes a ponernos cómodos, _una vez todos con té y galletas, y Hanji un poco arreglada, comenzó su relato:_ cuando me fui del lado de tu padre, Mikasa y yo comenzamos a vivir juntas, no me gustaba el ambiente del bar, aunque sé que ella es experta en llevar uno, así que la casa la convertimos en mi consultorio, y abrimos un negocio restaurantero a un par de calles, el ambiente de pacientes es más confortable,

-¿el bar ya no existe?

-es un restaurant bar, pero tu hermana ya no lo administra, solo somos socios, ella está aprendiendo medicina Omegaverse, y nos va muy bien

-eso me alegra _comento Levi_¿y donde esta ella?

-aun durmiendo, estudio para un examen, le dará mucho gusto verlos, pero vamos a lo importante_Hanji de un brinco llego a la barriguita de Eren y la acaricio_ mira mira mira MIRAAAAAAAAAH, aaaaaaaaaaaaaay, está bien linda esta barriguita, ya casi nueve meses,

-¡¿DONDE ESTA EL BEBÉ?!_para sorpresa de todos, Mikasa bajo corriendo las escaleras de la casa, con una pijama blanca, y se fue directo a los pies de Eren:_¡¿ya nació?!

-jeje, no aun no..

_Mikasa se puso de pie, se sentó al lado del castaño y lo estrecho en sus brazos_

-ay, me da tanto gusto verte,

-ejej, a mí también me da gusto regresar,

-pero, si el bebé aun no nace, según Hanji faltaba poco, ¿Dónde van a tenerlo?

-pues_Eren miro al suelo un poco nervioso_ pensábamos en, un parto en casa, y pensamos en pasar un tiempo con ustedes, si es que nos aceptan, y si permiten que el bebé nazca aquí

_hubo un silencio,...y cuando menos lo esperaron Hanji y Mikasa estaba llorando, Mikasa abrazo a Levi y Hanji a Eren_

-¡ay pero claro que sí! , tener aquí a este angelito será todo un honor, gracias, teníamos muchas ganas de verlos y ahora nos dan esta sorpresa,

-jejeje, _Mikasa apretó con mucha fuerza a su hermano_ yaay ¿y cómo lo van a llamar?

-no sé y...estas muy alegre…me da algo de miedo_dijo Levi_

-oh calla,.._Mikasa se separó de Levi y le dijo_ cosa curiosa, ambos encontramos dos castaños que cambiaron nuestra vida,...¿no te da alegría?...

-pues obvio si

-pues no se ve, tienes aun esa cara de pocos amigos, a los niños no les gustan padres gruñones

-si si...

_la verdad era que eso dejo pensando a Levi un buen rato,...miraba a Eren y este siempre tenía una sonrisa, era sociable, cariñoso, a diferencia de él, que siempre parecía ser hostil, apoyado por Hanji, Levi fue guiado al momento de preparar las cosas para el parto, estaban caminando en la calle rumbo a una casa de 3 pisos_

-aquí vive la mejor partera del lugar, si no es que decir la única, jejeje, ella atendió el parto de Carla y muchos más, es muy confiable, y estudio medicina, a pesar de ser un parto en casa, tiene todas medidas de seguridad, higiene y atención, tiene un permiso para eso

-vaya,….me preocupaba un poco, pero veo que está bien...

-y dime, am, no nada

-¿Qué?

-¿van a decirle a Grisha?

-no, Eren no lo desea, estamos de incognito por el momento

-este pueblo es pequeño,...no dudo que se entere...

-pues que yo sepa, a él no le interesa su hijo,...y vine aquí a visitar a mi familia, no a él...

-oouh, me consideras de tu familia que tierno

-naturalmente, si mi hermana te eligió así tiene que ser, ¿no?

_Hanji le dio una sonrisa cálida a Levi, y una vez llegaron con la partera, ella dio una lista de todo lo que se necesitaría para el parto, como sabanas limpias, cubre bocas, guantes, desinfectante, alcohol, toallas, y muchas cosas más, ya que Levi no quiso la opción en agua, y Eren tampoco, _

-hace más de 17 años que atendí el parto de Carla, y ahora me toca atender el de su hijo, jeje, que ternura_la partera era una mujer mayor, pero al lado de ella se encontraba una joven peinada de trenzas_

-el confió en usted así que, también lo hare yo, ¿no existe riesgo verdad?

-cariño_contesto la partera, al tiempo que le sujeto las manos a Levi_ cada parto es un riesgo, aun si el decidiera usar un hospital, pero tranquilo, Eren es un jovencito sano, y se ve que su padre es de buena madera, tú no te preocupes

-gracias

-después de que compren las cosas, una semana antes del parto estaré ahí para asegurarme que no falte nada

_ quedando el pago de honorarios por el parto y una vez con la lista en la mano llego el momento de las compras, Levi se aseguró de tener todo, además que compro almohadas súper cómodas, para asegurarse de que Eren estuviera bien,_

_[[fui que me di cuenta, que no habíamos hecho compras para el bebé,...como ropa, juguetes, todo eso nos llegó obsequiado,...cuando termine con la lista, al día siguiente me lleve a Eren a dar un paseo en el auto, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no éramos solo los dos, Sora y Orlu siempre están presentes, ...así que son parte de nuestras citas, llegamos a un pueblo cercano,...al bajar y pasear un poco,...Eren se sorprendió al ver que lo llevaba a una tienda para bebés, me tomo de la mano y entramos...]]_

_/la verdad me sorprendió, en todas las citas al médico, él siempre está, pero se siente verdaderamente especial que hagamos esto juntos, Levi me dijo que la partera había encargado ropita de algodón, así como manoplas, una cobijita, decidimos comprar lo básico, también alguna que otra cosa que realmente no sé si necesite, pero se veía adorable, al pagar, y entrar a una cafetería, tenía un pequeño escenario, en donde estaba una señorita tocando la guitarra para ambientar el lugar, comenzamos a sacar toda esa ropa de bebé/_

-mira,_Eren saco de una cajita roja, un par de calcetines_ me gustaron estos de ositos

-jaja, se le verán bien

-sabes, me daba miedo llegar al pueblo y toparme con mi padre pero, cuando sé que estás conmigo, sé que no tengo nada que temer,…

_ambos se tomaron de la mano, y la chica comenzó a cantar, ..una canción que Eren reconoció de inmediato, La Vie En Rose, _

_/hacía muchos años, que no escuchaba esa canción, antes de que pudiera recordar algo,….Levi se levantó de su asiento, y me ayudo a levantarme también, y tras unos simples movimientos de un lado hacia el otro, ya estábamos bailando, me tense un poco, porque realmente no había otra pareja bailando, así que me dio un poco de vergüenza, pero ,….me sostuvo de la barbilla, me hizo mirarlo,...y me concentre en sus ojos,...en esa letra,….de esa canción/_

Abrázame y abrázame rápido, El hechizo mágico que lanzas, Esto es La vie en rose

Cuando me besas, el cielo suspira, Y aunque cierro los ojos, Veo La vie en rose

Cuando me presionas a tu corazón, Estoy en un mundo aparte, Un mundo donde las rosas florecen

Y cuando hablas ... los ángeles cantan desde arriba, Las palabras cotidianas parecen ... convertirse en canciones de amor,

Dame tu corazón y tu alma, Y la vida siempre será La Vie en rose

_era verdad que llamaron la atención,… pero no para hacer el ridículo, todo lo contrario, parecía que esa canción fue escrita para ellos, las miradas de esa pareja bailando, reflejaban amor, y se podría distinguir incluso un brillo en sus ojos, esa sonrisa, juntaron sus frentes, mientras ellos estaban en lo suyo, varios miraban curiosos a las esencias de la pareja, que también movían su cabeza de un lado al otro siguiendo el ritmo, al terminar, se dieron un beso, haciendo suspirar a más de uno,_

-aaaaaaaw_un par de chicas estaban mirando atentas, una con sus manos juntas a la altura de su barbilla y la otra usando las suyas para apoyar su rostro_

-¿no es la cosa más linda que has visto?

-si

_un poco avergonzado, Eren se retiró junto a Levi del lugar,… pero ambos tomados de la mano, y una vez en el auto, Levi volteo a verlo, y noto esas mejillas rosadas, con una leve sonrisa, a lo que Eren comento_

-nunca,...nunca pierdas esos detalles conmigo..._a lo que Levi se acercó le beso la nariz_

-nunca

_/tras un par de días, Armi y Jean vinieron de visita, y para nuestra sorpresa, ya tenían un niño de un año, /_

_sentados en la sala, Hanji, Armin e Isabel jugaban con el niño, que tenía toda la cara de Armin, pero los ojos y el color de cabello de Jean_

-ay qué lindo es, _Eren lo tomo en brazos y el niño se entendió muy bien con él, ya que se quedó tranquilo _

_por su lado, Yuki y Ciro estaban a un lado de Sora y Orlu, poniéndose al tanto uno de otro_

-Sora,_dijo el águila_ luces increíble

-jejeje, si bueno, cambie de pelaje una vez Eren se casó con Levi

-te queda el cambio, se nota que incluso tú has madurado

-si bueno..._y al costado de Sora, Yuki estaba jugando a atrapar su cola_ creo que es culpa de Orlu jejejejeje

-lo que me recuerda_ Yuki se abalanzo hacia Orlu y se le encimo_ y tenia que no hacia esto jejejejeje

-gózalo_Orlu se hecho en el suelo_

_[[vi de lejos como Eren estaba más que encantado jugando con el bebé, no lo note en el momento pero, estaba sonriendo, Jean se encargó de que me diera cuenta]]_

-también tenía esa sonrisa cuando Jonathan nació

-ja,_Levi cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos_ tengo esta sonrisa desde que conozco Eren, pero, te diré que no estoy tan tranquilo,

-¿Por qué?

-en realidad no me importa si el bebé nace como un Omega, solo que, Eren experimento su celo a los 5 años, tengo miedo de eso, ni él ni yo queremos que pase por el celo tan pequeño

-la vida te da lo que necesitas, grávate eso

_en la hora del té, el bebé de Armin comenzó a gatear por toda la habitación, hasta que llego con Yuki, la cual se tiro de panza, para que el pequeño pudiera usar ese lugar como almohada_

-aaaaw_Sora encogió sus orejas hacia atrás, y abrió los ojos grandes_ yo ya quiero que el mini Eren haga eso conmigo_Yuki dio pequeños roces con su nariz al bebé y este la sujeto con fuerza_

-jeje, lo tolero solo porque lo quiero,

._ya cuando todos se retiraron, y la casa se quedó en paz, Eren miro a la ventana, parecía nervioso, así que llego Isabel con una taza de té y se la entrego_

-¿en qué piensas?

-en que, mi pad..._Eren medito esas palabras, y las cambio_en que alguien que no deseo ver, toque la puerta, no deseo verlo, lo que menos quiero es tener que ponerlo en su lugar,…

-el tiempo cambia a las personas, quizá tu padre sea uno de ellos...

-no, no lo es

_pero a las puertas, de aquella mansión, Grisha estaba frente al fuego, era la única luz que tenía para iluminar su lectura, al lado de él, Moss dormitaba, el silencio era penetrante, hasta que lo interrumpió un suspiro, Grisha se levantó de su lugar, para dirigirse a su alcoba, cuando escucho la insistente llamada a su puerta, no le importo mucho, ya que una de sus mucamas atendería, pero la sorpresa que se llevó, fue que a medio camino, una de ellas le hablo con voz tímida, y además, temblorosa_

-a-am, Amo Jeager, Madame Camila,...está aquí

-¿la partera del pueblo?, ¿Qué es lo que quiere aquí?

-d-dice que, viene a preparar todo,

-¿de qué demonios está hablando?_con pasos rápidos, Grisha llego a la puerta, y vio a la mujer junto a una jovencita_ ¿Madame Camila?

-oh, señor Jeager, tanto tiempo, quedé en venir como prometí, en cualquier momento podría nacer

-…¿nacer?, ¿Por qué esta aquí?, explíquese de una maldita vez

_la mujer, se congelo ante esa actitud,...y entonces comprendió que quizá había cometido un atropello,...ante eso se disculpó y decidió retirarse, pero Grisha la detuvo exigiendo una respuesta_

-lo lamento señor Jeager, pero, no puedo

_la partera se fue, pero eso dejo con mucha duda a Grisha , paseándose de un lado a otro,...tomo una decisión_

_[[unos días habían pasado, y en ellos me dedique a vigilar a Eren, según Hanji en cualquier momento el bebé podría decidir nacer, y no me equivoque, de repente se quejó de un dolor, me dijo que de seguro se había orinado pero, notamos que el líquido era un poco rojo, el dolor siguió, me dijo que sentía las contracciones, le indique que respirara profundamente, y llamamos a la partera, la cual no tardo en venir, en ningún momento me separe de Eren, uso mi pecho para recargar su espalda, en lo que nos tomamos de las manos, cuando la partera llego, me pidió que lo trasladara a la habitación que habíamos preparado, pero al momento que me pidieron retirarme, me sujeto la mano como si su vida dependiera de ello]]_

-n-no, no te vayas...

-ay mi amor_Levi beso la frente de Eren_ ¿m-me puedo quedar?

_la partera solo sonrió y afirmo, solo le indico a Levi que se limpiara bien las manos, se colocara una de las batas_

_[[y cuando me acerque a su lado, uso mi cuerpo como almohada, ...esperamos, y esperamos, se colocó de lado mientras lo hacíamos, en lo que yo acariciaba su espalda, la partera nos recomendó caminar un poco, así lo hicimos, y cuando Eren tenía un dolor se aferraba con fuerza a mí, era entonces que acariciaba su cabeza, y esperamos, Y esperamos, debíamos hacerlo, según la partera como Eren era primerizo, estaríamos de 6 a 10 horas ]]_

_/fue un dolor intenso, pero no quise sentirlo como una mala experiencia, al contrario, sabía que después de todo ese dolor, experimentaría la más grande dicha, además, Sentir a Levi a un lado de mí, eso, me alivio en todo sentido, pero cuando el dolor aumento, me pidieron estar medio sentado, y mi labor comenzó, el dolor aumento, me pidieron pujar, /_

_[[admire que se hizo pasar por valiente, pero sé que le dolía, cuando se cambió de posición, me coloque a un lado de él, lo rodee con mis brazos, y le di ánimos para que continuara, en ocasiones besaba su cabeza, respiraba profundo junto con el,..pero jamás imagine, ..lo que vendría después]]_

_afuera de la habitación, estaba Hanji, Mikasa, Armin, su hijo, e Isabel, esperando con paciencia, y escuchando lo que pasaba_

-aaaay, ya van como 7 horas, pobre Erencito_ Hanji estaba recostada en las piernas de Mikasa, y esta hacia unas pequeñas trencitas en su cabello, solo por pasar el rato_

-tranquila, Levi esta con él, va a estar bien

_de repente se escuchó que tocaron a la puerta, Hanji se levantó de repente con la mitad del cabello suelto y la otra mitad con unas trenzas mal hechas y revueltas, salió corriendo a la puerta de nuevo empujando al portero y la abrió sin preguntar, revelando a Jean_

-¡AY TE TARDASTE SIGLOOOOS!

-ya ya tranquila, _Jean entro y le entrego a Hanji una caja de color negro_ le hable al señor Kenny como pediste, de todos modos, ya viene para acá, esta como a dos horas

-ay que rápido,

-Levi ya le había llamado antes, _Misaka llego al lado de Hanji y la jalo del cabello_ y no saltes así, será mejor dejar la puerta abierta

-p-pero., pero, ¿y si entra la chusma?

-para eso esta Julio,...déjalo por una vez hacer su trabajo

_por su lado, todas las esencias estaban afuera de la habitación, muy atentos a lo que pasaba, hasta que Yuki rompió el silencio_

-¿está teniendo un bebé?, o ¿le está saliendo un cactus por su...

-¡Yuki!, _Ciro después de su grito, aclaro su garganta_ esto lleva tiempo, a veces tarda más de 10 horas, se debe ser paciente,

-ouh, comprendo, ¿no se les hace curioso?

-¿Qué cosa?_contesto Ciro_

-que al hacer un bebé la gente grita de placer, pero cuando tienen que afrontar las consecuencias de esa noche solo gritan de dolor

_tanto Ciro como Orlu se miraron mutuamente, con ojos de sorpresa, pero Sora estaba mirando hacia la puerta, con muchas preguntas en su cabeza_

-jum,…((¿estará bien?, ...¿él bebe no saldrá deforme?, aaay nooo ¿y que tal si Eren ya se murió del dolooooor?))_pero Orlu rozo su nariz con la de ella, y la distrajo de esos pensamientos_ am,….

-tranquila, va a estar bien...

_Sora recargo su cabeza al costado de Orlu, y soltó todo en un suspiro, pero,...detrás de esa puerta, se escucharon unos gritos, ya todos sabían el porque, pero_

_[[Eren ya estaba en el momento de expulsar al bebé, pujaba y era en ese momento en que tuve que ser valiente por él, mi deber es cuidarlo, apoyarlo, me coloque a un lado de él, le acaricie su cabeza, lo bese, y le daba aliento, lo animaba a seguir]]_

_/tener a Levi junto a mí, fue la experiencia más relajante de todo esto, me dio ánimo, me dijo que me amaba, y que, ...cuando el bebé estuviera aquí lo iba a amar tanto como a mí, confió en eso desde hace mucho tiempo, /_

_[[y después de un grito de dolor, se escuchó uno que anunciaba un nueva vida, la vida de mi bebé, digámoslo instinto, Eren extendió sus brazos hacia el, y la partera lo coloco a su lado, rozaron piel con piel,.. Y no quise intervenir en ese momento, Eren volteo a verme y me sonrió, me acerque a besar su frente y a colocar una mano sobre esa pequeña espalda, me sentí completo, y feliz, ]]_

_la partera miro esa escena, a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada, pero, esta fue especial, durante casi toda su carrera, nunca vio tanto amor incondicional, y a unos padres que no le hicieran una pregunta casi de inmediato, una que muchas veces, separo familias, como lo había hecho hacia años,...el padre de aquel joven castaño, "¿es un Alfa?",... como era su labor, comunico algo a los nuevos padres_

-debes de permanecer con tu bebé por lo menos una hora, cortare el cordón umbilical en unos 15 minutos, _ en lo que le daba indicaciones a su ayudante, ella salió en persona a dar la buena noticia, las esencias salieron detrás de ella, también para escuchar, _ ya nació_y tras un silencio, se escuchó un grito a unísono de alegría_

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-¡mi Erencito siiii, !,

-oh oh, necesito parte del cordón umbilical para poder hacer la prueba, por si es Omega o si es Beta o si es_pero la partera la interrumpió_

-tiene apenas un par de minutos, debemos de esperar un poco,

_pasado un tiempo,….afuera de la casa, Kenny recién había llegado, bajo de un auto color negro, y diviso a lo lejos, una figura que caminaba entre la noche, entrando a la casa, Quixote, su salamandra, salió de entre sus ropas_

-¿Qué hace el aquí?_dijo Kenny, a lo que Quixote le respondió_

-dudo mucho que Eren y Levi hicieran las pases con el,….quédate afuera,...algo me dice que esto se pondrá interesante.

_mientras, Eren y Levi estaban embelesados con su hijo, quien ya había dejado de llorar, porque estaba ocupado comiendo del pecho de Eren_

-recuerda que al final debemos hacer que eructe

-jeje, se siente raro que este comiendo …._/Levi estaba acariciando la cabeza de nuestro hijo, y fue ahí cuando recordé algo/_ ¿y su nombre?

-pues,…._Levi se rasco un poco la cabeza_ aun no lo sé,…

-me gustaba el nombre de tu madre, pero..

-es el niño,….

-quiero algo simple, pero que tenga un gran significado, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre?

-Chase

-¿y qué significa?

-cazador,

-me gusta, ¿te gusta también?

_[[estaba sorprendido al inicio pero, solo asentí, mi hijo ya tenía nombre, de repente, lago llamo mi atención en la puerta, un par de orejas puntiagudas se asomaron así que me levante para ver, Sora me miro preocupada, la tome en brazos y la lleve junto a Eren, no sin antes llamar a Orlu, que quien sabe dónde estaba]]_

-¿e-es el?_dijo Sora_

-si_Eren descubrió al bebé un poco, para que el zorro pudiera verlo_ saluda a Chase Ackerman

-aaaay, que bonito es

_[[vi que Orlu entro de repente, parecía tener prisa por acercarse, asomo su nariz y comenzó a olfatear, levanto su mirada , y desde ahí observo]]_

-ciertamente es muy bonito, ¿su nombre?_a lo que Sora respondió entusiasmada esa pregunta_

-se llama Chase,

-le queda,

-am, disculpen_la mujer más joven que acompañaba a la partera, hablo con Eren y Levi_ ya pasaron los 20 minutos, debo de cortar el cordón,

-¿le va a doler?_dijo Eren abrazando a su pequeño protectoramente_

-no cariño, tu tranquilo, además, debemos también quitarte la placenta

_de repente Hanji entro saltando, y se colocó a un lado de Eren_

-aaw a ver a ver a ver a ver_Hanji se agacho para ver al niño y solo se abrazó a si misma_ aaaaaaay pero que hermosura, en un ratito lo cargo jejejeje_pero, mientras en la entrada, una figura se apareció, haciendo que todos los que esperaran en la sala pacientemente se asombraran, y se angustiaran al ver que ese personaje subía las escaleras hasta la habitación de Eren_ ouh, desde hace rato hice la prueba, la partera me dio una muestra de tu líquido, con eso también se puede…. y bueno, Jean me trajo de la ciudad el equipo que necesitaba, así que, tengo los resultados, de que es el bebé

_/sabía que me tenía que enfrentar a esa respuesta, así que solo asentí, pero,...escuche una voz que me congelo la sangre/_

-sí, creo que a todos nos interesa saber,…

_[[y lo vi, Grisha estaba en la puerta dispuesto a entrar, pero le cerré el paso poniéndome enfrente de el]]_

-¿Qué hace aquí?_dijo Levi_

-bueno, a ver a mi nieto obviamente, y ver que tan buenos genes tienes Ackerman,

-¡Grisha!_Hanji hablo con rudeza, sabia a que venía el comentario_

-¿genes?_Levi miro incrédulo a Grisha, _ no crea que seré como usted, yo no pienso decepcionarme con el resultado, no pienso abandonar a mi hijo y _pero Grisha interrumpió_

-eso dices ahora, ¿te has puesto a pensar?, Eren y su madre nacieron con el celo prematuro, ...¿estás dispuesto a llevar esa carga?

_a lo que Levi esta vez, miro a Grisha con rabia,….y soltó en un suspiro_

-qué vergüenza.

-aquí tú no tienes que ver a nadie_Sora se colocó a un lado de Levi y hablo con firmeza_ En vez de ver al bebé lo primero que debiste ver es a Eren y pedirle disculpas, yo vi que, desde pequeño, él te necesitaba, pero lo ignoraste, Levi no es como tú y nunca lo será

-sea como sea,. ..Tengo derecho a verlo_Grisha se intentó acercar, pero se encontró con la amenaza de un lobo mostrándole los dientes, y de Sora, también dispuesta a no permitirle el paso, a lo que Levi contesto_

-no, no lo tiene, le prohíbo, acercarse a mi familia

_sin pensarlo mucho, Levi tomo una manta limpia y se la coloco a Eren encima, Hanji se exalto al deducir las intenciones_

-L-Levi, no

_no tuvo tiempo de protestar, tomo a Eren de la espalda y le indico en susurros_

-¿quieres hablar con él? _a lo que Eren negó con la cabeza_ sujétalo bien, nos vamos

_Eren solo asintió, abrazo a su hijo con fuerza, mientras Hanji intento disuadir a Levi_

-¡n-no espera, no te vayas así! _Levi se abrió paso con Eren y su hijo en sus brazos y ante los gritos desesperados de Hanji para que se detuviera, la insistencia de Grisha para hablar con Eren, el bebé se asustó y comenzó a llorar_ LEVI

_pero al bajar las escaleras, Levi miro a Isabel directamente_

-trae las llaves _la pelirroja obedeció rápidamente, pero Hanji se le adelanto y se apodero de ellas, provocando el grito de Levi_ ¡ya basta!

_todos los adultos guardaron silencio, menos el bebé de Armin, que gimoteo un poco y busco los brazos de sus padres, pero Chase gritaba a todo pulmón, _

-n-no, _Hanji se armó de valor y hablo_Levi, Eren recién, el acaba de

-¡ya lo sé!, y no me estas ayudando a hacer las cosas más fácil, vine aquí porque Eren quiso que Chase naciera en el mismo lugar que él, en honor a su madre, solo eso, _y Levi miro directamente a Grisha con odio_ no para reconciliarse, le prohíbo, ver a mi esposo y a mi hijo, no son nada de usted, ¡nada!, ahora Hanji, dame las llaves

-no voy a hacerlo,…

-Levi_Kenny se asomó a la puerta, y Levi lo miro fijamente_ ven, vámonos

-¡esperen!

_Mikasa se intentó unir a la voz de la razón, pero con el apoyo de Kenny, poco había que hacer, colocaron a Eren en la parte trasera del auto, Orlu y Sora, ocuparon un lugar por debajo, mientras que Kenny, Levi e Isabel ocupaban el frente, se escucharon voces, ...pero lo que resalto en la cabeza de Levi fue el llanto del bebé y la voz de Eren tratando de calmarlo, Kenny noto que el cuerpo de su ahora hijo temblaba,...así que...intento darle consuelo_

-hay un hospital cerca de aquí, tranquilo

-fui un estúpido, no debí...traerlo aquí en primer lugar

-no, ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada, Grisha siempre ha sido necio, y no hagas sentir culpable a Eren por tomar esta decisión, hiciste bien en alejarlo de ese ambiente, tranquilízate, además, pusiste a Grisha en su lugar, quizá eso lo cambie un poco

_[[quizá solo fueron 30 minutos, pero, lo sentí como horas, al llegar al hospital rápidamente baje para ver en qué estado estaban ambos, para mi alivio, mi hijo se había calmado, y Eren parecía dormido, pasaron más de 16 horas antes de que pudiera saber de ellos, cuando me llamaron camine rápido por los pasillos, y llegue a una habitación totalmente blanca, Eren estaba recargando su espalda en dos almohadas, entre despacio, pensando que quizá perturbaría su sueño, pero para mi sorpresa, me escucho y abrió los ojos, al hacerlo extendió sus brazos hacia mí, y nos dimos un abrazo largo, encontramos nuestros labios, ]]_

-¿estás bien? _la voz de Levi estaba un poco ronca, a lo que Eren solo respondió con un sí muy suave_ ay mi amor,

-desperté hace poco, me dijeron que tenía que dormir, lamento si esperaste tanto

-siempre y cuando tu estés bien, no pasa nada. ¿Dónde está el bebé?

-pues, lo van a traer en un rato

_una enfermera entro de repente, con un bultito envuelto en una mantita de color blanco, Levi miro de lejos, y se acercó lentamente, extendió sus brazos, para recibirlo, acomodándolo en uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro bajaba la mantita para ver el rostro del bebé _

_/y lo vi, sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa, parecía analizar esa cara, y lo vi llorar, juntando su frente con la del niño, quien comenzó a hacer ruiditos encantadores, Levi volteo a verme, y ambos sonreímos, se acercó a mi cama, y se sentó en la orilla, aun mirando a Chase/_

-hola mi niño hermoso, hola.

-jeje, alguien ya se enamoró de el

-¿y quién no?_Levi acaricio la cabeza de Chase, quien todavía permanecía dormido, la enfermera se acercó, hablando con una dulce voz_

-es un bebé encantador, el Doctor me comunico que ya le aplicaron la prueba de Overse a su bebé, ¿quiere saberlo ahora?_Eren y Levi se miraron, y dijeron que si con la cabeza, la enfermera extendió una hoja de papel _ es, un Omega_la enfermera,...al igual que otras veces, espero ver la reacción de Levi, pero se alivió al ver que su mirada no cambio, siguió admirando a su hijo con amor_

-oh, tengo una duda, mi suegra y mi esposo presentaron celo prematuro. ¿el también presentara esos síntomas?

-es difícil saberlo, ya que también usted está involucrado en sus genes, así que, con una visita al médico cuando su hijo cumpla esa edad, no pasara nada, si quiere abrir su registro podemos anexar esa información inmediatamente, le darán los supresores en cualquier hospital con tan solo mostrarlo, además de una orden de estudios a esa edad. ¿Qué le parece?

-viajamos constantemente,

-eso no importa, en cualquier hospital lo atenderán, su esposo ya está bien, si gusta se puede dar de alta de inmediato, claro con las recomendaciones correspondientes, se las condiciones en las que llego, le recomiendo que no tenga ese tipo de eventos _pero Levi interrumpió_

-fue una emergencia, lo último que deseaba era traerlos de esa manera

_la enfermera se alejó con una sonrisa, y en eso Kenny entro, cargo a Chase con gran orgullo, mencionando lo impaciente por saber de qué color serían los ojos del pequeño_

-hable a casa de Hanji, me dijo que te vendrán para entregarte tu auto y sus cosas

_ Tal como acordaron, Eren fue dado de alta, salió en silla de ruedas, cargando en sus brazos al bebé, cuando llego al estacionamiento, Sora llego corriendo junto a Orlu,, y dio varios saltitos, Orlu camino junto a Eren con intención de escoltarlo, Isabel permaneció a una distancia prudente, hasta que el castaño hablo con ella_

.-Isabel,

-¿si?

-¿me ayudas con el?, debo entrar al auto

-a.a. , ...

_y la pelirroja abrazo con cuidado a ese pequeño bultito, sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar esos ruiditos, esa respiración ronca y el olor a bebé recién nacido, se embelesó, hasta que Levi le pidió al niño, ella solo lo entrego, pero, deseo volver a cargarlo pronto, cerca del hospital, se hospedaron en un hotel, mientras Eren descansaba, Isabel volvió a aprovechar para abrazar al niño, en lo que Kenny hablaba con Levi_

-¿te iras al barco?

-creo que es lo que más me conviene, además el bebé nació en Septiembre, iré a España, para pasar el invierno ahí, tengo aparte negocios que debo atender

-es lo más conveniente_se escucho que golpearon a la puerta, Kenny fue a abrirla, topándose con Hanji y con Mikasa, quienes entraron un poco con la cabeza agachada, al momento de que se encontraron con la mirada de Levi, Hanji hablo_

-yo, lo lamento mucho,...sé que, debí apoyarte en ese momento pero,..

-Eren esta durmiendo_interrumpió Levi inmediatamente_ Chase esta con Isabel en la sala

_no era para menos, Levi seguía molesto, pero eso no iba a impedir que mostrara a su primogénito a su familia, las dos mujeres fueron al lugar indicado, y miraron a una chica pelirroja mirar con ternura a un bultito, ambas se aceraron, y la primera en tomarlo en brazos fue la pelinegra, quien no pudo evitar, derramar un par de lágrimas_

-ay, mira qué bonito es,

-sin duda alguna_dijo Hanji al momento de sujetar al pequeño en sus brazos_ ouh, es un encanto, lástima que, solo lo veremos esta vez...

-si_

_Mikasa miro tristemente al bebé, quien hizo unos hermosos sonidos, protestando por que ya tenía hambre, las horas pasaron, Eren seguía dormido, recuperándose de tan ardua labor, Levi permanecía a su lado, sabía que su hijo estaba en buenas manos así que no le preocupó tanto el hecho de que no estaba, además, estaba un poco resentido con sus visitas, Kenny entro de repente, para dejarle algo de comida, y decir con voz suave a Levi_

-perdonar es de grandes...

.lo bueno es que solo mido 1.60

-payaso..._Kenny frunció el ceño, Sora soltó una pequeña risa, en lo que Orlu solo negó con la cabeza_ ellas solo reaccionaron a la situación, debes perdonar

-si como sea, no me niego a que vean al niño cuando se les dé la gana, pero eso no quiere decir que esté obligado a ir, quedarme o hacer lo que los demás digan, si Eren me dice lo contrario eso estaré dispuesto a hacer, pero como no lo ha hecho, que se jodan

-ay contigo,….

-por otro lado,… hable con él, y queremos, si es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, que vivas con nosotros, si así lo quieres,

-¿no les molesta que un viejo este detrás de ustedes?

-si es de la familia, no, además Isabel también viene

_Isabel miraba a Mikasa y a Hanji, y estas sintieron sus ojos sobre ellas, la pelirroja como era de esperarse no se inmuto ante ellas y les hablo con una voz de reclamo_

-¿Qué paso con el señor Grisha?

-pues,…_Mikasa, miro directamente a Chase y lo cubrió con su mantita_ después de que fueron, se la paso gritando en la casa, "¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?", ¿Dónde se fue Eren?", nos grito "traidoras", sobre todo a Hanji

-bueno_la castaña se acomodó los lentes y cruzo los brazos_ creo que en ese momento, debí de correr a Grisha,...no lo pensé, y me arrepiento de eso

_después de algunas horas más, Mikasa y Hanji se tuvieron que despedir, la pelinegra tomo a su sobrino, y froto con sumo cuidado su mejilla contra la de el_

-eres un niño tan hermoso, te prometo que de una o de otra manera, estaremos para ti,...perdona por todo lo que paso_Mikasa le entrego el bebé a Hanji, quien retuvo algunas lágrimas_

-es un hasta pronto mi niño, lamento muchas cosas, pero el conocerte no es una de ellas, jejeje espero que el gruñón de tu papi nos pueda perdonar, por ahora es un hasta luego.

_/perdí la noción del tiempo, cuando desperté tenia a mi bebé junto a mí, a Levi abrazándome por la espalda, una sensación de comodidad recorrió mi cuerpo, mire y note que era de noche, así que, no quise perturbar a nadie, y menos a mi hijo/_

_Eren tomo un poco del cobertor que los cubría, y se aseguró de que el pequeño no pasara frio, lo tomo por sorpresa sentir un beso en su oreja, y fue arropado también_

-hola_susurro Eren_

-hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien, me duele un poquito el pecho

-¿de dónde se alimenta?

-si,

-ha estado comiendo cuando estas dormido, el doctor dijo que el dolor puede venir porque no está succionando como se debe, mañana te enseño como

-jeje, ok, ¿ya te dije que te amo?

-no,.. A ver cuenta

_/pasaron días, volvimos al barco, Chase fue presentado a cada miembro de la tripulación, me conmovió como nos recibieron, la habitación del bebé ya estaba decorada, quedamos en viajar a los mares de España, y he de decir que, cumplía mi sueño más grande, viajar, y era mucho mejor si estaba mi familia, pasaron días y en ellos me di cuenta lo dedicado que es Levi, su preocupación por saber cada detalle de cómo se debían hacer las cosas, pero no solo el, mi suegro se integró rápidamente, Isabel también, ...me di cuenta, de que cada uno de ellos, nos cuidaba, como si fuéramos un gran tesoro/_

_un mes de nacido_

_[[me dedique a sus primeras semanas de vida, en demostrarle cuanto lo amo, ya abrió los ojos, y me agrada saber que son idénticos a los de Eren, se la pasa durmiendo casi todo el tiempo, me sostiene los dedos con fuerza, me mira fijamente, y juro que me sonríe, es como una fina porcelana, trato de cuidarlo con delicadeza, algo que un hombre como yo, jamás pensó en hacer, me encanta acunarlo en mis brazos, frotar mi mejilla contra su cabeza, besar su frente, mi niño, ojala no crecieras nunca]]_

_/en su segundo mes, ya comienza con esos sonidos tan hermosos, con sus "uh", con sus "eh", Levi se pasa el día hablando con él, tiene más erguida su cabeza, y ahora sus sonrisas son para su padre, es inevitable, cuando ve a Levi lanza patadas y mueve sus manos de manera poco coordinada, pero totalmente adorable, demostrando que le da gusto verlo, ya le tocan sus vacunas, y bueno, he de decir que cuando a Levi le toco sostener el brazo de Chase para que lo inyectaran, se vio que también quería llorar, no está de más decir que se la paso con el todo el día, mi niño, estas creciendo, y tengo que decirte que me alegra que estés aquí/_

_[[tercer mes, me sorprende como te encanta escuchar música con nosotros, inmediatamente te relajas, cierras tus ojos e intentas dormir, se que reconoces nuestra voz porque cuando llego del trabajo inmediatamente escucho tus gritos de emoción a través del pasillo, me encanta verte al lado de Eren, mientras tiras de su cabello castaño con fuerza, jaja, nos recomendaron que no te bañaras hasta esta edad, así que, tengo muchas fotos que agregar al álbum que te compre, las personas a tu alrededor, te aman, y eso me conforta, porque se que no estarás solo, tu primera navidad con nosotros, aunque no lo aprecies ahora, recibiste muchos regalos, y para mí, mi regalo más grande de cumpleaños este 25 de Diciembre, es que estés tu aquí, y tu papá también]]_

_/en tu cuarto mes, me di cuenta de que ya te podías sentar, Orlu y Sora te cuidan , así que usas el costado de ese lobo para apoyar tu espalda, de ese modo puedes ver el mundo mejor, sujetas tus pies con fuerza, a tiempo de que ya te interesa jugar con esos sonajeros que te trajo tu abuelo, Sora te adora, te cuida, habla horas contigo, aunque sabe que no la entiendes del todo, Orlu,…es más delicado, pero no por eso menos amoroso, está al pendiente de tu seguridad, tu abuelo Kenny, se dedica a cuidar tu sueño por nosotros, cuando no podemos estar en casa, nuestro negocio va creciendo y tenemos que dejarte solo, pero, el lo hace bien, junto a Isabel, los dos te aman mucho, para mi sorpresa, Petra parece también muy interesada en ti, entre mas te quieran, es mejor para ti/_

_[[tu quinto mes de vida, Eren se puso sentimental al saber que ya no te podía dar pecho, pero eso no pareció importante para ti, sostenías tu solito ese biberón azul con gran habilidad, además, de que tu primer papilla, fue preparada en persona por ese coyote maloliente, ….tu papi dijo que si ya no lo necesitabas para alimentarte, por lo menos que tu primer papilla fuera elaborada por alguien de experiencia culinaria,….De Luca se aseguró de comprar la mejor pera y manzana del mercado para ti,….¿quién se tarda en comprar en 4 horas solo dos frutas?, en fin,…he de decir que escupiste más de lo que comiste, me encanto ver tu rostro al intentar saborear algo nuevo, y tuve que consolar a tu papi todo el día porque no parecías extrañar el pecho, pareces tener preferencia por tu abuelo, por Isabel y por Petra, a todos los demás, les respondes con un puchero a punto del llanto, creo que miras a Sora y a Orlu como unos peluches, ya que adoras estar a su lado,…estas creciendo,…y no puedo evitarlo, pero adoro ver como lo haces]]_

_/cuando cumpliste el sexto mes, mi emoción más grande no fue mi cumpleaños, fue escuchar que dijiste "papá",…al momento de ver a Levi,…a tiempo de que soltaste una carcajada,… llore porque, no sé cuál fue mi primer palabra, supongo que fue la misma que la tuya, por eso mi madre no me lo conto nunca, me alegra saber que tu si obtendrás respuesta cuando la digas, porque se que tu papá te ama, …lo se, porque solo el se emocionaría como lo hizo, restregándome en la cara que lo dijeras, jajaja, tu primer diente se asoma, y te ves tan tierno, aunque sé que te molesta un poco,/_

_[[en tu séptimo mes, ya comprendiste lo que significa el "No", no te metas eso a la boca, No le chupes la oreja a Sora, No me jales el cabello, No No No No, jajaja., me gustaría no darte tantas negativas, pero estas creciendo y me temo que te encanta gatear y explorar para todos lados, Sora y Orlu te cuidan y vigilan tus aventuras, pero ponerte en la andadera es mi mejor opción para controlarte un poco, aunque siempre extiendes tus brazos para que te cargue, siempre lo consigues, y siempre lo hare cuando lo pidas, para mi desdicha, tu primera papilla la volvió a preparar ese coyote, aunque he de reconocer, que parecías muy complacido con el sabor del pavo, me enorgullece saber que respondes a tu nombre, y que intentas imitar lo que te decimos, me enamoras, cuando solo lloras por buenas razones, y ellas es que Eren te tome en sus brazos, o que no te dejemos solo, me encanta jugar contigo, y se que a ti también te gusta, cumplo mi tercer aniversario con tu papi, fuiste nuestro invitado de honor,... ]]_

_/ocho meses, eres,….peor que un torbellino, gateas, juegas, y estas impaciente por correr, jajaja, pero debes de esperar, aun así eres tranquilo cuando debes de serlo, cuando esperas pacientemente a que tu papá llegue del trabajo, sentado, y al momento de escuchar la perilla girar, gateas hasta la puerta para recibirlo, tu vida son los juegos, es ahí cuando te transformas, arrojas, estiras, muerdes, aprietas jaja, te adoro, además tienes una papada que a todos nos dan ganas de besar, tus sonrisas nos enamoran, ya dices con mayor claridad "papá". Y mi me dices solo "pa", jajaja, ya me quitas comida de las manos, como esa ocasión en la que un pedazo de pan ya estaba en tu poder, pensé en mi madre, y ahora comprendo todo el amor que me tenía, pero para mí desdicha también pensé en,..Grisha, pero solo lo lamento por el, porque perdió la oportunidad, de verte, pero no es como si importara /_

_[[a tus nueve meses, tu habilidad en la andadera mejoro notablemente, dabas pequeños saltitos para moverte de un lado a otro, simulabas pasos, ya no te interesa que te cargue a la hora de jugar, cuando eres libre gateas sin parar por todos lados, te sujetas del costado e Orlu para poder estar de pie, pero aun eres torpe para dar unos pasos, note que te aferras más a Eren, disfrutas su compañía, cuando nos tenemos que ir a trabajar los dos terminan llorando, pero regresan y de nuevo todo es felicidad, llegue a preguntarte, ¿Dónde está papá? Y me tiraste de la nariz, a tiempo de que me mordías la barbilla, imitas toda clase de sonidos, o al menos eso intentas jaja, te veo crecer, y eso me alegra, pero, también me recuerda que me queda poco tiempo para disfrutar ese olor a bebé, eres mi adoración y lo sabes, te aprovechas de eso porque solo tienes que estirar los brazos hacia mi, para que caiga rendido ante ti]]_

_/ahora eres un niño de nueve meses, das muestras de que pronto darás tus primeros pasos, aunque,….todo está bien generalmente, la otra vez te asustaste porque tu papá te grito cuando intentaste meterte un zapato a la boca, no tenias consuelo, lloraste por un buen rato, y el , bueno, también se sintió culpable, tienes que saber que en ocasiones, tendremos que levantar la voz para corregirte, pero eso no quiere decir que te amemos menos, si algo se de tu padre es que da miedo jajaja, pero, cuando el te ama lo hace en serio, se perdonaron rápido, no pueden vivir uno sin el otro, contigo aprendemos a ser mejores padres, perdona si nos equivocamos en algo, lo haremos lo mejor que podamos/_

_[[a tus diez meses, bautizaste a Orlu como "lulu", y a Sora solo le dices "Soso", jajajajaja, apuntas con gran entusiasmo todo lo que quieres, ya dices "agua", ya dices "dadaah" jajaja, para indicarme que tienes hambre, intentas torpemente caminar, te desplazas sujetándote del costado de Orlu, quien te tiene especial cariño, ya puedes sujetar las cosas por ti mismo, como esa vez que me quitaste la cuchara e hiciste un batidillo para solo comer una papilla, o cuando con ambas manos comiste gelatina, batiste más de lo que comiste, me sorprende que a pesar de ser tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo,….cuando Armin nos vino a visitar junto a Jonathan, el hijo de Armin saludo a Eren con singular alegría, lo abrazo, y tu fuertemente gritaste de coraje al ver tal cosa, si pudieras correr lo hubieras hecho, porque gateaste con todas tus fuerzas hacia ellos, y reclamaste lo que es tuyo, ese es mi hijo jajaja]]_

_/eres tan posesivo como tu papá, jajaja, pero, a mi tampoco me gusta compartirlos, son mios y los amo, eventualmente se que tienen que ser libres, te enamoraras, …y tendrás que irte,…pero, aun falta para eso,…ya a tus once meses, veo el parecido que tienes con Levi, ese cabello negro como alas de un cuervo, y esa piel blanca como nieve, tienes mis ojos y eso te hace tierno, jaja, a me entiendes cuando te hablo, cuando te regaño, te encanta jugar, los peluches son algo que nunca te debe faltar, esos juegos de armar, sorprende mente lo haces con gran habilidad, te sujetas de mi mano para dar pequeños paseos a cubierta, te encanta el mar, te gustan las manzanas y, amas dormir en nuestra cama, tu risa explota cuando tu padre te hace alguna broma, como esconderte la cuchara, jaja, toda la tripulación se sorprende por su cambio de actitud, parece que lo ablandaste un poco, haces berrinches cuando no consigues lo que quieres, pero tu padre solo te abraza y soporta, sabe que te cansaras de hacerlo si no consigues nada,/_

_[[mi emoción más grande, fue …que cuando termino ese mes,…te levantaste para recibirme, como era tu costumbre,…te pusiste solo de pie,…y con pasitos torpes, llegaste solito hacia mi, sin ayuda, ….nunca había estado tan orgulloso, me di el lujo de derramar lágrimas, me regalaste tus primeras palabras, y ahora tus primeros pasos, mi niño, tú y papi, juntos, son mi gran amor,….]]_

_/ahora tienes un año, eres sin duda alguna el niño mas afortunado que conozco, tienes a tus padres, amor, familia, es lo que los niños siempre deben tener, independientemente de como nazcan, una vez,….un hombre te menosprecio, le llamaste la atención porque tienes un rostro hermoso, pero cuando noto que eras Omega,…te miro mal, con desprecio, y solo dijo "que lastima",….pero eso pensé yo de el cuando se dio cuenta de que tu padre estaba detrás de el,….tu solo te reíste al ver como tu papá le propino un golpe en la nariz y lo tumbo al suelo, se que la violencia no es la respuesta, pero, existen personas a las cuales se les debe de poner un alto, y tu padre es experto en eso/_

_[[que se joda todo aquel que te diga que eres menos por ser Omega, seras tan grande como quieras ser, te ayudare, eso sin duda, pero la mayoría dependerá de ti para demostrar lo contrario, quisiera que el mundo en el que vives fuera perfecto, pero, puedo hacer que al menos te sepas defender. Tu fiesta de un año fue en grande, te paseaste en los brazos de tu abuelo con gran cariño, y claro el bastardo te compro cuando te entrego un perrito al cual podías montar, eras feliz ahí trepado, conociste a Hanji y a Mikasa, …al principio no te les acercabas, pero rápidamente les tomaste cariño,…Isabel, bueno ella, siempre ha estado junto a ti, y lo sabes, es la tía con la que todo niño sueña,]]_

_/llevamos un año de vida conociéndote/_

_[[y deseo con todo mi amor, que sean muchos mas]]_

_4 años después, 18 de Abril_

_Orlu paseo por la cubierta del barco, parecía olfatear al aire un rastro, agacho su nariz al suelo y camino en fila recta, para detenerse enfrente de un par de barriles_

-un dos tres, por los dos

-jajaja _un niño de cabello negro, alborotado y carita limpia, se asomo, y detrás de el un zorro_ otra vez

-ya vamos 7 juegos,

-otro y ya

-ya es hora de desayunar

-ouuh_el niño siguió al lobo de cerca, Sora dio pequeños saltitos como era su costumbre, asi que Chase la imito,_ salta salta salta

-salta salta_decia Sora imitando al niño_

_de repente, a Chase lo sujeto en el aire un hombre con sombrero para hacerle un poco de cosquillas, tras una risa explosiva Kenny abrazo pegando cachete con cacheta al pequeño_

-¿Cómo está mi nieto consentido?

-soy tu único nieto jajajajajaja

-jaja, si si es verdad, ¿no deberías de estar desayunando?

-mi papá Eren se sintió mal

-¿se sintió mal?

-es el C-L-O_dijo Sora susurrando_

-ouh_Kenny se quito el sombrero, peino con sus dedos su cabello y se lo volvió a colocar, _ bueno, creo que tu papá se encargara de eso no te apures

-sip, ¿desayunas con nosotros?

-claro

_pero en una habitación, una pareja estaba debajo de una suave sabana, ….Levi estaba besando el cuello de Eren, quien tenia el rostro totalmente rojo, los ojos llorosos, respiraba con dificultad en lo que Levi lo llenaba de besos, evidencia de su reciente encuentro intimo_

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-m-me tome las pastillas, pero,..aun tengo algo de calor,…

-¿ya no te duele?

-no,…._Eren se restregó en las sabanas, como un gato buscando confort, _ s-se que,…quede en ir contigo a ver esa oferta del cliente pero…

-tranquilo, ya me inyecté el supresor así que estaré bien, tú debes de estarlo pronto, no tarda en hacerte efecto

-…y te encargo a Chase,…ya tiene 5 años y…y-yo

-sssh, lo se, tu tranquilo, después del negocio pasaremos al doctor no te preocupes, descansa, ya no tarda en desaparecer

-te amo_y frotando rostros, Levi susurro_

-yo te amo mas

_Levi se vistió, con un pantalón negro, saco a tono y una camisa blanca con los botones superiores abiertos, se peino con el cabello hacia atrás, y salio de la habitación, no sin antes arropar al castaño, quitarle el cabello de la frente, y darle un beso en la mejilla, paso por un largo pasillo, donde habían un par de puertas, tomo una y al abrirla, se topó con su hijo, comiendo el solo una pieza de pan tostado con mermelada de zarzamora y queso crema, al ver a su padre, el niño efuso una sonrisa, y corrió a saludarlo_

-¡papi!_Chase dio un salto, y Levi lo atrapo en el aire, lo cargo en sus brazos y se sentó junto a el para desayunar_

-¿y tu abuelo?

-fumando jejej, dijo "si me ve tu papá me va a matar asi que me voy" jajajaja

-cuanta verdad,

-¿Cómo esta papi Eren?

-ya se pondrá mejor, iremos al hospital en la tarde, tengo que ver a un par de clientes que quieren invertir en el barco pesquero, así que vas a venir conmigo

-yupiii

-no te debo recordar

-que debo ser paciente, no alejarme de ti, de Sora o de Orlu, no soltar de la mano a mi tía Isabel, y nunca nunca nunca irme con un extraño jejeje

-exacto, tu abuelo viene también necesito una opinión mecánica

_Chase fue obligado a cambiarse, antes tenía una pijama roja, ahora estaba vestido con pantaloncillos y tirantes negros, camisa blanca y botitas cafés,_

-odio mi ropa de domingo….

-es lunes amor,…_Isabel se agacho a la altura del niño, para acomodarle su cabello_

-ahora la odio mas

-jajaja, tranquilo, debes verte bien, tu papá ira con clientes importantes

-ah si, también iré al doctor, ¿tú vas a venir?

-es la idea, tu papá no puede estar en dos lugares así que iré yo

_[[Chase quiso tomarme de la mano, caminamos así un rato, hasta llegar al auto, al llegar a nuestro destino, nos encontramos con un pueblo, y este tenía una feria local, a Chase se le ilumino la cara al ver todos esos colores, el olor a dulces, los juegos mecánicos, así que]]_

_Levi se agacho a la altura de su hijo, saco su billetera y le extendió un par de billetes grandes_

-diviértete, sabes lo que tienes que hacer

_el niño sonrió de par en par, abrazo a Levi, tomo el dinero y corrió a tomar de la mano a Isabel, no sin antes despedirse de su abuelo, una vez se fueron, y entraron a esa feria, todo era nuevo y sorprendente, jugaron en varios lugares, sobra decir que como siempre, Orlu y Sora estaban con ellos, Sora dio pequeños saltitos al ver que Chase tenía en su poder una banderilla, rogando por un pedazo, el niño se la dio toda, pero, ese día, Chase aprendería algo, cuando extendió un billete para pagar una bolsa de palomitas, pero resulto que el vendedor no completaba el cambio_

-ouh_Chase agacho la cabeza triste_ b-bueno, vendré después….

-¿Qué tienes amor?_Isabel tomo al niño en brazos y este le extendió el billete_ jajaja, yo te las pago no te angusties

-yeeeey

-¿pero que no tienes que ir al doctor después?

-si pero no me analiza sangre, la prueba Overse se hace con cabello o con un pedazo de mi piel o saliva

-entiendo _en lo que Isabel compraba, un niño mas grande lo miro fijamente, el regreso el gesto, a lo que ese niño resoplo_

-¿te harán una prueba Overse?, ¿eres un Omega?

-si,…_Chase ladeo la cabeza, a pesar de su corta edad, sus padres le habían explicado como funcionaba el mundo, y el lo comprendía a la perfección_ ¿y tú?

-hmp, yo soy un Alfa naturalmente

-pues no se te nota_Chase miro a otro lado sonriendo, en lo que el niño lo miro mas enojado_

-ja, eres un bebé para comprender como funciona el mundo

-mi papá es un Alfa y mi otro papá un Omega, y los dos son geniales, dudo mucho que tu me puedas decir cómo funciona el mundo…

_tras la derrota verbal, el otro niño por impulso le dio un empujón a Chase, haciéndolo caer, Sora y Orlu miraron de cerca, pero,…les fue indicado que si Chase no se encontraba en verdadero peligro, no intervinieran, pero eso superaba la compostura, Chase se raspo las manos, y el dolor, …hizo que algunas lágrimas se asomaran_

-¡ja!, los niños Omega como tu deben conocer su lugar_pero Chase se levantó,…se sacudió un poco, comprobando que estaba lastimado de sus manos para detener su caída, y a pesar con lágrimas en los ojos, encaro a su agresor_

-¡tarado, solo porque eres más grande que yo no te hace mejor, cuando tenga tu tamaño entonces ya verás, abusivo, tonto cara de ardilla,!_el otro niño estaba a punto de volverlo a empujar, pero Chase no se quedó atrás y dijo con una voz de autoridad_ Sora,..muérdelo...

-con gusto_el zorro esponjo su cola y el contrincante de Chase salió corriendo hacia el otro lado llorando al ver los dientes del zorro_ ¡y no regreses!

-jajajajaja_Chase se regodeo por su travesura, pero Isael se aclaro la garganta, haciendo que todos miraran un poquito asustados a la chica_ jjejeje,...el empezó...ese niño feo, me pego…

-sus padres deben de estar cerca, tranquilo, _hablo Sora con su cola esponjada en forma amenazante_ ya vera cuando los encuentre, o cuando lo vuelva a ver, te juro que lo voy a morder y sufrirá SUFRIRAAAAAAAAA

-Sora_reprendió Orlu_

-ja, tú también quieres morderlo, yo lo seee

-si pero no ahora,

-ay Chase _Isabel tomo en brazos al niño, que solo hizo un puchero_

-es tu culpa por no cuidarme bien

-ay pero si eres idéntico,…a tu …padre ay, vi lo que paso,…ese niño está mal,

-lo se,…pero me frustre porque no me pude defender yo solo...,….

-tranquilo, ya aprenderás, a la próxima no uses a Sora, mejor dime a mí, ¿ok?

-bueno,

_el niño diviso a lo lejos a su padre, así que le pidió a Isabel que lo bajara, y una vez en el suelo, salió corriendo hacia su dirección, Levi miro sorprendido como su hijo venia en su encuentro, y miro de lejos con reprimenda a la pelirroja que solo dijo de una manera corporal que no se hacía responsable. varios hombres a su alrededor, miraron curioso al pequeño niño, que, sin duda alguna, era adorable_

-¿no estabas jugando en la feria? _pregunto Levi_

-un niño me empujo_Chase mostro sus manos, y Levi miro a su hijo con una sonrisa_

-¿te levantaste al caer?

-si, yo solito

-ese es mi niño,

-¡¿un niño le pego?!

_[[Kenny hizo un escándalo junto a Sora, los dos regresaron a la feria junto a Isabel para buscar al niño,…ay bueno, se que mi hijo se enfrentara a muchas cosas, pero como ahora, se que las hará solo, me duele ese tipo de actitudes pero, se que lo hara bien,]]_

_Levi beso las manos de su hijo, mientras los demás miraban curiosos_

-ah, si, mi primogénito, Chase Ackerman,

-que adorable_varios hombres mayores miraron al niño con usa sonrisa_se parece mucho a usted Señor Ackerman

-sin duda alguna, pero tiene los ojos de su esposo

_Chase analizo a los hombres, que eran 4, dos de ellos tenían en el hombro un animal diferente, un hombre barbado un Alcón, y otro una serpiente_

-woooo, me gustan sus esencias

-saluda Jesse, _incito el hombre barbado a su Alcón, quien respondió con una dulce voz_

-un placer_pero Levi interrumpio_

-bueno, ¿te quedas conmigo o regresa con Isabel?

-contigo contigo

-y debes de estar…

-quitecito

-eso, nos falta alguien para empezar a ver los barcos, ¿gustan esperar un poco?

-por mi no hay problema

_pero una voz resonó a lo lejos,...una voz suave y profunda_

-lo siento, llegue tarde...

_[[cuando me voltee a ver quién era, lo reconocí de inmediato, ]]_

_pero no solo es se sorprendió ante esa presencia, Chase pareció maravillarse al ver al hombre, que se acercaba con un porte serio, mientras Levi decía con voz de sorpresa_

-¿Mike?

-el mismo_Mike saludo a Levi, estrechando su mano_ me da gusto ver que prosperan, y antes de que me digas algo, Eren tampoco sabe que vendría, mi padre fue el que invirtió, yo solo vengo en representación suya

-bueno, se bienvenido

_Chase cruzo miradas con Mike, ambos se miraron fijamente, como analizándose, parecía que ni siquiera parpadeaban, Mike extendió su mano hacia el niño, quien la tomo sin ninguna duda_

-Mike Zacarius, un placer

-aaam,….._Chase le dio su mano, pero parecio darse cuenta de algo, asi que la recupero rápidamente, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Levi, y dijo tímidamente_ hola….

_Mike estaba,...algo desconcertado, ¿Qué era esa presión en su pecho?._

-¿tu hijo?

-si, es algo timido

-ouh, es una lastima, Svein te quería saludar,

_Chase salió de su escondite y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver un oso polar enorme_

-quiero uno de esooooos, papi papi, ¿mi esencia será algo como eso?

-no lo sé amor, ¿quieres saludar?_de un salto el niño llego al suelo, extendió su mano y el oso restregó su rostros en esa pequeña manita_

-hola jeje_y ante esa carita de inocencia el oso sonrio_

-hola pequeño

_Levi pareció analizar ese encuentro, algo lo preocupo de golpe, pero trabajo era trabajo, así que se dedicó a ello, sin embargo,… Chase tomo tan natural la presencia de Mike, que de un momento a otro, su hijo ya tenía de la mano al hombre, y le inundaba con preguntas inocentes_

-¿Qué clase de oso es Svein?

-es un oso polar

-¿Qué es polar?

-pues en si la palabra significa opuestos, pero eso quiere decir que viene de Alaska, donde hace frio

-¿y no le da calor ?

-ajaja, no muy seguido,

-Chase _musito Levi, al tiempo que el niño solo se encogió de hombros_ estamos trabajando

-lo siento papá _el niño bajo la cabeza, pero, no se esperó que Mike lo tomara en brazos, y lo montara en Svein, le diera una sonrisa cálida, y se alejara para acercarse a Levi, sobra decir que Chase se sintió en un sueño, en ocasiones Orlu también le permitía subir a su lomo, pero el hecho de hacerlo ahora sobre un oso polar sin duda hizo que sus ojos tuvieran un brillo especial_ waaaaaaah que suavecito

_[[el trabajo había terminado, me despedí de algunos inversionistas, muchos con gran satisfacción me llamarían después, pero cuando mire, note que Chase estaba muy quieto sobre el oso, me acerque para llevarlo a casa, pero no me espere lo siguiente]]_

_Mike llego al lado de Levi y hablo con gran seguridad_

-mi padre también me informo, que darán una fiesta,….

-es hasta la próxima semana, ¿tu vendrás?

-al igual que aquí, estoy viendo que mi inversión este a salvo, vengo a darles mis felicitaciones, sé que estarán de aniversario, mi regalo está en mi auto, claro que se como eres,...no se si te moleste que desee ver a Eren

_Levi analizo al rubio, dio un suspiro fastidiado, _

-no, no me molesta, _en ese tiempo, Isabel regreso con Kenny, Orlu y Sora, esta última al ver al oso polar lo saludo con singular alegría, y una vez cerca de ellos_ el es Mike Zacarius, Isabel llévalo al barco, (se que me voy a arrepentir de esto), viene a ver a Eren

-am,...si claro...

-yo iré a ver al doctor, _sin siquiera avisar, Levi tomo a su hijo en brazos, quien soltó un puchero al verse alejado del oso_

-aaw_dijo Chase con tristeza_ yo quería

-después, di adiós

-no papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-no me repliques,

-pero yo quiero _Chase hizo un puchero, y miro a Levi con gran tristeza,...fingida claro esta_

-te dije que no

_y tras la amenaza de unas lágrimas, abuelo Kenny llego al rescate_

-¿y por qué mejor no te acompañamos todos?, así le das tiempo a tu EJEM, pelusa, creo que Eren tenía algo que hacer,

_comprendiendo que Eren quizá necesitaba un poco más de privacidad para recuperarse del celo, Levi solo dio un suspiro, y regreso al lomo del oso a su hijo_

-no siempre te saldrás con la tuya

-VIVAAA

_una vez en el doctor, tras una prueba y curar las raspaduras de sus manos, una mujer con bata blanca llamo a Levi para que pasara a consulta con otro doctor, el y su hijo se sentaron en unas cómodas sillas, frente a un escritorio muy bien ordenado, y tras el un hombre con bata blanca y lentes, mirando un papel_

-pues, cuando el celo es latente o próximo, se nota en la sangre, en la actitud, yo veo a Chase muy normal, no tiene que preocuparse por nada, ya que los estudios revelan que está madurando a su ritmo

-es bueno saberlo

-sin embargo, debe tener cuidado a la edad de los 15 a 18, es cuando tiene que venir por los supresores

-entiendo

-cuando cumpla esa edad, puede ir a cualquier hospital, claro, con su registro,

-se lo agradezco, _Levi se levantó con Chase en brazos _ ¿y los supresores de mi esposo?

-ah, esos al salir se los entregan _Chase al saber que se iría, giro la mano despidiéndose_

-adiós Doctor

-adiós Chase,

-papi papi ¿me compras un cubrebocas de gatito?

-¿lo necesitas?

-si jejejeje

_al salir del hospital, Chase estaba en los brazos de Levi, estiro los brazos para regresar al lomo del oso, pero,...recordó algo_

-no fui por el supresor de Eren...

-corre aquí te esperamos _Isabel tomo a Chase en brazos y cuando Levi se alejo, una pareja se acercó, _

-¡ese niño fue mami!_el niño de hacia un rato, había regresado, acusando a Chase, y una mujer de cabello negro miro a Isabel muy indignada_

-su hijo, hace un momento amenazo al mío con ese zorro rabioso _y Sora ante tal comentario esponjo su cola_

-la rabia la tiene tu hijo, vieja fea

-Ja, aparte vulgar, mire señor si no sabe controlar a su hijo y-yo_la mujer se topó con la mirada de Kenny, que no era nada amable, sin embargo, su voz estaba calmada al momento de hablar_

-si, ofrezco disculpas. Si nos permite, llevamos prisa

_pero no conformes con eso, el varón de aquella pareja tomo a Kenny del hombro, Chase se asustó un poco y se aferró a Isabel_

-con un disculpas no se arregla esto, su hijo tiene un serio problema,

-el suyo comenzó, _dijo Isabel_ el empujo al nuestro y lo lastimo

-eso no justifica que lo amenazara con esa cosa, un Omega tiene que saber cuál es su lugar y no provocar a un Alfa en ningún momento

_ante esas palabras, la mirada de Kenny cambio, a una de profundo odio, sin embargo,. Solo suspiro, para ver la reacción de Chase, quien parecía querer llorar,...antes de decir algo, de quien menos se esperaba una reacción, hablo_

-¿así educan a su hijo? _Mike miro con profundo rencor al varón, y sin pensarlo mucho abofeteo la mano de ese hombre para alejarlo de Kenny _ escúchame bien_ y dirigiendo su mirada al niño, Mike refunfuño_ mocoso estúpido, si así tratas a cualquier persona, eres peor que basura, ¿te dan miedo los zorros?, ¿Qué tal un oso?

_Svein camino con lentitud hacia el niño, quien solo tembló de miedo, salió corriendo y gritando del lugar, la madre del mocoso ese salió tras él, pero el varón, aprovecho para soltarle un golpe a Mike, pero este sin esfuerzo lo desvió y le regreso el golpe en la cara, tumbándolo de espaldas, Levi miro desde lejos la escena, y corrió en esa dirección, solo apreciando como aquel hombre se levantó con dolor en su rostro_

-¿pero qué demonios?_Levi miro con confusión, a tiempo de que Chase levantó los brazos y grito_

-¡venganza, dale mas du-hmp!

-no Chase no_Isabel le tapó la boca al niño, y salieron del lugar rápidamente, casi corriendo, Levi no entendía nada, y ya en el auto Isabel le explico_ y Mike golpeo al tipo en la cara y Chase grito "venganza· y luego llegaste tu

-ay Dios, _Levi miro a Kenny por el retrovisor_. sí Eren pregunta,..

-no sabemos nada... esperen, ¿Dónde está Chase?

_y en el auto de Mike_

-y luego ese niño me pego y me caí y me dolió y por eso usé a Sora para amenazarlo jejeje, _mientras Svein estaba en la parte de atrás, Chase estaba en el asiento del copiloto, con su cinturón de seguridad y sorprendentemente con una bolsa de palomitas, que si, le había obsequiado Mike _

-no te sientas mal por ese tipo de personas

-no _Chase dejo de comer, para mirar por la ventana, Mike lo miro un poco, y como si el niño adivinara su pensar, le respondió_ solo que, me duele que los demás me traten diferente,….

_Mike estaciono de repente, causando sorpresa en Chase, y sostuvo de la barbilla a Chase para que lo mirara a los ojos_

-escucha, no a todo el mundo le vas a agradar, pero ese es el precio de ser quién eres, lo aprenderás poco a poco, pero te diré una cosa, vale la pena, y mientras las personas que te importan te amen, creo que los demás, salen sobrando...¿lo entiendes?

-creo que sí,...sip_ambos se sonrieron, y siguieron avanzando pero al momento de llegar al puerto Levi estaba echando chispas por la boca_ creo que mi papi está enojado

-¿no le habías pedido permiso? _a lo que Chase solo alzo los hombros y miro para el otro lado_ ay, perfecto...

_tras un regaño. Y ya en cubierta, Eren se sorprendió al ver quien estaba junto a su esposo e hijo_

-¿Mike?_Eren llego rápidamente, y fue algo nostálgico de ver, el castaño abrazo al rubio, y rápidamente Levi frunció el ceño_que gusto verte,

-me da gusto también, siete años que no sabemos nada de ti, y mírate, _separados de su abrazo, Mike levanto el rostro de Eren_ todo un hombre ahora, con una bella familia, me da gusto por ti

-bueno, gracias a ti pude planear en ese tiempo muchas cosas, gracias

-jajaja, bueno si, pero no te cobrare el favor

-papi Eren mira mira_Chase ya estaba muy cómodo en el lomo de Svein, y este no parecía para nada incomodo con el niño_ yo lo quiero

-ajajaja, ay mi niño, déjalo en paz

-no me molesta,_contesto el oso_ ¿quieres dar un paseo?

-si si si si, señor Mike, ¿puedo?,

-claro, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-si si si si si si

_/curiosamente, esa convivencia entre ellos, se sintió natural, mi hijo no sonríe tan abiertamente a un extraño, y para mi sorpresa, Mike y Chase parecen llevarse bien,..creo que no fui el único que lo noto porque Levi estaba rechinando los dientes/_

-ejem, ..yo tenía 15 tu 30

-yo voy a matar a cualquiera que se le acerque

-jajajajajaja, ya papá celoso, déjalo que se divierta con el osito

-jajaja _Sora resoplo en susurros _el osote de hombre, vuelve a atacar, además que yo recuerde, ¿Qué no tenías 14 cuando Levi te desvirgino?

-cierto _Eren cruzado de brazos, miro a Levi con una ceja levantada_ ¿Qué tiene que decir a su favor señor Ackerman?

\- amor de verdad….

-pues, no veo porque tu hijo no lo pueda encontrar

\- ¿a los 5 años? _pregunto Levi indignado_

-pues, no lo sé, habrá que ver

_ante ese comentario, Levi solo se dio la vuelta, mirando a Chase prácticamente en los brazos de Mike con mucha confianza, rodeando el cuello del rubio_

-¿viene de China?, woooooooooo_Chase abrió los ojos tan grande, que Mike solo sonrió ante esa cara llena de inocencia_ ¿y hay dragones ahí?, ¿la muralla China es tan grande como dicen?, ¿has acariciado un panda?, ¿no le da calor a Svein ahí?

_Mike solo retuvo una carcajada, esa invasión de preguntas, le recordaron a un castaño años atrás,_

-quizá un día, lo compruebes por ti mismo

_ante la escena, Levi fue a recuperar a su hijo, abrazándolo y solo retirándose_

-ya es hora de dormir

-pero si son la 1 pm, papi

-en Canadá son las 3 de la mañana

_Eren miro juzgando a Levi, y ante esa mirada el pelinegro salió corriendo con su hijo en brazos, tras una risa, Eren se acercó a Mike_

-lamento eso jajaja

-descuida, aunque no entiendo su actitud, digo, solo estaba jugando con el

_Eren miro de reojo a Mike, que tenía un semblante alegre_

-te veo feliz

-¿ah si?_ Mike miro al castaño algo confundido, y tras mirar el rostro de Eren, con esa sonrisa tranquila, bajo la mirada_ pues…n-no lo se realmente...

-¿lo sentiste?

-¿sentir?

-sabes de lo que hablo,…

-creo, que si,….p-pero

-hablaremos después, antes déjame recuperar a mi hijo, ¡LEVI!

-¡NUNCA!

_en la noche, Chase iba de un lado a otro, y Sora corría tras el con un osito de peluche entre sus dientes, Mike estaba por retirarse, ante ese hecho Levi estaba feliz, pero Eren tenia algo que decir al ver la despedida de Mike y de Chase_

-¿ya se tiene que ir? _Chase hizo un puchero, en lo que Mike le revolvió un poco el cabello_

-me temo que si, pero nos veremos este fin de semana

-ouh, ¿no puede venir antes?

-tratrate

-...bueno,….

-¿y porque no te hospedas aquí?_todos miraron a Eren, Mike con sorpresa, Levi con molestia y Chase con una gran sonrisa_

-VIVAAAA, _grito el pequeño_

-y-yo,_Mike mi a Levi y por primera vez, esa mirada de asesino serial lo asusto_ n-no, buscare un hotel

-por lo que me conto Chase hace un rato, lo defendiste, te pagaría con mala moneda si te vas, te agradezco mucho que dieras la cara por el..._Levi suavizo su mirada, y miro a Chase jugando alrededor de ese oso bonachón_

-n-no es nada

-Chase_hablo Eren_ ¿puedes ir a decirle a tu abuelo que ya vamos a cenar?

-sii, ¿el señor Mike puede venir conmigo?

-en un momento iremos amor,...anda corre

_[[tengo un mal presentimiento de esto]]_

_/si, a Levi le va a dar un paro cardiaco/_

-¿Eren?_ante la interrogativa, el nombrado solo suspiro e invito a Mike a tomar asiento, una vez los tres ahí,_

-seré directo, ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a Chase?

-pues, n-no lo sé, fue como... como .._pero Levi hablo _

-no sintió nada, _el pelinegro miro a Eren con mucha seriedad_ es un niño Eren, por Dios Santo,

-cuando yo te conoci _pero Levi interrumpió_

-¡tenías 14 años, 14, no 10, no 9 y mucho menos 5!

-mi destino contigo ya estaba escrito desde que nací,

-ay Eren_Levi tomo de las manos al castaño, y lo miro fijamente_ es solo un bebé..

-yo también lo era, cuando Sora apareció, nadie entendía el porque, y ahora lo sé, fue para evitar que no me encontrara contigo, mi destinado, ya eras tú, vivimos en un mundo donde es fácil saber, quien será esa persona, que estas destinado a amar, por eso voy a preguntarte otra vez Mike, ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a Chase?

_Mike miro a Levi, y después a Eren, para respirar profundamente y decir con mucha seriedad_

-una presión en el pecho, al verlo, sentí tanta confianza, como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes, y sentí a la vez, tanto cariño, aunque también sentí dudas, miedo a no volver a verlo, como si con solo mirarlo esa vez, supiera que quiero estar a su lado por siempre, y al ver que sonríe, me dan ganas de sonreír igual, y-yo se, que es difícil para ustedes, que yo les pida esto, pero, de verdad siento en mi corazón, que es mi deber estar a su lado, s-se que me lo pueden negar, digo, su edad, mi edad, pero ...y-yo...y-yo, cuando vi incluso cuando ese niño lo molesto y-yo,..

_MIke agacho el rostro, dándose cuenta de las palabras que salían de su boca, una mirada de melancolía lo invadió, y guardo un poco de silencio, en lo que Levi miro a Eren, el castaño tenía una sonrisa en la boca, y volteo a verlo, Levi evito la mirada, sabía que su esposo encontraría la manera de convencerlo, así que solo se levantó, y Eren fue para alcanzarlo_

-Levi...

-Levi nada,..escucha,...y-yo, e-el, e-esque, e-es,…_Eren sujeto el rostro de Levi, le acaricio las mejillas con sus pulgares_ es solo que, es mi niño, es solo un bebé y y-yo...no, no quiero

-se que no es fácil, pero, el está siendo honesto

-ja, Shikishima también lo fue demasiado.

-oye, no los compares, y si lo piensas,...¿qué hubiera sido de los dos, si él hubiera hablado así con mis padres desde el inicio?, ¿eh?...

-am,..

-si, solo am,….y aun así, te dije, que mi destino de todos modos eras tú, de una y otra manera, estaría contigo, como lo estoy ahora

-espera aquí

_/Levi se alejó de mí, no sé a dónde fue, pero se, que cuando regrese, .serán buenas noticias/_

_Eren no se equivocaba del todo, Levi se encontró con Chase, regresando a toda velocidad, Levi se agacho a su altura y el niño se detuvo frente a el con una sonrisa_

-hola jeje

-hola mi niño_Levi cargo en brazos a Chase, y volvían junto a Mike y Eren, con pasos lentos_ dime, ¿te agrada Mike?

-sip_el niño lo dijo sin duda en sus palabras, y con una sonrisa_ ¿lo conocían antes?

-si, hace tiempo,…dime hijito, ¿Qué sentiste al verlo?

-me cae bien, pues, no sé, es raro porque apenas lo conocí hoy, pero, pero,...¿es malo sentir que ya quieres a alguien tan rápido?...

-define,...como es que lo quieres

-pues,...es raro, no quiero que se vaya, ¿es como lo que me explicaste la otra vez?...¿eso del "destinado"?

_[[eso, ocasiono un nudo en mi garganta, abrace a mi hijo y,...ahora se, que el destino me está cobrando lo que yo hice una vez, sabía que Eren era menor de edad, pero, pero sabía que hacia lo correcto, mi niño, te prometí hacerte feliz y si esto es lo debo de hacer,...que así sea]]_

_Mike paseaba de un lado para el otro con mucha impaciencia, en lo que Eren solo lo miraba con una sonrisa_

-tranquilo, Levi es mas comprensivo de lo que crees,

-e-es, es que si me dice que no, no se que hacer, bueno am, obvio debo esperar hasta que se le pase el coraje y y ,

-solo, se ese joven serio que conoci una vez, y todo saldra bien,...yo confio en ti, pero debes ganarte un poco a Levi,…

-si, en eso tienes razón..¿puedo hacer una llamada?

-adelante...

_/despues de un rato, mi hijo entro, se abalanzo de inmediato a los brazos de Mike, quien lo sostuvo con singular entusiasmo, Levi entro también y miro a Mike fijamente/_

-el, es mas inteligente de lo que aparenta, sabe de las responsabilidades que debe llevar un Omega, un Alfa, y en su caso, una pareja destinada, te confió a mi hijo, Mike,...no me decepciones, porque a diferencia del padre de mi esposo, te juro, que si le haces algo malo, no descansare hasta que, ay,...te voy a castrar y luego, te voy a cocer el trasero, eso tenlo por seguro

-entiendo y-yo,...sere muy cuidadoso, hasta que, creas que es correcto acercarme a el,…

-hmp,…_Levi se cruzó de brazos y Eren se acercó a el para sostenerlo de la cintura_ pues eso lo vamos a ver,…

_a lo que Chase sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo_

\- ¿ósea que cuando yo sea grande me voy a casar con él?

_Eren no aguanto una risa explosiva, en lo que MIke solo sonrió ante el comentario y Levi solo frunció el ceño un poco, pero soltó todo en un suspiro_

-no sé, tal vez,…

_/la cena fue algo, extraña, le contamos todo a mi suegro y,.. parecía sorprendido ante la decisión tomada, sobre todo por Levi, pero, le dio gusto de cierta manera, pero claro, él también tenía algo que decir/_

-¿y si es tu destinado, por que no hacemos las cosas más serias?

-papá,…._Levi miro con el típico ceño fruncido Ackerman ante el comentario, pero no esperaron el de Mike_

-de hecho, le pedí a Eren su teléfono, hable con mi padre hace un momento, viene para acá, y tomo el asunto con la seriedad que merece, señor Ackerman,…

-ouh, ya veo,…._Kenny simplemente se dirigió hacia Levi en susurros_ no me agrada este tipo, creo que es medio Ruso...

-es Ruso,

-ouh esos en las guerras no juegan limpio...

-no estas en el ejercito papá

-mi nieto no se va a enganchar con un Ruso cualquiera, haz algo,

-ya hable con Eren, si es el destinado de mi hijo no puedo hacer nada_pero Kenny lo miro con la boca abierta_

-ah, ¿Quién eres tú?..._

_continuara...

Waaah OwO, no es Shota por completo, solo sera un pedacito jajajaja, ahora agradecer los comentarios.

Sumire: xDD jajajaj las lagrimas no tienen devolucion, y y y OwO see, amo a los esponjaditos Sor y Orlu xDD, jajajajaja , TTwTT la que fangirlea cada vez que veo tu comentario soy yo OwO)/ , prometi conti y ahora la subi porque :v la subi jajaja tarde pero si salio, jajajajaja shikishima es un, am , malo(? Que tenia solo conflictos jjajajaja, TTwTT a la que le gusta la forma como escribes es a mi, QwQ yo solo espero tus contis con ansias, :v se que un dia saldran si que si jajajaja, TTwTT aaaw, yo se que un dia nos veremos en 3d :v si lees esto es que sigo viva wiiii, jajajaja, espero que esta continuacion te gustara, te mando un abrazo, gracias por todo.

Van: muchas gracias por leer QwQ


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 **Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei, este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

 **Narración de Eren representada por: _/bla bla bla/_**

 **Narración de Levi representada por: _[[bla bla bla]]_**

 **Narración de la autora y demás personajes: _bla bla bla_**

 **Los pensamientos serán representado por: _((bla bla bla))** **_**

_/tras la cena, Levi y yo arropamos a Chase, le dimos su beso de buenas noches, y cuando llegamos a la cama, Levi me abrazo por la espalda, recargo su rostro en mi hombro, y solo suspiro un poco, tome su mano para confortarlo/

-no es como si ya no fueras su papá

-ese es mi problema, lo soy y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar esa situación, más que, cuidarlo, guiarlo, y todo eso, hare lo que pueda.

-jeje, estoy orgulloso de ti,

-¿ah sí? _Eren giro su cuerpo y de esa manera quedaron cara a cara, el castaño rozo con la llena de sus dedos el rostro de su esposo, al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida_

-sí, sé que será difícil, pero, me alivia de muchas maneras que seas tan comprensivo, _ y acunándose en sus brazos, Eren recargo una mejilla en el pecho de Levi_ gracias

_/Levi beso mi nuca, y me deseo buenas noches, cuando le respondí, noté que me miraba con una sonrisa, y también le correspondí, al solo mirarnos un momento, no sé, el porqué, pero recordé el primer día que lo conocí/_

_tras una sonrisa, y dejando que la noche avanzara, ya era un nuevo día, y Eren se encontraba mirando en el comedor, un libro que mostraba varias fotografías de salones de baile, en eso llego Levi con una taza de café en la mano_

-¿no crees que es mejor aquí?

-pues, no lo sé, serán bastantes invitados

-¿y qué no un barco es lo suficientemente grande?

-oh mira_Eren le extendió a Levi una foto, era un salón elegante, y en medio del salón, había un árbol de durazno en flor, _ creo que es encantador, si ponemos la decoración en blanco, y algunas linternas para la iluminación seria hermoso

-pues, sí, creo que me gusta...

-hare la reservación, _Eren se levantó de la mesa, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Levi y salió de ahí, pero casi de inmediato, sus ojos se dirigieron a una mano que intentaba tomar una de las fotografías, descubriendo que era Chase_

-¿Qué haces hijito?_Levi se aseguró de tomarlo en brazos, mi el niño en respuesta lo abrazo por el cuello_

-yo quiero que la fiesta sea en ese que parece cueva

-jaja, tu padre ya eligió otro lugar

-ouh, lastima, ¿los aniversarios son como los cumpleaños?

-maso menos, ¿Dónde está Mike?

-no sé, ya lo busqué y no lo encuentro

_Levi frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, pero suspiro resignado_

-desayuna,

_tras un rato, Levi se aseguró que todas las cosas marcharan bien, pero algo llamo su atención, Mike y él se encontraron en cubierta, y el rubio lo saludo formalmente_

-oh, Levi, buenos días

-buenos...

-y-yo, quería hablar contigo.

-escucho...

-m-mi padre, vendrá en unos días, y am...

_[[entonces lo vi, lo patético que lucía, como si fuera un adolescente, llegando por primera vez a la casa de los padres de su novio, y fue entonces que reflexione, recordé al padre de Eren, y básicamente, tuve que pasar por una situación similar, ...no quiero que mi hijo sufra por mi arrogancia, como Eren sufrió por la de su padre]]_

-cuando este aquí, hablaremos, creo que Chase te estaba buscando

_simplemente Levi se dio la vuelta, dejando a Mike un poco desconcertado, ordenando sus pensamientos ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero solamente efuso una sonrisa, y fue en busca del niño, que simplemente estaba a cubierta, jugando con una pila de cubos para construir, al notar la presencia del adulto, Chase sonrió de par en par y lo invito a sentarse, el rubio lo hizo de inmediato, y comenzó a jugar con esos cubos también, pero a lo lejos, Eren sonrió de par en par, y miro de reojo a Levi, que tenía una expresión seria_

-¿listo para conocer a tu suegro?

-Eren_con esa voz de reclamo, al castaño solo se le salió una pequeña risa, pero a cambio, Levi lo sujeto de la cadera y lo atrajo hacia el_ me voy a vengar un día de estos

-pues ya te estar tardando jeje

_/en dos días, para mi sorpresa, el padre de Mike llego, tomo urgentemente un avión y ya estábamos con él en la sala, Levi como siempre, se veía estoico y poco flexible, para mi sorpresa, el padre de Mike tenía una mirada atenta y amable. Era muy parecido a Mike/_

-bueno, _dijo el hombre_ en cuanto Mike me hablo de lo sucedido, de inmediato quise venir

-me interesa saber su posición _menciono Levi_

-pues, de hecho, comprendo a mi hijo, mi esposa, que en paz descanse, era mayor que yo, por casi 30 años _Eren y Levi hicieron una cara de sorpresa, y el hombre una de melancolía_ la conocí cuando yo tenía apenas unos 10 años, aun la recuerdo, llegando con ese porte tan elegante, supe de inmediato, que no me quería alejar de ella, y me comprometí con mi esposa a la edad de 15 años, ella también lo sintió, ese amor mutuo, vivimos en un mundo que es normal, saber quién es nuestra pareja, solo basta con verla, es el instinto.

-¿entonces está de acuerdo en que Mike y Chase sean pareja?

-si mi hijo es feliz con eso, yo también, es mejor que encontrara el amor de su destinado, a que pase su vida con quien no lo merece, y perdón por mi osadía, pero, Chase es Omega, ¿no creen que es mejor que su hijo ya encontrara a su pareja, a tener que arriesgarse con otros, alfas? ¿no lo creen?,

_[[Eren y yo nos miramos, era verdad de alguna manera, y tras unas palabras más, ….nos dirigimos a Chase y a Mike]]_

-Mike_ dijo Eren_ tu padre y yo aceptamos su compromiso, sabemos de la tradición, que eso acontece en tu familia y bueno,...hablamos Levi y yo,… y estamos de acuerdo, si es que Chase quiere, pero, tienes que explicarle tú

_Mike miro sorprendido a Eren y Levi, dio un par de veces las gracias, se dirigió a su padre, quien le dio un anillo, retirándose del lugar, se encontró con el niño, que estaba coloreando un poco, Mike se acercó y se arrodillo junto a el_

-hola Chase

-hola, mira, hice esto para ti _el niño le extendió a Mike un dibujo de él, y de su oso polar, ante ese hecho el rubio solo sonrió_ le pregunte un poco a Sora y me dijo que ahora tu y yo somos como una familia, y que cuando sea más grande nos vamos a casar y …

-sobre eso, tengo que explicarte algo

_la explicación fue corta, precisa, y el niño lo entendió, la unión de una pareja Omega y Alfa, no lo hace un papel, un anillo, o una boda, solo una pequeña marca, Chase acepto, y extendió su mano, Mike lo tuvo entre sus brazos, y poco a poco, se acercó a su cuello, y lo mordió. Svein, Orlu y Sora que miraban a distancia, estuvieron atentos a cualquier circunstancia. El pequeño hizo una mueca de dolor, pero, resistió_

_2 semanas después_

_/fue, difícil en un principio, pero Mike ha demostrado ser ante todo un caballero, Levi, también lo ha notado, y si lo pienso, estoy agradecido, tenía miedo de que mi hijo sufriera lo que yo pase, y ahora el destino me da la oportunidad de mirar que estará a salvo por siempre, pero eso no fue lo único que sucedió, ahora tengo un traje blanco, Hanji me está ayudando a vestirme, para salir de mi habitación, bajar del barco y subir a un auto, dirigirme a un hermoso edificio que bien parecía castillo, llegar, y entrar a un salón hermosamente adornado, y a Levi al final del lugar, con un traje sastre negro/_

_[[Eren siempre se ha visto hermoso, y ahora, lo veo más, cuando se que uniremos nuestras visas otra vez, no solo festejamos un aniversario, festejo el hecho de que me vuelvo a casar con él, tras la ceremonia, vino el baile, el festejo, y la segunda noche de bodas, ¿Qué podría salir mal a partir de ahora?]]_

_/después de unos meses, le di a Levi una noticia, la noticia de nuestro segundo hijo, pero la noticia que nos llegaría después, no nos dio alegría alguna/_

_un cartero llego, y le entrego en sus manos a Eren un sobre color rojo, el cual abrió_

-¿Qué es amor? _Levi llego a su lado y leyó junto con el_ Eren..

-no, no voy a ir

-escúchame, _Levi sujeto gentilmente su mano_ si tu padre está enfermo, debes hablar con él, no lo sé, quizá, haya cambiado.

-lo dudo, no quiero Levi.

-¿Qué puedes perder?

-que ya no me importe,

-ahí dice que tiene que entregarte, una herencia que te dejo tu madre

-no la necesito.

-quizá no sea dinero, uno nunca sabe.

-e-es que, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo, prometí, no volverme a cruzarme en su camino.

-las cosas sin diferentes, estaremos contigo, además, no creo que tu madre, estuviera contenta con que le guardaras rencor.

_[[con mucho trabajo, convencí a Eren de ir, regresamos a Alemania, Eren en un principio parecía molesto, pero, cuando llegamos al bosque, y bajamos del auto, parecía reconocer el lugar donde había crecido, y a nuestra llegada, Hanji llego para recibirnos, pero Eren se quedó afuera, camino un poco por el pueblo. Me apresure a seguirlo, y no me importo tanto dejar a Chase solo, ya que Mike también viajaba con nosotros]]_

_/recorrí esas calles, y he de admitir, que la melancolía me invadió, en eso, sentí que me sujetaron del hombro, y al voltear, me encontré con una jovencita muy linda, me miraba con asombro, pero, yo no sabía quién era/_

-¿Lord,...Jeager?

-am, s-si, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-oh, discúlpeme, y-yo, no sé si me recuerde...

-no, lo siento

-creo es natural, yo era una niña cuando usted se fue, me llamo Juddy, la hija de la jardinera de la mansión de su padre.

-¿Juddy?,.._/hice memoria, y claro que la recordé, y fue ahí, cuando me percate, de cuánto tiempo había pasado/ _oh, ya te recuerdo, eras solo una niña

-sí, me alegra volver a verlo y ..ouh

_/Juddy noto mi estomago/_

-ah, jaja, sí, estoy esperando un bebé, tengo 7 meses

-entonces, ¿esta con el señor Ackerman todavía?

-sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-b-bueno, no quiero sonar como entrometida, pero, su padre, siempre comentaba que su matrimonio no duraría mucho. Me alegra saber que no es verdad.

_Eren pareció molesto ante tal comentario, y en eso llego Levi, después de un saludo, pudo ver la molestia del castaño, en casa de Hanji las cosas estaban saliéndose un poco de control, cuando se enteraron que Armin y Jean estaban ahí con su hijo, Jonathan_

-¡dejameeeeh!

-¡papá, Chase no quiere compartir esa galleta!

-¡tú ya te comiste la tuya!

-¡mentiras!

-ya ya, niños, _Hanji se abrió paso con una bandeja llena de ellas_ pueden comer más de aquí

-¡siiii!

_Chase se aseguró de tomar 5 y salir de ahí, para luego darle a Sora, Orlu y Svein, el oso en particular, olfateo la cara del pequeño, quien solo comenzó a carcajear_

-me hace cosquillas jajaja

_todos estaban en la sala, Armin se ponía al día con Eren_

-me alegro por Chase, aunque es muy joven, …

-lo sé, pero siendo sincero, no se me ocurre mejor candidato que Mike, es honesto, amable, tiene buena posición económica y social, aunque yo sé que eso no es lo importante.

-ouh, pues eso sin duda

_pero en eso llego Hanji y agrego_

-además que es un osote de hombre hermoso y _pero llego Mikasa y le jalo las orejas_ !ay no amor, si a la única que quiero es a ti!

-pffjajaja, ya la oíste

-¿se lo presentaras a tu padre?

-aún no lo sé

_pasaron dos días, y afuera de la casa de Hanji y Mikasa, Kenny recién había llegado, estaciono su camioneta negra, y bajo unas maletas, de entre sus ropas, Quixote se asomó_

-me gusta más el clima de España, hace mucho calor.

-jaja, bueno, esperemos que no estemos mucho tiempo en Alemania, además te quejas, pero vives muy cómodo entre mis ropas.

-soy una salamandra, no me gusta el frio, y tu cuerpo es cálido, sin mencionar que mi tamaño, no me permite asomarme a fanfarronear como lo haría una esencia como Orlu o Svein.

-si si , tranquilo,

-Kenny

_el nombrado dio la vuelta, y se topó con Grisha, …._

-¿Grisha?

-mi jardinera, me dijo que Eren, ya estaba aquí...

-¿no te ha ido a ver?

-no,….

-pues, desconozco el motivo, estaba hace una semana en un viaje de negocios, como vivo con ellos me avisaron de tu carta, y quedamos en vernos aquí, pero...

-no quiero que se repita lo de la otra vez.

-comprendo, conozco a Eren, de seguro se enteró de algo que no le gusto, hablare con él. ¿estás bien?, me enteré que estas enfermo.

-tranquilo, ..todo está bien.

_pero cuando Grisha se alejó, Quixote comento_

-lo veo muy sano

-si yo igual, pero un hombre desesperado puede hacer muchas cosas, buenas, malas,…

-hmp, espero que sean buenas, una persona despechada, puede hacer muchas cosas malas.

_a lo lejos, un hombre miraba en las sombras, esperando, y al parecer acechando_

-con que ahí estas, Eren,...

_Quixote y Kenny, entraron a la casa, y tras la cálida bienvenida, Kenny hablo con el castaño_

-no es fácil para mí, regresar a un lugar, que prometí nunca volver.

-te comprendo, mira, talvez él está sufriendo, intenta acercarse a ustedes de alguna manera, escúchalo, quizá te lleves una sorpresa.

_haciendo caso a Kenny, al día siguiente, Eren estaba atravesando el jardín, junto a toda su familia, miro los rosales, los árboles, y a lo lejos escucho un relincho, cuando se acercó, descubrió que Raven, ese caballo negro que lo acompañaba siempre, cabalgaba directo hacia él, cuando estaba a una distancia corta, Raven agacho la cabeza, permitiendo que el castaño se acercara, y pudiera acariciarlo_

-hola Raven

_/poco a poco, mis recuerdos regresaron, como inicié mi vida aquí, y cuando me fui, seré sincero, jamás pensé en volver, cuando entramos, recorrí esa casa con la mirada, y no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía igual de lúgubre y fría, de pronto Levi me tomo de la mano, y en eso, una mucama nos recibió/_

-L-Lord Jeager, b-bienvenido

-hola Lucy, y no es Jeager, ...soy Ackerman ahora, uso el apellido de mi esposo

-p-perdóneme...

-¿Cómo has estado?

-m-muy bien, gracias, a-adelante, su padre, está esperándolo

-te pediré un favor personal, no digas que es mi padre, delante mío...

-l-lo siento.

_entraron a un recibidor, Eren permaneció de pie, y Levi a su lado, pero Chase se había sentado en un sillón junto a Mike y las esencias_

-tranquilo, _dijo Levi_ estaré cerca, por si me necesitas

-entonces, no te alejes

_juntaron frentes, y en eso, una puerta se abrió, una lechuza blanca hizo su aparición, se acercó de inmediato a Eren, el castaño estiro su brazo, para que la lechuza pudiera posarse_

-oh Dios mío, ….¿de verdad eres Eren?,...que apuesto estas.

-hola Moss, _tanto la lechuza como Eren, frotaron sus rostros, y aquella ave se dirigió hacia el pequeño que jugaba en la sala_ saluda Chase

-hola

-¿e-es tu hijo?, oh, se parece mucho a ti, y por supuesto, a tu esposo, _Moss de repente cruzo miradas con alguien especial, Sora, quien tenía las orejas muy bien levantadas_ hola mi niña

_fue un saludo tierno, Moss fue hacia el suelo, y permitió que el zorro frotara su nariz contra él, saludándose, pero no tardaron mucho, Grisha entro al lugar, y hubo un silencio, por su parte Eren no se movió, pero a cambio le dedico una mirada, llena de desprecio, Levi, era neutral. Ante esto, Grisha se acercó poco a poco frente a su hijo_

-bienvenido, _pero Eren no respondió_ seré breve, hace un par de días, el notario llego, me dijo, que cuando tu cumplieras la mayoría de edad, se te entregara una caja fuerte. No sé qué contiene, y no me la entregan si no estás tú, aparte, la carta no la envié yo, si estoy enfermo o no, creo que no te interesa, porque, de inmediato hubieras venido a verme.

-cuánta razón tiene señor Jeager, mi esposo, insistió en que viniera a verlo, pero mi único interés, es saber que dejo mi madre, es lamentable su situación, pero, las pláticas sobre su salud, le atañen más a su Doctor.

_el silencio después de eso fue sepulcral, Chase era pequeño, pero hasta el sintió ese golpe con palabras, se refugió en brazos de Mike, por su parte, Levi sujeto la mano de Eren y le susurró al oído_

-tranquilo, no te alteres _y dirigiéndose a Grisha_ solo estamos aquí por eso, pero, si usted necesita otra cosa.

-no, solo eso, el notario vendrá en una hora, pueden recorrer el lugar si gustan, independientemente de que me odies, creo que a tu hijo le agradara conocer el lugar donde creciste.

_sin más que agregar, Grisha se dio la vuelta y se fue, Eren mordió su labio tras la rabia, y Levi junto frentes con el_

-ssh, ya paso

-por eso no quería venir, me trata aun como un Omega cualquiera, esa mirada criticona, esos ojos que lo juzgan todo.

-bueno, lo peor ya paso, no se terminaron insultando, tranquilo.

-ash,… solo porque me lo pides tú

_Chase corrió al lado de sus padres y pregunto_

-¿el quien era?

-el am, es, nadie por ahora,

-¿aquí creciste?

-muéstrale a tu hijo, anda_Levi le beso la frente a Eren_ aquí te espero.

-p-pero

-anda...

-está bien

_/Chase era el único emocionado, ya que miraba y contemplaba esos cuadros, pintados al óleo, las esculturas, los ventanales, las escaleras con sin número de escalones/_

-¡esto parece un museo!

-sí, … así se sentía cuando vivía aquí, no te alejes mucho

_Chase se detuvo en un cuadro, ...lo miro con detenimiento, y pregunto_

-papi, mira

_/me acerqué, y me topé con un retrato de mi madre, algo de nostalgia me invadió/_

-sí, la veo

_cuando paso un rato, Chase salió corriendo al jardín, Eren trato de ir tras él, pero era claro que su condición de embarazo, no le permitió ir más rápido, Chase llego a donde estaban los rosales, y entre ellos, noto un pequeño punto blanco, de entre las rosas rojas_

-¿ah?, _el niño se acercó, y cuando estiro la mano, se asustó cuando vio un par de ojos negros_ ¿hola?... ¿quién eres tú?..._el pequeño bultito blanco se escapó, y Chase intento seguirlo_ oye, ven.

-¡Chase!, ¡Chase!_Eren llego al jardín, pero no vio a su hijo, _ ¡Chase! Ay Dios, ¡Chase!

_/cuando me acerqué, vi a mi hijo agachado en un rosal/_

-anda, sal de ahí, ven ven

-hijito, ¿Qué haces?

-me encontré a un perrito blanco

-¿un perrito?

-si,

-no te alejes de repente.

-lo siento papi

-anda, vámonos...

-ya voy, _Chase dio un último vistazo y dio una sonrisa y susurro_ adiós...

-nos vemos

-¿dijiste algo hijo?

-no, nada

_/entre a la casa de nuevo, y para mi sorpresa, Grisha estaba hablando con Levi, al parecer el notario había llegado, y como no quería que mi hijo tuviera ningún tipo de contacto con Grisha, le pedí a Mike que se quedara con él, una vez entremos a un salón/_

_Levi se aseguró de recorrer la silla para Eren, y permaneció a su costado todo el tiempo, el notario saco un documento y comenzó a leer_

-"En pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, escribo esta presente, para mi amado hijo, Eren, si sabes de esta carta, significa que es el momento ideal para leerla, tu, casado y seguramente con hijos, a ti y a ellos les he dejado una herencia, que se sabrán apreciar, y el cual el notario comentara ahora."

-¿herencia?

-así es señor Ackerman, su madre, dejo a su nombre una cuenta de ahorros, así como una inversión que inicio con solo 6000 Euros, han pasado desde entonces, 22 años, y me alegra informarle, que su suma total, es de nada más y nada menos que dé, 100, 000,000.00 millones.

-¡¿que?!,…

-sí, continuo leyendo la carta de su madre, que le explicara mejor las cosas, "se que tu corazón te guiara, y que Sora te ayudara a encontrar a tu pareja destinada, las esencias hacen eso, lo sé, porque yo sentí lo mismo por tu padre, se que es duro y que, le es difícil mostrarte que te ama, pero, se preocupa, y yo también, se que ser un Omega no es fácil, y si te herede esto tan tarde, es porque, sé que con quien estas ahora casado, te ama, no te siguió por tu dinero, es una ayuda para los planes que tengan, para sus hijos para ustedes. Me haría muy feliz que lo aceptaras, es un regalo de mí, para ti, te ama, tu madre"

-p-pero,...e-es que

-usted es el heredero universal, pero, además agrego a su futuro esposo, que en este caso sería Levi Ackerman, y a los hijos que usted tenga, que es el caso de Chase Ackerman y, de su futuro hijo, mis felicitaciones por cierto.

-am, gracias, o-oiga, realmente a mí no me hace falta el dinero

-a nosotros, no nos hace falta nada _agrego Levi, _ mi familia vive muy bien,

-es la voluntad de su madre

-lo sé, pero, realmente no vine por eso_Eren suspiro, y miro a Levi_ ¿Qué opinas?

-pues, no sé, ¿Qué sientes?

-algo de confusión...

-mi trabajo aquí está hecho, en una semana le entregare las claves y la cuenta liberada para que usted pueda cobrar su dinero.

-¿en una semana?

-si, solo son cuestiones administrativas, proceso largo

-comprendo, am, ¿y qué pasaría si no acepto el dinero?

-la ley dice, que en caso de no quererlo usted, los derechos de posesión pasarían a su esposo, en caso de negarlo el, a sus hijos. Pero, si no lo desea, pues, el gobierno haría un embargo, no creo que quiera esa opción.

-¿puedo hablar con mi esposo, a solas?

-claro

_cuando el hombre y Grisha se fueron, Eren miro a Levi_

-podría servirte para, otro negocio,…

-¿para cuál?...

-con el de De Luca

-apenas invertimos en eso, ¿sabes lo que le costara al contador, justificar otra inversión?

-am, p-pues,...te lo sedo a ti entonces, para que decidas que hacer con él.

-¿Por qué no quieres el dinero?

-pues, cuando nos conocimos, mi padre y la mayoría pensaba que eras tú, el que se estaba fijando en mí, por mi posición social, por mi padre, cuando en realidad, tú eras el que tenía algo, una familia, una tripulación, un barco, un lugar a donde llegar, mientras yo, antes de conocerte, realmente me estaba ofreciendo al mejor postor, no tenía nada….

-eso no es verdad.

-si es verdad, el que me salvo de todo eso, fuiste tú,

-escucha _Levi tomo de las manos a Eren, y junto frentes con el_ llegue a un punto de mi vida, en el que me conforme, no buscaba mas allá de lo que tenía, hasta que te conocí, tú me inspiraste, a ser más de lo que era, ¿Quién fue el que me ayudo todos estos años?, ¿eh?

-yo,..

-¿y de quien fue la idea del asociarme con De Luca a pesar de que lo odio?

-yo otra vez

-¿y quién fue el que ha supervisado la mercancía, y además, me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo?

-culpable jeje

-exacto, no tendría nada sin ti, no sería nada sin ti, y tú, eres una luz, que llego a mi vida, fui afortunado de encontrarte, y lo hice a tiempo, antes de que cometieras un error.

-¿un error?

-no casarte conmigo _Levi y Eren se miraron, el castaño le sonrió de par en par,_ yo sé que te abruma de repente tener ese dinero, pero si no lo quieres usar tú, puedes hacer algo con él, para ayudar a los demás.

_Eren pensó un poco, de repente su cara de ilumino, llamaron al notario y cuando entro, Eren comento muy entusiasmado_

-¿y si decidiera, donarlo?

-necesitaría buscar una fundación, una causa, para que ese dinero este en buenas manos

-¿podría hacer, mi propia fundación?

-claro, si gusta puedo asesorarlo

-tengo dos abogados muy capaces, aunque se lo agradezco mucho.

-bueno, lo veré en una semana solo para hacerle entrega, que tenga excelente día

-muchas gracias

_y cuando el Notario se fue_

-¿tu propia fundación? _pregunto Levi_

-sí, te platico de camino, ya es hora de irnos

_Eren fue el primero en levantarse, y salir sin decir nada a Grisha, que estaba junto a la puerta, Levi solo suspiro un poco y se dispuso a irse también, solo que él, si se estaba despidiendo_

-buen día señor Jeager, con permiso

-espera, sé que, he cometido errores en el pasado, y sé que el único que no le inculca odio en su corazón, eres tú.

-no tendría porque

-por eso te quiero pedir un favor.

-la última vez que nos vimos, no fue agradable, usted más que nadie sabe el porqué, no voy a mover un dedo para que Eren lo odie, pero tampoco pienso hacer nada, para que usted disuelva sus pecados con mi esposo, sé que está enfermo, y lo lamento, pero, es usted el que se tiene que acercar, permiso.

_Levi se fue, dejando a Grisha en ese salón, pero, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácil, cuando estaban por irse, Grisha apareció frente a ellos_

-deseo hablar contigo, Eren

-pues yo no, usted lo dijo cuando salí de esta casa, me dio a elegir entre mi esposo, y llamarlo padre, tomé mis decisiones, no me arrepiento para nada de lo que hice, además, no creo que mi hijo sea de su interés, como sabrá, también es Omega, pero descuida, a él no lo planeo subastar en un baile cuando cumpla quince años, y para su fortuna, tiene un padre que lo ama como es, y ya encontró a su destinado, no necesito nada de usted, mucho menos hablar.

-¡sigues igual de obstinado!

-¡y lo seguiré siendo, ¿piensas que es así de fácil?, ¿Qué te voy a perdonar solo porque tienes cáncer y te vas a morir en poco tiempo?! _el silencio se hizo presente, podría asegurarse, que el corazón de Grisha y de Eren se escuchaba, acelerado, conmocionado_ me ignoraste de niño, de adolescente, todo el tiempo me recalcabas que era un Omega, que debía conocer mi lugar, me humillaste, humillaste a mi esposo, te presentaste cuando Chase nació y solo me causaste más penas, tuve que escapar de ti, con mi niño recién nacido en brazos, preguntando descaradamente, ¿es Omega o Alfa?!, acusando a Levi, de que se arrepentiría de,..que fuera Omega, es mi hijo, sea como sea, que te quede claro, no te quiero en mi vida, por mí,...muérete de una vez.

_Eren salió de ahí, a paso rápido, debido a su condición, Levi hizo señas a Mike de que se quedara con Chase, lo alcanzo y trato de calmarlo, sujetándolo firme de las manos_

-tranquilo, sssh

-snig...ya vámonos, te lo pido vámonos.

-ssh ssh, tranquilo, cálmate antes, por el bebé, ssshhh

-por él, vámonos.

-está bien, espera aquí, dudo que te siga,

_[[cuando regrese, note que Mike estaba cargando a Chase en brazos, y Grisha los miraba con atención, y mi hijo pregunto]_

-¿Quién es?, mi papá, no se porta así _Mike le indico silencio, pero Chase no lo guardo_ él siempre sonríe, es feliz, solo lo vio y se puso triste, enojado, usted, no me agrada...

_[[quizá, ese fue el tiro de gracia para Grisha, porque vi como su ojos, por primera vez, mostraron dolor]]_

_y el porqué, solo lo sabía aquel hombre, vio a su nieto llegar, y para su desgracia, era idéntico a Eren, a esa edad, y aunque tenía un aire a Levi, sin duda, le recordaba a él y a su esposa, era como si todos sus reclamos de ella, se escucharan, en esas simples palabras, agacho su cabeza, y miro hacia el suelo, Levi llego al lado de los suyos, y Chase estiro los brazos hacia su padre_

-ven mi amor, vámonos

_Mike con señas, indico que se quedaba, mientras su oso acompañaba a su familia, una vez a solas con Grisha_

-¿se encuentra bien?

-no,…

-¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-¿podrías escuchar a este viejo?.

-por supuesto

_sentados uno al lado del otro, Grisha, dijo con voz dolida_

-cuando Eren nació, me dio miedo, miedo a no saber cómo defenderlo de lo que sabía le esperaba, pero me equivoqué, conoció a su esencia tan pequeño, que di por hecho que sabría qué hacer, que no estaría solo, que mi esposa se haría cargo, pero, cuando ella falleció, encontré en evitarlo algo de alivio.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-porque, tenía miedo, en sus celos no sabía cómo aliviarlos, en sus miedos no sabía cómo confortarlo, desde el primer día de nacido, decidí alejarme de él, porque he visto a muchos Omegas sufrir. En mi deseo de que al menos encontrara, a un Alfa que valiera la pena, que lo cubriera de lujos, de bienes materiales, pero, no me fije, en que le diera amor.

-lo comprendo

-vi que mi hijo, se acercó a Levi, y vi, que quizá no le convenía, que no, podría darle lo que necesitaba, y de repente, solo se fue, …

-¿Por qué no le agradaba Levi?

-porque, tenía miedo, me refleje un poco en él, yo sabía que Carla era Omega, lo supe cuando la vi, aunque sus padres intentaron ocultarlo, pero no me importo, jure amarla, pero cuando nació Eren, ….rompi mi promesa, y si yo la rompí amando a mi esposa, tenía miedo a que Levi la rompiera también y condenara a Eren,… a una vida como la que yo le di a él...

-bueno, se equivocó, no le dio la oportunidad a su hijo y tampoco a Levi, he estado un tiempo con ellos, y le aseguro, que su Eren, eligió muy bien, Levi es un padre ejemplar, y un esposo, que espero ser, ofrezca algo que no ha dicho...

-¿Por qué estas con ellos?...

-Chase, su nieto, es mi pareja _Grisha abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido_ si, jaja, esa misma cara pusieron, bueno, menos Eren, el me acepto de inmediato, a Levi le costó un poco más de trabajo, pero, al final, me dio su confianza

-¿Por qué?...

-porque creo que no quiso actuar como usted, me dio una oportunidad y correspondí, me comprometí, esperare lo que tenga que esperar, hare que tenga que hacer, porque lo amo, y sé que el a mí, solo que es muy pequeño para entenderlo ahora, y muy adulto para enseñarle. Con Eren y con Levi fue igual, Eren era muy astuto, y Levi actuaba como ingenuo, se complementaron bien, porque Levi no lo es. ¿Qué piensa hacer?

_[[estaba en casa de Hanji y de Mikasa, me encontraba hablando con Jean sobre mi idea, y cuando la escucharon, todos me miraron con una sonrisa]]_

-¿en serio?

-sí, lo pensé, es lo que quiero hacer

-aaaw_Hanji abrazo a Eren y junto mejillas con el_ pues, construir un refugio para todos los niños Omegas, que no tienen muchas oportunidades, es, es increíble, harías una gran diferencia

-no solo eso, no solo niños Omegas, Omegas que realmente lo necesiten sin importar la edad, yo metería parte de la herencia de mi madre, como un capital fijo, y puedo hacer un negocio rentable que auto sustente la fundación, no tendríamos problemas de financiamiento nunca, y es muy rentable. Y no solo niños de Alemania, quiero dar mi idea en otros lugares.

-creo que es proyecto ambicioso, pero el Eren que conozco no se involucra con imposibles, lo hace posible. ¡¿verdad Linda?

-si Eren pudo hacer que mi hermano sonriera y se volviera tierno, claro que puede Hanji

_[[Eren se la paso un rato trabajando, cuando todos se fueron a dormir, el aún seguía ahí sentado frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles]]_

_hasta que llego Levi y le quito la pluma de la mano_

-ok ratón de las cuentas, hora de dormir

-pero apenas son las 8 de la noche

-ya a dormir,

-está bien...

_pero de repente, apareció Mike en el lugar_

-am, disculpa, ¿puedo hablar con Levi un momento?

-ya voy, y tú, a dormir

-si si, ya voy

_cuando Levi estuvo a solas con Mike_

-¿crees que puedas convencer a Eren para que hable con su padre?

-no voy a poner las manos en el fuego por el

-es por la paz de Eren, hable con Grisha, de verdad está arrepentido.

-veré que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada.

_ya todos estaban descansando, Eren y Levi en la habitación de invitados, por falta de espacio, Mike y Kenny en la sala, y Chase con sus tías, la noche avanzaba tranquila, la mañana también, Eren tuvo que salir para ir con Jean para hablar de la fundación que tenía que hacer, y Chase quiso acompañarlo, quien se ofreció a llevarlos fue Kenny, ya que Levi tenía algo que hacer y Mike fue con el_

_[[era hablar con Grisha, ver si de alguna manera, se podrían arreglar las cosas, que Eren tenga esos pensamientos en su cabeza, no es sano, llegamos a su casa, pero nadie me abrió la puerta, volvimos a insistir pero, mi nadie abrió]]_

-¡señor Jeager!

_Levi abrió la puerta girando la perilla, para sorpresa de los dos, cuando entraron, no había nadie, algunas cosas estaban tiradas en el suelo,_

-¿pero qué demonios paso aquí?

_Levi se apresuró a buscar a Grisha, el olfato de Orlu y de Svein ayudaron y lo que encontraron solo fue a Moss tirado en el suelo_

-ay no_Orlu llego al lado de la lechuza, y la olfateo un poco_ oye, ¿estás bien, Moss?, ¡Moss!

-vayan por Eren,...vayan por el

_/estábamos en el auto, tenía una plática con mi suegro, cuando de repente, un hombre se cruzó en medio de la nada, Kenny piso el freno, rápidamente sujete a Chase y a Sora en mis brazos, Kenny cerro las puertas y me dijo que me quedara quieto, mi corazón se aceleró, al ver que varios hombres comenzaron a rodear el auto/_

_para horror de Eren, uno se colocó al lado de su puerta, un hombre que conocía muy bien, pero a pesar de tener el vidrio arriba y la puerta con seguro, le causo por primera vez horror verlo_

-hola Eren

-...w-William

-ouh, me alegra que me recuerdes, me sentí tan olvidado, cuando tú y tu familia me encerraron en esa cárcel, pero descuida, ya regresé, espero no me extrañaras.

_Kenny intento arrancar el auto, y en eso rompieron el vidrio con una pala, Kenny recibió parte del golpe, tanto el cómo Chase se abrazaron, y vieron con horror como la frente de Kenny sangraba_

-¡ABUELITO!

-¡KENNY!

-pero miren nada más, quien tenemos aquí, a tu zorrito apestoso, y a tu adorado hijito.

-aléjate de ellos

-no estás en posición de negociar, Eren

_/a nadie se lo deseo, es, la cosa más horrible que de seguro pasaría una persona, que amara tanto a un amado, un hombre del lado de Kenny logro abrir la puerta, saco a mi suegro del auto y lo arrojo a la calle, se abrió paso entre los asientos, y trate inútilmente de que no me arrebataran de los brazos a Chase, pero no pude hacer nada, no pude, Sora intento también ayudarme pero, a ella solo la tomaron de las orejas, y la sacaron del auto, para mi horror, ese hombre casi se sube en mí, y con su mano libre abrió mi puerta, por primera vez, tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer, porque cuando gire mi rostro, y cruce mi mirada con la de William, solo experimente terror/_

\- ¿p-por qué?...

-porque te odio, mientras tu vives tu vida de ensueño, a mí me condenaste a una maldita cárcel, pero las influencias de mi padre son más grandes.

_William saco a Eren del auto, lo sujeto del cabello y lo arrojo a la calle,. Y para su desgracia, ...cayó encima de su estómago_

_/y lo recordé, mi bebé...mi bebé.../_

_Eren comenzó a sollozar con un miedo inmensurable, Sora grito a todo pulmón_

-¡MALDITO, INFELIZ, ESTA EMBARAZADO, MALDITO PERRO!

_/pero solo escuche risas, y sentí un golpe en la cabeza/_

_[[conduje en dirección a Eren, rezando, para que todo estuviera bien, pero, a mitad de camino, vi a mucha gente rodeando la camioneta de Kenny, me detuve rápidamente, corrí hacia ella y ...lo vi ahí, tirado en el suelo]]_

_Levi se acercó, y entonces escucho_

-¿Qué es usted de, un niño, y de un joven de cabello castaño?

-su, esposo, ¿Dónde están?

-lo siento mucho, un auto vino, y se los llevo, paso todo muy rápido,...lo lamento...

_el mundo de Levi se quebró desde ese momento, y el de Mike, ¿Dónde buscar?, ¿quién fue?, en lo que llego la ambulancia, le dijeron a Levi que Kenny tenía la nariz rota, una contusión en su cabeza, lo había hecho desmayarse, ¿Qué haces?, Levi la cabeza hecha un lio en ese momento, pero Mike fue más claro_

-Svein y Orlu pueden olfatear,

-podría ser, …

_pero, no muy lejos de ahí, Eren estaba en el lugar más obvio, y por eso menos sospechoso, la casa de William, el castaño estaba amordazado, llorando, con la cabeza baja,...esperando, y rezando,...en seguir escuchando los llantos de Chase, que estaba junto a él en la misma posición en el suelo, de Sora no sabían nada, ...y eso le preocupaba a Eren, de repente William entro, y se colocó enfrente de Eren, quien solo podía ver esas botas negras en el suelo_

-sé que te va muy bien, un gran negocio, una gran vida, un buen esposo que te ama, y dime una cosa, ¿él sabe que te gustaba andar de ramera, restregando tu cuerpo con cualquiera que te pudiera calmar el celo?, ¿lo sabe?_ Eren no dijo nada, pero William se agacho a su altura y lo sostuvo del rostro con una sola mano, e hizo que lo mirara_ ¡¿lo sabe?! _Eren aparto la mirada, y más lagrimas recorrían su rostro, y cerró los ojos fuertes_ no lo creo, pero sabes, yo no fui el único estúpido que se metió contigo, hubo varios, a los cuales, no les terminaste de hacer el favor.

_/voltee a ver, y ...aunque no a todos, a unos si los reconocí, personas a las que había usado, para calmar mi celo, me horrorice al ver que tomaron a mi hijo en brazos/_

_Eren intento liberarse, forcejeo, pero era inútil, mientras en su mente, ahora comprendía lo que había sentido su madre, prefería mil veces ser el, en lugar de Chase, pero, William se colocó enfrente de él y dijo_

-sabes, tengo a un espectador mas

_/abrieron una puerta, traían a alguien a cuestas, nunca me imaginé, que fuera Grisha, lo pusieron delante de mí, y ...estaba golpeado, obviamente lo hicieron ellos, al mirarme,...logro decirme/_

-lo lamento tanto...

_/pero lo amordazaron, y lo arrojaron contra una pared, y en eso, el bastardo de William me susurro al oído/_

-yo ya le dije a tu papi, que haremos contigo y con tu hijito, vamos a terminar, lo que tu iniciaste, ¿no te parece bien?

_Eren forcejeo, se movió de un lado para el otro desesperado, al ver como un par de hombres sujetaron a Chase de los brazos, mientras otro se acercaba lentamente, con gritos ahogados, el castaño protestaba, y William encontró placer en eso, así que le quito la mordaza_

-¡no por favor, mi hijo no, a él no, por favor no!

-me gusta que supliques,

-haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero a él no,. Por favor, a el no...

-no hay trato

_para horror de Eren, ...los hombres no se detenían, pero, el tenía algo, por lo menos, que a Chase no le hicieran nada, algo que su madre, uso, y que el ahora haría, de él, esa fragancia de color verde agua, volvió a asomarse, varios hombre dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, solo para mirarlo a él, a Chase lo arrojaron a un lado, y Grisha, miro con terror,...lo que le había ocurrido a su esposa, ...ahora podría ocurrirle a su hijo, pero el a pesar de derramar lágrimas, dijo con firmeza_

-te doy una oferta,..que no puedes rechazar

_mientras Levi estaba desesperado por saber en dónde se encontraban, Mike fue la voz de la razón, y lo llevo a la casa de Hanji y de su hermana, para poder organizarse y buscar, pero antes de salir de la casa, se toparon un zorro de color blanco, que Levi reconoció hacia años, se miraron fijamente, y para su sorpresa, el zorro comento_

-hola Levi,

_[[no entendía nada, es verdad que conocía a ese zorro antes pero, ...no hablaba, y si mal no recuerdo, es, esencia de la madre de Eren, pero ella estaba muerta, aunque sonara estúpido,...pregunte]]_

-¿Quién eres?

-después hare mi presentación, no hay tiempo, ve a la policía ahora, y llévame contigo.

_Levi no lo dudo ni un segundo, fue tras ella junto a Orlu, y los demás lo siguieron a él, en la policía, ya reportando la desaparición de Eren y de su hijo menos, el policía dijo, que tenían que esperar por lo menos 72 horas para hacer algo, pero, en eso el zorro blanco comento_

-soy la esencia del niño, el hombre que se los llevo responde al nombre de William Drecon, es fugitivo de la policía desde hace años, su padre el exalcalde de la ciudad lo ayudo a escapar, y se llevó a mi niño por venganza, ...por favor,...no espere tanto tiempo o lograra lo que quiere...

-¿sabe dónde están?

-tengo una idea de donde se los llevaron

_el hombre miro a todos desesperados, y sin dudarlo después, corrieron al lugar donde les indico el zorro, en el auto, Levi se permitió cuestionar al zorro al lado de él, pero no hizo falta, ella le explico todo, con esa voz femenina y elegante_

-lamento mucho lo que está pasando.

-¿estabas consiente todo este tiempo?

-¿eres destinado de Eren no?, es obvio que estaba en espera de tu hijo, las parejas son destinadas, y los hijos que tengan también, pero no me acerque, porque escuche de ese hombre, y de lo que planeaba, así que tenía que seguir fingiendo que era un zorro cualquiera, y no podía protegerlo cuando vi lo que vi. ¡es aquí!

_[[y lo reconocí, ese lugar donde antes lo había salvado,]]_

_la policía bajo, y junto a ellos, Levi y Mike, se adelantaron_

_[[llegue primero, y lo que vi,….lleno mi alma de una rabia incalculable, varios hombres intentaban acercarse a Eren, mientras que mi hijo lloraba en el suelo,...sentí rabia, dolor,]]_

_Orlu llego de inmediato y comenzó a atacar a los hombres junto a Eren, mientras, Svein se abalanzo junto a los que estaban cerca de Chase, Levi no se quedó atrás, y golpe tras golpe, fue desquitando su odio, mientras Mike hacia lo mismo, ...la policía llego, y todo comenzó a tomar calma, en lo que arrestaban uno por uno, pero, William que estaba en el fondo, le apunto a Eren con un arma en la cabeza_

-da un paso más, y se muere

_El zorro blanco se escondió, sigilosamente comenzó a caminar para acercarse_

-me las vas a pagar maldito infeliz,

-aajaja, si si como sea, _William se levantó, forcejeo con Eren para llevarlo hacia atrás_ sabes, esto no me gusta, salvas a tu esposo, mi me llevan a la cárcel, y tu vives feliz para siempre, con tus hijos,...o más bien, uno de ellos

_William coloco el arma en el costado de Eren, y le disparo, el zorro blanco llego de repente y le salto en la cara a William, en lo que el soltaba a Eren al suelo, todo paso rápido,...y luego lento. De repente estaban en la ambulancia, para Levi fue una laguna mental tras otra, porque el tiempo de traslado al hospital fue eterno, pero cuando bajo de la ambulancia, y al ver que se lo llevaban para cirugía fue tan rápido, lo sostuvo de la mano, ...hasta que no le permitieron pasar_

-¡no por favor, no!

-lo siento señor,...va a entrar a cirugía, tiene que esperar aquí...

_fue lento verlo alejarse, con temor, de que fuera la última vez que lo pudiera volver a ver, ...Mikasa llego al lado de Levi, y se abrazaron,...en lo que su hermana hablaba con voz cortada_

-lo siento, lo siento mucho..._y luego en sollozos_ aay,….lo siento...

_¿Qué se podía hacer?, solo esperar,...en ese lapso, Chase extendió los brazos hacia su padre, y buscaron consuelo uno en el otro, Sora estaba acurrucada junto a Orlu, esperando, que todo saliera bien, el lobo solo frotaba su nariz en su cabeza, quizá tratando de aliviarla un poco, pero la verdad era, que todos mostraban angustia y dolor, de repente, el zorro blanco se colocó enfrente de Grisha_

-si vas a decir algo, que sea ahora...

_el hombre fue directo con Levi, y le extendió una mano entre lágrimas_

-perdóname, sé que, mi hijo no podría encontrar a un mejor hombre, y sé que, si hubiera sido un mejor padre yo, …

_Levi solo le extendió la mano, en señal de paz, Chase lloraba sin consuelo, y en eso miro al suelo_

-tu eres el perrito de la otra vez

-jeje, hola encanto, me llamo Sunny

-¿Sunny?..._ dijo Hanji_ oh Dios, ¿eres la esencia de Chase?

-¿ah?,..n-no, lo siento Hanji, pero no es así...

-¿no?, p-pero,..eso significa que,...

-soy la esencia de tu otro hijo, cuando los vi, supe de inmediato que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo, por eso estoy aquí

-¿y si el niño no...?..._Hanji ahogo sus palabras, pero Sunny respondió_

-entonces volveré al bosque de donde salí, lo lamento mucho Levi,

-al contrario,...gracias...

-se pondrá bien, ya lo veras...

_Sora se acercó a Sunny y se restregaron una a la otra,_

-hola otra vez.

-hola linda...

_Grisha no dijo nada, estaba asombrado, que ahora una de sus nietos, heredara la esencia de su abuela, pero en la sala de operaciones, Eren tenía un respirador en la boca, varios doctores a su alrededor_

-el sangrado es grave,

-¿y si hacemos cesárea?

-podríamos perderlo a él.

-tenemos que comunicarle al padre,

-no hay tiempo, que Dios nos bendiga, al intentar salvarlos a los dos, comencemos con la cesárea.

_el procedimiento comenzó, y cuando finalizo,...Eren perdió el pulso_

-¡Eren!

_Levi de un momento a otro, se dirigió hacia la sala de operaciones, Sora que estaba tan tranquila, de un momento a otro se levantó, y sacudiéndose como si le doliera algo, pero cuando Orlu se le intento acercar, Sora le mostro los dientes_

-¿Sora?

-ay no_dijo Sunny_ Eren ,esta... muriendo..

_ Mikasa y Mike fueron tras Levi al escuchar eso, tratando de impedirle al paso, junto a varios doctores y enfermeras, mientras él se abría camino, con Eren intentaban reanimarlo con el desfibrilador_

-¡despejen!_una descarga_...1,2,3..¡despejen!

_pero Levi con una de ellas, sintió que su corazón se partía en dos,...en tres, en varias partes,...de un momento a otro perdía su fuerza, y solo se desplomo en el suelo,...a unos centímetros de la sala de operaciones, a solo un par de metros de Eren_

-no,….no..._sus ojos verde oliva, se llenaron de lágrimas,…._no Eren no,…..

_Mikasa no aguanto el llanto desgarrador, en eso llego Hanji,...e intervino cuando un par de médicos intentaron alejar a Levi de la puerta_

-no, esperen, no lo hagan más difícil para los dos...

_ la doctora que tenía el desfibrilador se rindió, miro al joven en su mesa y dijo_

-hora de deceso,… a las 23:35 pm, causa-

_pero, un ultimo grito se escuchó afuera, a Levi gritando el nombre de Eren, era tan doloroso, tan desgarrador, que la doctora se asomó un poco por las ventanas de las puertas, y pudo ver a Levi en el suelo, sujetándose el corazón, en lo que una joven con lentes lo sujetaba por uno de sus hombros_

-¡no, mi Eren no,...no por favor no,!_y en susurros comento_ no me dejes,… no...

_el hombre respiraba agitado, y conmovió a más de uno ahí presente,. Qué le dieron su espacio, para desahogarse, Levi se recargo en una pared, se veía pasar dolor en su rostro, como si se rindiera ante la vida y como si fuera a perderla, la doctora, sintió de inmediato que su corazón dolió,...al ver tal escena, regreso su vista hacia el castaño que estaba ahí, y noto,..que unas lágrimas rodaban en las mejillas de él, y antes de que le cubrieran el rostro, endureció la mirada, y dijo con determinación_

-preparen una jeringa con Epinefrina y una de Adrenalina.

-p-pero Doctora, el paciente

-¡ahora!_una vez preparadas e inyectadas, el desfibrilador comenzó a funcionar de nuevo_ 1,2,3 ¡despejen!, vamos...1,2,3 ¡despejen!, una vez más, 1,2,3 ¡despejen!,

-¡Doctora basta!_un doctor intento intervenir, pero ella descargo el desfibrilador, haciendo que varios se hicieran hacia atrás_

-¡VAMOS, TIENES QUE REACCIONAR!_con lágrimas en los ojos, la Doctora subió la intensidad del aparato, _ ¡REACCIONA!

_y tras ese último intento, el pulso volvió,...varios sorprendidos se quedaron quietos, la doctora arrojo el desfibrilador, y corrió hacia la puerta, Levi respiraba agitado, y cruzo miradas con la Doctora, que solo le sonrió, y asintió con su cabeza, en lo que Levi se rendia a la idea de que todo iba a estar bien, quien vio todo, también fue Grisha, también con lágrimas al presenciar eso, no había duda, cuando una pareja destinada, se separa, el corazón del que queda se rompe,...y muere después de un tiempo. Cuando la misma Doctora que insistió en reanimar a Eren, dio la noticia de que tanto como el bebé y Eren estarían bien, Levi se acercó y la abrazo_

-gracias...

-no fue nada, mis madres también eran destinadas, y cuando murió mi mamá, mi madre no era la misma, murió al poco tiempo, y su hubiera estado en mis manos en ese entonces, habría hecho lo mismo, así que comprendo cómo se siente..

-¿se va a recuperar?, ¿y mi bebé?

_/después de una pesadilla, lo que deseas es despertar y darte cuenta de que, no es real, pero hay pesadillas que siguen, porque no estas dormido, las vives con los ojos abiertos, y cuando abrí los míos,...note que mi estomago estaba menos abultado,...y mi terror comenzó, ¿Dónde estaba mi bebé?/_

_[[Eren despertó, y me hizo esa pregunta, tan dolorosa, tan amarga, pero,...fácil de responder]]_

-no no, sssh ssh, tranquilo, está bien,

-pero solo tenía 5 meses Levi,..

-está en incubadora, lo estan atendiendo bien, sssh

-¿se va a salvar verdad?

-si mi amor si, tu tranquilo, no pasa nada, ya no, tranquilo

_[[el tiempo cura heridas, Eren me intento preguntar por William, pero, no le respondí, con el tiempo sé que lo olvidara, además, se estaba concentrando más en recuperarse de sus heridas, en saber cómo estaban nuestros hijos]]_

_/para mi sorpresa, Grisha estaba ahí, me pidió disculpas, y aunque, me duele todavía un poco, mis hijos no deben heredar mi rencor, pase un mes en el hospital, y en ese mes no pude ver a mi hijo,...los médicos me indicaron absoluto reposo, y el único que me daba noticias de él, era Levi, ya que el si podía ir a verlo, me decía que estaba pequeñito, pero que aun así fuerte, y que se adaptaba bien al mundo a pesar de haber llegado antes, Levi y yo quedamos en no ponerle nombre, hasta que lo vea, intente preguntarle a Levi que paso con William, pero, parce ignorarme en ese sentido, lo comprendo,...gracias a Dios, no nos ocurrió nada mas allá de una herida física, que no pueda arreglar el tiempo/_

_[[paso un mes, Eren ya podía levantarse, y lo lleve a las incubadoras]]_

_/me dolió un poco, ver a mi bebé, rodeado de tubos, con un respirador en su nariz, ...con una intravenosa en su muñeca, pero estaba vivo, y yo también/_

_Eren se acercó a la incubadora, y solo recargo su mano, sobre aquel cristal que los separaba_

-hola mi amor, _/era un niño hermoso, con esa piel blanca, con cabello castaño, no pude, evitar llorar, Levi de inmediato se acercó a mí, y me sujeto en sus brazos/_ todo es culpa mía, si yo no,..me hubiera comportado como lo hice en el pasado, y-yo..

-tranquilo, no te culpes de nada, porque no la tienes, ya nadie te va a molestar te lo prometo, nadie.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?..¿cómo sabes que me espera algo peor que esto?

-...solo confía en mi...

_En la noche, cuando Levi arropo a Eren para que durmiera, se fue, en la entrada del hospital, Orlu lo esperaba, y lo siguió hasta el auto, se estaciono, coloco de entre sus ropas una capucha que le cubría el rostro, bajó del auto, junto a el Orlu, caminaron en un callejón, hasta llegar a una puerta al fondo, a su espera estaba Mike, quien tenía a Svein a un lado,_

-Grisha ya está dentro.

-bueno, ¿Por qué hacer esperar a nuestros invitados?

_al abrir la puerta, no era más que una casa común, a diferencia, que había demasiadas sillas, ocupadas por varios hombres, pero al fondo, una resaltaba, atado y amordazado, estaba William, Levi llego a su lado, y le quito la mordaza de la boca_

-¡haz todo lo que quieras, no me importa, mátame, jajaja, es lo que quieres, ¿no es así matarme?, hazlo!

_Grisha se acercó, a Levi, y le extendió una pistola a Levi, la cual comenzó a cargar_

-sabes, cuando era joven, como de unos quince años, unos hombres asesinaron a mi padre, en esa época Eren apenas había nacido, y tú, tenías como 4 años, en fin, mientras tú estabas en casa, jugando al niño rico, yo tuve que ver, como un par de desgraciados, destruían a mi familia, solo por un par de monedas que tenía en el bolsillo, eran tiempo de guerra, difícilmente, se podía sobrevivir.

-¿a mí que me importa lo que le paso a tu padre, bastardo?

_sin más, Levi golpeo en el rostro a William, provocando de inmediato una herida en la boca_

-bien cómo te decía, eran tiempos difíciles, crecí con rencor, mi tío que era militar, me enseño una cosa, que la naturaleza de un hombre se ve reflejada en la necesidad, que si no sabía los hechos o las circunstancias, no buscara algo que me heriría a mí mismo, pero, aun así busque a los asesinos de mi padre, mi tío insistió que no lo hiciera, pero, adivina, los encontré, bueno, solo a uno de ellos _Levi cargo el arma y le punto en la cabeza a uno de los hombres en la silla, que grito con horror al ver el cañón del arma en su frente, y sin más Levi disparo_ pensaba en asesinarlos y , resulto, que cuando entre a su casa para matar a ese bastardo, su familia estaba con el _Levi volvió a apuntar a un segundo hombre, quien también grito al ver el arma en su frente, se movía desesperado, miraba con horror y miedo_ tenía un arma como esta, pero cuando le iba a disparar, salió una niña, como de 2 años, me pidió de rodillas que no le disparara a su padre, _y así Levi le disparo al segundo hombre_ después salió su esposa, y me pidió piedad, pero yo le conté lo sucedido, y lo que había hecho su esposo, entonces, el hombre me grito algo, que me detuvo. ¿te imaginas que fue?

_William no se movió,...miro a Levi, que tenía una mirada fría, sombría, y sin vida, y cuando lo miro, le disparo a un tercer hombre,… digámosle, miedo, pero no pudo hablar, así que Levi fue con él y lo jalo del cabello y pregunto con fuerza, "¿sabes por qué?", a lo que William contesto_

-ni idea...

-grito, "lo hice por ellas,...lo hice por ellas", cuando pregunte, resulta que su esposa estaba enferma, embarazada, no quería matar a mi padre, pero no le quedo opción, cada centavo contaba, para comprar una medicina. Tenía que tomar una decisión, ...perdonar, o seguir adelante con mi venganza,...decidí darme la vuelta. Verdad o mentira, decidí no seguir, eso trajo paz a mi alma, y tiempo después, digámoslo destino,. O karma, me encontré con la hija de ese hombre,...a la edad de 5 años,...sus padres habían sido asesinados, a causa de ella, el tráfico de Omegas, es negocio en medio oriente. Me lleve a esa niña conmigo, ahora ella es mi oficial de confianza, Petra Ral,.. ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo verdad?

_otros dos disparos se escucharon y otros hombres ya habían perecido_

-¡¿a mí que me importa?!

-aprendí que las circunstancias, hacen pecar a un hombre, o lo transforman, luego, la historia de mi esposo, un hombre que se enamoró de él, cometió un acto horrible, se alejó para no lastimarlo, y cuando lo volvió a encontrar, se suicidó para para ya no sufrir, al ver que él no lo haría feliz, pero en el proceso, Eren aprendió a jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, ya que habían jugado con los de él.

-ja, hasta tú sabes que era una ramera.

-quizá, pero que yo sepa, tu no eras un caballero de dorada armadura, Eren siempre actuó como ramera ante sujetos como tú, porque era la única forma de obtener lo que quería de patanes como tú, ¡capaces de abusar de un niño y de un Omega embarazado!

_más disparos se escucharon,..ya no dejando a nadie con vida en esas sillas_

-e-estás loco, cuando la policía se entere de esto

-ja, sí, claro, la policía, sabes lo bueno de un sistema corrupto, es que el que paga manda, di una suma importante, y ¿adivina qué? No abrieron el caso de mi esposo ni de mi hijo, no saben cuántos hombres fueron, y según se, tu estas en la cárcel, tu padre y tu hermano, supieron encubrirte bien, ¿no es así señor Drecon?

_Mike trajo consigo a un par de hombres, y los arrojo a los pies de William, eran nada menos que su padre y su hermano, ambos golpeados, con las manos atadas detrás de la espalda, sin mordaza_

-¡¿qué demonios haces?!

-ahora, usare tu lógica, _mientras Levi hablaba, Grisha le ayudaba recargar un arma_ si por lo que Eren te hizo, llamaste a todos los hombres con los que Eren se metió para calmar su celo, y recalco, no es que tu gozaras lo que yo goce con él, así que se me ocurrió, que si tu traías invitados a tus asuntos personales, yo también _Levi le disparo al hermano en la cabeza directamente, el hombre al lado comenzó a gritar, gritando "no, mi hijo no", Levi se agacho a su altura y le susurro_ creo que ahora comprende lo que sintió mi esposo, bien por usted_Levi acaricio el rostro del hombre como en forma de consuelo_

-¡estás loco, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué mi hijo?!

-porque protegió a un demente, y ese demente, casi mata a mi hijo, por eso

_ante esa respuesta, el señor Drecon agacho la cabeza, y miro a William_

-¡jamás debí haberte ayudado, por tu culpa, por tu culpa mi Richard murió, y no tenía nada que ver en esto, EL NO TENIA LA CULPA DE NADA!,...no...no mi Richard,. No..

-bueno, ¿para qué extender el dolor de un padre que todo lo ha perdido?, ¿no es así William?

-n-no, ¡no espera no! _solo un disparo se escuchó, y hasta entonces ese hombre comprendió lo que había hecho_ ¡¿qué has hecho?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué!

-¿crees que voy a permitir que mi familia se vea amenazada por ti?, mi Eren casi muere por tu culpa, y no pienso atravesar ese sentimiento de nuevo.

-¡me vas a ver en el infierno, te lo juro, me veras ahí!

-¿y para que esperar?

_Levi se dio la vuelta, Mike saco un estante un galón de gasolina, el cual comenzó a esparcir en el lugar, y encima de los cuerpos, para sorpresa de William, Mike lo arrastro y se lo llevo con él, lo que quedo atrás, solo fueron llamas_

-¡ja, ¿me vas a llevar a la cárcel?!

-¿Quién, yo?, pues, ¿Cómo te explico? Te tendrías que entender con mi yerno, pareja de hijo mayor, él también quiere hablar contigo, suerte con eso

_Levi solo se dio la vuelta junto con Orlu y Grisha, a lo que el lobo comento_

-¿seguro que quieres dejárselo a Mike?

-el insistió, además, Svein también quería charlar con William

_un grito de escucho, Orlu dio una mirada hacia atrás, y vio a oso, sacudiendo de un lado al otro a un hombre,...Orlu no cuestiono, era capaz de eso y más, por su causa, él también hubiera perdido a alguien importante, ya que sabía muy bien, que si Eren moría, Sora no sería más que un zorro cualquiera, sin conciencia, sin recuerdos, sin dueño_

_/pasaron dos meses, al fin, me dejarían sostener a mi bebé en brazos, era aún muy pequeño, pero, daba grandes señales de crecer sano y fuerte, aun con respirador en su nariz, tuve que ser cuidadoso en sostenerlo entre tantos tubos y cables/_

-hola mi amor, hola,…

_/sentí su mano contra la mía, y se aferró a uno de mis dedos, la emoción me invadió, bese su cabeza y lo sostuve contra mi pecho,..quiso llorar un poco, así que, le cante una canción, que su padre me canto hace tiempo,…_

Cuando el mundo al girar,  
como un rojo globo que al cielo va,  
y mis pies en el suelo no están,

Mi ancla tú serás..

Soy famosa en el lugar,  
Por inquieta y no puedo parar,  
Pero yo te busco sin cesar,

Mi ancla tú serás..

_/de repente, Levi entro, y se unió a mi canto/_

Extraña es la imagen que doy  
me quieren cambiar a la moda de hoy  
Pero tú me abrazas donde estoy  
Y es que tú me amas tal y como soy,

Causas risa me dirán,  
Como una princesa me trataras  
sí me pierdo tú me encontraras,

Mi ancla tú serás.

Cuando el mundo al girar,  
como un rojo globo que al cielo va,  
y mis pies en el suelo no están,

mi ancla tú serás.  
…

_/tras darnos un beso, miramos a mi hijo, y como nos habíamos preocupado solo en su salud, Levi pensó en lo mismo que yo/_

-¿no le hace falta un nombre?

-sí, si lo creo, estaba pensando, y pensando, pero no se me ocurre nada,..y luego recordé, que tú eres muy bueno poniendo nombres, así que, te lo dejo a ti, …

-bueno, estuve aquí desde el primer día, y pese a todo pronóstico, nuestro bebé está luchando, creciendo sanamente, el doctor dice que, nunca había visto a un bebé así, no se queja mucho cuando le colocan el respirador, come muy bien, crece normalmente, y entonces recordé, una historia que me conto mi madre, sobre los caballeros de la mesa redonda, y sobre uno que destacaba, por ser un héroe del folclore de Cornualles y uno de los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Un hombre llamado Tristán.

-¿y qué significa?

-"el que no demuestra su tristeza", se dice que quien lleva ese nombre, es un hombre sensato, intuitivo, inteligente, justo como tu

-pffjaja, si,..me gusta, mi Tristán, mi bello Tristán. ¿le dijiste a mi padre que Tristán es Alfa?

-no, no le he dicho nada, pero lo veo muy entusiasmado con él,…

-jeje, si,...veremos...

_/había días en los que me preguntaba, porque Levi no me contaba sobre lo que paso con William, pero ahora se, que lo que haya pasado, debe quedarse con él, porque en su lugar, ¿yo que hubiera hecho?,...en fin, yo me reconcilie con mi padre, ...para mi sorpresa, me enteré que Sunny era ahora esencia de Tristán, y cuando al fin nos dieron de alta, lo que hice de inmediato, fue presentarlos/_

-hola encanto,… _el zorrito blanco puso sus dos patitas enfrente de esa cobijita blanca y movió la cola rápidamente_ hola bebé

-gracias Sunny

-no es nada, al menos,...pude ayudarte esta vez, lo siento Eren,...lo lamento..

-no hay que perdonarte nada, ...al contrario, me alegra saber que, ...estas aquí,

-si si muy lindo, pero yo quiero ser el primero de la familia que lo abrace

_/de repente llego Kenny, y tomo a Tristán en brazos/_

-jajajaa, ok ok, pero con cuidado,

-sí, sé que es prematuro, pero Mikasa también lo era y mira que linda y fuerte creció, genes Ackerman, recuérdalo

_/era una vida ideal, pasaron los meses, y algunos años, mi hijos crecían, mi amor por Levi crecía, y mi fundación también, me reconcilie con mi padre, y me dijo, que no necesitaba una mansión tan grande para él solo, así que, la dono para mi causa, en un par de meses, estaba listo, y en un par de días, recibimos nuestros primeros huéspedes, se corrió la voz, nuestra fundación fue llamada, Hoffnung, que significa, "esperanza", niños, hombres, mujeres, que no tenían recursos para pastillas supresoras, que necesitaban refugio, ayuda psicológica, Hanji y Mikasa, se integraron, al igual que Armin y Jean/_

_[[Eren entrego su alma entera en esa fundación, yo era feliz si él lo era, poco a poco, ese lugar tuvo renombre, reconocimiento social, se unieron voluntarios, pronto Hoffnung, era una Meca para todo Omega que necesitara ayuda, pero no solo eso creció, mi familia también, tuvimos otros dos hijos, bueno, hijas, una Omega, Charlotte, y una Alfa, Pandora, nombres elegidos por Eren, el tiempo pasa, cada día, algo nuevo sucede y me espera]]_

_15 años después_

_en el salón de la mansión, había muchas personas de traje, algunos niños llevaban un uniforme azul con blanco, al igual que las niñas, que usaban un vestido blanco con un mismo toque de ese azul, pasando y jugando entre varios invitados elegantes, al fondo, se pudo observar a un oso polar, y junto a él, un joven de cabello negro de largo hasta el hombro, con un traje tan elegante como su porte_

\- ¿y se puede saber qué haces solo aquí, Chase?

_el joven antes descrito, volteo y se topó con otro joven de cabello castaño, de cabello corto y peinado hacia atrás, con los ojos verde oliva, e igual con un traje elegante de color negro_

-hola Tristán, pues, Mike está ayudando a mis padres, él también es parte fundamental de la fundación,

-ah sí, uno de los accionistas, en fin, ¿te acompañamos?

-mi placer, hola Sunny

-hola Chase, Svein

-Sunny

-y yo soy Tristán jajajajaja

-ajaja, ¿no deberías de estar ahí socializando?

-¿y perderme de acompañar a mi hermano mayor en su soledad, mientras su esposo no está?, naaa, así estoy bien,

-no sé porque tienes una esencia, si no socializas, así no funciona

-el motivo de ser una esencia Chase_contesto Sunny_ es ser una guía en sus acciones, yo apruebo que este aquí

-ya oíste a Sunny, déjame ser un antisocial

-si si , como sea,

-además, sabes la carga de tener una esencia, habla de quién eres, no a todos les llama la atención de tener un zorro,

-el caso de Pandora y de Charlotte es peor...

-jaja, si...

-¡¿de qué hablan?!

_un par de jovencitas, cabello castaño, suelto y largo, ojos verdes y con un vestido similar de color azul eléctrico, se pusieron enfrente de Chase y de Tristán_

-de seguro hablan mal de nosotras,

-oooooh, ¿Cómo se atreveeeen?, los acusare con papá Levi

-no estábamos hablando mal de ustedes Pandora

-aja, ¿tú qué opinas Eve?

_de la cintura de Pandora, una cobra real negra se comenzó a enredar en su cuello, y hablo con voz masculina, grave y profunda_

-habría que tomar testimonio de alguien honesto, Sunny, tesoro, ¿hablaron mal de ellas?

-no,

-caso cerrado...

-¡ja!, pues no sé, si hicieron algo malo, la vida se encargara de cobrarles, es llamado karma,

-ay no exageres Charlotte, …

-no exagero Chase, se llama redes del destino, ¿es así o no es así, Tiko?

_una tarántula de color café rojizo, comenzó a caminar por la cabeza de Charlotte, poniendo nervioso a más de uno, pero la tarántula hablo con dulce voz suave y femenina_

-así es, sin duda alguna, ustedes son la prueba de ello, teniendo a sus esencias tan jóvenes.

-si, ni que lo digas,._Tristán hizo una cara de desagrado al momento de comentar un relato_ aún recuerdo cuando mis padres casi aplastan a Tiko, por subirse a tú cuna jajajaja

-jajajaja, ah sí, si me contaron

-para mí no es gracioso_comento la araña_ tu padre, Levi, casi me mata, y a pesar de que escucho que le rogué que no me aplastara, lo siguió intentando

-jajajaja, lo siento jajaja

-no tenemos esa linda apariencia esponjosa como tu sunny

-lo siento Tiko

-hmp, solo soy capaz de tolerarlo, porque amo a mi Charlotte, como nunca amare a nadie,

-aaw, y luego dicen que las arañas no tienen sentimientos, yo también te amodoro

-al menos contigo no intentaron usar una pala _comento Eve_ considérate afortunado, mi querido Tiko

-oh mira, el tío Armin, vamos a asustarlo con Tiko

-olvídalo,_Pandora, abrazo protectoramente a Eve_ no dejare que ese tal Ciro, la esencia de tío Jean, asuste a mi Eve.

-ay no seas payasa, le tiene más miedo el a Eve que Eve a el

-me niego...

-¡es una cobra real de casi 6 metros con veneno!

-ya dije que no, no participaremos en tus juegos tan infantiles, no tenemos 6 años para que vayas espantando a las visitas con Tiko

-Jonathan está ahí...

-hay que hacerlo...

_las gemelas se alejaron, y Chase junto a Tristán solo rieron entre dientes_

-pobre primo Jonathan jajaja,

-jaja, si, aunque, no me explico, porque es que ustedes si tuvieron una esencia, y yo que siempre la deseé, nunca la encontré..._ Chase dijo eso con tristeza, _ ¿Por qué será?

-las esencias somos, parte de una guía, cuando vemos que nuestro portador está en peligro, que demuestra ser digno y fiel a lo que representa, ...aparecemos.

-pero todos mis hermanos, eran unos niños, …

-no sé qué decirte ante eso Chase, lo lamento,

-está bien, …

-¿Por qué tanta inquietud de tener una esencia o no?

-bueno, es que, mis padres tienen una, ...y son destinados, ¿Por qué si yo encontré a mi pareja, no tengo esencia?

-no lo sé,…_Svein le hizo una seña a Chase, para indicarle que Mike estaba de regreso, así que se alejó, así que Sunny comento_ ouh, cuando lo conocí, pensó que yo, era su esencia.. Se decepciono cuando supo que no.

-bueno, creo que no le hace falta Sunny_ Tristán miro a su hermano, acercarse a su esposo, sonreírse, y mirarse con amor_ no todos somos tan afortunados como el, encontrar a nuestro destinado tan fácil, que se comprometa de inmediato, por eso creo que nunca tuvo una, no la necesita.

-jeje, sí, creo que tienes razón.

_Tristán camino entre los invitados, y de repente, Grisha sonó su copa, y hablo ante todos_

-mis queridos invitados, aprecio a que estén aquí, en la fiesta de recaudación de fondos, para que Hoffnung, sea no solo una gran organización de renombre europeo. Para este anciano es un orgullo y placer, anunciar a los fundadores iniciales de este proyecto, a mi hijo, Eren Ackerman y a su esposo, Levi Ackerman

_aplausos se escucharon, y de entre la multitud, llego Eren, que solo tenía una apariencia más madura, pero seguía casi igual de joven, al igual que Levi, que solo tenía un par de arrugas cerca de los ojos_

-gracias, gracias a todos por venir, a nombre de mi esposo Levi y yo, agradecemos sus donativos, y que apadrinen a varios niños Omegas de nuestra fundación, debido a eso, Hoffnung, está creciendo, y me alegra informar, que no solo Alemania tiene este servicio, ya tenemos más de 6 sedes alrededor del mundo, tenemos voluntarios que viajan a diferentes zonas, y el gobierno, planea ayudarnos.

_varios aplausos se escucharon y en eso Levi hablo_

-esto inicio, por amor..._ante eso, Eren se sonrojo un poco, y los hijos de ambos solo sonrieron_ todos lo merecemos, una vez pensé en algo demente, imaginen un mundo, sin Omegas, sin Alfas, sin Betas, un mundo en donde, tenga prohibido amar a alguien de mí mismo sexo,…_varios murmuraron, esa idea era loca en ese lugar_ y luego pensé, ¿Qué pasaría si existiera un mundo donde no hay esencias, donde no hay destinados?, ¿seguiría con mi mismo esposo o que pasaría?, y luego me conteste, creo que tendría que aprender a confiar, iría pareja, tras pareja, me decepcionaría, no creería en el amor, porque, tu _y Levi sujeto la barbilla de Eren_ eres mi destinado, ¿Cómo podría encontrarte en un mundo que no me lo permite?, en un mundo donde no te puedo oler, o simplemente saberlo con mirarte a los ojos...

-am, papá, _comento Charlotte_ estamos en público,

_varias risas se escucharon y Eren solo se aclaró la garganta avergonzado_

-jaja, pero estamos aquí, y decidimos cuidar eso

_Eren se mordió un poco los labios y hablo_

-no por tener un celo, significa que aceptamos a cualquier persona, no por ser Omegas, venimos a complacer a un Alfa, solo es la forma más fácil de llamar a quienes amamos, y a quienes pertenecemos, estamos creando una campaña de conciencia social, tanto para Alfas, y para Omegas. Gracias a todos por venir...

_aplausos se escucharon, las gemelas de Levi y de Eren llegaron para abrazarlos, a ese abrazo se unió Tristán, y luego Chase, _

_/si veo mi vida atrás, fueron pasos difíciles de dar, pero así es la vida, y no por eso debo rendirme, mis hijos darán sus propios pasos, solo espero que encuentren la fuerza para seguir/_

_[[los años pasan, y la vida también, ]]_

_al fondo, se podía observar a Hanji y a Mikasa, abrazando a una niña de cabello rubio, _

_/ellas adoptaron, aparte, de ser médicos Overse de nuestra fundación, son maestras, enseñan su profesión aquí/_

_enfrente de ellas, un joven como de 22 años corría y detrás de el una tarántula de 25 centímetros lo perseguía_

-¡ay nooo, Yuki salvameeeeee!

-jajajaja, _ y detrás de la tarántula, un leopardo de las nieves corria tras ellos_ ¡corre Jonathan corre! Jajajaja!

-¡Yuki querida, no corran aquí!

_y detrás del leopardo un águila_

\- ¿debemos avisarle a Levi de esto?_pregunto Jean_

-jajaja, déjalos que se diviertan un rato

_[[Jean y Armin, se encargan del área legal, ellos a pesar de todo, viven tranquilos]]_

_/Chase y Mike, bueno, ellos desde que Chase cumplió los 15 años se casaron, pero viven aquí, se han vuelto parte de Hoffnung, Mike es maestro e inversionista, y Chase estudio pedagogía, así que da un gran aporte en nuestra fundación, por lo que se planean familia, mis hijas son un par de inquietas, pero, tienen su encanto/_

-que salvaje es Charlotte_comento Pandora_

-ni que lo digas querida,...Tiko no es buena influencia

-¡papá Charlotte está usando de nuevo a Tiko para asustar a la gente!

_Eren llego de repente, Jonathan se refugió detrás de él, la tarántula, el águila y el leopardo se pararon en seco ante la presencia del castaño, que agacho su mano al suelo, y de esa manera, Tiko logro subir, ante esa acción, más de uno casi se desmaya_

-Tiko, lindo, ya no asusten a la gente...

-lamento mi actitud, señor Eren

-yo lo siento por ti porque Sora está viendo todo desde hace rato

-oh,...no...

_la araña se giró y con sus ocho ojos, pudo ver a un zorro azotando la cola en el suelo_

-le voy a decir a tu padre de esto

-¡no por favor no!, ¡papá Orlu me va a enterrar en la maceta!

-¡solo así te quedas quieto!

-¡no mamá Sora no por piedad noooo!

-ejem, creo que Sora no será la única que le comenté la actitud de su arañita a su padre

_Eren sonrió hacia Charlotte, que solo trago saliva_

-ejejejeje, ya me quedo quieta...

-por favor.

_Tristán estaba junto a Levi, quien se encontraba también al lado de Kenny y de Isabel_

-¿en serio mi papá Eren vivió en esta casa?

-no solo eso, _ comento Kenny, _ aquí se conocieron tus padres

-bueno_contesto Levi_ en realidad fue en el bar que antes tenía tu tía Mikasa.

\- ¿Qué edad tenían?

-tu padre 15, yo 30

-¡¿que?, ¿en serio?!, oye, no se nota...

-genes, supongo,

-me alegra saber que heredare tu eterna juventud ajaja

_al terminar la fiesta, llego la hora de dormir, y la familia Ackerman, regreso a su hogar, que no quedaba lejos, el lugar donde antes estaba esa vieja cabaña, fue remodelado, ahora, lo sustituía una enorme casa. En su habitación, Levi y Eren ya estaban en la cama_

-buenas noches amor

-descansa cielo

_debajo de la cama, Orlu y Sora se acurrucaron, uno al lado del otro, ya listos para dormir también, no sin antes rozar narices y lamerse un poco, _

-oye Levi...

-¿si?

-¿eres feliz?

_Levi se acomodó un poco en la cama, haciendo que ambos se miraran a los ojos_

-déjame pensar, tengo un esposo maravilloso, mis hijos están sanos, son felices, mi hermana está casada con tu amiga loca, pero la ama.

-ajajaja, que malo eres

-ejeje, tiene una niña maravillosa, tu padre se lleva bien contigo, yo considero a Kenny como uno, y me considero afortunado de tenerlo a mi lado, mis negocios de mercader son sustentables y exitosos, tenemos la fundación, que no solo se volvió un estilo de vida, ayudamos a los demás. ¿Qué más podría pedir?, soy un hombre completo, claro, que soy feliz

_Eren solo sonrió ante eso, y se dispuso a besar a Levi en los labios, pero de repente su puerta se abrió, y todos sus hijos entraron a su habitación, las gemelas corrieron y fueron las primeras en llegar, para acurrucarse, una al lado de Levi, y la otra en los brazos de Eren, para sorpresa de ambos, Chase y Tristán también entraron y asumieron la misma posición en la cama como lo hicieron sus hermanas_

-¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!_grito Pandora_

-sabemos que es mañana, pero, quisimos adelantarnos un poquito

-jajaj, gracias_Eren arropo a su hija Charlotte, que estaba junto a el_ ¿a qué viene la visita?

-bueno_Tristán se acomodó junto a Eren y lo abrazo por la espalda_ antes de niños dormíamos con ustedes,

-y de repente_Chase llego con Levi y recargo su rostro en su hombro_nos dimos cuenta de que, crecimos rápido, pero eso no significa que no queramos un abrazo de nuestros padres

-nos rehusamos a crecer jajaja_Pandora abrazo a Levi_ y quisimos darles las gracias, por todo, por cuidarnos, por amarnos, y porque se conocieron, sin eso no estaríamos aquí

-jajaja, ay mis niños

_debajo de la cama, Sora arropo con su cola a Tiko, mientras, Eve se enredaba en el cuello de Orlu, Sunny miraba a distancia y sonreía ante la escena, y se colocó a un lado de ellos para también dormir_

-así que_ Pandora tomo las manos de Levi de y Eren y las junto_ gracias, por todo...

_Levi miro a Eren, con una sonrisa de lado_

-¿y todavía me preguntas que si soy feliz?

-ajajaja, ok ok tu ganas, sé que siempre lo eres

-¡cuéntenos un cuento!_grito Pandora_

-si si, el de las joyas que tienen, las alas, papá Levi anda

-bueno, está bien, _todos se prepararon para dormir, y cerraron los ojos, arrullados por esa dulce voz paternal_ mi madre me conto una historia, era de dos aves jóvenes, que vivían en reinos distantes, las de plumaje azul, custodiaban la noche, y las de plumaje blanco el día, ambas decretaron que jamás sus especies cruzarían, no era natural tales uniones, pero en una ocasión, cuando el alba se alzó, una ave blanca vio a la distancia a un ave azul herida, trato de ignorar, pero al final, la ayudo, como es natural en dos almas que se encuentran, ya no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, al enterarse de su unión ambos reinos decretaron un castigo ante tal aberración, al ave azul le arrancaron el ala izquierda, y a la blanca la derecha, sin poder volar, encerrados cada uno en su mundo condenados a la soledad, perdieron la esperanza, así en medio del alba, quedaron en volverse a ver por última vez,...pero, al acercar sus cuerpos, y ambos al revolotear sus alas a tiempo, lograron alzar el vuelo, y se fueron juntos,...las alas que quedaron, son un recordatorio, a la esperanza, y a la libertad, pero esas cosas se ganan, o se ofrecen, así que recuerden bien mis niños. Siempre vuelen, con quien desea estar a su lado, solo así, serán libres,

_Levi y Eren se miraron, ambos sonrieron_

-te amo...

-yo te amo igual...

Reconocemos un alma gemela por el nivel de comodidad y seguridad que sentimos con esa persona. Eso no quiere decir que no haya problemas. Por el contrario, significa que sabemos que podemos resolver los problemas con él, sin perder el amor y el respeto.

Linda Brady

FIN...

Muchas gracias , por tomarse el tiempo de leer, doy por terminada esta historia, xD se que se me salio lo gore con Levi, pero, siendo sincera, creo que muchos seriamos capaces de hacer eso y mas, por las personas que amamos, no quise darle una sentido moralista de "no hagas nada o serás peor que ellos" asi al estilo Batman, xD. El Levi del manga, sabemos que es capaz de torturar y aniquilar si es necesario, si eso involucra el bien común, y en este caso, el de su familia, mis saludos especiales a Sora, que esta inspirado en una amiga muy querida para mi, o si, ella es real, jajaja TwT te amodoro, gracias por tu amistad, por estar atenta q que no me secuestren jajajaja, y saludos especiales a Violeta, te quiero, gracias por siempre estar atenta a esta historia, por comentar cada capitulo, por siempre estar presente, y ser mi amiga, :3, gracias por ser como eres, ella inspiro Yuki, el leopardo, OwO y espero que te gustara el final, me esforcé en terminarlo, y espero sea de su agrado. Saludos y hasta la próxima historia.

Atentamente.

Asagui.


End file.
